Les Alliés de la Nuit
by Molly's lips
Summary: Le tome sept entièrement vu du coté des Mangemorts. Nouveaux personnages fascinants et nouveaux lieux mystérieux... Romances, intrigues et trahisons...Les vampires ont enfin choisi leur camp.
1. Le Manoir Malefoy

CHAPITRE I – LE MANOIR MALEFOY

- Batty !… Batty ?…Mais où est-elle cette bonne à rien ?

Une petite créature à la peau grisâtre et aux oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris accourut dans la pièce. Elle s'était arrêtée à bonne distance de sa maîtresse et s'inclina si bas que son long nez toucha presque le sol. Le vieux torchon sale dont elle était vêtue était trempé et dégoulinait sur le parquet du salon.

- Pardonnez-moi, Madame, dit-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. J'étais en train d'ôter les feuilles mortes des gouttières. Quand elles s'accumulent, elles les bouchent et…

- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, trancha-t-elle d'un ton sec. Ne vois-tu pas que mon verre est vide ?

La femme, qui était assise dans un grand fauteuil en face de la cheminée, tendait son verre vers sa servante. Elle avait le teint pâle et de longs cheveux blonds. Ses traits étaient étrangement tirés et de profondes cernes sous ces yeux témoignaient d'un manque de sommeil évident. La légère teinte rose qu'avaient pris ses joues indiquait qu'elle n'en était pas à son premier verre.

Batty, qui s'était rapidement éclipsée, revint en portant une lourde bouteille en cristal remplie d'un liquide ambré. Ses grands yeux mauves emplis de crainte se concentrèrent sur sa tache. Elle ne devait surtout rien renverser. Les colères de sa maîtresse étant devenues de plus en plus violentes, elle prenait toujours bien soin de ne lui causer aucune contrariété. Ce n'était pas toujours suffisant.

Lorsque Dobby était parti, elle avait du assumer seule le travail dans cette grande maison, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était là le devoir d'un Elfe de maison ; servir ses maîtres quelles que soient les circonstances. Et puis le Maître avait été emprisonné et les jours étaient devenus difficiles. Et maintenant, le jeune Monsieur…

- Eh bien ! Qu'as-tu à rêvasser de la sorte ? Tu as du travail, il me semble.

- Oui Maîtresse ! couina-t-elle.

S'inclinant de nouveau, elle disparut dans un claquement sonore.

La femme but alors deux longues gorgées et posa un regard vide sur le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Les flammes dansaient dans l'âtre et renvoyaient sur son visage des ombres qui la faisait paraître plus fantomatique encore.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était assez vaste. Pourtant, elle ne contenait que peu de meubles et ils se concentraient tous près de la cheminée. Deux uniques fauteuils étaient disposés au plus près du foyer. Juste derrière, se trouvait une table en chêne ouvragé ainsi qu'une seule chaise. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la cheminée ; laissant, au-delà de ce mobilier, un espace vide et sombre comme la nuit. Sur les murs, quelques tableaux faisaient office de décoration. A certains endroits, on pouvait voir des marques rectangulaires. Comme-ci les tableaux qui se trouvaient là depuis longtemps avaient été décrochés récemment.

La femme détacha son regard du feu et observa la grande fenêtre à sa gauche. Il faisait très mauvais dehors. Le vent soufflait avec force et une pluie drue frappait les carreaux. « La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, pensa-t-elle. Ma sœur m'avait habitué à plus de ponctualité. »

Bellatrix était venue la voir chaque semaine depuis le départ de Drago. Toujours pour lui dire la même chose : «Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de ton fils, Cissy. Mais sa tache est d'une grande importance et il se peut qu'elle le retienne longtemps.» Cela faisait presque deux mois maintenant, et, sachant les risques qu'il courrait, elle désespérait d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle poussa un profond soupir et vida son verre d'une traite.

Batty entra dans la pièce et toussota pour attirer son attention.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Que Madame me pardonnes de la déranger, dit l'elfe, mais Madame Lestranges est arrivée et attends Madame.

- Très bien, dit lui que je descends.

Elle se leva, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et exécuta un geste sec avec celle-ci. Tous les rideaux de la pièce se fermèrent simultanément. Puis, elle s'approcha de la cheminée et tapota trois coups sur différentes pierres de l'âtre. La cheminée s'écarta dans un glissement latéral, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait vers le sous-sol.

- Lumos.

Sa baguette à la main, elle descendit lentement les marches. Elle arriva dans une petite pièce éclairée par de vieux chandeliers. Une grande femme aux cheveux bruns et épais se tenait en son centre. Son teint était pâle, elle avait les paupières lourdes et un regard perçant.

- Bonsoir, Bella. Je suppose que tu viens de nouveau me dire qu'on est sans nouvelle de mon unique fils. Mais assieds-toi, je t'en pris. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

Narcissa avait dit tous cela sur le ton d'une conversation anodine. Déstabilisée par cette entrée en matière, Bellatrix s'assit sur une des chaises de la pièce et marmonna :

- Non-merci, je n'ai pas soif.

- Batty, apportes-nous une bouteille.

Devant le silence pesant qui s'installait, Bellatrix se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

- Ecoute Cissy, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en ton fils et en ces capacités. Après tout, Drago est majeur, c'est un homme maintenant et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a jugé digne de cette mission, tu devrais l'en juger aussi.

- Mais ce n'est pas une mission, c'est du suicide ! gémit-elle en levant des yeux pleins de désespoir vers sa sœur. Nouer des contacts avec ce peuple de pervers, de sanguinaires…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Bellatrix avait traversé la pièce en un éclair et plaqué sa main contre la bouche de sa sœur.

- Nous ne devons en aucun cas parler de ça, siffla-telle entre ses dents, et tu le sais.

En disant cela, elle avait jeté un regard inquiet à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un second escalier, semblable à celui qu'avait emprunté Narcissa, remontait vers le jardin.

- Il n'y a personne, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Crois-tu que je n'ai pris aucune précaution ?

Bellatrix alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Batty entra avec une bouteille et plusieurs verres. Elle en remplit deux, en servi un à sa maîtresse et un à Bellatrix qui l'accepta tout de même. Puis, elle posa la bouteille et les verres sur une petite table dans un des coins de la pièce et disparut.

- Sais-tu que le ministère me gratifie de nombreuses visites en ce moment ? reprit-elle sur le même ton anodin que tout à l'heure. Ils doivent penser que Drago se cache quelque part dans cette maison, les imbéciles. Heureusement que les ancêtres de Lucius ont eu la bonne idée d'aménager cette salle afin que je puisse conserver ces quelques petits souvenirs de famille.

De sa main libre, elle désigna les murs de la pièce couverts de vieux livres reliés en cuir et d'étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposés divers objets, plus étranges les uns que les autres. Elle vida son verre d'un trait et se leva pour s'en servir un autre. Bellatrix n'avait pas encore touché au sien.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Cissy, désapprouva-t-elle.

- Je sais, sœurette, mais c'est la seule chose qui m'aide à dormir. Peut-être que si tu pouvais convaincre Severus de me refaire du Philtre de Nuit, je pourrais me passer de toute cette boisson.

- Il refuse de t'en refaire. Tu en prends beaucoup trop à la fois et ça ne fait pas bon ménage avec l'alcool. Il craint pour ta santé.

Narcissa eu un rire désabusé.

- S'il craignait tant pour ma santé, il n'aurait pas laissé mon unique fils partir seul pour cette mission et aurait veillé sur lui comme il me l'avait promis.

Bellatrix se leva. Elle la prit par les épaules, la força à se lever à son tour et plongea son regard dur dans celui de sa sœur.

- Ton fils à été faible, Cissy, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Te rends-tu compte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait très bien pu le tuer. Il a désobéit à un ordre direct de lui. Il l'a épargné uniquement parce que, sans lui, les nôtres n'auraient jamais pu entrer à Poudlard. Mais sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. C'est pour cela qu'il a été chargé de cette mission. Pour montrer sa loyauté envers Lui et prouver qu'il a bien sa place parmi nous. Tu ne dois pas blâmer Severus, il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner car il devait faire ses preuves seul. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, Narcissa, c'est toi que tu dois blâmer.

Elle avait reposé brutalement sa sœur sur sa chaise et arpentait de nouveau la pièce.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas tant couvé, il n'aurait pas été aussi faible et, à l'heure qu'il est, il serait aux cotés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La gloire aurait rejailli sur votre famille et Lucius ne serait plus à Azkaban. Il a le pouvoir de le faire libérer, tu le sais.

- Oui, je le sais, dit-elle d'un ton las.

Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. La colère qui l'avait animée au début de leur entretien s'était évanouie. Il ne restait plus en elle qu'un sentiment de désespoir et de résignation. Voyant que sa sœur s'était plongé dans un profond mutisme, Bellatrix se leva et s'apprêta à prendre congé quand toutes les chandelles de la pièce se mirent à brûler plus vivement et prirent une teinte rouge.

Narcissa bondit de sa chaise et sortit sa baguette.

- Quelqu'un vient de transplaner dans le jardin, dit-elle d'une voix tendue. Je n'attendais personne.

A son tour, Bellatrix sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

En haut de l'escalier, elles entendirent quelqu'un tapoter les pierres du passage et celui-ci s'ouvrit. Bellatrix se détendit quelque peu. Une seule autre personne qu'elle connaissait le code du passage.

Un homme venait de descendre l'escalier. Ses cheveux noirs et légèrement gras encadraient un visage cireux, ses yeux noirs et perçants se posèrent sur les deux femmes.

- Bonsoir Narcissa, bonsoir Bellatrix, les salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Bonsoir Severus, répondit aimablement Bellatrix.

Narcissa n'avait pas répondu. Son teint était devenu livide et la détresse se lisait dans ses yeux. A la vue de Rogue, elle fit deux pas en arrière et manqua de tomber en heurtant la chaise. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et se redressa pour reprendre contenance.

- Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Tu viens m'annoncer que mon fils est mort. Quelqu'un d'aussi important que toi ne se serait pas déplacé si ce n'avait été vraiment grave.

Le visage de Rogue était resté impassible. Il s'avança vers elle.

- Narcissa, dit-il d'un ton de reproche. Ton manque de foi en ton fils est désolant. Nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles, il sera de retour dans peu de temps maintenant. Je crois qu'il a mené sa mission à bien.

A l'annonce de ces mots qu'elle avait si longtemps attendus sans plus les espérer, Narcissa éclata en sanglots et s'affala sur sa chaise, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Rogue s'approcha de la petite table sur laquelle était posée la bouteille et se servit un verre. Il attendit que Narcissa se calme un peu et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Drago vient de s'acquitter d'une mission difficile. Il a prouvé qu'il était digne d'être des nôtres, digne de notre confiance. Il va vivre parmi nous maintenant, dans la clandestinité et je suis sur qu'il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour mériter la libération de Lucius. Mais pour cela, tu dois lui montrer que tu lui accorde ton soutien et que tu cesses de le surprotéger de la sorte.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui disais tout à l'heure, dit Bellatrix d'un ait triomphant.

- Tu vois, reprit Rogue. Sa tante et moi même sommes là pour le guider. Et c'est déjà un sorcier très talentueux.

- Oui je sais, je sais tout cela, dit-elle d'une petite voix misérable. Mais c'est si dur d'être seule, rejetée par ses soi-disant amis, sans savoir comment vont les gens que j'aime. Le Ministère perquisitionnent à longueur de temps et ma maison est peu à peu vidée de ses richesses. Je suis si lasse de tout cela, si lasse de cette guerre…

Bellatrix sursauta comme ci quelqu'un l'avait giflée. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Rogue, d'un seul regard, lui intima l'ordre de se taire.

- Bellatrix, dit-il, si tu le permets, je souhaiterais parler seul avec ta sœur. Retournes à Daven Rock, je te rejoindrais là-bas.

Elle se leva et s'exécuta sans discussion.

Depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue était officiellement devenu le Second du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait toute sa confiance et aucun mangemort ne se serait avisé de remettre en cause cette position. Il avait désormais toute autorité sur eux. Bellatrix s'était d'ailleurs empressée de s'excuser auprès de lui pour sa suspicion et tentait depuis d'entretenir avec lui les rapports les plus cordiaux possibles.

Il attendit qu le passage se referme et que les chandelles reprennent leur couleur normale, et reprit patiemment.

- Tu ne devrais pas tenir des propos pareils, Narcissa. Surtout devant ta sœur. Tu sais bien qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour être de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces du Maître, y compris te dénoncer auprès de Lui.

Narcissa hocha la tête d'un air absent. Elle l'écoutait à peine. Il posa un regard sévère sur elle.

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Il la considéra quelques secondes.

- Je crois sincèrement que Drago serait mort de honte s'il te voyait dans cet état. Tu dois te ressaisir, pour lui et pour Luius. En as-tu conscience ?

Le regard de Narcissa, auparavant dans le vague, se transforma peu à peu. Comme ci celle-ci venait de s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar. Elle de redressa, lissa les plis de sa robe et replaça ses cheveux de manière plus convenable.

- Tu as raison Severus, j'ai été faible. Depuis le début, je n'avais pas compris que Drago avait un tel destin. Lucius, lui, le savais. C'est pour cela qu'il ne le ménageait pas. Mais moi…

Elle se redressa un peu plus, le regard plein de fierté et de détermination.

- Mon mari et mon fils ont fait vœu de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je fais vœu de les soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive.

Son regard de posa sur la bouteille qui était posée sur la petite table. Elle se leva, saisi sa baguette et lança d'une voix ferme :

- Flaconis Evanesco !

La bouteille disparue aussitôt. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue.

- Je te remercie de ta visite, Severus, dit-elle d'un ton distingué. Dis à Drago que je le félicite pour le succès de sa mission et assures-le de mon plein soutient.

- Je suis heureux de te voir dans de telles dispositions, répondit Rogue avec un pâle sourire. Je transmettrai ton message à Drago et j'enverrai Bellatrix pour que tu aies régulièrement des nouvelles.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier du fond de la pièce. Se retournant vers elle, il s'inclina légèrement et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle entendit le passage se refermer.

De retour au salon, elle s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et perdit de nouveau son regard dans les flammes. Ses idées s'éclaircissaient à mesure que le feu la réchauffait. Désormais, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle devait se ressaisir, elle devait tenir son rang. Bientôt, très bientôt, elle en était persuadée, son mari et son fils seraient de nouveau à ses cotés. Et la famille Malefoy pourrait enfin retrouver sa grandeur passée et la place qui lui revenait de droit dans le monde des sorciers.


	2. Daven Rock

CHAPITRE II – DAVEN ROCK

Comme à l'accoutumée, le vent soufflait fort en cette nuit de pleine lune. Rogue remonta un peu le col de sa cape. Il fallait qu'il pense à acquérir quelque chose de plus chaud, cette contrée n'était guère hospitalière. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une montre à gousset qu'il examina quelques secondes. Il était en retard, il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

Il se plaqua un peu plus contre le gros rocher près duquel il se tenait afin de se protéger des bourrasques de plus en plus violentes. Il entendait les vagues, non loin de là, se fracasser contre la falaise, envoyant dans sa direction de fins embruns qui commençaient à le tremper jusqu'aux os.

Soudain, un jeune homme transplana prés de lui. Il était brun, assez massif et paraissait affolé. Très essoufflé, il jetait des regards frénétiques autour de lui, comme ci il craignait qu'on l'ait suivi. Rogue le dévisagea d'un air mauvais, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

- L'Ordre… commença-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. L'Ordre était là. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils ont surgi de nul part… C'est un miracle si j'ai réussi à m'échapper.

- Est-tu en train de me dire, Flint, que tu as laissé filer la seule chance que nous avions de nous débarrasser de Potter avant la réouverture de Poudlard ? dit-il de sa voix la plus glaçante.

- Ce n 'est pas de ma faute, balbutia le jeune mangemort, quelqu'un a du les prévenir, ils étaient…

Il s'arrêta net. Comprenant l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Rogue le saisit par le col et l'approcha tout près de son visage, plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Il n'y avait que toi, moi et le Maître qui étions au courant de cette opération. Insinuerait-tu qu'une de ces personnes ait pu trahir les autres ?

- Non ! Non bien sur… Je ne voulais pas dire ça, gémit-il.

Il le relâcha si brutalement qu'il s'effondra au sol.

- Je te conseil de trouver une meilleure excuse lorsque tu t'expliqueras devant Lui, lâcha-t-il, le regard dédaigneux. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta misérable vie.

Puis, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement. L'autre se remit sur ses pieds et le suivit à bonne distance.

Depuis que Harry Potter avait atteint sa majorité, les Mangemorts le surveillaient étroitement. Il avait rapidement quitté les moldus qui l'hébergeaient pour de rendre chez les Weasley. A partir de cet instant, il avait bénéficié de la protection des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Chaque mangemort affecté à cette surveillance avait pour ordre de ramener Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres au moindre faux pas de l'Ordre.

Un soir, un des espions avait surprit une conversation entre Harry et ses amis. Ils parlaient de se rendre à Grodric's Hollow, sans doute sur la tombe des Potter, et ce sans surveillance.

Ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour réunir leurs troupes et la plupart des mangemorts étaient déjà forts occupés à tenter de rallier le plus de sorciers possible à la bannière du Maître. En ces temps de guerre, on était jamais trop nombreux. Le jeune Marcus Flint venait tout juste de faire son entrée parmi les mangemorts et devait faire ses preuves, il avait donc été choisi pour cette mission. A présent, il devait le regretter amèrement.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Rogue emprunta un petit sentier qui serpentait à travers la lande écossaise, et pris la direction des falaises. On pouvait distinguer au loin la silhouette massive de la forteresse de Daven Rock. C'était un grand édifice médiéval en pierres sombres, encadré par quatre tours crénelées et situé sur un éperon rocheux auquel on accédait par un petit pont en bois.

Rogue pressa le pas. Le conseil devait commencer dans peu de temps.

------------------------------------

- Endoloris.

Flint hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Son cri se transforma en un râle d'agonie. Il recroquevilla son corps agité de soubresauts, dans l'espoir insensé de rendre la douleur mon intense. Puis le maléfice cessa.

- Tu es pardonné, Marcus, dit l'homme debout devant lui. Mais saches que tu es en sursis. Je ne veux plus un seul faut pas dorénavant.

L'homme repris sa place au centre des cercles et lâcha de sa voix glaçante te haut perché :

- Et maintenant, reprend ta place parmi tes frères, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le malheureux se releva péniblement et regagna la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant.

Lors des conseils, les mangemorts avaient tous une place attribuée. Sur un premier cercle, étaient placés les mangemorts de la première heure. Ceux qui avaient combattus au cotés du Seigneur des Ténèbres dés la première guerre. Au-delà de ce cercle, se trouvait un second sur lequel se plaçaient les mangemorts ayant rallié la cause du Maître depuis son retour voilà maintenant plus de deux ans. On remarquait que des espaces vides rompaient les cercles à certains endroits.

A l'intérieur des cercles, gravée sur le sol de la pièce, se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres, immense et inquiétante. Au centre de celle-ci, à l'endroit précis où le serpent sortait de la bouche du crâne, se tenait Lord Voldemort. Grand et squelettique, son visage était blanc comme la craie. Il avait un nez plat avec deux fentes en guise de narines et un regard écarlate, fendu par deux pupilles verticales. Malgré l'échec de Flint, il avait l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur.

- Mes fidèles mangemorts, commença-t-il. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, nous avons reçus il y a peu un message du jeune Malefoy, annonçant qu'il serait prochainement de retour parmi nous. Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais osé se représenter devant moi s'il avait failli. J'en déduis donc que sa mission a été couronnée de succès.

Un large sourire se peignit sur ses traits reptiliens.

- Si tout se déroule comme prévu, reprit-il, nous compterons bientôt dans nos rangs de nouveaux alliés. Il peuple qui depuis toujours s'est entouré de mystères, un peuple dont les représentants sont de redoutables combattants, un peuple qui jusqu'à présent revendiquait une farouche neutralité. Mais les temps ne sont plus à la tiédeur et, c'est un fait, nous avons bien plus à leur offrir que le ministère qui les chasse comme de vulgaires animaux depuis déjà plusieurs siècles.

« La mission de Drago était de prendre contact avec le peuple Vampire et de ne se présenter devant moi qu'accompagné d'un des leurs afin de discuter d'une alliance mutuellement profitable. Il sera de retour la nuit prochaine.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Flint et reprit :

- Lorsque, fort de cette nouvelle armée, nous aurons renversé le ministère et anéanti l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry Potter sera sans protection. Alors, je n'aurais aucun mal à me débarrasser définitivement de lui.

Il écarta les bras pour désigner son assemblée.

- Les vampires sont des êtres nobles et fiers, et je sais que la perspective d'une alliance avec des mortels doit quelque peut égratigner leur amour propre. Je compte donc sur vous tous pour faire le meilleur accueil possible à notre futur invité. Je serais extrêmement en colère si l'un d'entre vous s'avisait de lui causer la moindre contrariété. Suis-je clair ?

Le lourd silence qui suivi démontra que chacun avait depuis longtemps conscience qu'il était très mauvais de mettre en colère le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Fort bien ! Votre présence à tous est donc requise ici même la nuit prochaine pour accueillir l'émissaire vampire.

Il se tourna vers Rogue.

- Laissez-nous, maintenant.

Tous les autres mangemorts sortirent par la grande porte. La Salle Centrale était une vaste pièce circulaire. Se situant au cœur de la forteresse de Daven Rock, elle n'avait pas de fenêtres et était uniquement éclairée par un gigantesque lustre accroché au haut plafond. Les murs de la pièce étaient nus, laissant paraître les pierres grossièrement taillées. L'éclairage tamisé et la quasi-absencee de décoration donnaient à cette salle un aspect sombre et austère. Tous au fond de la pièce, face à la grande porte, se dressaient une immense statue de marbre blanc représentant Salazar Serpentard, un sorcier au visage simiesque et à la longue et fine barbe.

Lord Voldemort quitta le centre de la salle et se dirigea vers un imposant siège en bois semblable à un trône, se trouvant sur une estrade au pied de la statue. Rogue lui emboîta le pas, s'arrêta à quelques mètres du trône et s'agenouilla.

- Relèves-toi, Severus, dit-il, souriant toujours. Nous avons quelques points cruciaux à aborder. Commençons par notre nouveau contact à Poudlard. Même s'il ne s'agit plus d'un objectif stratégique pour nous, il est tout de même important de garder un œil là bas. Bellatrix t'a-t-elle fait son rapport ?

- Oui, tout est en place, Maître. La personne en question est Préfet. Même si ce n'est pas un professeur, cette position lui permettra d'être tenu en courant des changements pouvant intervenir dans l'école. De plus, en tant qu'élève, elle pourra continuer à en surveiller certains pour notre compte. Je ne suis pas sur que sa motivation première soit très louable mais Bellatrix m'a assuré que c'était une personne de confiance.

- Souhaitons le, pour elle et sa famille, murmura Voldemort. Fort bien, ce point étant réglé, passons à l'affaire qui nous occupe.

Il se cala plus confortablement dans son siège, joint ses doigts devant lui et poursuivit :

- Lorsque j'ai confié cette mission a Drago, tu m'as posé de nombreuses questions, principalement sur le peuple qu'il devait rencontrer et l'origine de mes connaissances sur eux. Je t'ai répondu que j'apporterais des réponses à ces questions le moment voulu. Drago ayant réussi sa mission, ce moment est arrivé. En effet, en tant que Second tu va être amené à côtoyer l'émissaire et à participer aux négociations d'alliance. Il est donc indispensable que tu en saches un maximum sur eux.

Rogue écoutait attentivement son Maître, heureux de pouvoir enfin obtenir des éclaircissements ces êtres mystérieux.

- Comme tu le sais, reprit-il, ma quête de l'immortalité ma mené sur bien des chemins. Au bout de l'un d'eux, j'ai trouvé le peuple Vampire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour se remémorer de lointains souvenirs.

- J'étais alors à peine plus âgé que Drago et souhaitais ardemment les rencontrer. Mais il existait très peu d'ouvrages traitant de leur mode de vie, il était difficile de savoir où les trouver. J'ai donc tenté ma chance en me rendant à l'endroit où toutes les légendes les concernant convergeaient, la Transylvanie. Hélas, il se trouve que ce territoire est immense, recouvert d'une forêt impénétrable et peuplé de bêtes sauvages, de dragons entre autres.

« Après plusieurs semaines à errer dans les bois, et à me défendre contre ces cracheurs de flammes, je m'apprêtais à renoncer lorsque trois de ces créatures m'apparurent. Chacun était d'une beauté indescriptible et une puissance impressionnante émanait d'eux. Ils me scrutèrent pendant un laps de temps qui me parut une éternité, puis ils me conduirent dans leur repaire, devant leur chef, ou plutôt leur Guide, comme ils le nomment.

Profitant de la pause qu'il venait de faire dans son récit, Rogue posa une question sur le millier qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas tué sur-le-champ ?

- Je crois qu'ils étaient intrigués par ce qu'ils lisaient en moi.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son disciple, il poursuivit :

- Les vampires ont, entre beaucoup d'autres dons, celui de lire dans les émotions des mortels comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils pratiquent la Légilimancie ?

- Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec une formule de Magie. Ils ne lisent pas dans les pensées traversant l'esprit. Ils ressentent naturellement les émotions de la personne se trouvant en face d'eux. La joie, le désir, la peur, rien ne leur échappe. Tu verras, c'est un sentiment très déstabilisant de se trouver en face d'un être qui voit si clair en vous.

Rogue réprima un frisson. Il avait entendu dire beaucoup de chose à propos des vampires. Mais, pour quelqu'un comme lui, cette information était de loin la plus effrayante de toutes.

- Bien que n'ayant passé que très peu de temps parmi eux, je suis sans aucun doute la personne qui en sait le plus sur les vampires. Une partie des rumeurs et fantasmes existants à leur propos sont effectivement fondés. Les mœurs vampires sont très libres, leurs couples se font et se défont selon leur humeur, et ceci sans une quelconque notion d'engagement. Leur mode de vie est entièrement tourné vers les plaisirs et l'amusement, et leur goût du raffinement et de l'esthétisme prennent parfois des proportions qui dépassent l'entendement.

« Paradoxalement, leur société est étonnamment hiérarchisée. Les vampires sont présents sur chaque continent de notre monde, regroupés en ce qu'ils appellent des Communautés. Chaque Communauté est dirigée par un Meneur et dépend de la Communauté Originelle se trouvant en Transylvanie. Chaque année, ils désignent celui qui prendra leur tête, le Guide du peuple Vampire. Le Guide précédent est soit reconduit à cette place, soit évincé et remplacé par un autre. Il encourt alors un sort peu enviable.

« Bien entendu, ils ne m'ont pas tout dévoilé lors de mon passage chez eux, mais j'ai pu tout de même entrevoir une partie de leurs nombreux pouvoirs. Je t'ai déjà parlé de leur capacité à ressentir les émotions qui les entourent, un don très développé chez la plupart d'entre eux. Ils peuvent aussi se mouvoir à une vitesse impressionnante, ce qui les rend redoutables au combat. Le duel étant une activité très prisée, ils sont donc parfaitement entraînés.

« Je n'ai jamais put assister au phénomène, mais j'ai acquis la certitude durant mon séjour que les vampires étaient capables de se déplacer dans les airs en se métamorphosant en une créature capable de cette prouesse.

« Enfin, conclut-il, étant eux même des sorciers, ils disposent de tous les pouvoirs dont nous disposons nous même.

- Il n'y a pas de vampires moldus ? s'étonna Rogue.

- Je n'en ai pas rencontré en tout cas. Comme je te l'ai dit, il existe des communautés de vampires un peu partout. Peut être y a-t-il des moldus dans certaines d'entres elles mais il n'en a jamais été fait mention devant moi. Je me suis très vite aperçu que les vampires étaient d'habiles dissimulateurs. Ils ne me délivraient les informations que très partiellement tout en me donnant l'impression d'en apprendre beaucoup.

« J'ai décidé de partir lorsque j'ai compris que leur peuple manquait singulièrement d'ambition. Leur vie de confort et de plaisirs leur convenait parfaitement, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'intervenir en quoi que se soit dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. En devenant l'un des leurs, j'aurais sûrement perdu la flamme qui m'animait alors. J'ai donc laissé définitivement derrière moi ces êtres certes magnifiques, mais aussi bien trop futiles pour le destin auquel je me destinais.

Une expression incrédule se peignit sur le visage de Rogue.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi ils m'ont laissé la vie sauve, alors que j'en avais tant appris sur eux et tout de même décidé de ne pas devenir l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mangemort acquiesça.

- Lorsqu'ils ont compris que je ne resterais pas, leur guide, un dénommé Gregorian, a alors demandé à me voir. Je m'attendais à devoir défendre chèrement ma vie pour pouvoir m'échapper de leur antre. Au lieu de cela, nous avons eu une longue conversation. Il m'a expliqué que le peuple Vampire avait toujours prospéré en période de crises et que la très grande ambition et la soif de pouvoir qu'il ressentait en moi étaient annonciatrices de temps troubles et agités. Selon lui, je leur étais bien plus utile en vie, et dehors. Même si j'en avais beaucoup appris sur eux, je savais qu'il était dans mon intérêt de le garder pour moi. Si je souhaitais un appui futur, je devais me taire.

Il se leva et marcha de long en large devant son trône tout en poursuivant son discours.

- Il y a deux ans maintenant, lorsque je revint au sommet de ma puissance, je reprit contact avec eux pour une éventuelle alliance. J'avais déjà rallié à ma cause les géants et une partie des loups garous lorsque la réponse me parvint. Le message était de leur Guide, Gregorian. Il m'y apprenait qu'une possibilité d'alliance serait discutée lors de leur prochain rassemblement, le mois suivant. Je n'eus plus aucune autre nouvelle.

« Il y a quelques mois, j'ai décidé de renouer contact avec les vampires et, pour être plus sur d'obtenir une réponse, de leur envoyer quelqu'un. Il s'agissait là d'une mission délicate et extrêmement périlleuse. Voilà pourquoi je devais envoyer quelqu'un de confiance, mais aussi quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas trop fait défaut à mes rangs si par malheur il était venu à disparaître au cours de sa tâche.

Il rejoignit son siège et s'y rassit.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi mon choix s'est porté sur Drago.

- Je comprends, en effet, répondit-il. De plus, en s'acquittant de cette mission, il rachète la lourde faute commise envers vous lors de l'attaque de Poudlard.

- C'est tout à fait exact, sourit-il. Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta sagacité.

Rogue s'inclina légèrement, appréciant le compliment.

- Je voudrais conclure en te mettant en garde. Les vampires sont des êtres charmeurs et manipulateurs. Leur principale stratégie consiste à mettre en confiance et à faire croire aux mortels qu'ils sont des êtres humains comme les autres. Mais ne t'y trompes pas. Ils ne ressentent aucun sentiment et ne font jamais rien qui ne soit dans leur intérêt.

Rogue pensa qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi ces traits de caractère les différenciaient des mangemorts, mais préféra garder cette remarque pour lui.

- Il faudra donc surveiller notre hôte. M'as-tu bien compris ?

- Parfaitement, Seigneur.

- Fort bien ! Je souhaiterais aussi qu'au retour de Drago, Bellatrix et toi repreniez son entraînement. Il est encore jeune et a beaucoup de chose à apprendre avant de devenir un puissant sorcier. Mais son potentiel est indéniable.

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- A propos, reprit le mage noir sur un ton plein de désinvolture. Bellatrix s'est empressée à son retour de me rapporter les propos forts déplaisants que Narcissa avait tenu en votre présence à tous les deux.

Rogue ne fut pas étonnée. Bellatrix ne pouvait manqué une aussi belle occasion de prouver sa totale dévotion envers le Maître ; dénoncer sa propre sœur.

- Confirmes-tu ses propos ? demanda-t-il en le fixant intensément.

- Je les confirme en effet, répondit calmement Rogue. Narcissa a eu un choc en me voyant, croyant que je venais lui annoncer le mort de son fils. Ses propos ont sans doute du dépasser ses pensées, elle était dans un état d'extrême faiblesse…

- Faiblesse, oui ! C'est bien là le mot qui caractérise Narcissa, gronda Voldemort. Drago tient d'ailleurs beaucoup trop d'elle à mon goût de ce coté là. Mais nous allons arrangé ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je m'y emploierait dés son retour.

- Bien. Je compte aussi sur toi pour que ce genre de dérapage ne se reproduise pas. Narcissa n'est pas l'une des nôtres, elle en sait pourtant beaucoup sur nous. Je ne voudrais pas que dans un de ces moment de faiblesse, elle n'aille s'empresser de raconter ce qu'elle sait à l'Ordre ou au Ministère.

- Je lui ai déjà parlé et elle a compris qu'elle devait se ressaisir. Mais pour plus de sûreté, j'enverrai Bellatrix la surveiller de temps a autre. Elle a aussi un problème avec la boisson, conclut-il, la moue dédaigneuse.

- Tu as toute ma confiance, Severus.

- Merci, Maître, murmura-t-il.

- Il faudra aussi donner des ordres pour que notre hôte soit reçu dans les meilleures conditions. Je veux que tout soit fait pour qu'il se trouve à son aise.

- Je pense que Queudver s'occupera de cette tâche avec grand plaisir, ricana Rogue. Il aime beaucoup exercer son autorité sur les elfes de maison.

- C'est parce que ce sont les seuls êtres sous ce toit sur lesquels il ait une quelconque autorité, ironisa Voldemort. Bien, si tout est clair, tu peux me laisser maintenant.

Rogue s'inclina pour saluer son Maître, traversa la Salle Centrale et sortie par la grande porte.

De tous les Professeurs ayant enseigné à Poudlard, Rogue était de loin celui qui s'était le plus intéressé aux forces du mal, et sans doute l'un de ceux qui en savait le plus à ce sujet. Pourtant, cette conversation avec son Maître lui en avait plus appris sur les vampires que tous les livres qu'il avait put consulter au cours de sa vie. Et il savait que l'arrivée de l'émissaire vampire lui en apprendrait bien plus encore.

Bien qu'ayant toujours en tête la mise en garde de son Maître, c'est avec une certaine impatience qu'il attendit le retour de Drago.


	3. L'Emissaire

CHAPITRE III – L'EMISSAIRE

Le message de Drago indiquait qu'il serait de retour environ une heure avant le levé du soleil. La nuit touchait donc presque à sa fin lorsque Rogue décida de se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Il était en train de fouiller son armoire à la recherche d'une cape qui lui tiendrait suffisamment chaud cette fois ci, lorsqu'on frappa trois coups à la porte de sa chambre. Pestant intérieurement contre la personne qui venait l'importuner alors qu'il devait s'en aller, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

Un petit homme chauve et bedonnant se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Que veux-tu, Queudver, soupira-t-il. Je m'apprêtais à partir.

- Je venais te prévenir que tout était prés pour l'arrivée de notre invité, dit-il d'une désagréable petite voix aiguë J'ai fait préparer une chambre confortable dans les cachots et donné des ordres pour qu'il ne manque de rien.

Ses petits yeux humides guettaient l'approbation de Rogue.

- C'est très bien, Queudver, lâcha-t-il tout en retournant à son armoire pour reprendre sa recherche.

Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par ressortir la tête de l'armoire et se rendit compte que Queudver n'avait pas bougé.

- Quoi encore ! dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

C'est alors, seulement qu'il remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Un vêtement semblait-il.

- Je… Je t'ai entendu dire à Bellatrix la dernière fois qu'il te manquait un vêtement assez chaud pour faire face aux rigueurs du climat. Je me suis souvenu que j'avais ça qui traînait.

Il lui tendit la cape qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Rogue s'en saisit et la déploya pour l'examiner. C'était une belle cape noire, très classique, doublée d'une épaisse fourrure d'un brun foncé, avec une fermeture en argent au niveau du col. Il se demanda où Queudver avait pu se procurer une si belle pièce.

- J'ai ajusté la taille avec un sortilège d'étirement et j'ai ravivé le sortilège imperméabilisant, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté, je pense que ça devrait convenir.

Rogue posa la cape sur ses épaules. En effet, la taille convenait parfaitement. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point Queudver, qui avait toujours été un piètre sorcier, pouvait se révéler d'une efficacité peu commune lorsqu'il s'agissait de se faire bien voir par plus puissant que lui.

- Tu peux la garder, poursuivit-il. Elle ne m'est plus d'une grande utilité maintenant que je ne sors plus beaucoup. Je te laisse, j'ai encore beaucoup d'ordres à donner aux cuisines.

Rogue le regarda s'éloigner en trottinant. Il referma la porte et traversa sa chambre pour venir s'observer dans le miroir prés de son lit. Cette nouvelle cape lui donnait sans conteste une fière allure. Il attacha la fermeture du col et sortit rapidement du château.

Dehors, la tempête s'était calmée, laissant derrière elle un épais brouillard. On n'y voyait pas à trois mètres. Même avec sa baguette allumée, Rogue eu du mal à retrouver l'amas de rocher qui servait habituellement de point de rendez-vous. Le manque de visibilité le rendait plutôt nerveux, mais sa cape lui tenait suffisamment chaud pour lui permettre de patienter confortablement.

Après plus d'une heure d'attente, il commença à s'inquiéter. On voyait déjà poindre à l'est les premières lueurs de l'aube. Et même-ci il n'avait que peu de certitudes sur les vampires, un fait était tout de même bien établi : ces derniers supportaient fort mal la lumière du jour. Il craignait qu'ils ne se soient égarés dans le brouillard. Ou pire, qu'ils n'aient été interceptés durant leur voyage.

Il fut soudain tirés de ses suppositions par un étrange bruit au-dessus de lui. En levant la tête, il devina une forme massive qui le survola puis disparut dans l'épais brouillard. Quelques secondes après, il entendit un bruit sourd et sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Tirant sa baguette de sa poche, il voulut se rapprocher pour connaître la cause de ce phénomène, mais ne sut dans quelle direction partir.

- Nous sommes enfin arrivés, entendit-il à sa droite, j'ai crut que nous ne trouverions jamais, avec ce brouillard. Dépêches-toi, Jo !Il faut vite trouver les rochers, le soleil va bientôt se lever.

C'était la voix de Drago. Une seconde voix lui répondit, féminine et douce avec un fort accent de l'est.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Drago. Nous avons encore le temps. Je dois renvoyer le Cornelongue. Cela ferait mauvais effet de le laisser tourner autour d'ici, tu ne crois pas ?

Rogue rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers les voix. Il finit par distinguer deux silhouettes se tenant prés d'une grande masse sombre. Soudain, le sol trembla de nouveau et l'ombre s'envola, disparaissant une fois de plus dans le brouillard. Lorsque Drago vis Rogue se rapprocher, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- Professeur, heureux de vous revoir ! Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, nous avons eu quelques problèmes pour retrouver le point de rendez-vous.

- Heureux de votre retour parmi nous répondit Rogue en le saluant d'une franche poignée de main. Je vois que vous avez mené votre mission a bien.

Drago se retourna vers la femme, qui était resté à quelques pas, attendant d'être présentée. Il l'a pris par la main et l'amena devant Rogue. Elle portait une lourde cape de velours noir dont la capuche était rabattue, ne laissant paraître que le bas de son visage, ainsi qu'une paire de gants. Sans doute pour se protéger des premières lueurs du soleil.

- Je vous présente Miss Jozefa Wollowicz, membre de la Communauté Originelle d'Ardeal et Conseil du Guide du peuple Vampire. Jozefa, je te présente le professeur Rogue, Second du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Enchantée, fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Pareillement, murmura Rogue en la serrant maladroitement. Et maintenant, hâtons-nous. Nous sommes attendus.

« Locomotor Barda. » Sous le sortilège de Drago, deux malles s'élevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol et suivirent leurs propriétaires. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers les falaises. Rogue s'arrêta à bonne distance, se tournant vers Jozefa :

- En tant que Gardien du Secret, c'est à moi de vous révéler l'emplacement exact de notre forteresse.

Il se pencha vers elle, et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Il fut intrigué par le parfum qu'elle dégageait. Cela lui remémora un souvenir agréable et très lointain, comme ressurgit de son enfance. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, il n'était pas sur d'avoir pu ressentir quoi que se fut d'agréable durant son enfance. Il chassa rapidement cette impression de son esprit et ils reprirent leur route. Ils traversèrent le pont, franchirent la porte principale et arrivèrent dans l'entrée du château.

- Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires ici, leurs dit-il. On se chargera de les porter à vos chambres. Suivez-moi maintenant.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un étroit couloir éclairé par des torches qui s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Le couloir s'élargit ensuite en un grand vestibule au fond duquel se trouvait une immense porte en chêne sculpté. Rogue ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et ils entrèrent dans la Salle Centrale où les attendait un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes. La foule se fendit en deux sur leur passage, murmurant en découvrant l'émissaire vampire.

Voldemort se tenait debout devant son trône. En arrivant devant lui, Rogue et Drago posèrent un genou au sol. Jozefa les imita en une élégante révérence. Puis, Rogue vint se placer à la droite de son Maître. Il prit alors conscience que dans sa hâte de ne pas le faire patienter trop longtemps, il ne s'était pas retourné durant sa traversée du couloir, du vestibule puis de la salle.

Jozefa avait ôté son épaisse cape noire et illuminait la salle de son indescriptible beauté. Elle était de petite taille, la silhouette délicate et paraissait à peine plus âgée que Drago. Mais son fier maintient et l'extraordinaire assurance qui se lisait dans son regard contredisaient cette apparence de jeunesse et de fragilité.

- Je suis, ma chère, honorée par votre présence et vous souhaite la bienvenue en notre nom à tous, sourit Voldemort.

- Au nom de notre Guide, Vladislas de Constantine, et en celui de tout le peuple Vampire, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité et souhaite que ma visite soit le point de départ d'une fructueuse collaboration, répondit-elle d'une voix forte et solennelle.

- Vladislas ? fit-il avec intérêt. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-il advenu de Gregorian ?

- Il a été démis de ses fonctions voilà presque deux ans.

- Démis de ces fonctions, répéta-t-il pensivement, voyez-vous ça. Voilà qui explique que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de lui depuis tout ce temps. Et qu'a-t-il choisi ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité.

- Il a choisi le Puits de Lumière, répondit-elle gravement.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, sourit Voldemort.

Après ce curieux échange, il se tourna vers Drago.

- Toute mes félicitations, Drago ! Ta mission a été un franc succès. Tu as prouvé que tu avais bien ta place parmi nous. Je te charge maintenant de présenter notre invitée à toutes les personnes présentes. Je dois m'entretenir quelques instants avec notre intendant. Queudver ! Approches, je te pris.

Drago présenta son bras à sa cavalière qui posa sa main dessus, et l'entraîna vers les mangemorts qui attendait en retrait. Il croisèrent Queudver qui grimaça un sourire au couple.

- Severus m'a dit que tout était prés pour accueillir notre hôte, lui dit Voldemort, qu'as-tu prévu pour le dîner ?

Pendant que Queudver s'évertuait à énumérer tous les plats raffinés qu'il avait fait préparer pour l'occasion, Rogue observa l'émissaire du coin de l'œil. La robe qu'elle portait n'était pas une robe de sorcier, elle était d'une couleur écarlate et le bas de ses manches, très évasées, tombait presque jusqu'au sol. Une large ceinture sertie de pierres précieuses reposait sur ses hanches, servant de support à deux fourreaux. Le premier, à sa droite, contenait sa baguette ; le second, de l'autre coté, contenait une petite dague en bronze. Elle arborait un discret tatouage situé à la base de sa gorge et un lourd médaillon d'argent reposait sur sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux acajou étaient relevés sur sa nuque en une coiffure complexe faite d'anglaise, de tresses et de chignons. Ses grands yeux emplis d'orgueil étaient d'une extraordinaire couleur ambre. Observant ses traits fins avec plus d'insistance, il eut l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part.

- Ca devrait convenir, coupa Voldemort, faisant revenir Rogue à la conversation. Mais souviens toi, si jamais notre invitée a à se plaindre du moindre inconfort, tu seras tenu comme unique responsable, est-ce clair ?

- Oui mon Maître, couina Queudver en s'inclinant bien bas.

- Laisses-nous, ordonna-t-il.

Queudver se hâta d'aller rejoindre les autres mangemorts. Drago était en train de poursuivre les présentations. Rogue vit Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix, saluer Jozefa en lui décochant un sourire charmeur. Il réprima un ricanement en voyant l'expression de Bellatrix à cet instant. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avaler quelque chose qui lui était resté coincé dans la gorge.

- Tu m'amèneras Drago dés demain pour qu'il me fasse un rapport détaillé de son séjour là-bas, reprit Voldemort en s'adressant à Rogue. Veilles à ce qu'il n'en dise pas trop au autres d'ici là. Cela vaut aussi pour notre charmante invité. Tu me l'amèneras la nuit prochaine. Nous discuterons à ce moment là des modalités de l'alliance. Je voulais charger Drago de la surveillée mais je crois que tu seras plus efficace dans ce rôle.

Rogue jeta un œil à Drago et comprit immédiatement ce que son Maître voulait dire. Il se tenait prés d'elle avec une expression d'intense fierté sur le visage, savourant son petit moment de gloire et paradant avec cette magnifique créature à son bras.

- En même temps que de sa surveillance, je te charge aussi de gagner sa confiance. Mais n'oublies pas mes recommandations. Restes sur tes gardes quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je n'oublierai pas, promis Rogue.

Lord Voldemort se leva de son siège, ce qui eut pour effet de faire immédiatement taire l'assemblée.

- Je pense que votre voyage a du être long et fatigant, dit-il à l'émissaire. Je vous propose donc de prendre une légère collation avant d'aller vous délasser dans votre chambre. Nous discuterons de notre affaire la nuit prochaine, lorsque vous serrez parfaitement reposée, qu'en dites-vous ?

- C'est une merveilleuse idée, sourit-elle. Le voyage fut long, en effet.

- Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons la nuit prochaine.

L'assemblée entière s'inclina, Voldemort quitta l'estrade et sorti de la Salle Centrale par une petite porte située à gauche de la statue. Rogue descendit à son tour et rejoint Drago et Jozefa. En le voyant approché, il se tourna vers elle.

- Je te laisse quelques minutes, s'excusa-t-il, je dois parler à ma tante.

Jozefa se tourna vers Rogue.

- C'est joli chez vous, dit-elle malicieusement en contemplant la Salle Centrale. Ca manque peut-être d'une légère touche féminine.

- La guerre nous occupe à plein temps, répondit-il froidement. Je vous avoue que nous ne nous sommes pas encore penchés sur la décoration. Une chose m'intrigue, poursuivit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait. La chose que j'ai entraperçue dans le brouillard tout à l'heure, qu'était-ce ? Je vous ai entendu parler d'un Cornelongue.

- Un Cornelongue Roumain, précisa-t-elle, un dragon aux écailles vert foncé et aux longues cornes d'or. Notre communauté est située en plein milieu de la réserve de dragons de Roumanie. Nous n'avons que l'embarras du choix. Personnellement, je préfère les Cornelonges, ils sont très confortable et ont un bien meilleur caractère que les Magyars, mais certains les trouvent un peu lents.

- Vous essayez de me faire croire que Drago et vous êtes venus à dos de dragon ?

- Professeur Rogue, fit-elle avec réprobation, me traiter de menteuse n'est certes pas la meilleure manière de m'accueillir parmi vous, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Ce n'est en aucun cas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'excusa-t-il. C'est juste la première fois que j'entends qu'une telle chose est possible.

- Ca n'a rien de vraiment compliqué. Il suffit simplement de savoir leur parler, sourit-elle mystérieusement.

Au moment où Drago vint les rejoindre, Queudver annonça qu'ils pouvaient passer à table.

- Pars devant, Drago, et assures toi que les rideaux de la salle à manger ont été correctement fermés, ordonna Rogue, le soleil doit être levé à cette heure. Je me charge de montrer les couloirs intérieurs à Miss Wollowicz. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Les couloirs intérieurs ? interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une petite porte située à la droite de la statue.

- Cette forteresse à été conçue pour qu'en cas de siège, ses occupants puissent se déplacer à l'intérieur sans passer par les couloirs extérieurs entièrement dédiés aux gardes et à la répulsion des assauts, expliqua-t-il. Bien-sur, nous utilisons quasi uniquement les extérieurs car ils sont éclairés par la lumière naturelle du jour. Mais grâces aux couloirs intérieurs, vous pourrez vous déplacer où bon vous semble dans la forteresse, même en plein jour.

Ils suivirent une série de couloirs obscurs et exigus et de petits escaliers tortueux pour parvenir dans un petit vestibule donnant sur une porte en bois à double battants.

- A Daven Rock, reprit-il, de nombreuses salles sont dotées de larges fenêtres laissant abondamment entrer la lumière du soleil. C'est le cas de la salle à manger. Même si ces couloirs vous permettent de vous déplacer à votre guise, je vous conseil tout de même de prendre garde à chaque fois que vous voudrez ouvrir une porte.

Il poussa un des battants et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était une grande salle toute en longueur occupée en son centre par une table rectangulaire en bois sombre et sculpté, toute aussi longue. Un des murs de la pièce était troué par des grandes fenêtres sur lesquelles avaient rabattu d'épais rideaux vert sombre. Au bout de la salle, un feu ronflait dans une imposante cheminée. Une dizaine de chandeliers en fer forgé posés sur la table éclairaient les convives, assis de part et d'autre de celle-ci.

Rogue invita Jozefa à s'asseoir entre Drago et Bellatrix et prit place en face d'elle.

- Votre Maître ne dîne pas avec nous, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mange jamais avec nous, répondit Bellatrix. Il a ses appartements privés. Il est d'ailleurs très rare que nous soyons, nous même, tous réuni autour de cette table. Habituellement, chacun vient ici et mange à l'heure qui lui convient. Il suffit de claquer deux fois des mains et une assiette pleine apparaît devant nous. Mais ce soir, c'est un peu spécial, n'est-ce pas Queudver ?

Queudver rosit et légèrement et, pour toute réponse, fit claquer ses mains au-dessus de la table. En un clin d'œil, celle-ci se couvrit de plateaux dorés couverts de mets ayant l'air plus exquis les uns que les autres, et de plusieurs carafes de cristal contenant un liquide rouge sombre. Chacun se servit et commença à manger de bon appétit.

- Dites-moi Miss Wollowicz, l'interpella Rodolphus qui était assis à la droite de Rogue, qui était donc ce Gregorian duquel il a été question tout à l'heure et que lui est-il arrivé.

- Gregorian était notre Guide, répondit-elle, celui qui était à notre tête. Chaque année, la totalité de notre peuple se réunit pour diverses cérémonies. L'une d'elle consiste à désigner celui qui nous guidera. La plupart du temps, celui qui est à cette place est reconduit dans sa fonction. Mais il arrive qu'il y ait du changement.

- Et qu'arrive-t-il à celui qui est évincé ? s'enquit Rabastan, le frère de Rodolphus.

- Il doit choisir entre le bannissement ou l'exécution.

- L'exécution ! s'étrangla Queudver. Mais c'est très cruel s'indigna-t-il avec une étrange lueur avide dans le regard.

- Ce sont nos lois, ancestrales et immuables, répondit fièrement Jozefa, et personne ne s'aviserait de les remettre en cause. Garder un ancien guide au sein d'une communauté n'entraîne que ressentiment et querelles. Nous devons notre survie à notre unité et au fait que mon peuple soit en constante évolution depuis plusieurs siècles. Gregorian n'avait plus aucune vision d'avenir, nous ne pouvions nous permettre de le garder à notre tête.

- Je suppose que le Puits de Lumière est une méthode d'exécution, demanda Bellatrix à Jozefa qui acquiesça. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas choisi le bannissement ?

- Nous autres vampires supportons très mal la solitude, sourit-elle. C'est un concept que peu de mortelles arrivent réellement à saisir, mais nous avons un besoin quasi-vital de compagnie. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, le bannissement est bien pire que la mort.

Rogue profita du silence causé par cette révélation pour changer de sujet. Son Maître lui avait demandé d'éviter qu'elle ne révèle trop d'informations au autres et il n'aimait pas du tout la direction qu'avait pris la conversation.

- Comment trouvez-vous le vin, lui demanda-t-il poliment.

- Abominable, répondit-elle en toute sincérité.

- Abominable ? s'exclama Queudver, son nez pointu froncé par l'indignation. Mais c'est le meilleur de notre cave. Un vin des Elfes très prisé, offert par une très grande famille de sorcier.

- Pardon pour ma franchise, répondit-elle en lui lançant un sourire charmeur, ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer immédiatement. J'ai déjà goûté des millésimes faisant passer celui-ci pour une vulgaire piquette. Mais vous n'êtes en aucun cas fautif. L'œnologie n'est pas le point fort des sorciers.

- Que voulez-vous dire, intervint Bellatrix, piquée au vif. Insinueriez-vous que les moldus ferait de meilleur vin que les nôtres.

- Je n'insinue rien, lui répondit-elle avec une amabilité trop appuyée pour ne pas être feinte. Je l'affirme.

- Et moi je vous affirme, poursuivit Bellatrix tout aussi aimablement et ignorant les regards furieux de Rogue, qu'il n'est pas un domaine dans laquelle les sorciers ne dépassent de très loin les moldus.

- Et vous avez fréquenté beaucoup de moldus ? demanda Jozefa avec intérêt.

- Par Merlin, bien sur que non, s'indigna la mangemort. Pourquoi fréquenterais-je cette racaille ?

- Nous autres les fréquentons constamment, fit-elle pensivement. Un bon chasseur doit avant tout bien connaître ses proies.

Cette dernière phrase jeta un grand froid sur l'assemblée. Rogue vit plusieurs mangemorts réprimer un frisson. Bellatrix se renfrogna et Drago afficha un petit sourire narquois. Ayant passé du temps avec les vampires, il devait être habitué à ce genre de discours. Jozefa, elle, avait l'air particulièrement satisfaite du petit effet qu'elle venait de produire et adressa à Rogue un discret clin d'œil.

Le repas se poursuivit sur des conversations plus légères. On riait des derniers dispositifs anti-mangemorts mis en place par le Ministère et des dernières arrestations, toutes de personnes n'ayant bien sur rien à voir de prés ou de loin avec eux. En ce moment, les bourdes du Ministère étaient le sujet de plaisanterie préféré des mangemorts.

Lorsque le repas se termina, Rogue proposa à Jozefa de la conduire à sa chambre. Drago la salua d'un léger baise-main et ils partirent de nouveau par les couloirs intérieurs.

- Vous avez l'air fâché, professeur, remarqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils marchaient. Ai-je fais quelque chose qui vous aie déplu ?

- Je vous serais gré d'éviter de trop vous étendre sur vous et votre peuple devant les autres à l'avenir. C'est une demande du Maître.

- Je voulais juste montrer que je n'avais rien à cacher, se défendit-elle. Beaucoup de gens racontent que nous sommes d'infâmes dissimulateurs et qu'il ne faut jamais nous accorder sa confiance. Ce qui est totalement faux.

- Garder tout ceci pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'avenir, recommanda-t-il. Autre chose, il n'est pas de très bon goût non plus de faire l'éloge des moldus devant une assemblée de mangemorts. Surtout par simple provocation.

Jozefa s'arrêta et fis face à Rogue.

- Je suis encore libre de penser comme bon me semble, s'emporta-t-elle, et d'exprimer mes opinions sans me faire réprimander comme une gamine.

- Vous pouvez exprimer toutes les opinions qui vous chantent, répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Mais essayez, la prochaine fois, de choisir votre interlocuteur pour son ouverture d'esprit. Bellatrix n'est pas la plus indulgente dés qu'il est question de moldus.

- J'ai vu cela, en effet, rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Il reprirent leur route en silence et arrivèrent au sous sol, dans un étroit couloir bordé d'une multitude de portes. Ils en passèrent plusieurs qui avaient l'air passablement délabrées. La dernière du couloir, en revanche, était neuve. Rogue entra et ,d'un coup de baguette, alluma le lustre en cristal de bohème accroché au plafond. Puis il s'écarta pour laisser Jozefa entrer.

- Est-ce à votre convenance ? s'informa-t-il.

Elle fit un rapide tour de la chambre. Ses affaires avaient été déposées au pied d'un lit a baldaquin en ébène ouvragé avec des rideaux de velours rouge sombre qui était situé dans le fond de la pièce. Elle comportait aussi une armoire et un bureau surmonté d'un miroir, ces deux meubles faits du même bois que le lit. Les murs de la pièce était entièrement nus, exception faite de quelques étoffes du même rouge sombre ayant été tendues à certains endroit. Elle observa pensivement le mur situé à la gauche de la porte, puis, un sourire illumina son visage.

- C'est parfait s'exclama-t-elle. Il manque juste une petite touche personnelle, ajouta-t-elle en sortant sa baguette de son fourreau.

Elle se dirigea vers le mur, posa la pointe de sa baguette dans l'angle que faisait celui-ci avec le sol, puis la fit glisser verticalement jusqu'à la hauteur de son épaule. Sans relevé sa baguette du mur, elle la fit ensuite glisser horizontalement sur environ deux mètres. Enfin, elle la fit redescendre jusqu'au sol. Se reculant de trois pas, elle pointa sa baguette vers le mur et murmura : « Focus creatio ! » Les pierres se trouvant dans l'espace imaginaire qu'elle avait tracé avec sa baguette se mirent à bouger, formant petit à petit une grande cheminée Un geste de plus et un feu vif se mit à brûler dans l'âtre.

- Impressionnant, apprécia Rogue.

- Merci, professeur, sourit-elle. Cette chambre à l'air très confortable. Et la votre, où se trouve-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché.

- A l'autre bout de ce couloir, au pied de la tour ouest.

- Vous logez dans les cachots ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- J'aime la tranquillité, dit-il simplement.

- Dans ce cas, j'essaierai de ne pas vous déranger trop souvent ,dit-elle, le regard plein de malice.

-Je viendrais vous chercher à la tombée de la nuit pour votre audience avec le Maître, poursuivit-il, ignorant délibérément sa remarque. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, les Elfes de maison sont à votre disposition. Je vous souhaite un bon repos, Miss Wollowicz.

Puis, sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre quoi que se fut, il tourna les talons, sortit de la pièce et referma la porte.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il se laissa tombé dans le profond fauteuil de cuir dans lequel il avait l'habitude de s'installer pour lire, et soupira. Il n'était finalement plus certain d'être la bonne personne pour mener à bien cette mission diplomatique. Il trouvait l'émissaire vampire arrogante, provocatrice et bien trop sure d'elle. Bien trop belle aussi pour être digne de confiance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que se soit une femme ? Il était certain qu'elle avait déjà fait tourner la tête d'une bonne moitié des mangemorts. Il devrait la surveiller s'il ne voulait pas voir la fragile unité de ses troupes voler en éclats.


	4. Les conditions de l'Alliance

CHAPITRE IV – LES CONDITIONS DE L'ALLIANCE

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Jozefa était éveillée. Allongée sur son lit, elle observait la flamme des bougies du lustre qui vacillaient sous les assauts des courants d'air. Elle se félicitait d'avoir fait apparaître la cheminée dont le feu brûlait toujours et réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère de sa chambre. Celle-ci était tout de même plutôt confortable compte tenu du fait qu'elle était à l'origine conçue pour héberger des prisonniers. Elle avait d'ailleurs découvert, derrière une des étoffes qu'on avait tendues aux murs, plusieurs gros anneaux métalliques destinés à fixer les chaînes des captifs.

Après s'être lavée et habillée, elle avait rangé ses affaires dans l'armoire et fait un rapide tour de sa chambre. Ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire pour s'occuper, elle s'était rallonger sur son lit. Elle serait bien allée faire une petite visite de la forteresse, mais elle devait attendre Rogue pour qu'il la conduise devant Lord Voldemort. Une entrevue d'une toute première importance qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de retarder par d'intempestifs vagabondages.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était de mourir d'ennui, enfermer dans une chambre, et seule qui plus est. Pour couronner le tout, la faim commençait à la tenailler.

Une grosse araignée qui gambadait sur le rideau rouge de son baldaquin vint interrompre ses lamentations intérieures. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et fixa son regard sur l'arachnide. Celui-ci s'arrêta net, fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même et reprit son chemin en obliquant vers le plafond. Il se dirigea vers le centre de celui-ci, grimpa sur le lustre en cristal et se jeta dans la flamme d'une des bougies qui l'embrasa tout entier. Il retomba misérablement sur le sol en un petit tas de cendres grisâtres.

- Pfft… Trop facile, soupira-t-elle.

On frappa plusieurs coups à la porte. S'attendant à voir entrer Rogue, elle fut surprise de voir apparaître Drago dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il semblait content de lui et tenait à la main une grande coupe dorée remplie de fruits frais.

- Tiens, je t'ai rapporté ça des cuisines. Je sais que tu les aimes, lui dit-il en lui tendant son présent.

- En voilà une délicate attention ! lui sourit-elle. Poses-la sur la coiffeuse et assieds-toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant deux chaises qui avaient été disposées prés de l'âtre. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas plus confortable à te proposer.

- Vassilia aurait été là, elle se serait empressée de te les transformer en deux confortables fauteuils, dit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Oui, elle est très douée pour les sortilèges de confort. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a appris celui de la cheminée. Elle m'avait montré comment faire pour les fauteuils, une fois. Mais je t'avoue que je ne m'en souviens plus. Elle ne t'aurait pas montré ça, par hasard ?

- Oh, elle m'a montré beaucoup de choses, fit-il pensivement.

- Mais là, je te parle de magie, rit-elle d'un air entendu.

- Attends un peu… Laisses-moi me souvenir. C'était peut-être ça…

Il s'approcha d'une des chaises et pointa sa baguette dessus. « Libramentum Sella Verto ! » Sous l'effet de la formule, le siège se transforma en une chaise à bascule.

- C'est moins confortable qu'un fauteuil, apprécia-t-il en s'y installant, mais c'est tout de même bien mieux qu'une simple chaise.

- Alors, dis-moi. Comment s'est passée ton entrevue, lui demanda-t-elle en se levant et en se saisissant d'une pomme bien charnue et d'un appétissant rouge vif.

- Très bien, sourit-il. J'ai raconté au Maître les détails de mon séjour à la communauté. Il m'a de nouveau félicité du succès de cette mission et m'a dit qu'il m'en confierait bientôt d'autres, une fois mon entraînement achevé. J'ai désormais une place à part entière parmi les mangemorts, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

- Bellatrix t'as-t-elle donné des nouvelles de ta mère, hier ? s'informa-t-elle en croquant dans sa pomme à belles dents.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bien, fit-il soudain soucieux. Mais j'ai senti qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. J'aimerais pouvoir la voir, mais c'est trop risqué pour le moment. Il le faudra bien, pourtant. Maintenant que je suis revenu, c'est à moi de la protéger et de veiller sur elle.

Il avait le front plissé et le regard déterminé. Une mimique qui vieillissait ses traits.

- Et ton père ? s'enquit Jozefa.

- Son évasion n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, répondit-il calmement. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est encore très en colère contre lui. Mais si je participe à quelques missions d'importance, il est possible qu'il change d'avis.

Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne rien laisser paraître, il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmé par cette perspective. Son regard se posa sur Jo et sa bouche s'étira en un grand sourire.

- Tu sais, tu génères une extrême curiosité chez tous les mangemorts de la forteresse. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me bombarder de questions depuis ton retour. Ils veulent savoir si tout ce qu'on raconte sur vous est vrai. Bellatrix m'a même demandé si je connaissais ton âge.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- La vérité. Que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, et qu'un gentleman ne demandait jamais son âge à une Lady, répondit-il en riant. Ma réponse ne lui a pas plu du tout.

Jozefa lui répondit qu'elle n'était pas étonnée, vu le fort caractère dont sa tante semblait avoir hérité. Il passèrent près d'une heure à discuter ainsi. Elle commençait à se demander si Rogue ne l'avait pas oubliée lorsque celui-ci frappa sèchement à la porte. Jo se leva du lit pour lui ouvrir. Avec son air revêche habituel, il s'inclina légèrement devant elle pour la saluer.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous attend pour votre audience, l'informa-t-il en jetant un regard suspicieux à Drago qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir dans le fond de la pièce.

Jo se dirigea vers sa malle de voyage dont elle sortit un petit coffre noir qu'elle pris sous le bras, puis retourna à la porte.

- Je suis toute à vous, lui sourit-elle.

Rogue détacha son regard du jeune homme et s'écarta du passage pour qu'elle puisse sortir de la chambre. Il lui emboîta le pas alors qu'elle traversait déjà le couloir des cachots, la suivant silencieusement dans le labyrinthe des allées de la forteresse. Elle retrouva sans encombres le chemin de la Salle Centrale et s'arrêta devant la petite porte. Rogue la précéda et ils débouchèrent dans la grande pièce. Jo lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, se demandant s'il arrivait à cet homme de ne pas avoir l'air soucieux.

Lord Voldemort les attendait debout devant son siège, vêtue d'une superbe robe de velours vert sombre. Un gigantesque serpent d'au moins trois mètres de long était étendu en rond à ses pieds, semblant dormir. A leur approche, il releva vivement la tête et siffla d'un air menaçant. Voldemort prononça une série de syllabes sifflantes et incompréhensibles et le serpent se recoucha.

- Veuillez excuser Nagini pour sa réaction, il se méfie toujours au plus haut point des étrangers. Mais il finira par s'habituer à votre présence. Vous êtes vous bien reposée, ma chère ?

- A merveille, répondit-elle en déposant son coffret à ses pieds et en faisant une révérence. Je vous avoue que je m'étais préparée à quelque chose de différent. Après tout, Daven Rock est le quartier général d'un mouvement on ne peut plus clandestin. Je m'attendais donc à un confort… Comment dire ?… Un peu plus spartiate.

- La forteresse était, en effet, plutôt inconfortable au début, admit-il. Mais nous comptons parmi nos partisans des sorciers extrêmement fortunés qui, plutôt que de combattre le Ministère directement, préfèrent nous soutenir par de substantiels dons, aussi bien en espèce qu'en nature. Une partie des meubles que vous pourrez voir durant votre séjour nous ont été offerts, ainsi que la majeur partie des Elfes de maison qui travaillent ici. J'ai fait en sorte que ce lieu soit agréable à vivre, et arrangé avec goût. Mais je n'aurais jamais la prétention de le comparer aux fastes de votre Communauté.

- Heureuse que cela vous ait plu, répondit-elle. Cela fait des siècles que nous l'arrangeons. Il y a d'ailleurs de nombreuses ailes qui ont été aménagées après votre départ et que vous ne connaissez pas.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en faire le tour complet, c'était si vaste, se souvint-il. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le souvenir de vous avoir croisée, ajouta-t-il en posant sur elle un regard pénétrant.

- Je viens de la Communauté de Vienne dont Vladislas était le Meneur. Lorsqu'il a été nommé Guide, moi et quelques uns de mes frères l'avons suivi. Un Guide s'entoure toujours de quelques vampires de confiance qui forment son Conseil, répondit-elle avec une pointe de fierté.

- Vous êtes autrichienne, demanda-t-il ? apparemment intéressé.

- Polonaise, précisa-t-elle. Mais pour nous autres, vampires, les frontières ne veulent pas dire grand chose et nous aimons beaucoup voyager dans les différentes Communautés essaimées à travers le monde.

- Voilà d'ailleurs un point qui me serait fort utile. Après avoir fait plier le Ministère, je souhaite étendre mon pouvoir sur le reste de la planète et le fait de posséder des alliés dans les principales villes du monde serait un avantage des plus appréciable. Un de plus dans une longue liste de dons que les vampires possèdent et qui pourraient grandement m'aider sur le chemin de la victoire. Je ne vous ferais donc pas l'affront de vous demander ce que votre peuple aurait à m'apporter. Je me demande, en revanche, ce que les vampires peuvent bien attendre de moi. Pourquoi votre peuple, qui n'a jamais eu besoin de personne, et jamais manifesté une réel soif de pouvoir, voudrait-il m'adjoindre son aide ?

Jo apprécia avec quelle habilité le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait doucement d'entraîner la conversation à l'endroit précis où il souhaitait l'amenée. Ils arrivaient à cet instant au cœur de leur négociation.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, le rôle d'un Guide est de maintenir son peuple sur le chemin d'une perpétuelle évolution. Vladislas nous a proposés une nouvelle voix et l'heure est venue de nous y engager. Le total bouleversement qu'entraînerait votre victoire et votre domination sur le monde nous permettrait de mettre en œuvre cette évolution.

- Poursuivez, murmura Voldemort qui ne pouvait masquer son intérêt pour ce qui allait suivre.

- Nous sommes fatigués de nous cacher, commença-t-elle avec détermination. Fatigués d'être chassés, persécutés. Nous voulons désormais une place à part entière dans le monde des sorciers, ainsi que la préservation de notre autonomie et la totale impunité de nos actes.

- Rien que cela, s'amusa le mage noir. Mais une fois cette guerre finie, j'aurais aussi la charge de faire respecter l'ordre. Pourquoi exposerais-je d'honnêtes sorciers de sang pur et fidèles à ma cause aux canines acérées de votre peuple ?

- Parce que notre soutien dans cette guerre serait décisif et que vous savez pertinemment qu'il y a bien longtemps nous ne nous en prenons plus aux sorciers. Les moldus sont des proies beaucoup plus aisées à chasser car totalement inconscientes du danger que nous représentons étant donnée leur incrédulité face à notre existence.

« Ce qui m'a m'amène à la seconde condition de cette alliance. Il ne devra en aucun cas y avoir, à l'issue de cette guerre, d'extermination de la population moldue. Comprenez-moi bien, il ne s'agit pas là d'une sensiblerie de notre part mais de la garantie de la préservation de notre moyen de subsistance.

- Je me doutais bien que vous poseriez une requête de ce genre, répondit-il. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas cette ambition. Les asservir petit à petit, réguler leur population, voilà les objectifs fixés. Mais tenter de les détruire serait pour moi un non-sens stratégique des plus regrettable. Même si leur absence de pouvoirs magiques les rend faibles individuellement, la proportion de leur population par rapport à celle des sorciers incite à la pondération.

Il observa un instant son interlocutrice, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, un large sourire s'étira sur son visage d'un blanc de craie.

- Mais j'ai peut-être une proposition qui permettrait à nos deux parties de s'entendre et de sceller cette alliance. Vous avez dit que vous souhaitiez un rôle plus actif dans la société des sorciers. Je vous propose, une fois la guerre gagnée, de vous déléguer la gestion de la population moldue. En effet, l'administration du monde de la magie nous occupera, moi ainsi que mes mangemorts, à plein temps. Il y a beaucoup de chose à changer à l'ordre actuel des choses. J'aurais besoin d'hommes et des femmes qui me débarrasseraient des petits soucis que seraient leur surveillance, la régulation de leur nombre et, bien sur, la répression à leur appliquer au moindre signe de révolte. Vous aurez, bien entendu, une autonomie totale dans la gestion de cette tâche et la reconnaissance du reste du monde de la magie. Cette fonction vous intéresserait-elle ?

- Il s'agirait là d'une marque de confiance tout à fait appréciable, et, connaissant bien les moldus pour souvent les fréquenter, nous serions tout à fait qualifiés pour mener cette mission à bien. Mais seul notre Guide est habilité à prendre ce genre de décision. Je lui ferai donc part au plus tôt de votre proposition.

- Et j'attends impatiemment sa réponse, répondit-il.

- En attendant, mon peuple souhaite vous offrir ce présent en signe de remerciement pour avoir accueilli l'une des leurs parmi vous, reprit-elle solennellement en désignant le petit coffre noir toujours posé à ses pieds.

Elle approcha un peu le coffret et, d'un petit coup de baguette, le couvercle s'ouvrit. Voldemort se pencha en avant avec curiosité pour voir de quoi il était question. Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs seconde. Puis, lentement, en sortit une sorte de très épaisse cape noire mouvante qui commença à se déplacer vers l'estrade en ondulant sur le sol. Nagini, qui avait tout de suite relevé sa lourde tête, lança plusieurs sifflements furieux en direction de la chose et partit se réfugier derrière le trône de son maître.

La cape mouvante avait maintenant atteint l'estrade et franchi les quelques marches. Lorsqu'elle atteint presque les pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rogue sortit sa baguette et lança avec force : « Spero Patronum ! » Un grand corbeau argenté en jaillit, fit le tour de la pièce et fondit sur la cape qui n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer et d'aller se réfugier à l'intérieur du coffre d'où elle provenait. Jozefa referma celui-ci d'un air satisfait.

- Un Moremplis ! Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ? s'exclama Rogue, le visage soudain blême. Ce sont des créatures magiques très dangereuses et impossibles à contrôler. Que ferions nous d'un être aussi sauvage ?

- Tu oublies, Severus, que nous ne sommes pas en présence d'une sorcière ordinaire, le reprit Voldemort, répondant à la place de Jo. Je suppose que vous êtes capable d'exercer un contrôle sur cette chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sur elle et sur toute autre créature vivante trop faible mentalement pour pouvoir repousser la totale emprise de notre esprit. Nous faisons d'eux des pantins dont le seul et unique but est de satisfaire nos moindres désirs. Ce sont là des envoûtements très puissants. Bien plus qu'un simple sortilège de l'Imperium.

- Cela explique le Cornelongue, murmura Rogue, comme pour lui-même.

Le Moremplis était ressortit du coffret et se frottait aux jambes de la jeune femme comme un gros chats l'aurait fait, sous le regard ébahi du mangemorts.

- Nous avons découvert l'utilité des Moremplis voilà maintenant plusieurs décennies, expliqua-t-elle. Ces créatures exotiques, dans leur milieu naturel, s'approchent de leurs proies endormies, les étouffent, puis les recouvrent et les digèrent, sans laisser aucune trace d'elles. Vous vous doutez bien que nos chasses laissent parfois des traces indésirables que les Moremplis nous permettent d'effacer très rapidement.

- Et celui-ci me permettrait, avec votre aide, de faire disparaître mes propres traces indésirables, conclut Voldemort. Vous remercierez votre Guide et tout votre peuple pour ce présent original. Je vous suggère tout de même de le remporter avec vous, étant donné que vous seul avez un ascendant sur lui. Décidément, les facultés mentales du peuple Vampires sont impressionnantes. Votre esprit semble même protégé des intrusions extérieures par une sorte de mur infranchissable, poursuivit-il en plissant les yeux avec suspicion. Auriez-vous des choses à me cacher, ma chère ?

- Sauf votre respect, Seigneur, sourit-elle en s'inclinant gracieusement, les méandres de l'âme et de l'esprit d'un vampire sont partie de son intimité et ne doivent êtres révélées qu'à son Compagnon d'Eternité.

- C'est d'ailleurs la seule intimité qui vous soit précieuse, dit-il d'un air entendu, lui rendant son sourire.

- Je vois que vous connaissez bien nos mœurs.

- J'aimerais bien mieux les connaître encore, lui répondit-il.

- Mais, comme je le disais hier au Professeur Rogue, nous n'avons absolument rien à vous cacher, et je serais heureuse de vous en faire découvrir beaucoup plus sur nous.

- Alors nous nous reverrons régulièrement, l'informa-t-il, j'ai encore beaucoup d'autres questions qui restent sans réponses. Mais ce sera tout pour l'instant. N'oubliez pas de me communiquer la réponse de votre Guide dés que celui-ci sera décidé.

Elle acquiesça, ramassa son coffret et quitta la Salle Centrale par la grande porte. En rejoignant sa chambre, elle s'aperçut que Drago n'y était plus. Elle pris sa cape de voyage dans son armoire et la jeta sur ses épaules, pensant qu'un grand bol d'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Elle monta au sommet d'une des tours et s'assit entre deux créneaux pour pouvoir jouir pleinement de la vue. Malgré une petite brise glaciale, la mer qui lui faisait face était calme et berçait sur ses vagues les pales reflets de la pleine lune. Elle se laissa bercé pendant presque une demi-heure par le doux bruit de la houle qui venait mourir au pied de l'éperon rocheux, repensant à son entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse une telle proposition, mais a bien y réfléchir, cela ne changeait pas grand chose à la situation. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son peuple s'adapterait aux changements quels qu'ils soient, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Elle se leva sur la balustrade et remplit ses poumons de l'air humide et froid. Une petite ballade, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle fit un pas en avant, mettant la moitié de ses pieds au-dessus du vide et s'arrêta. Quelqu'un était là, qui la surveillait. Elle le sentait. Elle entendait son cœur battre d'un rythme régulier, mais curieusement, elle ne percevait rien d'autre. Aucune émotion, d'aucune sorte.

Se doutant de l'identité de son espion, et voulant toujours prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher, elle se laissa tombé dans le vide. A une dizaine de mètres du sol, elle se métamorphosa en une grande créature ailée semblable à un oiseau de proies aux longues plumes noires avec une tête et un buste de femme. Elle fit une fois le tour complet de la forteresse et partit à vive allure en direction des terres.

----------------------------------

Jozefa fut de retour quelques heurs plus tard. Elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur car ce vol lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il lui procurait à chaque fois cette intense sensation de liberté qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Elle se rendit à la salle à manger pour prendre un léger repas avant de regagner sa chambre. Rogue et Drago s'y trouvaient déjà et cessèrent leur conversation quand elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle s'assit prés du jeune homme et claqua des mains pour faire apparaître son dîner.

- C'est une heure bien tardive pour prendre un repas, leur fit-elle remarquer.

- Nous étions dans la salle d'entraînement et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, expliqua Drago, les yeux étrangement brillants.

- J'ignorais qu'il en existait une, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Elle est même très fréquentée, lui répondit Rogue. Les entraînements prennent souvent la forme de duels. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Drago n'ait que peu progressé dans cette discipline connaissant l'habilité de votre peuple pour ce genre d'exercice. Il aurait pourtant eu tout le temps de s'entraîner durant son séjour, conclut-il en lançant à Drago un regard courroucé.

- Ne le blâmez pas, Professeur, lui sourit-elle. Il s'est trouvé parmi nous une jeune personne qui n'a pas lâché votre élève d'une semelle pendant tout son séjour. Je doute qu'elle lui aurait laissé le loisir d'un quelconque entraînement.

Rogue dévisagea le jeune homme avec une curieuse expression de dédain. Le visage soudain très rouge, Drago décida de changer rapidement de sujet.

- J'étais en-train d'expliquer au Professeur Rogue ce qu'était un Compagnon d'Eternité, dit-il très vite. Mais comme tu es là, tu es bien mieux placée que moi pour lui répondre.

- Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, commença-t-elle à expliquer en braquant ses grands yeux dorés sur Rogue, les vampires peuvent lire les émotions de ceux qu'ils ont en face d'eux. Pour que ce don n'agisse pas entre vampires, nous sommes doté d'une protection magique qui rend notre esprit totalement impénétrable. Mais il existe un moyen de faire tomber cette barrière. Au cours d'une cérémonie et à l'aide d'un rituel magique, la barrière est abattue et pendant quelques minutes, les deux esprits en présence s'unissent. Chacun découvre tout de l'autre, sa vie entière, ses émotions et ses pensées les plus secrètes. Ils sont alors des Compagnons d'Eternité.

- Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il faire cela, s'exclama Rogue à qui cette pensée semblait particulièrement déplaisante.

- Cela peut-être pour plusieurs raisons. Il n'y a pas d'amour chez les vampires, mais une certaine forme de complicité peu se créer. Je vous ai dit à quel point nous craignions la solitude, et ce rituel permet de ne plus jamais être seul. Mais la raison première qui mène à cette union est la fondation d'une nouvelle communauté. Cette fondation doit s'effectuer sur des bases stables si l'on veut voir la nouvelle communauté perdurer. Et il n'y a pas de base plus stable pour deux vampires que cette union.

- Voilà bien une chose que je ne permettrais jamais à personne, frémit Rogue. Pénétrer aussi profondément dans mon esprit, c'est à la limite de l'obscène.

Drago qui était en-train de boire avala de travers et s'étrangla à moitié.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de prendre du repos, Drago, ordonna-t-il, le regard noir. Une dure journée vous attend, demain.

Drago obéit, salua Jozefa en lui baisant la main et quitta la pièce.

- Je suppose que c'est chez vous qu'il a pris cette détestable manie de saluer toutes les femmes qu'il croise par un baise-main, grogna-t-il.

- Je vous trouve un peu dure avec lui, Professeur, le sermonna-t-elle. Il n'est vraiment pas courant de croiser un jeune mortel avec autant de bonnes manières. Croyez-moi, il a su gagner notre confiance et a eu beaucoup de succès dans la communauté.

Rogue répondit en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible que Jozefa préféra ignorer.

- Alors, dites-moi Professeur… Comment avez vous trouvé mon saut de l'ange de tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il en s'intéressant soudain à son assiette.

- Vous n'avez pas à me mentir, lui sourit-elle, je me doute bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas accueillir un vampire au sein même de son quartier général sans lui appliquer un minimum de surveillance. Nous avons fait de même pour Drago.

- Alors ?… Où êtes-vous allée ? l'interrogea-t-il soupçonneux.

- Ces petites choses sont exquises, répondit-elle en lui agitant sous le nez un morceau de pomme de terre piqué sur sa fourchette. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est loin d'être suffisant pour nous nourrir.

- Et vous aurez besoin de partir chasser souvent ?

- Il n'y a pas que la chasse, poursuivit-elle. Comment croyez-vous que je communique avec mon Guide ? Je suis incapable de transplaner jusqu'en Roumanie et les hiboux ne sont plus très sûrs en ce moment. Je doit sortir pour rencontrer un intermédiaire qui, lui, est capable de transplaner jusqu'à la communauté. C'est le moyen le plus rapide que nous ayons trouvé pour communiquer discrètement et efficacement.

- Mais si cet intermédiaire sait transplaner directement, pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui est assis ici à votre place en ce moment, demanda-t-il.

- Parce qu'il n'a pas les qualités diplomatiques nécessaires pour traiter avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans ce domaine, je suis de loin la plus efficace de ma communauté, répondit-elle fièrement. Mais si vous souhaitez le rencontrer, je vous emmènerais à l'une de nos entrevues. Nous n'avons rien à cacher.

- Nous en reparlerons avec le Maître, lui répondit-il en se levant de son siège.

- Vous partez déjà, fit-elle la mine boudeuse. J'aurais pourtant aimé en savoir plus sur vous. Drago m'a dit que vous étiez professeur à la célèbre école de magie de Poudlard ?

- Je crains de ne pas être un sujet de conversation très intéressant, murmura-t-il. Il est tard et ma nuit risque d'être courte, je vais aller me coucher.

- Si vous changez d'avis, ma chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir, lui rappela-t-elle tandis qu'il traversait la salle à manger.

Elle finit son repas. Le vin était encore plus infect que la dernière fois, mais elle termina tout de même son pichet. Elle n'était là que depuis une journée et commençait déjà à souffrir de la solitude. La Communauté Originelle d'Ardeal comptait deux cent membres. Elle n'était pas habituée à manger seule, encore moins à dormir seule d'ailleurs.

Pour couronner le tout, le but de sa mission lui paressait de plus en plus inaccessible. Pas la mission officielle de nouer une alliance avec les mangemorts, mais celle, beaucoup plus officieuse, de prendre contact et de gagner la confiance du sorcier le plus froid et le plus distant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré : Severus Rogue.


	5. Confrontations

CHAPITRE V – CONFRONTATIONS

Noyée dans les ténèbres glacées de la nuit, la créature volait furtivement vers le nord, les vastes étendues désertiques de la lande écossaise défilant sous-elle à une allure vertigineuse. Au loin, le plafond nuageux reflétait les lumières artificielles d'une petite ville, la guidant vers sa destination.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Jozefa s'était installée à Daven Rock. Une semaine très éprouvante, pour elle comme pour tous les autres mangemorts qui résidaient à la forteresse. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver à proximité.

Harry Potter n'avait pas fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Le mangemort chargé de sa surveillance à Londres l'avait bien vu monter à bord du Poudlard Express, mais il n'en était jamais redescendu. La personne devant le surveiller à Poudlard était formelle, il s'était pour ainsi dire volatilisé. Le courroux de Lord Voldemort était d'autant plus fort qu'il n'avait trouvé personne à blâmer pour cet état de fait et n'avait pu calmer ses nerfs comme il le faisait habituellement.

L'ambiance du quartier général n'était donc pas des plus détendue, chaque mangemort tentant de se faire le plus discret possible. Jo sentait leurs angoisses qui émanaient d'eux et l'assaillaient à chaque instant. Une sensation très désagréable qu'elle s'évertuait à fuir en s'isolant de plus en plus souvent. Elle n'avait jamais si cruellement ressenti la solitude et n'était plus si certaine d'être la bonne personne pour cette mission. Malheureusement, elle savait que son intermédiaire, qu'elle s'en allait retrouver, ne la rassurerait pas à ce sujet. Comme à son habitude, il ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort.

Elle atterrit dans une petite ruelle sombre, non loin de son point de rendez-vous, qu'elle traversa d'un pas rapide. Arrivée au bout de cette rue, elle se dirigea vers un modeste hôtel moldu qui bordait une place déserte et dont l'enseigne rose délabrée émettait des flashs stroboscopiques. Elle s'apprêtait à en pousser la porte lorsqu'un homme en imperméable, le col relevé jusqu'aux oreilles, en sortit. Celui-ci lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et replongea vivement le nez dans son col. Il passa devant elle en lançant de furtifs regards à la place pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu sortir de cet endroit.

Attablé à son comptoir, le réceptionniste, un homme chauve au regard lubrique, l'accueillit avec un large sourire édenté.

- Alors, ma jolie. On est nouvelle à ce que je vois ? dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ton client est arrivé il y a une dizaine de minutes. Je lui ai donné la chambre 13. Il m'a dit que tu paierais la chambre. Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'iras pas loin dans le métier si tu commences comme ça. C'est à lui de payer la chambre normalement. Enfin moi, du moment qu'elle est payée, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Jozefa s'approcha de lui en plongeant son regard ambré dans le sien et lui tendit la main, comme pour lui donner un billet qui n'existait pas. Le réceptionniste se saisit de l'argent imaginaire et l'encaissa.

- Tu devrais te méfier, poursuivit-il à voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence. Les filles d'ici n'aiment pas trop que des nouvelles viennent travailler sur leur territoire. Surtout si elles sont aussi bien fichues que toi, ajouta-t-il en la détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

- Ne vous en faites pas, lui sourit-elle. Je sais parfaitement me défendre.

Montant à l'étage, elle se mit à la recherche de la chambre 13. Dans le couloir bordé de petites lanternes rouges, elle croisa une jeune femme plus que légèrement vêtue qui lui décocha un regard assassin. Elle lui rendit un grand sourire aimable et poussa la porte de la chambre.

Un homme l'y attendait, debout devant la fenêtre, observant à l'extérieur. Il était si grand et si massif que sa carrure occupait presque entièrement l'espace de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux, d'un profond noir de jais, étaient noués en une longue tresse qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos.

- Tu es en retard, lâcha-t-il sèchement, sans se retourner.

- Je vais très bien, je te remercie, sourit-elle amèrement. Toi aussi, Piotr, tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

L'homme se retourna, l'air plus que mécontent. Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume sombre et portait autour du coup le même médaillon d'argent que Jo. Il se redressa comme pour paraître le plus imposant possible et braqua sur elle son regard bleu acier.

- Je suppose que tu n'avais pas un autre genre d'endroit pour me donner rendez-vous, dit-il en désignant la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Elle était, en effet, plutôt misérable. De grosses cloques gondolaient le papier peint jauni qui se décollait même par endroit, et la moquette toute râpée était couverte de taches suspectes. Le lit bancal qui se tenait dans un recoin de la pièce était recouvert d'un édredon rose bonbon et de coussins en forme de cœur, le reste du mobilier se composant d'une table et de deux chaises en formica vert. Un minuscule lavabo à l'autre bout de la pièce faisait office de salle de bain.

Un grand verre en cristal emplit d'un liquide rouge sombre avait été posé sur la table.

- Je comprends tout à fait que ce lieu ne convienne pas à ton auguste personne, répondit-elle un peu moqueuse, mais je te préviens que tous les autres lieux de rendez-vous sont de cet acabit. Si nous voulons rester discrets, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous retrouver dans ces hôtels minables.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Alors, faisons vite. J'ai l'impression que la crasse qui nous entoure commence à se coller à moi. Où en es-tu ?

Elle lui rapporta ses entrevues avec Voldemort ainsi que sa proposition inattendue.

- Cela pourrait sceller solidement notre alliance, remarqua-t-il justement, mais cela ne change rien à nos plans. J'en ferai part à Vlad. Pour le reste, tu as toujours pour consigne de ne rien leur cacher. Enfin, presque rien, ajouta-t-il en désignant le verre posé sur la table.

Jozefa hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Et qu'en est-il de Rogue ?

- Il est très difficile à approcher, répondit-t-elle en se saisissant du verre. J'ai l'impression qu'il se méfie de moi. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi glaçant. Il me rappelle un peu toi.

Piotr émit un vague grognement et lui fit signe de continuer. Elle avait oublié à quel point le fait de le taquiner lui remontait le moral. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit près de la table, puis vida le verre d'une traite.

- Mais il sera bien obligé de venir me parler à un moment ou à un autre, poursuivit-elle. Son Maître a dû lui demander d'en apprendre un maximum sur nous, et sur moi. Et j'ai senti une grande curiosité de sa part à notre sujet.

- Et tu as senti autre chose ?

- Non, justement, c'est cela qui est troublant. Je ne ressens rien en face de lui. Peut-être un peu de condescendance, mais rien de plus. On dirait qu'il a poussé l'art de l'Occlumencie à un point tel qu'il y a aussi englobé ses sentiments et ses émotions.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, fit-il avec un sourire narquois, je dirais que tu éprouves de l'admiration pour ce simple mortel.

- Je suis simplement impressionnée qu'un simple mortel, comme tu dis, sois capable d'une telle prouesse mentale. Même leur Maître exprime ses émotions. Le plus souvent de la colère ou de la cruauté. Quant aux autres mangemorts, ils transpirent tellement la peur que s'en devient parfois insoutenable. Avec la disparition du jeune Potter, ils rasent littéralement les murs.

- Oui, nous sommes au courant de cela.

- Et est-ce qu'ils savent où il se trouve ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de te communiquer ce genre d'information, dit-il, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres. Tu ferais mieux de te demander comment tu va mener à bien cette mission. Je te rappelle que tu n'as que peu de temps. Jusqu'au Rassemblement du Solstice d'Hiver, pour être précis.

- Je le sais très bien, fit-elle, agacée. Seulement cet homme, ce n'est pas un être humain, c'est un mur. J'ai juste besoin de temps.

- Si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, lui fit-il, avec le même sourire, je pourrais très bien demander à Vlad de te faire remplacer.

- Mais je n'en doute pas, lui rétorqua-t-elle. Je sais que tu as demandé à Vlad de te confier cette mission et c'est tout de même moi qu'il a choisi. Ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt judicieux de sa part. Avec ton caractère exécrable, tu aurais fait un bien piètre diplomate.

- Je te prierais de surveiller tes paroles, répondit-il durement. Je te rappel que je suis ton supérieur sur cette mission.

- Mon supérieur ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée. Je t'en pris, Piotr ! Je sais qu'il y a encore peu de temps, tu étais mon Meneur. Mais maintenant, tu es membre du Conseil du Guide, donc mon égal. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu rends compte à Vlad de mes avancées dans cette mission que cela fait de toi mon supérieur.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, se demandant si elle allait oser ajouter la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais elle aimait tellement le faire sortir de ses gonds que son envie fut la plus forte.

- En fait, quand on y réfléchit bien, dans cette affaire, tu joues plus ou moins le même rôle qu'un hibou… En plus sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire réjoui.

Piotr lui décocha son regard le plus meurtrier et serra les dents, faisant saillir les muscles de sa mâchoire carrée.

- Tu n'es qu'une garce, cracha-t-il presque.

- Et toi, mon cher, tu es un ange, lui répondit-elle avec ironie.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, mais ce fut Jo qui céda la première. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à soutenir très longtemps ses éclats glacés et métalliques.

- Très bien, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Si tu n'as plus d'autre d'information à me communiquer, je vais de ce pas quitter cet endroit infâme.

- Juste encore deux petites choses, poursuivit-elle. J'ai parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une possible rencontre entre toi et Rogue. L'idée n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire, bien qu'il attende sans doute de savoir s'il peut vraiment nous faire confiance. Cette rencontre serait un premier pas vers notre but.

Il la regarda nonchalamment, attendant la suite. Elle se leva de son siège et lui fit face, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'affronter son regard perçant.

- Je voudrais finir en te rappelant que malgré tout ce que tu penses de moi, c'est moi et moi seule que notre Guide a désigné pour cette délicate mission, dit-elle le visage fier. Et ce n'est pas par favoritisme qu'il l'a fait, mais parce que j'étais, et de loin, la plus qualifiée pour cette tâche. Tu as peut-être déjà oublié que j'ai couru les communautés du monde entier pendant l'année qui a précédé la nomination de Vlad, et ce pour rallier le maximum de Meneurs à sa cause. Et c'est donc en partie grâce à mes talents diplomatiques qu'il est Guide aujourd'hui.

Le visage de Piotr se para d'un de ses sourires malveillants dont il avait le secret. Jo le connaissait si bien et depuis si longtemps qu'elle savait d'avance ce qu'il allait dire.

- Oui, mais tu étais avec Wolfgang.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il haussa les épaules et franchit avec raideur les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte. Il avait posé sa main sur la poignée lorsqu'il stoppa net son mouvement.

- J'ai failli oublier, dit-il comme à contrecœur. Je trouve ça vraiment d'une futilité sans égal, mais je sais que cette peste ne me laissera pas en paix tant que je ne t'aurais pas posé la question. Alors…

- Laisse-moi deviner, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. Vassilia voudrait savoir comment va Drago. Il va bien, poursuivit-elle devant son acquiescement. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir beaucoup ces derniers temps, car ses entraînements lui prennent beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais tu lui diras qu'il pense à elle.

Piotr émit un son indistinct, à mi-cheminn entre le dégoût et l'indignation et quitta la chambre.

Jo se rassit à la table et observa pensivement le verre en cristal. Le liquide qui était resté sur les parois avait séché et formait une fine pellicule marron et craquelée. Comme à l'accoutumée, cette entrevue avec Piotr l'avait épuisée mais avait aussi remonté son moral. Elle se sentait bien plus sûre d'elle-même maintenant, plus que jamais persuadée de sa compétence.

Elle quitta l'hôtel quelques minutes plus tard, après que le réceptionniste lui ait lancé un : « A bientôt, ma jolie ! » et emprunta la ruelle par laquelle elle était passée à l'allée. Elle y croisa un petit groupe de jeunes gens passablement éméchés qui la gratifièrent de propos graveleux. Elle les regarda d'un œil amusé. Ces moldus étaient incroyables. Tout autour d'eux, la guerre faisait rage, le monde était sur le point de basculer, et eux n'en avaient pas le plus petit soupçon. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle aimait tant leur compagnie. En ces temps troublés, leur habituelle insouciance était une porte d'évasion vers un peu plus de légèreté.

---------------------------------------

Adossé au mur de pierre, la respiration haletante, le visage plein de détermination, le jeune homme redressa sa baguette pour faire face à son assaillante. Celle-ci s'avançait très lentement vers lui, avec sur le visage la même expression de cruelle délectation qu'un chat qui aurait réussi à acculer une malheureuse sourie. D'un geste vif, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et en fit jaillir un éclair de lumière rouge. Le jeune homme se baissa, évitant de peu le sortilège dont la puissance fit éclater la surface des pierres, et roula de coté pour se remettre immédiatement en position d'attaque. Il lui lança à son tour un sort qu'elle para avec une facilité déconcertante, la force de cette parade le projetant contre le mur opposé au pied duquel il s'effondra.

- Il faut que tu sois beaucoup plus concentré, Drago ! lui lança Bellatrix. Tu arrives à fermer ton esprit lorsque tout est calme autour de toi, mais, pendant le combat, il reste encore beaucoup trop perméable. J'arrive à prévoir presque toutes tes attaques.

- C'est la configuration du terrain qui me déconcentre, se défendit-il, très essoufflé. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de me battre dans des couloirs aussi exigus.

- Lors d'un combat réel, tu ne choisiras pas le type de terrain, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Tu dois donc apprendre à faire face à toutes sortes de situations. Allez, relève-toi. Nous allons poursuivre sur un espace dégagé.

Alors que Drago s'était relevé et époussetait sa robe, Bellatrix, à petits coups de baguette, effectua la transformation de la salle d'entraînement. Celle-ci avait été conçue et ensorcelée pour que ses murs puissent bouger, ou disparaître, afin d'offrir toute une gamme de configurations différentes, du grand espace ouvert aux petits couloirs tortueux.

Voilà presque deux heures que Jozefa était rentrée de son entrevue avec Piotr, bien décidée à cesser de fuir les résidents de Daven Rock, et à se consacrer comme il se devait à sa mission diplomatique. Dés son retour, elle s'était donc rendue à la salle d'entraînement, endroit où elle était le plus susceptible de rencontrer encore du monde à une heure si tardive.

Drago et Bellatrix venaient tout juste de commencer leur séance quotidienne d'entraînement, et elle s'était jointe à Rogue pour en observer le déroulement. Elle devait reconnaître que le jeune homme s'en sortait plus qu'honorablement, compte tenu de son jeune âge et de l'expérience et la dextérité de son adversaire. Mais, la séance s'éternisant, il était manifeste que la fatigue commençait à le gagner.

Dans un des recoins de la pièce, Queudver observait leurs combats d'un œil avide et extasié.

- Dites-moi, Professeur, demanda-t-elle à Rogue tandis que les deux sorciers se remettaient en position pour un nouveau duel. Si Bellatrix apprend à Drago à se battre, quelle est votre participation dans sa formation ?

- C'est très simple, répondit-il avec une pointe de fierté. J'effectue tout le travail en amont de ce à quoi vous êtes en train d'assister. Je lui apprends à maîtriser différents sortilèges très avancés d'attaque et de défense, ainsi que les différents moyens de fermer efficacement son esprit tout en le concentrant sur une tâche précise. Il montre beaucoup d'application dans son apprentissage et progresse rapidement, mais je le soupçonne de préférer les entraînements de sa tante.

Les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements couverts de poussière, Drago avait l'air exténué. Mais l'excitation du combat faisait briller ses grands yeux clairs. Il est vrai qu'il était bien plus efficace sur ce terrain dégagé, arrivant même, à plusieurs reprises, à désarçonner Bellatrix.

- Je le comprends, sourit-elle. J'avoue que l'exercice me manque un peu. Peut-être devrais-je fréquenter plus souvent cet endroit à l'avenir.

- Vous risquez de ne pas en avoir beaucoup le loisir durant ces prochains jours, l'informa Rogue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de vous confier une mission. Enfin… Si on peut appeler cela une mission, termina-t-il avec son dédain habituel.

- Il a décidé d'organiser la petite soirée dont nous avions parlé ? demanda-t-elle avec ravissement.

- C'est exact, fit-il froidement. Il y a déjà longtemps que le Maître songe à réunir autour de lui tous ses partisans, mangemorts ou non. Une sorte de rassemblement de nos forces vives. Mais organiser une réception la veille de ce rassemblement… Je me doutais bien qu'une telle idée ne pouvait venir que de vous.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de la trouver judicieuse ?

- Mon avis importe peu. C'est un ordre du Maître et je dois l'exécuter comme n'importe quel autre. Vous avez donc carte blanche pour organiser cette soirée qui se déroulera dans une semaine. Queudver est à votre disposition pour la logistique, dit-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté une seconde des yeux Drago et Bellatrix, qui se livraient toujours un combat acharné.

- J'aimerais juste m'assurer que vous avez bien conscience que les sorciers et les sorcières que nous allons recevoir font partie des familles les plus anciennes et les plus respectables, reprit-il d'un ton appuyé. J'ose donc espérer que cette réception sera placée sous le signe de la bienséance.

- Je devine que Drago vous a parlé des fêtes auxquelles il a assisté à la communauté.

- Oh, il n'est pas entré dans les détails, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles pouvaient s'avérer plus que débridées, répondit-il en détournant son regard d'elle, comme ci cette seule pensée le gênait au plus haut point.

- Ne vous en faites pas, lui sourit-elle. J'ai organisé beaucoup de réceptions et je sais parfaitement adapter l'ambiance de chacune au public concerné. Ce sera donc une soirée sobre et distinguée – elle avait failli dire ennuyeuse – que ne sera pas de nature à choquer les introvertis que vous êtes.

Rogue s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un bruit sourd de chute attira leur attention vers le centre de la salle. Le sortilège d'Entrave jeté par Bellatrix avait atteint Drago de plein fouet.

- Tu n'es toujours pas assez concentré, le réprimanda-t-elle. Tu ne t'impliques pas assez dans cet entraînement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la pointe de sa baguette sur ses côtes.

- Je veux que tu sois conscient que lors d'un combat réel, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin de cadavres en puissance, mais de vrais combattants, forts et sans-pitié.

Elle enfonça un peu plus la pointe de sa baguette, faisant grimacer son neveu de douleur. Un étrange sourire de ravissement s'étalait sur ses traits.

- Ton problème est que tu ne cherches pas vraiment à me faire du mal. Voilà pourquoi tu n'atteins pas ta cible, et pourquoi, lorsque tu l'atteins, tes coups se révèlent d'une affligeante faiblesse. Tu dois sentir la rage au fond de ton cœur, Drago, et à tout prix t'endurcir. Et c'est à moi de te le faire comprendre…

Jozefa vit Bellatrix murmurer faiblement quelques mots et entendit Drago hurler, le visage ravagé par une insupportable souffrance. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un sortilège Doloris car la douleur semblait être localisé à l'endroit même où était posée la baguette. Comme si la pointe de celle-ci était chauffée à blanc et infligeait à Drago une brûlure atrocement cuisante.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Bellatrix releva sa baguette, faisant cesser le sort. Elle considéra un instant Drago qui transpirait abondamment et avait le visage crispé. Puis elle déplaça sa baguette de quelques centimètres et recommença. Jozefa, gagnée par la révolte, amorça un pas dans leur direction, mais Rogue la retint par le bras, lui faisant un signe de tête négatif.

Elle se dégagea sèchement de l'étreinte de Rogue au moment précis où Bellatrix fit cesser de nouveau son sortilège.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta tante que tu auras le droit à un traitement de faveur de ma part, bien au contraire. Souviens-toi en lors de notre prochaine séance. Et tâche de ne plus me décevoir…

Elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte que Jo les avait rejoint. Elle tendit la main à Drago pour l'aider à se relever et se retourna vers Bellatrix. Tandis que le jeune homme retournait aux cotés de Rogue en boitillant piteusement, les deux femmes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Puis Jo sourit chaleureusement à Bellatrix et lui lança le plus naturellement du monde :

- Je disais justement au Professeur Rogue que je manquais cruellement d'exercice, ces derniers temps. Que diriez-vous un petit duel ?

- Le plus grand bien, répondit Bellatrix sur un ton des plus aimable. Cette configuration de terrain vous convient-elle.

Après que Jo eût acquiescé, elle se placèrent toutes deux en position.

Ce fut Bellatrix qui attaqua la première. Sous leurs regards ébahis, Jozefa évita le sort en faisant un simple mais rapide pas de coté. L'éclair de lumière lui frôla la joue et vint endommager le mur du fond. Il en fut de même pour tous les autres sortilèges que la mangemort lança.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la colère et la frustration commencèrent à se lire sur son visage. Rogue et Drago qui avaient été rejoint par Queudver, ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle, peu de mortel ayant déjà pu observer un vampire en plein combat.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour attaquer ? lui lança soudain Bellatrix, au comble de l'exaspération.

- A votre guise ! lui répondit joyeusement Jo.

Tous se passa en une fraction de seconde. Elle courut en direction de son adversaire et fit un extraordinaire bond au-dessus d'elle, sortant de son champ de vision. Bellatrix, qui avait saisi ce qu'elle tentait de faire, se retourna immédiatement, mais ne la vit pas. Frénétiquement, elle jeta des regards partout autour d'elle, mais c'était comme ci Jo avait disparu. Seuls les trois spectateurs de ce combat pouvaient voir qu'en fait, il n'en était rien.

Les deux pieds collés au plafond, la tête en bas, Jozefa se tenait juste au-dessus de Bellatrix, de telle sorte qu'il était impossible que cette dernière puisse la voir.

- Montrez-vous ! hurla-t-elle presque. Ce n'est pas une manière de combattre. Les vampires sont-ils tous aussi lâches ?

Jo se laissa tomber silencieusement derrière elle et posa la pointe de sa baguette entre les deux omoplates de Bellatrix, la faisant sursauter.

- J'ai gagné, rit-elle effrontément.

- C'est injuste, balbutia-t-elle de rage après s'être retournée. Vous avez des pouvoirs dont je ne dispose pas. Ce n'était pas un combat à armes égales.

- Peut-être, répondit Jo, se délectant de sa colère. Mais il faut que vous ayez conscience que lors d'un combat réel, vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Rendue muette par la fureur, Bellatrix tourna les talons et sortit à grands pas de la salle d'entraînement. Le visage rayonnant, Jo se dirigea vers les mangemorts et adressa un petit clin d'œil à Drago. Ce dernier, le visage ruisselant de sueur, semblait toujours en proie à la souffrance mais parvint tout de même à lui sourire tristement.

- Allons-y, Drago. Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail, lui ordonna Rogue, les traits impassibles.

Tous deux quittèrent la pièce, la laissant seule avec Queudver, qui la dévisageait avec une expression d'intense admiration.

- C'était extraordinaire, sourit-il, découvrant ses dents proéminentes. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose. Tous vos semblables se battent-ils comme cela ?

- En fait, je ne suis pas la plus douée pour les duels, avoua-t-elle. J'ai une amie qui excelle dans cet exercice. Elle a même réussi à battre notre Guide, une fois. Mais c'est tout de même lui qui reste le plus fort d'entre nous. Il est d'une rapidité à couper le souffle.

Queudver buvait littéralement ses paroles. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la porte de la salle et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

- Mais si vous êtes tous aussi efficaces au combat, chuchota-t-il fébrilement, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Bellatrix et sans conteste l'une des meilleurs d'entre nous, et vous venez de la battre en quelques minutes seulement. Et votre supériorité numérique est écrasante, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de soumettre le monde à votre loi ? Pourquoi laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres le faire à votre place ?

Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son tour :

- Sais-tu que ton Maître pourrait t'achever d'un simple claquement de doigts pour avoir osé prononcer de telles paroles.

Il s'écarta vivement d'elle et la regarda d'un air terrifié.

- Je… Enfin…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bégaya-t-il. Je…

- Ce n'est rien, le coupa-t-elle en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Nous avons tous eu une semaine éprouvante. Je mettrais cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Dis-moi, poursuivit-elle, tu assistes souvent aux entraînements de Drago.

- Très souvent, oui.

- Et ce genre de petites séances de torture se produisent-elles fréquemment ?

- Non, répondit-il en secouant sa petite tête grassouillette. C'est la première fois que je vois Bellatrix réagir de cette façon. Habituellement, elle ne fait que l'admonester sans répit. Je crois qu'il ne progresse pas assez vite à son goût.

- Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Dés leur première rencontre, Jozefa avait ressenti la grande cruauté qui émanait de cette femme. C'était une émotion qui prédominait chez elle. Elle avait ressenti de la jalousie, aussi, mais elle était habituée à ce que les autres femmes en éprouvent en sa présence. Elle était consciente qu'elle devait se méfier de Bellatrix car cette dernière n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il fallait se mettre à dos. Mais, ce soir, l'envie de lui donner une petite leçon avait été la plus forte.

Voyant que Jozefa était plongée dans ses pensées, Queudver décida de prendre congé. Il avait presque atteint le porte lorsque Jo le rattrapa.

- Il faudrait que nous vérifiions les réserves dont nous disposons, afin de prévoir nos besoins pour la réception, l'informa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Nous pouvons descendre aux cuisines, si vous voulez.

- Mais il est tard, fit-elle, étonnée.

- Aucune importance, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je ne dors pas beaucoup, et je suis heureux de pouvoir vous être utile.

Il s'écarta du passage, lui tint galamment la porte et la suivit dans les couloirs déserts de la forteresse.


	6. L'attention inattendue

CHAPITRE VI – L'ATTENTION INATTENDUE

Tout était si sombre et si calme, en comparaison de la bataille agitée qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Il repris son souffle quelques secondes, tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée et les martèlements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Le petit escalier au pied duquel il se trouvait montait vers le sommet de la tour. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il voyait de fines raies de lumière verte filtrer à travers l'embrasure de la porte. D'un pas résolu, il franchit les quelques marches et ouvrit la porte, la main crispée sur sa baguette.

Ils étaient déjà là. Amycus et Alecto se tenaient prés de Drago qui avait le visage d'une pâleur cadavérique. Sa main, agitée de soubresauts, tenait sa baguette pointée sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier, désarmé et appuyé contre le rempart, paraissait plus que mal en point. Un peu plus loin, Greyback, affalé sur le sol, souriait férocement.

- Nous avons un problème, Rogue, dit Amycus. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de…

- Severus… l'interrompit Dumbledore d'une voix très faible, le ton suppliant.

Une fraction de seconde, le cœur de Rogue s'arrêta de battre. Il devait le faire, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il pris une grande inspiration et durcit encore l'expression de son visage.

- Severus.. S'il vous plaît…

Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore.

- Avada Kedavra !

Un jet de lumière verte en jaillit et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Projeté dans les airs par la violence du sort, il retomba en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, et disparut dans le vide…

Haletant, le visage couvert de sueur, Rogue se réveilla en sursaut.

Toujours le même cauchemar, revenant inlassablement. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était endormi la veille et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Puis il revint pour ramasser le livre qui avait du glisser de ses genoux lorsqu'il s'était endormi, et le déposa au sommet d'une pile de vieux et épais ouvrages située sur son bureau.

Il avait passé sa soirée à lire les nombreux livres qu'il avait ramenés de la bibliothèque, au calme, dans sa chambre. Un de ces rares moments de tranquillité qu'il prisait par-dessus tout. La plupart de son temps libre était jusqu'à présent occupé à dispenser son savoir à Drago. Mais il avait décidé d'espacer ses séances, voyant la quantité d'énergie considérable que ses entraînements avec Bellatrix lui demandaient dorénavant. Il craignait que ceux-ci ne soient trop durs pour un jeune homme qui venait à peine de sortir de sa condition d'élève à Poudlard, et s'en était inquiété auprès de Bellatrix. Elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il s'agissait là d'un ordre du Maître et qu'elle entendait bien faire de Drago un mangemort puissant et cruel, dont elle puisse être fière.

Il traversa la chambre en direction de son armoire, mais fut stoppé par l'image que le grand miroir proche de son lit était en train de lui renvoyer. Il s'approcha un peu et s'observa d'un œil critique. Pris par ses passionnantes lectures, il s'était endormi très tard. Le manque de sommeil de cette nuit-ci accumulé avec celui des précédentes avait creusé de profondes cernes sous ses yeux sombres. Son sommeil dans le fauteuil avait froissé ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient plus gras que jamais. Bien qu'il arriva à Rogue de considérer la toilette comme une perte de temps, si il y avait une chose qu'il abhorrait, c'était bien le laisser-aller. Et il était forcé de reconnaître que l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir était une image de net laisser-aller.

Il décida donc de se rendre à la salle de bain sans plus tarder et ouvrit son armoire pour en sortir des vêtements propres.

Soudain, sans même prendre la peine de frapper, un homme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à grand fracas. Rogue reconnut immédiatement l'homme qu'il avait vu dans son cauchemar. Massif, les traits étrangement de guingois, Amycus paraissait très essoufflé, comme s'il venait d'effectuer une longue course.

- Nous l'avons trouvé ! exulta-t-il, avec un sourire dément. Et nous l'avons ramené !

- Vous l'avez mené au Maître ? interrogea Rogue en jetant ses vêtements propres sur le lit et en emboîtant le pas à Amycus qui ressortait déjà de la chambre.

- Oui, le Maître veut que tu viennes au plus vite. Ils y sont déjà tous.

Les deux hommes se rendirent rapidement dans la Salle Centrale où les mangemorts avaient déjà formé les cercles autour de leur Maître. Celui-ci, un large sourire aux lèvres, pointait sa baguette sur un vieil homme aux cheveux argentés qui sanglotait à ses pieds.

- Je t'avais accordé ma confiance, Ollivander, cracha le mage noir avec mépris, tandis que Rogue et Amycus rejoignaient leur place. J'avais décidé de te laisser libre de tes mouvements, pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner ce qui se tramait. Et tu en as profité pour t'enfuir, comme le misérable traître que tu es.

- Pitié, Seigneur, pleurnicha le vieux sorcier. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Ce que vous demandez est impossible. C'est contre nature. Personne n'a jamais osé tenter une tel chose.

- Ton manque d'ambition est consternant, ricana Voldemort. C'est en repoussant toujours plus loin les limites de la magie que je suis devenu le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde. Je pensais que tu souhaiterais entrer dans l'histoire de ton plein gré. Mais, pour moi, cela ne fera pas grande différence.

Il fit un petit signe de tête à Crabbe et à Goyle qui se dirigèrent vers Ollivander et lui prirent chacun un bras, sans ménagement, pour le forcer à se relever. Voldemort s'approcha de sa proie et la fixa de son regard sanglant.

- Je vais te laisser le choix entre plusieurs options. La première est une chambre confortable, de la nourriture à profusion et tout le matériel qu'il te faudra pour mener la tâche que je t'avais confiée à bien. La seconde est un cachot sombre et humide, avec pour seuls repas, les quignons de pains dont même les elfes de maison n'auront pas voulu et l'assurance d'y croupir jusqu'à ce que j'aie obtenu satisfaction.

Ollivander détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir une seconde de plus le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci saisit son menton entre ses deux longs doigts squelettiques et le força à le regarder de nouveau.

- J'ai conscience que tu risques de te sentir bien seul dans ta misérable cellule, ainsi je te propose de t'envoyer de la compagnie, lui dit-il avec une compassion feinte. J'ai quelques nouveaux amis qui pourraient te rendre une petite visite. Mmh, voyons voir… Que dirais-tu de Fenrir Greyback ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de te rencontrer. Ou pourquoi pas une petite conversation avec notre nouvelle amie qui nous arrive de Transylvanie ? Cette vampire peut se montrer très persuasive, si on lui en donne l'occasion.

Le visage d'Ollivander blêmit et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

- Je ferais selon vos désirs, Seigneur, souffla-t-il, résigné.

- Menez-le à sa chambre, dit-il triomphalement aux deux mangemorts après l'avoir relâché. Et veillez à ce qu'il se mette au travail au plus tôt.

Tandis que Crabbe et Goyle traînaient Ollivander hors de la Salle Centrale, Voldemort, l'air réjoui, se replaça au centre exact de la Marque comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait entamer un discours d'importance.

- Lorsque l'on s'engage auprès de moi, il n'y a pas de retour possible, lança-t-il à l'adresse de tous, et Ollivander le comprendra à ses dépends. Mais, pour l'instant, laissons le accomplir sa tâche et concentrons nous sur la notre. Comme vous le savez, le rassemblement qui aura lieu dans deux jours marquera la fin d'un long travail de ralliement. Géants, loups-garous et vampires ont décidé de combattre sous notre bannière et viendront grossir nos rangs, le moment venu.

« Débute maintenant la phase de sape du camp adverse : Ministère, Ordre du Phénix et tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu le bon sens de choisir leur camp. Nous devons dorénavant nous employer à les affaiblir. Et lorsque tout sera en place, nous n'aurons plus qu'à les piétiner comme de vulgaires insectes.

Cela paraissait si simple. Mais Rogue, lui, savait qu'il n'en était rien. La disparition de Harry Potter préoccupait plus le mage noir qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il aurait préféré pouvoir garder un œil sur lui tout au long de l'année pour pouvoir tranquillement l'achever une fois le pouvoir conquis. Mais il était leur chef, et à cet instant, pas une seule lueur de doute ne filtrait de ses paroles.

- Je vous conseille donc, reprit Voldemort, de bien profiter de la petite soirée que nous a organisée Miss Wollowicz pour vous détendre car les prochains mois seront capitaux et je ne tolèrerai aucun relâchement durant cette période.

« Mes fidèles Mangemorts, vous êtes le bras armé de la cause des Sangs-Purs dont les droits naturels ont trop longtemps été piétinés par un Ministère ami des Moldus. Il est grand temps que nous reprenions la main, et je sais que chacun d'entre vous donnera sa vie, sans hésiter, pour l'accomplissement de ce destin.

Rogue vit plusieurs Mangemorts relever le menton et bomber le torse. Le visage de Bellatrix était déformé par un étrange sourire fanatique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment un grand orateur qui n'avait pas son pareil pour insuffler de la fierté dans le cœur de ses partisans. Drago, en revanche, gardait les yeux fixés au sol avec un air absent.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Rogue resta pour s'entretenir en privé avec son Maître une fois que le conseil eut pris fin.

- Je dois avouer que l'idée de donner une réception à Daven Rock m'a paru tout à fait incongrue, au premier abord, commença Voldemort en souriant. Mais, maintenant, il me tarde de découvrir ce que notre mystérieuse invitée a préparé pour cette occasion. Je suppose qu'elle a du t'en dire deux mots ?

- En fait, répondit Rogue, un peu gêné, je me suis surtout entretenu avec Queudver. Il est au courant de tout, étant donné qu'il l'aide dans cette tâche.

Voldemort durcit soudain l'expression de son visage, plantant son regard sanguinaire dans celui du mangemort. Rogue sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Il y a une chose importante que tu n'as manifestement pas du saisir, Severus, siffla-t-il. Lorsque Miss Wollowicz est arrivée à Daven Rock, je t'ai demandé de la surveiller. Et tu t'es parfaitement acquitté de cette mission. Mais je t'ai aussi demandé de gagner sa confiance. Crois-tu que c'est en la fuyant ainsi que tu en apprendras plus sur elle ?

Rogue se garda bien de répondre, attendant, l'air contrit, que son Maître achève ses récriminations.

- Certes, j'en ai déjà beaucoup appris sur les vampires durant nos nombreuses audiences. Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant. Ce que je veux, c'est mieux la connaître, elle. Ses origines, sa vie d'avant, ses peurs, ses faiblesses. Bref, tout ce qui pourra m'être utile pour avoir, en cas de besoin, de l'ascendant sur elle et pour la tenir en mon pouvoir.

Il se tut quelques secondes, pour mieux le fusiller du regard et sourit avec malveillance avant de reprendre :

- Non pas que je ne sache rien sur elle. Je sais par exemple que sa communauté lui manque beaucoup, qu'elle aime à s'isoler au sommet de la tour nord, qu'elle est très proche de son Guide et qu'elle adore les fruits frais. Mais tout cela, vois-tu, Severus, ce n'est pas de toi que je le tiens, mais de Drago. Il a développé certains liens privilégiés avec elle. Ces mêmes liens que tu aurais du, en tant que Second, t'évertuer à tisser. Peut-être devrais-je reconsidérer ta position, si tu n'es pas capable de t'investir plus personnellement dans cette alliance.

Rogue se crispa imperceptiblement, maudissant intérieurement son manque de distinction. Il avait payé le prix fort, pour obtenir cette place. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait, à présent. Une position privilégiée qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre. Il décida donc qu'il était tant pour lui de parler.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Seigneur, dit-il avec le plus d'assurance possible tout en posant un genou au sol. Je me suis beaucoup investi dans l'entraînement de Drago, ces derniers temps. Vous avez raison, je crains d'avoir quelque peu négligé notre invitée. Cet oubli sera vite réparé.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, sourit-il. Tu as toujours été un disciple très doué, Severus. Et même si tu n'as pas toujours été mon serviteur le plus dévoué, tu as sans conteste été le plus utile. C'est pourquoi cette place de second te revenait de droit. Mais malheur à toi si je suis à nouveau obligé de te répéter deux fois le même ordre. Suis-je clair ?

- Parfaitement clair, mon Maître.

- Très bien ! Alors, va. Et tâche de m'en apprendre plus la prochaine fois.

Rogue s'inclina et quitta la salle à grands pas, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il avait souvent eu l'occasion de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mettre en colère. Cela ne faisait évidemment pas le même effet lorsque cette dernière vous était destinée.

Il descendit à sa chambre, prit les affaires propres qu'il avait déposées sur son lit un peu plus tôt et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui permettrait sans doute de se clarifier les idées.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Jusqu'à présent, il avait espéré que le fait de renseigner son Maître sur les mouvements de l'émissaire suffirait à celui-ci. Mais il était forcé d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Il allait maintenant être obligé de nouer des liens avec cette créature. A cette seule pensée, il frémit sous le jet brûlant. Lui qui n'avait jamais été capable de se lier avec qui que se soit. Lui qui détestait par-dessus tout ce genre de mondanités. Lui qui se sentait systématiquement agacé et mal à l'aise en sa présence. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait qu'elle le sentait.

Mais peu importait. Désormais, il n'avait plus le choix. Il se mit donc à réfléchir sur la manière de procéder. Ce ne devrait pas être si difficile, après tout. Jozefa avait fréquemment manifesté le désir de s'entretenir en privé avec lui. Cela faisait d'ailleurs partie des choses qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il lui suffirait de trouver quelque chose pour engager la conversation. Et le reste viendrait naturellement. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Il poussa un profond soupir et sourit amèrement. Il était le second du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son conseiller le plus fidèle. Il commandait à toute une troupe de Mangemorts dont certains étaient les sorciers les plus féroces et les plus cruels de Grande-Bretagne. Son manque d'assurance face à cette tâche confinait au ridicule.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. Ses obligations et ses responsabilités lui permettraient au moins de ne plus penser à cette corvée jusqu'au couché du soleil.

---------------------------------------

Ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre. Seules quelques bougies et le feu dansant sous le chaudron éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Bien que le soleil fut bientôt couché, il faisait encore grand jour dehors et le bureau était pourvu de larges fenêtres donnant au sud. Mais d'épais rideaux avaient été rabattus sur celles-ci. Rogue aimait travailler dans cette ambiance sombre et feutrée. Il pensait même qu'elle favorisait la concentration.

La leçon du jour était la réalisation d'un poison foudroyant dont il n'existait pas d'antidote. Une potion que le Ministère interdisait bien sûr à quiconque de réaliser. Drago avait commencé à la préparer et avait laissé Rogue procéder à un ajout très minutieux qui réclamait une grande dextérité. Mais celui-ci avait eu la main trop lourde et la potion avait pris une inquiétante teinte noirâtre. Rogue avait rapidement réparé son erreur en ajoutant quelques gouttes d'un autre ingrédient, mais son faux pas n'avait pas échappé à la perspicacité de son élève qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son professeur se tromper aussi grossièrement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Professeur ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- C'est à vous que je devrais poser cette question, Drago, lui répondit-il du tac au tac en détournant habilement la conversation. Je n'ai pas noté une grande attention de votre part lors du dernier conseil.

- Ce n'est rien, mentit-il, juste un peu de fatigue. L'entraînement s'est terminé tard, la nuit dernière…

- Je vois bien que vous êtes préoccupé, le coupa-t-il. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Cela restera entre nous.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea quelques secondes et soupira.

- Voilà deux semaines que je suis rentré et je n'ai toujours pas pu avoir de contact avec ma mère.

- Enfin, Drago, vous savez bien que les environs de votre ancienne demeure sont bien trop surveillés et que vous n'êtes pas assez entraîné pour faire face à une éventuelle embuscade.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit-il avec véhémence. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle. Je sens que Tante Bella ne me dit pas tout. Si je pouvais simplement correspondre avec elle.

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de soupirer. Il saisit une chaise et s'assit en face de son élève.

- J'ai conscience de la difficulté de votre position, fit-il avec une compassion dont il n'était pas coutumier. Mais il faut que vous soyez patient. Vous n'aurez droit à aucun contact avec l'extérieur tant que votre formation ne sera pas achevée. C'est la règle. Et ne comptez pas sur votre tante pour vous octroyer un traitement de faveur.

Résigné, Drago se retourna vers le chaudron pour continuer son travail mais Rogue l'arrêta.

- Je crois que nous en avons terminé pour cette fois. Nous poursuivrons cette potion à notre prochaine séance. Vous avez raison, expliqua-t-il devant l'air étonné de son élève, vous avez besoin de repos.

Une fois que Drago eut quitté la pièce, Rogue se dirigea vers une des innombrables étagères qui couvraient les murs du bureau et qui étaient recouvertes de divers ingrédients et potions. Il se saisit d'un petit flacon, le déboucha, le huma et en but une longue gorgée. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre du Philtre de Paix, mais sa nervosité commençait à devenir insupportable.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle à manger pour y prendre un rapide repas. Plusieurs Mangemorts s'y restauraient déjà mais il prit soin de s'installer à l'écart, pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Dehors, le ciel limpide s'assombrissait lentement, l'ébène dévorant peu à peu l'azur et se piquant de petits points lumineux suspendus dans le néant.

Son repas terminé, il rejoignit sans attendre les cachots et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de l'émissaire. Mais personne ne répondit. Elle avait déjà dit à Rogue qu'elle n'aimait pas rester enfermée dans sa chambre, elle pouvait être n'importe où à cette heure. Il réfléchit un moment. Elle ne pouvait pas être déjà partie à la chasse, il était bien trop tôt.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de sa chambre et s'arrêta net au milieu de couloir. Il se retourna et avisa l'escalier juste à coté de la porte de la chambre de Jo. Il se trouvait que celui-ci montait directement à la tour nord. Il se souvint alors de ce que son Maître lui avait appris à propos de cette tour.

Il repassa rapidement à sa chambre pour passer la cape que Queudver lui avait offerte et monta les interminables escaliers. Arrivé près du sommet, il sentit l'air glacial s'engouffrer par la porte restée ouverte. Il franchit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la terrasse éclairée par une torche et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Elle était là, assise entre deux créneaux. Les jambes dans le vide, elle contemplait la noirceur des flots, vêtue, tout comme lui, d'une lourde cape la protégeant du froid. C'était un de ces rares soirs où le vent ne soufflait pas, où tout semblait si calme. Une fine brume laiteuse s'étalait sur la lande et sur la mer d'huile, donnant l'impression que l'éperon rocheux sur lequel se trouvait la forteresse avait été déposé sur du coton.

- Bonsoir, Professeur, dit-elle, le faisant sursauter. C'est une belle nuit, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Rogue quitta le seuil de la porte et s'approcha d'elle, l'air agacé.

- Ne me dites pas qu'en plus de tous vos dons, vous avez aussi la capacité de voir ce qui se passe dans votre dos.

- Non, rit-elle en faisant passer ses jambes de l'autre coté pour lui faire face. J'entends simplement les battements de votre cœur. Un petit avantage de plus pour les prédateurs que nous sommes.

- Alors c'est comme cela que vous avez su que je vous observais, la dernière fois, comprit-il soudain. Mais comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?

- Parce qu'habituellement, un battement de cœur est toujours accompagné d'une émotion, quelle qu'elle soit. Il n'y a que chez vous que je ne ressente rien, ajouta-t-elle en braquant son regard pénétrant sur lui. Il faut une barrière mentale très puissante pour réussir à y retrancher quelque chose d'aussi diffus et incontrôlable que des émotions. Je suis très impressionnée.

A cette nouvelle, Rogue se détendit instinctivement. C'était une des choses qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Qu'elle soit capable de lire ouvertement en lui. Et elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle en était en fait incapable. Bien sûr, elle pouvait très bien mentir. Mais cette révélation facilitait tellement sa tâche qu'il préféra la croire.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester planté là toute la soirée, lui sourit-elle en lui désignant l'espace qui restait à coté d'elle. Il y a bien assez de place pour nous entre ces deux créneaux. Vous verrez, la pierre n'est pas aussi inconfortable qu'elle en a l'air.

Rogue grogna intérieurement. S'asseoir ici l'obligeait à réduire considérablement la distance minimale qu'il avait pour habitude de mettre entre lui et tout autre être humain. Mais là encore, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il s'installa donc sur la pierre glacée, se collant le plus possible contre le créneau qui était près de lui.

Jozefa appuya son dos contre l'autre créneau et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et l'observa d'un air amusé. La lumière de la torche se reflétait dans son regard, donnant à ses yeux une incandescence surnaturelle.

- Alors, dites-moi, Professeur. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon modeste lieu de contemplation ? Et ne me dites pas que vous voulez savoir où en sont les préparatifs de la réception de demain. Queudver m'a dit qu'il vous avait déjà tout détaillé.

- En fait, j'étais venu vous parler de Drago, répondit-il en changeant rapidement d'angle d'attaque. Je le trouve plutôt soucieux, ces derniers temps. Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa mère, mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Il ne vous en aurait pas parlé ?

- Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il a, lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa chère tante est en train de s'employer à anéantir le peu d'enfance et d'insouciance qu'il lui reste, et ce afin d'en faire un bon petit soldat obéissant.

- Il est heureux pour lui que se soit elle qui s'en charge et non le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant, sa formation aurait été bien plus douloureuse encore. Bellatrix n'a pas le choix.

- D'autant plus qu'elle ne prend vraiment aucun plaisir à le malmener ainsi, ironisa Jo. Et elle est d'une patience d'ange. On ne pourrait trouver meilleur pédagogue.

- Parfois, Miss Wollowicz, je vous trouve franchement impossible, soupira Rogue.

- Et moi, je trouve que vous manquez cruellement de sens de l'humour, lui sourit-elle effrontément. Vos élèves ne devaient pas s'amuser tous les jours lorsqu'ils vous avaient comme professeur.

- Les potions sont une discipline qui ne laisse place à aucune fantaisie, rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif. Il ne s'agit pas de faire voler des objets en agitant négligemment sa baguette. Elles requièrent rigueur et concentration, deux qualités dont étaient malheureusement dépourvus la plupart de mes élèves.

- Vous avez raison, concéda-t-elle, l'air soudain très sérieux. Même le philtre le plus simple demande une grande attention. C'est justement ce que j'ai toujours aimé dans cette discipline. Elle ne tolère pas le moindre faux pas. Les sorciers qui maîtrisent cet Art ont d'ailleurs tous un caractère sérieux et minutieux, et sont dotés d'une grande force mentale.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase le regard dans le vide et l'air nostalgique. Comme-ci elle se remémorait un souvenir lointain. Rogue la dévisagea, un peu déstabilisé, se demandant si elle ne le taquinait pas de nouveau. Peu de sorciers s'intéressaient réellement aux potions, une discipline bien trop fastidieuse à leur goût. Et les sorcières, qui préféraient les sortilèges, étaient encore plus rares à s'en soucier. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'une personne aussi volubile et extravertie qu'elle puisse apprécier les subtilités de la préparation des potions.

- Ah ! Poudlard… soupira-t-elle, l'interrompant dans ces interrogation. Voilà un endroit que j'aurais aimé connaître. Un si grand château où l'on enseigne la magie à tous les petits sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Ce doit être vraiment merveilleux.

- Il ne faut rien exagérer, grinça-t-il. Et vous, quelle école avez-vous fréquentée ?

Il n'oubliait pas, à cet instant, qu'il était avant tout là pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la chance de fréquenter une quelconque école, sourit-elle un peu tristement.

- Vous aviez donc un précepteur particulier, en déduit Rogue.

- Non, pas vraiment. Voyez-vous, Professeur, je suis issue d'une très ancienne et riche famille polonaise. Une noble famille cultivant son sang pur depuis des générations. Comme beaucoup d'autres riches familles de cette époque, polonaises ou non, l'éducation des femmes n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une réelle priorité.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on ne vous a rien appris de la magie ? fit Rogue, éberlué qu'une telle chose ait pu exister.

- Si, bien-sûr. Les sortilèges de base pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une vulgaire cracmolle. Mais aussi comment être une bonne maîtresse de maison en gérant correctement ses Elfes, comment bien se tenir et converser en bonne société, comment rendre la vie de mon futur mari la plus agréable possible et comment élever nos enfants dans le plus pur respect des traditions familiales. Vous serez étonné d'appendre qu'il existe des sorts pour toutes ces tâches.

Rogue frémit à cette énumération d'apprentissages futiles. Sa propre enfance lui semblait presque enviable à coté de celle-ci. Mais ces révélations lui étaient très utiles. Les différents pays d'Europe avaient tour à tour édicté des lois sur la scolarisation obligatoire des enfants de sorciers. Il savait que celles de Grande-Bretagne dataient de plus de trois siècles. Il lui suffirait de se renseigner sur les lois polonaises pour avoir une idée de l'âge minimum de son interlocutrice.

- Le matin de mes dix-neuf ans, continua-t-elle, ma mère est venue m'annoncer que mon père avait trouvé un excellent parti à qui me marier. Un proche cousin que je connaissais à peine et qui avait une bonne fortune. C'était cela, mon avenir. Devenir l'épouse d'un quasi-inconnu, riche et prétentieux, qui ne serait jamais à notre demeure, et cinquante pour cent de chance qu'au moins un des enfants issus de cette union ait un handicap physique ou mental. Le prix à payer pour un sang toujours pur.

- Et vous vous êtes enfuie ? demanda Rogue pour l'encourager à continuer.

- La nuit suivante, je me suis faufilée à travers les couloirs du manoir et suis sortie en douce. Au départ, je ne voulais que faire un petit tour dans le parc, pour réfléchir un peu. C'est une chose que j'avais pour habitude de faire. Mais j'ai vite compris que je ne serais jamais heureuse si je ne prenais pas ma vie en main. Je me suis donc enfoncée dans la profonde forêt qui jouxtait notre propriété. J'ignorais alors que j'allais y trouver tout ce que j'avais jamais désiré. Une famille qui m'accepte telle que j'étais, et l'éternité pour corriger l'abyssale ignorance que mon cher père avait cru bon de m'infliger.

Elle le fixa intensément avant d'ajouter :

- N'avez-vous jamais eu cette impression insaisissable de ne pas être à votre place, d'être perdu parmi des étrangers ; toujours seul, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce sentiment que quoi que vous fassiez et malgré tous vos efforts, vous ne seriez jamais ce que l'on attend de vous. Jusqu'à ce jour merveilleux et libérateur où les vôtres viennent jusqu'à vous. Et, dés lors, vous comprenez instinctivement que votre place est parmi eux.

- Si, murmura Rogue en passant inconsciemment la main sur son avant-bras gauche. Mais il y a toujours un prix à payer pour cela.

Ils firent tout deux silence pendant plusieurs minutes, méditant ces paroles qui valaient pour l'un comme pour l'autre. L'atmosphère de quiétude qui les enveloppait imprégnait cet instant fugace d'une douce mélancolie. Rogue se sentit alors étrangement proche d'elle, une chose qu'il n'aurait pourtant jamais cru possible.

Ce fut Jozefa qui rompit le silence.

- Figurez-vous que j'ai croisé Amycus, ce matin, un peu avant l'aube, en revenant de la salle à manger. Il portait sous le bras un paquet qui avait pour particularité de gigoter et de gémir. Qui était-ce ?

- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il, répondit Rogue sur la défensive.

- Je suis juste d'un naturel curieux, répondit-elle. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas me le dire, cela n'a rien de grave. Comme je vis ici, je finirais bien par le découvrir par moi-même, de toute façon. Il faudra peut-être un jour que vous songiez à vous départir de la méfiance que vous nourrissez à mon égard depuis mon arrivée ici, Professeur. Y a-t-il une réelle raison à ces suspicions ou est-ce simplement parce que ma tête ne vous revient pas ?

- Laissez tomber, grogna-t-il.

- Je pense, au contraire, que vous devriez me dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Cela facilitera nos rapports à l'avenir.

Rogue la considéra pendant quelques secondes et répondit avec lassitude :

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver le ralliement de votre peuple suspect. Vous n'avez pas réellement besoin de nous. Ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que je vous ai vue vous battre et je ne doute pas que vos frères soient aussi doués que vous. Vous êtes suffisamment forts et nombreux pour vous garantir une paix et une autonomie totale, quelle que soit l'issue de cette guère. Alors pourquoi risquer de choisir un camp. Et ne me parlez pas de cette Evolution vers la société sorcière. Elle ne me semble qu'un bien léger prétexte pour rejoindre nos rangs.

- Ne pensez-vous pas, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, que votre Maître m'ait déjà demandé ce genre de précision ? Et pensez-vous que je serais encore à Daven Rock si je n'avais été en mesure de lui fournir une explication satisfaisante ?

- Mais c'est en l'occurrence à moi que vous devez cette explication, puisque c'est de ma confiance qu'il s'agit.

Ce fut au tour de Jo de considérer un instant son interlocuteur.

- Très bien… soupira-t-elle. Vous avez raison, il y a une autre raison à notre ralliement. Une raison beaucoup plus stratégique. Il se trouve malheureusement que nous aussi sommes en guerre. Une guerre sans-merci qui fait rage depuis la naissance de notre peuple. Une guerre qui ne nous oppose pas au Ministère, mais à un peuple qui existe depuis la nuit des temps et qui n'a pas apprécié de devoir partager avec nous ses territoires de chasse, lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Que voulez-vous, ces loups-garous sont d'un rancunier.

Rogue la dévisagea, bouche bée.

- Aussi, reprit-elle, lorsque nous avons appris que Fenrir Greyback était devenu un mangemort et qu'il était à la tête des loups-garous renégats, nous nous sommes décidés à sortir de notre réserve. Nous ne pouvions courir le risque de rester sans rien faire alors que nos ennemies de toujours s'alliaient avec l'un des sorciers les plus puissants que cette terre ait jamais porté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a bien-sûr demandé de décréter une trêve et de garder cette petite rivalité pour nous. Il ne voulait pas que ses troupes soient au courant de possibles dissensions en leur sein. Mais je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir révélé ce détail à son fidèle Second.

- Je ne comprends pas, réussit enfin à articuler Rogue. Pourquoi cette guerre depuis tant d'années ? Après tout, vous et les loups-garous n'êtes pas si différents.

Jozefa pris soudain un air outré. Il était évident que ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait profondément offensée.

- J'attendais un peu plus de nuance venant d'un homme qui a occupé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal durant toute une année, susurra-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Il y a pourtant entre nous un fossé de taille. Les loups-garous ne choisissent pas leur état. Ils le subissent. Ils sont mordus contre leur volonté et se transforment au gré des phases de la lune. Ils ne sont que les jouets du destin, tuant et mordant au hasard de leurs rencontres. C'est d'un pathétique ! D'ailleurs, la lycanthropie est reconnue comme une maladie par le Ministère. Chaque loup-garou qui le souhaite peu ainsi rentrer dans le droit chemin, à l'aide de remèdes appropriés.

Jo se redressa et toisa Rogue avec fierté.

- Ce qui est impossible dans notre cas. Chacun d'entre nous a choisi son destin de plein gré. Quant à nos proies, nous les traquons et les tuons en pleine conscience de nos actes, et non poussés par je ne sais quel instinct bestial. Il n'y a pas de potions pour nous. Pas de rédemption possible.

- Vous ne faites jamais de quelqu'un un vampire contre sa volonté ?

- Jamais. C'est la toute première règle que nous respectons. Il faut que le désir de devenir l'un des nôtres soit fort et sincère. Et nous le sentons.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Miss Wollowicz, souffla Rogue. Il y a si peu d'ouvrages traitant de votre peuple que je suis bien forcé d'avouer mon ignorance en la matière, malgré mon ancien statut de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de reconnaître aussi facilement ses torts, mais il devait s'efforcer de ramener la discussion sur un terrain plus serein. Ce n'était pas en se disputant avec elle qu'il arriverait à ses fins.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, se radoucit-elle. Vous devriez justement profiter de ce que je suis à votre disposition pour parfaire vos connaissances. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Rogue avait, en effet, encore un bon millier de questions à lui poser. Il choisit donc la première qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Votre médaillon d'argent, fit-il en désignant l'endroit où il le devinait, sous sa cape. Représente-t-il un symbole précis ou est-ce un simple bijou ?

Rogue savait déjà ce que représentait le tatouage qui se trouvait à la base du coup de la jeune femme. C'était une des rares choses que l'on savait sur les vampires. Chacun d'entre eux arborait cette marque à cet endroit précis : la Marque des Non-Morts. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs son Maître de s'en être inspiré pour créer la Marque des Ténèbres gravée à jamais sur l'avant bras de chaque mangemorts. Mais la Marque des vampires était différente, plus simple, plus stylisée.

Son médaillon, en revanche, l'intriguait depuis leur rencontre. Jozefa lui sourit, défit le fermoir et le lui tendit. Il l'examina et fit glisser ses doigts sur le métal froid et miroitant, s'attardant sur le dessin formant un relief sur sa surface. Il représentait un dragon massif qui déployait ses larges ailes sur toute l'étendue du disque argenté.

- Le dragon est le symbole de ma communauté, expliqua-t-elle. Chaque vampire membre de la Communauté Originelle d'Ardeal porte ce médaillon. Un simple signe de reconnaissance lors des rassemblements.

Rogue lui rendit son médaillon qu'elle remit autour de son coup. Elle tendit ensuite sa main gauche vers lui pour lui montrer une chevalière en cuivre sertie d'une grosse pierre d'un blanc laiteux qu'elle portait à l'annulaire.

- Et ceci est le signe de reconnaissance des Conseils du Guide, ajouta-t-elle fièrement sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé. Nous sommes quatre à avoir l'insigne honneur de porter ce bijou. Il symbolise notre dévotion.

- Et cette broche ? demanda Rogue en désignant une petite salamandre dorée et finement ciselée qui était délicatement posée sur la chevelure acajou de Jo.

- C'est la seule chose qui me reste de ma vie d'avant. Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère et j'en ai hérité à sa mort. La salamandre est notre blason familial. Un petit ustensile vraiment très pratique.

Disant cela, elle sortit sa baguette de son fourreau et effleura la salamandre avec sa pointe. Celle-ci se mit alors à remuer comme-ci il s'agissait d'un animal réellement vivant et plongea dans les cheveux de Jozefa. La coiffure de la jeune femme se défit alors et reprit place en deux longues tresses enfantines tombant de chaque coté de son visage. Puis la salamandre réapparut à sa place d'origine.

- Est-ce que cela vous plaît, lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Rogue avait, à cet instant, la curieuse impression de se retrouver en face d'une de ses élèves de septième année.

- Très bien, très bien, rit-elle devant son air dubitatif. Alors essayons plutôt cela.

Elle refit le même geste et ses cheveux s'arrangèrent en une couronne de fines tresses flamboyantes, redonnant à son visage un air plus adulte et sophistiqué.

- Voilà tout à fait le genre d'ustensile inutile que toutes les femmes de votre entourage doivent vous envier, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Voilà bien une réflexion d'homme, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton amusé. Vous n'imaginez pas le temps précieux que me fait gagner cette broche. Mais vous avez raison, il n'y a pas une seule femme de ma communauté qui ne m'ait demandé au moins une fois de la lui prêter. Je refuse toujours. La seule qui réussit parfois à l'obtenir, c'est Vassilia, une jeune amie. Ah, celle-là ! Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend réellement mais personne n'arrive jamais à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il faut lui reconnaître une ténacité sans égale, à la limite du caprice parfois.

- Ils vous manquent, n'est-ce pas, demanda Rogue en essayant de paraître le plus compatissant possible.

- Tout me manque, répondit-elle en toute sincérité. Mes frères, mes amis, les couleurs chatoyantes qui habillent nos mûrs, les douces mélodies qui s'insinuent dans nos couloirs… Ne le prenez surtout pas mal, Professeur, mais cet endroit ressemble parfois plus à un lieu de recueillement funéraire qu'à un lieu de vie en communauté.

Rogue ne répondit pas. D'une part, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, mais aussi parce qu'être une oreille attentive à son mal-être le rapprochait d'elle.

- Bientôt, les premiers flocons vont tomber sur nos terres. Les montagnes des Carpates sont réellement somptueuses lorsqu'elle se pare de leur linceul immaculé. C'est à ce moment que commencent les préparatifs pour le Rassemblement du Solstice, le rassemblement de tout notre peuple en Ardeal. C'est moi qui suis chargée de l'organisation habituellement. Mais Giorgina s'en sortira très bien sans moi, cette année.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton déterminé, comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

- Ce qui est étrange, continua-t-elle en souriant, c'est que je m'étais préparée à tout cela lorsque j'ai su que je devais partir. C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on m'a désignée comme émissaire. Je supporte en général plutôt bien l'éloignement des miens. Mais il se trouve un endroit à la communauté qui me manque encore plus que tout cela.

- Lequel ? s'enquit Rogue.

- Notre bibliothèque, soupira-t-elle. Une pièce immense dont les mûrs sont entièrement couverts d'ouvrages traitant de tous les domaines de connaissance magique ou non. Beaucoup plus de livres que vous n'auriez le temps d'en lire dans toute votre existence, dont certains d'une rareté exceptionnelle. C'est sans doute le fait d'avoir été privée de la connaissance pendant toute mon enfance qui m'a fait tant les aimer. Je crois que c'est curieusement ce qui me manque le plus ici.

Rogue remarqua que ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle parlait de cet endroit. Pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, cette nostalgie à propos d'une simple pièce contenant des livres aurait parue exagérée. Mais il s'était trop souvent réfugié dans le bruissement feutré et rassurant des pages d'un épais ouvrage pour ne pas comprendre ce que la jeune femme ressentait. Les livres avaient été très tôt, depuis aussi longtemps que ses souvenirs remontaient, une échappatoire à tous ces instants de solitude forcée.

Il réfléchit un court instant. Le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui coûtait beaucoup mais s'il voulait contenter son Maître, il devait trouver un moyen de se rapprocher durablement d'elle. Il se décida donc rapidement. Après un long soupire, il saisit une lourde clé qui était attachée par une ficelle autour de son coup. Il la déposa entre eux, sur la pierre noire, et agita sa baguette au-dessus : « Clavi Replicas ». Une seconde clé, identique à la première, apparue alors. Rogue s'en saisit et la tendit à Jo.

- Voici une réplique de la clé de la bibliothèque de Daven Rock, expliqua-t-il. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais le seul à y avoir accès. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi bien fournie que celle de votre communauté, mais contient des ouvrages très intéressants et tout aussi rares. Je peux vous y conduire si vous le désirez.

Jozefa se saisit de la clé et acquiesça en silence. Elle ne dit pas un mot tandis qu'elle le suivait à travers les couloirs de la forteresse. Sans qu'elle puisse le voir, Rogue souriait. C'était bien la première fois, depuis son arrivée, qu'il parvenait à la laisser sans voix.

Arrivés devant la porte, Rogue fit grincer la clé dans la serrure, l'ouvrit et illumina la pièce d'un coup de baguette. Elle paraissait plutôt exiguë au premier abord, mais était en fait toute en longueur. Trois étagères couvertes de livres partageaient la pièce en quatre couloirs qui se perdaient dans la pénombre. Près de la porte, un austère bureau et une simple chaise faisaient office de mobilier.

- Lumos !

Sa baguette tendue à bout de bras, Jozefa entreprit immédiatement d'arpenter les allées garnies d'ouvrages. Ne la voyant pas réapparaître, Rogue décida de la laisser seule. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui lorsque Jo resurgit des ténèbres.

- Vous partez ?

- Comme vous, j'aime beaucoup la nuit, Miss Wollowicz. Mais mes obligations m'obligent à vivre le jour. Je dois donc prendre un peu de repos. Nous pourrions partager cet endroit, dorénavant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Avec le plus grand plaisir, lui sourit-elle chaleureusement. Merci de m'y faire une place.

Rogue tenta de grimacer un sourire puis s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Daven Rock, Rogue s'endormit sereinement. Il en avait suffisamment appris sur elle pour tenter de retrouver sa trace en Pologne, et pour savoir exactement de quelle famille elle était issue. Son Maître serait content de lui.

Mais il y avait une autre raison à cette sérénité. Une émotion fuyante qui effleurait encore à peine sa conscience mais qui, très lentement, s'insinuait en lui tel un délicieux poison.


	7. Le bal des fauxsemblants

CHAPITRE VII – LE BAL DES FAUX-SEMBLANTS

Dans la plus complète obscurité des couloirs intérieurs, Jozefa traversait rapidement la forteresse de Daven Rock. Elle avait si souvent emprunté ces couloirs qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'aucun éclairage pour s'y déplacer, connaissant parfaitement chaque marche, chaque carrefour, chaque recoin. Elle aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup les arpenter, même lorsque la nuit tombée lui permettait de passer par les couloirs extérieurs, car leur atmosphère tortueuse et souterraine lui rappelait agréablement les allées labyrinthiques de sa communauté.

Le cœur léger, elle fredonnait un air enjoué de son pays tout en se dirigeant vers les chambres du troisième étage. Ces derniers jours avaient défilé à une vitesse déconcertante car elle avait dû se démener pour que tout soit près à temps pour la réception. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le loisir de s'ennuyer et ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait fait, au cours de cette semaine, ce qu'elle aimait et ce pour quoi elle était la plus douée.

Même les sarcasmes de Piotr à propos de la futilité de cette tâche lors de leur dernière entrevue n'étaient pas parvenus à entamer son moral au beau fixe. Par son intermédiaire, son Guide lui avait signifié son accord à la proposition de Lord Voldemort, qu'elle s'était empressée de transmettre à ce dernier. Il étaient désormais des alliés travaillant vers un but commun Elle s'attendait donc à ce que le mage noir leur confie bientôt de plus délicates missions afin de tester leur loyauté.

Le petit tête à tête qu'elle avait eu avec Rogue la nuit précédente avait constitué l'apothéose de cette sympathique semaine, ce dernier ayant apparemment décidé d'entretenir désormais des rapports plus cordiaux avec elle. Elle n'était bien sûr pas dupe de la véritable raison de ce changement d'attitude mais ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Cela allait faciliter grandement sa tâche et accélérer l'avancée de sa mission.

Parvenue au dernière étage, elle longea un sombre corridor bordé de portes et frappa à celle qui se trouvait à son extrémité. Drago vint lui ouvrir, les traits tirés et la mine maussade.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu passes me voir ce soir, ronchonna-t-il. Les invités doivent êtres en train d'arriver à la forteresse. Tu ne dois pas les accueillir ?

- J'ai laissé avec grand plaisir cette tâche à Queudver. Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ?

- Il faut peut-être que je ferme les rideaux avant, dit-il en jetant un regard inquiet aux fenêtres.

A cette heure, les dernières lueurs de l'astre du jour disparaissaient peu à peu derrière l'horizon.

- Ca ira, lui sourit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

A l'exception des deux grandes fenêtres qui trouaient le mûr opposé à la porte, la chambre de Drago était très semblable à celle de Jozefa. La pierre brute des cloisons avait été parée de tentures de velours couleur bleu nuit, assorties aux rideaux et au baldaquin, et les meubles étaient en chêne massif.

Un grand tableau représentant une très belle jeune femme était accroché au-dessus du bureau. Les traits fins, le visage fier, elle coiffait ses longs cheveux blonds en toisant ses vis-à-vis d'un air hautain. Jo savait qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Drago. Ce tableau venait tout droit du manoir Malefoy, comme beaucoup d'autres meubles et œuvres d'art se trouvant à Daven Rock. Narcissa Malefoy avait du faire preuve d'une grande générosité afin de calmer la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres suite à l'attaque du Ministère et à l'incarcération de son époux.

- Je suis venue te conseiller pour ta tenue de ce soir, dit Jo à Drago en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

- Malheureusement, je ne prendrai pas part à votre petite fête, répondit-il avec amertume.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle, faignant la surprise.

- « Enfin, Drago ! Crois-tu sincèrement que le moment soit bien choisi pour penser à t'amuser. » lâcha-t-il, imitant à s'y méprendre le ton méprisant et autoritaire de sa tante. De tout de façon, je dois limiter mes contacts avec l'extérieur tant que ma formation n'est pas achevée. Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à ces mondanités.

L'expression contrariée de son visage contredisait cette affirmation.

- Peut-être… concéda-telle en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers une des fenêtres pour observer au-dehors. Mais il se peut que quelqu'un de bien intentionnée ait intercédé en ta faveur auprès d'une personne influente, et ce afin que tu puisses te joindre à nous ce soir.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment oser y croire.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser Bellatrix te priver de cet instant de détente alors que tu es, à mon sens, la personne ici qui en a le plus besoin. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un de ces petits sourires piquants dont elle avait le secret, je tenais à paraître à cette soirée au bras d'un jeune homme charmant et bien élevé.

Les traits de Drago s'illuminèrent et il s'inclina légèrement pour lui monter sa gratitude. Puis, comme Jo l'avait fait une minute auparavant, il se dirigea vers son armoire et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir grand chose de convenable là dedans, l'entendit-elle dire d'une voix étouffée du fond de son armoire.

- Tu oublies que mon peuple t'a fait un magnifique présent durant ton séjour parmi nous, le sermonna-t-elle. Je risquerais de me vexer si tu ne profites pas de cette occasion pour le porter.

- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il en sortant la tête de sa penderie, l'air hésitant. C'est vrai que cette tenue est superbe, mais tante Bella ne va pas apprécier que je sois présent malgré son interdiction. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je me montre discret.

Jo éclata d'un rire cristallin et s'approcha de lui.

- Drago, tu seras mon cavalier, ce soir. Je pense que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne passeras pas inaperçu.

- Tu as raison, admit-il avec un sourire.

- Alors, c'est décidé, conclue-t-elle en regagnant la porte. Prépare-toi, je repasserai te chercher dans environ une heure.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Après s'être rapidement assurée que tout était en place, Jo était descendue à sa chambre pour se préparer, puis était remontée chercher Drago. Lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit, il était torse nu.

- Tu n'es pas encore près ? s'impatienta-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Sais-tu que c'est très impoli de faire attendre sa cavalière ?

- Désolé, mais Rogue est passé me voir pour me dire que je pourrai prendre part à la réception et pour m'apporter mon masque. Il n'a pas eu l'air très content quand je lui ai dit que tu étais déjà passée me l'annoncer. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup que l'on passe tant de temps ensemble. C'est peut-être…

Il s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase et la contempla, bouche bée. Comme s'il venait seulement de la découvrir.

- Tu es époustouflante, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle portait une robe de bal en soie fluide qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa délicate silhouette et dont la couleur or pale miroitait chaudement sous la lueur des chandeliers. Le bas de sa jupe, de ses manches et son décolleté étaient ourlés de motifs formés par une multitude de petits rubis et de fines gouttelettes d'ambre. Ces cheveux, coiffés grâce à sa broche-salamandre, étaient relevés en un unique chignon dont de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient et descendaient le long de son dos telle une cascade de feu.

Un masque d'or finement ciselé dissimulait une partie de son visage, laissant apparaître son nez, sa bouche et son menton, et descendant de chaque coté pour couvrir la moitié de ses joues. Un unique saphir de la taille d'un ongle était incrusté au milieu du front et de minuscules diamants sur les bords inférieurs de ses yeux rehaussaient son regard fauve.

Drago la rejoignit, saisit ses deux mains et déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elle.

- Tu es un incorrigible flatteur, rit-elle. Maintenant prépare-toi, il y a certaines personnes qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de faire attendre.

Il saisit la chemise et la tunique qui étaient déposées sur son lit et se dirigea vers le miroir près de son bureau. C'est seulement à cet instant que Jo remarqua les marques qui zébraient le dos du jeune homme. Trois horribles cicatrices roses et boursouflées s'étalaient de manière parallèle sur presque toute sa largeur. A coup sur, les traces d'un sortilège particulièrement cruel et douloureux.

Jo s'approcha de lui et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les ignobles stigmates. Drago se figea.

- Et c'est nous que l'on traite de monstres, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Sans un mot, Drago s'éloigna vivement d'elle et cacha ses marques en passant sa chemise. Il finit de s'habiller en silence et se tourna de nouveau vers elle en tentant d'afficher un sourire convaincant.

- Comment me trouves-tu ?

Drago avait vraiment fière allure dans cette tenue que les vampires lui avaient offerte. Elle était composée d'un simple pantalon noir et de hautes chausses montant jusqu'au genoux, ainsi que d'une magnifique tunique de velours d'un noir profond brodée de fils d'or formant des motifs complexes sinuant sur toute la surface du tissu. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et était ajustée à la taille par une ceinture très similaire à celle que Jo portait, avec deux fourreaux de part et d'autre, portant sa baguette et un petit poignard. Une simple cape de soie noire avec une attache dorée parachevait la tenue en une touche élégante.

- Tu es superbe, lui sourit-elle en retour. On dirait un vrai prince hongrois. Il ne manque que la touche finale.

Elle se saisit d'une petite boite posée sur le lit et en sortit un masque de porcelaine blanche qu'elle tendit à Drago.

---------------------------------------

Jo se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les réceptions auxquelles elle avait participé. Des centaines et des centaines de soirées, bals et autres banquets dont les moindres détails restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Les plus fastueuses étaient sans conteste celles que donnait la cour de Vienne à l'époque où l'empire Austro-Hongrois était encore au sommet de sa puissance. Ces dernières parvenaient même à surpasser en luxe et en raffinement les réceptions que les vampires organisaient en Ardeal, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Et malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait eu pour organiser celle-ci, elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat final.

Pour cette occasion, elle avait fait aménager une des vastes salles vides de la forteresse. Elle avait été nettoyée de fond en comble, et ses murs avaient été habillés de tentures et de fines draperies de couleurs variées, toujours dans les tons sombres. Le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été déplacé de la Salle Central et disposé dans le fond de la pièce, encadré de longues bannières vertes portant les armoiries argentées de Salazar Serpentard. Une multitude de petites bougies flottant à mi-chemin entre le sol et le plafond paraient la pièce d'un éclairage chaleureux.

Après une entrée des plus remarquée, Jozefa et Drago avaient déambulé parmi les convives aux visages dissimulés afin de saluer les Mangemorts, reconnaissables à leurs masques de porcelaine immaculée qui leur donnaient un air inexpressif et plutôt angoissant.

Jo en avait profité pour faire ce qu'elle faisait systématiquement lorsqu'elle se trouvait entourée d'une foule de mortels : sonder leurs cœurs.

Elle n'avait pas été surprise par le sentiment qui l'avait assailli dés son arrivée dans la pièce. C'est la peur qui dominait chacune de leurs âmes. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas nécessaire d'être un vampire pour le deviner, car elle avait surpris plusieurs d'entre eux jetant de petits regards apeurés au trône de Lord Voldemort, comme s'ils s'attendaient à le voir surgir de nul part, à tout instant.

Elle s'était ensuite aventurée plus avant dans les émotions de chacun, mais n'avait rien découvert de bien nouveau en ceux qui, bien que n'étant pas des Mangemorts, avaient décidé de servir à leur niveau la cause du Mage Noir. Jalousie, colère, frustration, cupidité, soif de pouvoir… Bref, bien peu de nobles sentiments. Leurs motivations étaient d'ailleurs les même que celles des Mangemorts qu'elle côtoyait depuis déjà deux semaines.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'un petit groupe qu'ils venaient de saluer, Drago pris Jo par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Elle est furieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Complètement folle de rage, confirma-t-elle. Mais n'ai pas l'air de trop te réjouir de la colère de ta tante ou elle t'en fera payer le prix lors de vos prochains entraînements.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en moque, fanfaronna-t-il en se saisissant d'un amuse-bouche disposé sur un petit plateau argenté qui passait à sa portée.

Ces plateaux avaient été ensorcelés et flottaient parmi les invités afin que ceux-ci puissent profiter sans se déplacer de la nourriture et des boissons qui leur étaient offertes.

Le bas du masque de Drago s'escamota lorsqu'il approcha le petit four de sa bouche. Il l'engloutit avec enthousiasme et enserra plus étroitement sa cavalière.

- Ce soir, je donne mon bras à la plus belle des femmes de cette assemblée. Et rien de ce qui pourra se passer par la suite n'effacera ce délicieux souvenir, crois-moi.

- Merci pour cette flatterie… Mais je suis aussi la seule femme ici qui n'ait pas l'âge d'être ta mère. C'est un petit détail qui joue en ma faveur.

- En fait, j'ai entraperçût une femme, tout à l'heure, qui avait l'air assez jeune, la détrompa-t-il en parcourant la salle des yeux. Elle était seule et paraissait plutôt perdue. Tiens, c'est elle, là-bas.

Drago désigna une silhouette isolée dans un des coins de la salle, comme-ci elle tentait de passer inaperçue. Ce qu'elle parvenait fort bien à faire, vu que Jo ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

- Regarde, fit-elle. Elle vient vers nous.

Comme-ci la silhouette avait sentit qu'elle était observée, elle avait quitté son coin sombre et marchait d'un pas décidé vers le couple. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de dentelle noire qui épousait élégamment son corps svelte et qui se terminait en une traîne qu'elle avait ramenée sur son avant bras.

A mesure qu'elle approchait, Jozefa sentit une vague de froide colère déferler vers elle. Un courroux si puissant qu'il recouvrait toute autre émotion. En se concentrant un peu, elle parvint à sentir une étrange tristesse émaner de la jeune femme, ainsi qu'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer fréquemment en ces lieux : l'Amour.

Elle sentit bientôt le trouble s'emparer de son cavalier. Il connaissait cette personne et semblait totalement abasourdi de se trouver face à elle ce soir.

- Pan… ? commença-t-il lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'à eux, se souvenant juste à tant qu'aucun nom ne devait être prononcé durant cette réception où l'anonymat était de mise. Je… Enfin, tu… Comment… ?

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, le coupa-t-elle en le fusillant d'un regard dur, derrière son masque noir à voilette. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps… Depuis qu'un certain matin, en me réveillant, on m'a appris que je ne te reverrais pas de sitôt. Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, tu sais ? Mais, apparemment, toutes ces préoccupations étaient vaines. Tu as l'air en pleine forme, acheva-t-elle en gratifiant Jo d'un regard assassin.

Gagné par la culpabilité, Drago lâcha précipitamment la taille de sa cavalière et s'écarta un peu d'elle. Jo admirait une fois de plus le courage masculin dans toute sa splendeur.

- Je suis heureux de te voir, tenta-t-il de se rattraper en baisant une de ses mains. Surpris, mais heureux. Regarde-toi, ajouta-t-il en l'admirant, tu es sublime.

- Toujours aussi baratineur, lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

Sentant la scène de ménage poindre à l'horizon, Jo préféra prendre congé.

- Je vous laisse, dit-elle à Drago. Je dois aller m'assurer que tout se passe bien.

- C'est ça oui… Laissez-nous ! fit grossièrement Pansy, inconsciente du fait que Jo était parfaitement capable de lui briser la nuque en un battement de cils.

Jo balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua Rogue vêtu de son habituelle robe de sorcier noire, un peu plus loin. Il se trouvait près de la petite estrade où avait été installé un imposant coffre en acajou, qu'il regardait avec insistance.

- Rassurez-moi, Miss, demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle parvint près de lui. Une armée de moremplis de va tout de même pas sortir de ce coffre, lorsque celui-ci sera ouvert ?

Comme son visage était entièrement dissimulé, elle était incapable de dire s'il émettait de réelles craintes ou s'il plaisantait. A dire vrai, elle croyait Rogue incapable de toute plaisanterie.

- Ne soyez pas inquiet, le rassura-t-elle. Il ne s'agit que d'un inoffensif coffre à musique. Je l'ai trouvé dans une des pièces de la forteresse. Ils sont extrêmement rares. Un cadeau d'une riche famille, sans doute.

A peine eut-elle prononcé le mot « musique » qu'elle vit Rogue se figer douloureusement.

- Ne soyez pas si tendu, rit-elle. Je sais que cette soirée est une véritable torture pour vous, mais il ne peut y avoir de réception réussie sans une ambiance musicale appropriée.

- Vous exagérez. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas aussi asocial que vous semblez le croire.

- Dans ce cas, vous m'accorderez bien la première danse. J'ai du abandonné mon cavalier à une panthère noire qui menaçait de sortir ses griffes acérées, expliqua-t-elle en désignant le couple d'un mouvement de tête.

- Vous me flattez, mentit-il. Mais je crains de n'être qu'un bien piètre danseur. Vous trouverez facilement un remplaçant à Drago. Vous êtes réellement sublime, ce soir.

Jozefa rosit de plaisir. C'était un compliment que l'on lui faisait très souvent. Mais de la bouche d'un homme tel que Rogue, cela ne faisait pas le même effet. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, celui-ci tenta de se rattraper.

- Enfin… Je voulais dire que vous étiez très… très élégante, acheva-t-il difficilement.

Comme il l'avait prédit, ce grand échalas de Marcus Flint vint s'incliner devant elle avec la grâce d'un troll des montagnes, et lui demanda l'honneur de lui accorder la première danse. A peine eut-il achevé son invitation que Rabastan les rejoint pour lui demander la même faveur.

- Pourquoi voudrait-elle danser avec un gamin comme toi, cracha-t-il en toisant Flint avec mépris.

- Allons, allons, Messieurs… les réprimanda-elle comme elle l'aurait fait avec deux enfants turbulents se disputant un jouet. Je suis sincèrement navrée, mais j'ai déjà promis cette danse à quelqu'un.

Elle les prit chacun par un bras tandis qu'ils s'assassinaient du regard.

- Il y aura beaucoup d'autres danses, ne vous en faites pas.

- Vous n'êtes jamais lassée de voir tous ces paons faire la roue devant vous ? grinça Rogue tandis que les deux oiseux en question s'éloignaient.

- Je suis un vampire, lui sourit-elle. Séduire est ma raison d'être.

Comme pour illustrer ces propos, elle s'approcha tout près de lui et lui murmura de sa voix la plus suave :

- Alors, Professeur… Et cette danse ?

Tout en tentant de rester stoïque, Rogue cherchait sans doute une manière polie de décliner l'offre, lorsqu'une voix rauque semblable à un grognement résonna dans leur dos.

- Méfie-toi, Severus. Flirter avec ce genre de créature pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour ta santé.

Jo n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité du propriétaire de cette voix. Elle connaissait ce timbre. Elle connaissait cette odeur, mélange de terre et de sang. Et plus que tout, elle connaissait cette férocité bestiale qui l'assaillait chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui.

Depuis qu'elle était à Daven Rock, Jo n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser Fenrir Greyback car celui-ci n'y résidait pas, mais logeait au quartier général des loups-garous. Il ne se rendait dans la forteresse que pour assister aux conseils des Mangemorts, auxquels Jo n'était pas conviée. Jusqu'à présent, elle était plutôt satisfaite de ne pas l'avoir croisé étant donné l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour le personnage.

Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, Greyback se saisit d'une de ses mains et en huma le parfum, arrachant une grimace de dégoût à la jeune femme.

- Mais que vois-je ? s'exclama-t-il après avoir relâché sa main. C'est la petite chérie du Guide en personne que nous avons parmi nous ce soir. Que nous vaut cet honneur, poursuivit-il en s'inclinant avec emphase.

- Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? s'étonna Rogue.

- Affrontés serait le mot juste. Un magnifique duel, n'est-ce pas ma chère ?

- Magnifique, oui. Il s'est enfuit comme un lâche, précisa Jo à Rogue sans le moindre tact.

- Ah…Toujours aussi piquante ! J'aurais reconnu ce parfum entre mille. Le plus délicieux souvenir de toute ma vie. Celui de ma première victime.

- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Rogue.

- Tu ne le savais pas, répondit Greyback, apparemment ravi de savoir quelque chose que Rogue ignorait. Les vampires dégagent un parfum particulier, différent pour chaque personne, un peu à la manière d'un philtre d'amour. Un parfum que nous rappel un souvenir très heureux ou agréable. Grâce à ce stratagème, le pauvre bougre sur lequel elle jette son dévolu la suit bien sagement avec un sourire béat, persuadé de suivre un ange de lumière vers le paradis. Voilà bien une sournoiserie de vampire.

- C'est bien mieux que de se jeter sur eux comme des bêtes enragés en grognant et la bave aux lèvres, rétorqua Jo, qui commençait déjà à perdre son calme.

- Ca, c'est une question de préférence. Personnellement, j'aime sentir le goût acre de la terreur et du désespoir dans le sang de mes victimes.

- Voilà ce qui les différencient de nous, dit Jo, s'adressant toujours à Rogue. Nous agissons avec subtilité. Eux ne savent même pas ce que ce simple mot signifie.

- Allons, allons… intervint Rogue, alors que Greyback émettait un grognement menaçant. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'une trêve entre vos deux peuples à été décrétée par le Maître.

- Vois-tu, Severus, poursuivit Greyback, ignorant sa remarque, le problème des vampires est qu'ils se sentent toujours supérieurs à tout le monde. Il n'y a que ces satanés Moldus qui trouvent grâce à leurs yeux. Et c'est ce qui finira par causer leur perte.

- Nous ne nous sentons pas supérieur, précisa Jo, nous le sommes. Et je peux te le prouver sur le chant, dit-elle en posant la main sur sa baguette.

- J'ai dit : « Ca suffit ! » trancha Rogue avec autorité. Fenrir, laisse-nous, tu veux ?

Greyback s'inclina devant Jo, se pencha vers son oreille et murmura avec malveillance :

- Un de ces jours, ma jolie, toi et moi on se retrouvera face à face. Et ce jour là, trêve ou pas, je te promets de te faire ravaler ta prétention.

- Quand ce jour arrivera, lui rétorqua-t-elle, fait moi le plaisir de prendre un bon bain. Je ne supporte plus ton odeur de chien galeux.

Greyback poussa un nouveau grognement sourd semblable à un roulement de tonnerre et s'éloigna d'un pas raide.

- Et vous vous dites diplomate ? soupira Rogue.

- Je trouve ce genre de petites confrontations très stimulantes, lui sourit-elle. Alors, dites-moi, Professeur. Qui sont tous ces gens que votre Maître à invité ce soir ?

- Certains espionnent pour notre compte, répondit-il, évasif. D'autres soutiennent notre cause à grands coups de galions. Et puis il y a les représentants d'autres peuples, dont vous faites partie. Des peuples prêts à nous apporter leur aide.

- Comme cet homme, là-bas, fit-elle en désignant un impressionnant personnage de presque trois mètres qui se tenait près de l'entrée et qui malgré la hauteur suffisante du plafond, avait le dos courbé, sans doute par habitude. C'est un émissaire des géants, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous posez trop de question, Miss. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Jo s'apprêtait à protester quand les chandelles qui flottaient au plafond s'assombrirent brusquement, plongeant la salle toute entière dans les ténèbres. Lord Voldemort se matérialisa sur son trône dans un épais panache de fumée opaque. Le mage noir ne portait aucun masque, offrant à chacun la vision horrifiante de son visage inhumain.

Elle sentit distinctement la tension ambiante monter d'un cran. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblée qui s'inclina d'un seul mouvement.

Après un bref discours de bienvenue, il informa ses convives qu'il les recevrait personnellement en audience privée le lendemain. Il conseilla ensuite à tous de passer une bonne soirée et fit un signe de tête à Jo. Celle-ci sorti sa baguette de son fourreau et, d'un petit geste vif, ouvrit le coffre à musique.

Les premières notes d'une valse enlevée s'égrenèrent et les couples s'élancèrent sur la piste.

Jo accorda finalement sa première danse à Queudver, sous les regards outrés de Flint et de Rabastan, qui se demandaient sans doute comment elle avait pu leur préférer ce petit chauve bedonnant aux yeux humides et aux dents proéminentes.

Elle dansa sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs heures, virevoltant avec grâce sur la piste de danse, accordant son bras à tout homme la désirant pour cavalière, et ces derniers étaient nombreux. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de valser avec Drago car sa petite amie ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle sentait en lui l'ennui et la déception mais préféra ne pas intervenir. Elle finit par complètement le perdre de vue.

Rogue, lui, n'avait quasiment pas bougé de la place qu'il occupait au moment où le bal avait débuté. Jo le rejoint avec un verre de vin dans chaque main.

- Votre endurance est impressionnante, Miss.

- Il faut avouer que j'ai de l'entraînement, sourit-elle en lui tentant un des verres. Tenez. Goûtez ce vin et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

- A quoi buvons-nous ?

- A notre victoire ? proposa-t-elle en levant son verre.

- A notre victoire.

Son verre émit un son cristallin lorsqu'il le fit tinter sur celui de Jozefa. Il but quelques gorgées du liquide rouge sang.

- Je ne suis pas connaisseur, avoua-t-il humblement. Mais c'est vrai que ce vin est excellent.

- C'est un Château Pape Clément, précisa-t-elle. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'en trouver dans ce coin reculé de l'Ecosse.

- C'est un vin moldu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Un vin français, acquiesça-t-elle. L'un des meilleurs.

- Est-ce vrai, ce qu'a dit Fenrir tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de confidence. A propos de votre rapport aux Moldus.

- Il a quelque peu exagéré. Mais il est vrai qu'à force de côtoyer notre gibier, nous avons fini par aimer sa compagnie. Tout d'abord parce que les Moldus ne se méfient pas de nous contrairement aux sorciers qui finissent toujours par nous percer à jour.

Elle marqua une pose pour terminer son verre.

- Et puis nous trouvons les sorciers trop austères, reprit-elle. Les Moldus sont plus insouciants et plus imaginatifs. La plupart d'entre eux ne recherchent que la détente et les plaisirs. Ils nous ressemblent en quelque sorte.

- Il n'y a donc pas de vampires moldus ?

- Ils y en avaient dés la naissance de notre peuple. Mais ils se sont très vite trouvés démunis face aux attaques des chasseurs de vampires qui étaient le plus souvent des sorciers. Les communautés moldues ont fini par être décimées et nous avons pris la décision de ne plus faire de vampires parmi eux.

Un plateau d'argent vint flotter à proximité et chacun y déposa son verre.

Jo vit Bellatrix passer près d'eux au bras de son mari. Elle ressentit alors que la Mangemort éprouvait cette petite joie cruelle qu'elle avait déjà si souvent sentit émaner d'elle. Elle se mit immédiatement à rechercher Drago du regard, car la bonne humeur de sa tante n'était sans doute pas bon signe. Malheureusement, elle ne le vit nul part.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé la bibliothèque de Daven Rock ? lui demanda Rogue, l'interrompant dans ses recherches.

- Impressionnante, répondit-elle spontanément. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu autant de livres de magie noire réunis en un même lieu. Quelle collection ! Même notre bibliothèque n'est pas si bien fournie en ouvrages traitant ce sujet.

- Il y a aussi quelques livres traitant de votre peuple, précisa-t-il.

- J'ai vu, oui. Mais il y a un ouvrage de référence sur le sujet dont vous ne disposez pas. Le tout dernier livre publié sur les vampires et qui perce les mystères de notre mode de vie avec une précision déconcertante. Une lacune regrettable.

Elle avait dit tout cela sur un ton très ironique.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit Rogue.

- Du livre d'un certain Eldred Worpel intitulé « Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires. »

- Mais bien sûr, murmura Rogue. Comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareil ? J'ai rencontré cet homme, l'année dernière lors d'une soirée donnée à Poudlard. Et il n'était pas seul. L'un des votre était avec lui. Je crois qu'il se prénommait Sangini ou quelque chose de se genre.

- Allessandro Sanzini est le vrai nom du vampire que vous avez croisé ce soir là. C'est le Meneur de la Communauté de Milan dans laquelle M. Worpel a été invité à séjourner quelque temps. Il a trouvé que « Sangini » était un sobriquet plus vendeur, acheva-t-elle avec dédain.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? s'étonna Rogue. Pourquoi avoir permis à un mortel de non seulement vivre parmi vous, mais en plus d'écrire un livre sur cette expérience. Je croyais que votre peuple cultivait le secret.

- Dites-moi juste une chose, avant que je ne réponde à votre question. Comment avez-vous trouvé mon frère vampire durant cette soirée ?

- Plutôt misérable, à vrai dire. Il semblait faible et malade, et Worpel lui parlait comme on parle à un chien savant. Il m'a fait presque pitié. Maintenant que je vous connaît, j'ai peine à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un des votre.

- Et pourtant c'est le cas, sourit-elle. Si nous avons invité cet auteur de seconde zone, c'est pour qu'il rende compte de cet état de fait. Nous ne sommes que de pauvres créatures faibles et sans ambition, gouvernées par nos instincts et n'aspirant qu'a la rédemption.

- Vous voulez dire que pas une ligne de ce livre n'est vraie ?

- Un soupçon de vérité dans un océan d'inepties. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que le grand public y croie.

- Pourquoi faire cela ?

- Nous préparons notre entrée dans le monde, Professeur. Nous préparons les esprits à notre arrivée parmi eux. On craint ce que l'on ne connaît pas. Mais on ne se méfie pas de ce qui inspire la pitié.

Rogue la dévisagea un instant, l'air ébahi.

- Et dire qu'a votre arrivée à Daven Rock, vous m'avez affirmé que les vampires n'étaient pas des manipulateurs.

- Nous nous battons avec nos armes, lui sourit-elle. Comme chacun ici. Et ce coup là a été très efficace. Ce livre est un Best Seller chez les sorciers. Une fois le pouvoir conquis, nous serons accueillis avec beaucoup moins d'hostilité.

- Hum, hum…

Queudver venait de s'éclaircir la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda sèchement Rogue.

- Le Maître demande à te voir séance tenante.

Jo attendit que Rogue se soit éloigné pour demander à Queudver s'il avait vu Drago.

- Il doit certainement se cacher dans un coin, pouffa-t-il. Après une humiliation pareille… Bellatrix n'y a vraiment pas été de main morte cette fois-ci.

Queudver décrit alors à Jozefa la petite scène à laquelle il avait assisté un peu plus tôt.

Attendant à dessin qu'ils soient entourés du plus grand nombre de personnes possible, Bellatrix s'en était prise à Drago, lui reprochant son manque d'implication et sa légèreté. Puis elle en était allée de son couplet habituel sur la force de caractère à toute épreuve dont se devait de faire preuve un Mangemort et avait conclu sur sa tragique ressemblance avec sa mère qui n'était qu'une faible femme doublée d'une alcoolique.

- Je crois qu'il est parti dans cette direction, finit par se souvenir Queudver, la mine réjouie.

C'était bien souvent lui, à Daven Rock, qui était la cible des brimades en tout genre. Et Drago n'était pas le dernier à y participer. Il était donc de bonne guère qu'il se délecte à son tour de l'humiliation du jeune homme.

Elle le remercia et parti dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué, ayant déjà sa petite idée sur l'endroit où Drago s'était réfugié.

Elle le trouva derrière une porte dissimulée par une des tentures et qui donnait sur les couloirs intérieurs. Il était assis dans l'obscurité, sur trois petites marches à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Jo alluma une torche et vit éparpillés autour de lui les morceaux de son masque de porcelaine qu'il avait du briser sous l'effet de la colère.

Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas, finit-il par dire d'une voix atone, après de longues minutes d'un lourd silence. J'aurais du savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien. C'est mon rôle de la protéger et même ça, je suis incapable de le faire correctement. Quel minable !

- Tu lui en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'y arrive même pas, soupira-t-il. Elle a toujours eu cette méchanceté. C'est viscéralement encré en elle et rien ne pourra changer ça.

- Ce n'est pas de ta tante dont je parlais.

Drago dévisagea Jo sans comprendre.

- Je parle de celui qui devrait être à ta place en ce moment. Celui qui aurait du la protéger.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, Jo ! fit-il fataliste. D'où il est, il ne peut rien faire.

- Alors il aurait du s'arranger pour ne pas s'y retrouver. Il aurait du penser à vous deux, qui êtes sa famille, au lieu de privilégié sa soif de pouvoir et de vous mettre en danger de représailles. Il aurait du…

- Tais-toi, cracha-t-il soudain, les traits durcis par la rage.

- Et voilà le résultat de ses échecs. Toi, tout juste majeur, qui doit racheter sa faute et qui de plus, doit s'occuper de sa mère, tombée par sa faute dans la solitude et la pauvreté…

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, s'emporta-t-il en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur la gorge de Jo.

Satisfaite de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds, elle ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager, se contentant de lui sourire avec bienveillance.

Honteux, Drago lâcha sa baguette et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

- Pardonne-moi…Ma tante a raison, souffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je ne le serai peut-être jamais.

- Tu as le droit de détester ta tante, Drago. Et tu as toutes les raisons de haïr ton père. Mais tu devrais être plus indulgent avec toi-même. Tu risque de t'effondrer si tu ne reprends pas confiance en toi.

- C'est que tout va de travers depuis mon arrivée. Je rêve depuis des années de faire parti des leurs. De servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme mon père. Je veux aider à ce que les choses changent. Mais j'ai peur, Jo…

Consciente que ces aveux lui coûtaient, elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

- J'ai peur que ma tante ait raison. J'ai peur d'être trop faible pour faire ce que l'ont attendra de moi, le moment venu. Je ne suis pas comme elle ou comme mon père, malheureusement. Et j'ai peur que le Maître ne s'en prenne à ma mère si je lui désobéis une nouvelle fois.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Comme si cela lui avait enlevé un peu de poids de se confier à elle. Jo saisit son menton entre ses doigts et tourna sa tête pour qu'il la regarde. Son visage ruisselait de larmes qu'il essuya hâtivement dans un sursaut de fierté.

- Tu es beaucoup moins faible que tu ne le crois, Drago. Tu as une grande force en toi. Mais tu as raison. Il arrivera un moment où tu devras prouver ce que tu vaux. Et je veux que tu saches que ce jour là, je serai près de toi pour t'épauler.

Drago posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jo et sanglota silencieusement. Elle l'aida à se relever et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Mais en attendant, dit-elle avec fermeté, tu dois te ressaisir. Tu dois montrer à Bellatrix que ses intimidations n'ont plus prise sur toi et redevenir le Drago que j'ai connu en Ardeal. Celui qui se comportait comme un conquérant, toujours sûr de lui. Avec une arrogance parfois à la limite de l'antipathie, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

- Ce Drago là est mort, je le crains, sourit-il tristement.

- Tttt… Je n'en crois rien, dit-elle en posant ses mains fines et blanches sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il est juste un peu endormi. Et il serait grand temps qu'il se réveille.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris par ce geste, Drago referma ses bras sur la taille de Jo et répondit fougueusement à son baiser, la serrant très étroitement contre lui.

Les bruits et la musique provenant de la salle de réception leurs parvenaient étouffés par les tentures et la porte, renforçant ce sentiment d'avoir été coupé du monde réel pendant une poignée de secondes.

Ce fut Jo qui rompit l'étreinte. Elle se baissa et, d'un coup de baguette, répara le masque de Drago. Puis elle le ramassa et le lui tendit.

- Il est temps pour nous de rejoindre nos obligations, fit-elle d'un ton solennel.

- Déjà, soupira Drago, lui enserrant de nouveau la taille. Rien ne presse.

- Tu oublies ta charmante cavalière.

- Ce n'est qu'une gamine ennuyeuse, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je voulais déjà la laisser tomber à Poudlard. Il vaut mieux que je le fasse ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui conseilla-t-elle. Crois-moi, il n'y a pas plus vindicatif qu'une amoureuse éconduite. Et je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas le genre de personne dont il faut se faire une ennemie.

- Alors il faut que je fasse semblant ? fit-il plaintivement.

- Je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire. Tu va retourner auprès d'elle, et t'arranger pour qu'elle passe une soirée inoubliable. Tu la fais danser, tu la complimentes… Lorsque la réception sera terminée, tu la raccompagneras à sa chambre comme un parfait gentleman.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Drago, pas très emballé par le programme de sa fin de soirée.

- Ensuite, poursuivit-elle en faisant glisser très lentement son index le long des boutons dorés de sa tunique. Tu viendras me rejoindre discrètement dans ma chambre, et nous pourrons terminer notre petite… conversation.

Sans lui laisser le temps de bien assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui proposer, Jo tourna les talons et quitta les couloirs, laissant derrière elle un Drago au sourire béat.

------------------------------------------

La réception s'était achevée tard dans la nuit. Drago avait joué à merveille son rôle de cavalier modèle et Jo avait valsé jusqu'aux ultimes notes de musiques. Rogue, lui, n'avait plus quitté son Maître, se tenant près de lui, droit comme un piquet.

Allongée dans son lit, Jozefa observait Drago qui s'était assoupi. Sa main droite, posée sur sa poitrine, se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme régulier de sa respiration sereine. Son visage parfaitement lisse et détendu le faisait paraître plus jeune encore. Le regard de la jeune femme s'attarda sur son avant bras gauche étendu près d'elle, et sur la marque qui s'y étalait. La Marque du mal absolu à jamais gravée sur ce corps tout juste sorti de l'enfance.

Toute à ses pensées, elle se surpris en train de caresser la chevelure bonde du jeune homme, faisant glisser les mèches presque blanches entre ses doigts. Elle suspendit un instant son geste, déstabilisée par cette manifestation de tendresse dont elle n'était pas coutumière.

« Jo, ma petite, tu te ramollis avec l'âge. » se reprocha-t-elle, reprenant tout de même ses caresses.

Elle savait que Queudver avait surpris Drago lorsqu'il entrait dans sa chambre. Et si elle le savait, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle l'avait senti sa présence lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient longuement sur le pas de sa porte, mais aussi parce qu'elle s'était arrangée pour qu'il se trouve à cet endroit et à cet instant précis et pour qu'il ne rate pas une miette du spectacle. Connaissant l'amour que portait Queudver aux commérages en tous genres, elle ne doutait pas que toute la forteresse fut au courant de leur liaison le lendemain même.

Elle était comme une joueuse d'échecs qui jouait une partie très serrée. Et ce soir, elle avait avancé un nouveau pion.


	8. L'Armée des Ténèbres

CHAPITRE VIII – L'ARMEE DES TENEBRES

Aussi loin que put remonter sa mémoire, Rogue ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme quelqu'un de chanceux. C'était comme cela et il s'était habitué à cette déveine perpétuelle qui avait le don de ne l'oublier que très rarement. Il avait donc, en conséquence, eu plus que son lot de journées noires et autres matins exécrables où il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il reste bien au chaud dans son lit.

Et ce matin-ci en faisait malheureusement partie.

Pour commencer, il avait eu droit à un réveil des plus agréables, avec un Queudver surexcité tambourinant à sa porte pour lui apporter les dernières nouvelles croustillantes de la soirée de la veille.

Cela l'avait mis dans une froide colère. Drago était encore très jeune et en pleine formation. Il n'était vraiment pas rassuré de le voir entre les pattes de cette mante religieuse manipulatrice qui, il en était persuadé, tramait quelque chose. De plus, la nouvelle ayant déjà été colportée par ce cher Queudver dans toute la forteresse, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle n'exacerbe des tensions déjà très présentes au sein des Mangemorts. Voilà qui risquait de compliquer un peu plus sa tâche de Second.

Ensuite, il avait du supporter durant son petit déjeuné les mines maussades des divers prétendants à la couche de l'émissaire vampire, écœurés de s'être fait voler la politesse par un gamin de dix-sept ans ; ainsi que les vociférations de Bellatrix qui n'entendait pas continuer ses entraînements avec Drago si celui-ci persistait à se laisser distraire par cette femme. (Elle avait en fait employé un autre qualificatif bien plus imagé que Rogue se refusait d'imprimer dans sa mémoire.)

Enfin, et comme prévu, il avait assisté aux cotés de son Maître à toutes les audiences privées données aux différents invités de la veille. Tous terrorisés par la simple présence du Mage noir, tous prêts à tuer père et mère pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

Il avait tenté du mieux qu'il put de dissimuler sa colère lorsque Jozefa s'était présentée devant eux, avec son habituelle assurance qui avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Après l'avoir félicitée pour la réception de la veille, Voldemort avait chargé Rogue de lui porté un petit parchemin fermé par un sceau vert émeraude. Lorsqu'il le lui avait tendu, elle lui avait décoché un petit sourire amical auquel il avait répondu de son expression la plus glaciale.

Il s'agissait de la première véritable mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres donnait aux vampires. Une sorte de mise à l'épreuve même s'il s'était bien garder de le présenter sous cet angle. Le parchemin devait être remis au plus tôt à son Guide.

Rogue fut soulagé lorsqu'elle quitta enfin la pièce.

Il fut encore plus soulagé lorsque la dernière personne sa présenta à son audience. Il voyait presque la fin de cette interminable matinée.

Inclinée en une gracieuse révérence, Pansy Parkinson fixait intensément le sol, le visage dissimulé par son masque noir à voilette. Elle avait troqué sa robe du soir en dentelles de la veille contre une simple robe de sorcière de couleur pourpre.

- Vous pouvez vous relever et ôter votre masque, lui ordonna Rogue. Vous devez vous présenter devant votre Maître à visage découvert.

Elle obéit et se redressa, le dos bien droit, les mains jointes devant elle. Rogue savait que, comme les autres, elle devait être effrayée. Mais sa posture et son regard assuré ne laissaient deviné aucune crainte. Elle restait stoïque et digne, attendant la suite de l'entretient.

Elle avait du cran, cette petite. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il avait été aussi maître de lui- même lors de sa première rencontre avec Lord Voldemort. Mais il faut dire pour sa défense qu'il ne s'était pas préparer à cette rencontre.

C'était au cours de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Sa vie en tant qu'étudiant dans cette école n'avait jamais été vraiment joyeuse, mais cette année là avait été la plus morose de toute. Il s'était souvent dit que si cet évènement n'était pas venu donner un sens à sa vie, il serait sans doute devenu fou… Fou de chagrin…

- Bellatrix m'a rapporté que tu espionnais pour nous à Poudlard, commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix aigrelette, interrompant Rogue dans ses rêveries. Quelles nouvelles de cette chère vieille école ?

- Toujours autant de Sangs de Bourbe, répondit-elle d'une voix forte et dédaigneuse. Rien n'a vraiment changé, là-bas. C'est McGonagall qui a repris la place de directrice. Ils font tous comme-ci de rien n'était, mais on voit bien qu'ils ont pris un sacré coup au moral. Ils ont encore renforcé les mesures de sécurité. Parfois, ça grouille littéralement d'Aurors. Mais malgré cela, beaucoup de parents n'ont pas renvoyé leurs enfants à l'école cette année.

- Et Potter ? Tu ne sais toujours pas où il se trouve ?

Rogue la vit blêmir une fraction de seconde, puis reprendre contenance.

- Non, je ne sais pas. J'ai pourtant espionné ses amis proches, Granger et Weasley. J'ai même soudoyé un première année de Gryffondor pour qu'il les surveillent lorsqu'ils sont hors de ma vue, dans leur salle commune par exemple.

- Sais-tu quelque chose ? l'interrompit le mage noir sans aucune patience, la faisant sursauter.

- Eux savent quelque chose, compléta-t-elle très vite. Ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des messes basses et il arrive qu'ils disparaissent pendant plusieurs heures. Je finirai par savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent.

Voldemort fit un bref signe de tête à Rogue qui descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers Pansy.

- Voici ce qui devrait aider à leur délier la langue, ricana le mage noir tandis que Rogue sortait une petite fiole emplit d'un liquide incolore pour la tendre à la jeune fille.

Elle la prit d'une main hésitante et la glissa dans sa poche.

- Pas plus que quelques gouttes, lui recommanda Rogue tout en retournant à sa place. Sinon quelqu'un risquerait de découvrir qu'ils ont été drogués.

- Et si tu es découverte, ajouta cruellement Voldemort, tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

Pansy joint de nouveau ses mains devant elle pour dissimuler leurs tremblements et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adossa à son trône et la dévisagea durant de longues secondes, plongeant sans retenue son regard écarlate dans celui de la jeune fille. Rogue savait bien ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Approche ! lui ordonna-t-il, rompant cet instant de lourd silence qui avait du lui paraître une éternité.

La belle assurance qu'elle affichait au début de l'entretient s'effondra sous l'effet de ce seul mot. Gagné par la panique qui semblait la pétrifier, elle tourna un regard à la fois suppliant et interrogateur vers celui qui avait été son professeur et le directeur de sa maison pendant six ans.

Rogue lui adressa un hochement de tête qui se voulait rassurant même s'il n'était pas sur que cela suffise à la décider à obéir à son Maître. Il se souvenait à quel point celui-ci détestait répéter deux fois le même ordre.

A son grand soulagement, elle réussit à décoller un pied du sol et à amorcer le premier pas. Les autres suivirent mécaniquement. Elle gravit les quelques marches la séparant du Mage Noir, sa lèvre inférieure agitée de légers tremblements.

Voldemort allongea son bras démesuré et saisi le menton de Pansy entre ses longs doigts blafards.

- Tttt… Quelle pitié ! Je ne comprendrai jamais pour qu'elle raison mes contemporains accordent autant d'intérêt à un sentiment aussi futile que l'amour.

Se rendant compte que son Maître venait pénétrer son esprit et de lire ses pensées, elle rougit violemment.

- Tu peux tout avoir, ma chère enfant, susurra-t-il d'une voix charmeuse. Tout... Si tu m'es utile et fidèle, j'ai le pouvoir de réaliser tes rêves les plus fous et de faire de ta vie la plus douce qui soit. Alors, réfléchis bien et dis-moi ce que tu désires.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le masque de peur posé sur le visage de Pansy se mua en une mimique haineuse.

- Je veux qu'elle paie, cracha-t-elle presque. Je veux qu'elle souffre milles tourments pour ce qu'elle a fait. Pour l'humiliation qu'elle vient de me faire subir, cette salle petite…

- Malheureusement pour toi, la coupa-t-il un peu agacé par son manque de retenue, cette jeune femme m'est beaucoup plus utile que toi pour le moment. Et même si tu me ramenais Potter pieds et poings liés sur un plateau d'argent, elle resterait encore la plus précieuse à mes yeux.

Un peu honteuse d'avoir ainsi perdu son calme devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Pansy baissa le nez et se mura dans le silence, ne sachant plus vraiment qu'elle conduite adopter.

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire, soupira le Mage Noir. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être ingrat avec ceux qui me servent efficacement. Si tu me permets de mettre la main sur le jeune Potter, je ferai en sorte que Drago ne s'égare plus de la sorte avec d'autres que toi, et qu'il t'appartienne définitivement.

Le visage contrit de la jeune fille s'illumina alors d'un sourire reconnaissant.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas, mon Maître, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant bien bas.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce d'un pas digne, Rogue l'observa pensivement.

Lorsqu'il était directeur de sa maison à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais considéré Pansy Parkinson comme une élève brillante. Elle était un peu feignante et son intelligence n'était pas suffisante pour être réellement remarquable. Quant à son physique, même si elle s'était embellie avec l'âge, là encore rien d'extraordinaire. Sa beauté naissante était bien trop souvent gâchée par l'expression dure de son visage.

Mais c'était sa ténacité sans égale qui avait toujours étonné Rogue. Elle parvenait toujours à ses fins et ce quels que soient les moyens employés. Elle ne lâchait jamais prise et déployait toute sa ruse et son ingéniosité pour obtenir l'objet de son désir. C'était ce trait de caractère qui faisait d'elle un personnage unique. Une serpentard à part entière.

----------------------------------------------

La cohorte des invités du Maître repartit un peu avant le déjeuné. Rogue observa leur départ depuis la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Agglutinés les uns contre les autres pour se protéger du vent glacial et des embruns pénétrants venants de la falaise toute proche, ils se hâtaient vers l'amas de rocher duquel ils pourraient transplaner.

Pour tout dire, il n'était pas mécontent de voir tous ces piques assiettes quitter la forteresse. Toute cette agitation lui avait fortement déplu. Maintenant, Daven Rock allait pouvoir retrouver un semblant de quiétude. Du moins l'espérait-il.

La réunion s'était conclue dans la Salle Centrale par un discours du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Dans un silence quasi-religieux, le mage noir avait fait une nouvelle fois la démonstration de son talent d'orateur. Rogue avait vu chacun, mangemort ou invité, suspendu à ses lèvres, buvant littéralement chacun de ses mots, redressant le dos et levant le menton comme-ci les paroles de leur Maître leur donnait l'impression d'être des sorciers uniques et particulièrement importants.

- Mes amis ! avait-il conclu avec grandiloquence. Ce jour est un jour unique qui restera à jamais gravé dans les mémoires. Il entrera dans l'histoire comme le jour où tout les sorciers bien nés de Grande-Bretagne ont décidé de s'unir pour combattre tous ces sorciers traîtres à leur sang qui préfèrent rester terrés dans l'ombre des Moldus plutôt que de reprendre une place leur revenant de droit.

« Bientôt, grâce à vous tous, et grâce à tous les ralliements venant appuyer notre cause, nous nous emparerons de cette place par la force. Nous ferrons plier tous ces faibles et nous débusquerons tous ceux qui sont indignes d'êtres des sorciers.

« Nous ne serons pas des dizaines, ni des centaines… mais des milliers à conjuguer nos pouvoirs pour mettre un terme à toutes les injustices subies depuis trop d'années.

« Nous serons une puissance indomptable… Nous serons une armée invincible…

« NOUS SERONT L'ARMMEE DES TENEBRES !

Une acclamation retentissante avait accueilli cette dernière phrase. Le discours avait produit son petit effet et chacun se sentait maintenant investit d'une mission pouvant changer la face du monde.

Incommodé par la lumière crue du soleil atteignant son zénith, Rogue s'écarta de la fenêtre et rabattit légèrement le rideau sur celle-ci.

Il avait toujours été un homme de l'ombre, au sens propre comme au figuré. Mais il avait l'impression que depuis qu'il avait fait son entrée à Daven Rock, il supportait de moins en moins les lumières trop vives.

Une image furtive flotta alors dans son esprit. Il se vit allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre, Jo venant le mordre à son insu durant son sommeil. Il porta instinctivement la main à sa nuque, puis soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée stupide de ses pensées. Comme pour se rassurer, il tira le rideau pour se forcer à regarder dehors à nouveau lorsque les Mangemorts firent leur entrée dans la pièce pour prendre leur déjeuné, Drago et Queudver à leur tête.

- Mais je t'assure, s'exclama Drago, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ne m'écharpe en public ! Et au lieu de cela, elle s'est contentée de me sourire et de me souhaiter bonne chance. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- Peut-être qu'elle a compris qu'elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre Jo, pouffa Queudver, toujours aussi excité.

- Peut-être…hésita-t-il. Je ne sais pas. Je la connais vraiment bien, et elle n'est pas du genre à jeter si facilement l'éponge. Elle doit mijoter quelque ch…

Drago s'interrompit en voyant Rogue se dirigé vers eux, l'air encore plus contrarié que d'habitude.

- Nous avons une leçon qui ne peut pas attendre, Drago. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

- Mais nous allions déjeuner, objecta-t-il maladroitement.

- Immédiatement ! siffla Rogue sur un ton ne souffrant aucune objection.

Drago jeta un regard plein d'envie aux assiettes généreusement garnies des autres Mangemorts qui s'étaient déjà attablé, puis se résolu à suivre son professeur, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement.

Ils cheminèrent dans le plus complet silence. Arrivés devant le bureau de Rogue, celui-ci ouvrit à Drago, le suivit dans la pièce et claqua la porte derrière eux.

- Assis !

Jugeant plus sage de ne pas le mettre d'avantage en rogne, Drago s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible. Il attendit ensuite sans un mot que Rogue prenne la parole, l'observant qui faisait les cent pas devant ses étagères poussiéreuses.

- Nous aurions du avoir cette conversation il y a déjà longtemps, commença-t-il, autant pour lui-même que pour son élève. Mais j'ai eu la faiblesse de croire que vous seriez suffisamment mature pour savoir ce que vous aviez à faire.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Professeur ? se risqua-t-il.

C'est alors que Rogue perdit le peu de calme qu'il lui restait.

- Je vous parle de vous et de cette… cette femme, hurla-t-il, lui faisant face et cessant d'user le parquet. Non mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? Dans un club de vacances pour célibataire. ? Vous êtes à Daven Rock, ici. Dans le repaire du sorcier le plus puissant et le plus craint que cette terre ait jamais porté. Vous pensez vraiment que vous avez le droit d'agir comme cela, selon votre bon plaisir sans vous préoccuper des conséquences ?

- Mais je… enfin nous… bredouilla-t-il, stupéfait pas cet accès de rage inattendu. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

- Rien vraiment ? ricana méchamment Rogue. Cherchez mieux ! Oui, cherchez bien dans votre petite cervelle de moineau, je suis sur que vous allez trouver.

- Non ! reprit-il avec plus d'aplomb, la colère de Rogue le gagnant petit à petit. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'en devenant Mangemorts, il faille aussi faire vœux d'abstinence.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas encore un Mangemorts à part entière, Drago. Redescendez un peu sur terre. Il vous reste encore bien du chemin à parcourir. Et il risque d'être encore plus long si vous vous laissez distraire par notre chère invitée de marque.

- Qui parle de me laisser distraire, rétorqua-t-il avec force. Ce n'était qu'un soir, une seule nuit… Elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu et je n'ai pas été suffisamment stupide pour la repousser. J'ai vécu avec les vampires, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec eux. Cette histoire est sans importance pour elle comme pour moi.

- Ne me prenez pas pour plus stupide que je ne le suis. Il n'y a pas que cette nuit qui est en jeu. Depuis votre retour, elle est devenue votre confidente. C'est un jeu dangereux que d'accorder aveuglément sa confiance à la représentante d'une race aussi manipulatrice.

- Vous ne savez rien d'eux, fit Drago avec insolence. C'est moi qui ai été envoyé là-bas, moi qui ai séjourné dans leur communauté.

- Ils ne vous ont montré que ce qu'ils voulaient bien que vous voyiez. Vous le savez parfaitement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous lui faites tellement confiance.

- Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous méfiez tant d'elle.

- Parce que c'est le genre de créature à causer votre perte. Celle qui vous fait d'agréables sourires en face et qui, une fois que vous lui tournez le dos, vous plante un long couteau bien pointu entre les deux omoplates.

- Je prends le risque, siffla Drago dans une attitude de défi. Elle est la seule ici à me traiter d'égal à égal. Et j'ai besoin de ça.

- Je vous répète que vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, rétorqua sèchement Rogue. Entretenir ce genre de relation avec une femme entraîne forcement un abandon de soit qui n'est pas souhaitable étant donnée votre situation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien savoir, vous, de ce genre de relation ? cracha Drago avec le plus grand mépris.

La gifle fut si violente qu'elle le fit basculer de sa chaise et l'envoya au tapis. Rogue s'approcha de lui à grands pas et le saisit brutalement par le col, collant presque son visage à celui du jeune homme.

- Je vous déconseille très fortement de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Nous ne sommes peut-être plus à Poudlard, mais ici, vous devez me témoigner encore plus de respect que là- bas. Suis-je clair ?

A moitié étranglé par la poigne de Rogue, Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Rogue émit un reniflement dédaigneux et le lâcha. Puis, il se tourna vers la table et tapota trois coups avec sa baguette. Un plateau repas composé d'un maigre sandwich et d'un grand verre d'eau claire y apparurent alors.

- Vous déjeunerez ici, ordonna-t-il, sa voix ayant repris son habituel ton neutre. Puis vous passerez l'après-midi à méditer cette conversation. Seul.

Sans un regard pour son ancien élève, il tourna les talons et entreprit de quitter le bureau.

- Professeur, entendit-il Drago murmurer alors qu'il avait déjà ouvert la porte.

Il soupira, se retourna et referma la porte d'un coup de talon. Drago s'était relevé et se tenait près de sa chaise, droit comme la justice.

- Je sais que c'est pour mon bien que vous faites tous ça, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus assurée. Pardonnez-moi.

- Tout ce que je vous demande, articula Rogue, soudain plus conciliant, c'est un peu plus de discernement et surtout de discrétion. Beaucoup dans cette forteresse pense que vous n'avez pas votre place ici. Essayez de ne pas leur donner de grain à moudre.

Drago hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Vous n'êtes pas forcé de passer l'après-midi ici. Une fois votre repas terminé, vous pourrez rejoindre votre chambre. Mais gare à vous si j'apprends que vous avez fait le moindre détour entre ici et là-bas.

Rogue quitta ensuite définitivement la pièce, laissant Drago qui regardait son frugal repas, l'air morose.

---------------------------------------------------

Enfin, le calme !

Enfin la paix !

Rogue poussa un long soupir d'aise tout en continuant de feuilleter le lourd volume relié en cuir posé sur ses genoux. Il goûtait cet instant de solitude avec délice, le dos bien calé dans un fauteuil des plus confortables, son esprit se réchauffant au contact du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre tout proche.

Il avait failli ne pas reconnaître la bibliothèque lorsqu'il y était entré et avait étouffé un juron en se rendant compte que c'était sans doute Jo qui avait ainsi modifié sa pièce préférée.

Le bureau et la chaise qui s'y trouvaient avaient été repoussé contre le mur à droite de la porte laissant un plus grand espace en face et à sa gauche. Jozefa avait aménagé cet espace en un petit coin de détente avec une cheminée et à coté, deux fauteuils en cuir rouge et très moelleux qui se faisaient face.

Après avoir abondamment pesté contre cette initiative douteuse, Rogue avait fini par en essayer un. Il était maintenant si détendu qu'il avait presque oublié toutes les contrariétés de cette rude journée. Il flottait sur un petit îlot de douceur et de quiétude.

Il aurait du se méfier du calme avant la tempête.

- Bonsoir, Professeur !

Rogue sursauta brusquement et laissa glisser le livre qu'il lisait de ses genoux.

- Bon sang, Miss Wollowicz ! se plaignit-il. Ne pouvez vous donc pas frapper comme tout le monde ?

- Et pourquoi frapperais-je ? lui répondit-elle amusée, dégrafant la cape qu'elle portait et la posant sur le dossier du fauteuil inoccupé. Cette pièce est aussi la mienne, c'est vous qui me l'avez dit. Souvenez-vous.

Rogue se contenta de marmonner et se pencha pour ramasser son livre.

- Vous ne me dites pas comment vous trouvez mes petites améliorations ?

- C'est une manie, les cheminées, chez vous ? se contenta-t-il de grogner.

- J'ai trouvé que ça donnerait plus de chaleur à la pièce, répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans l'autre fauteuil. Vous n'aimez pas ?

- Là n'est pas la question, trancha-t-il. Nous sommes deux à utiliser cet espace. La prochaine fois que le démon de la décoration d'intérieur vous reprend, je vous serais gré de me demander d'abord mon avis.

- Oh la la ! gloussa-t-elle effrontément. Dites-moi, on s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ?

- C'est amusant que vous en parliez, répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse. J'ai eu une journée exécrable, aujourd'hui. Et je crains que vous n'en soyez la fautive.

- Et qu'ai-je donc fait pour vous déplaire, cette fois ci ?

Rogue poussa un soupir exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle aussi faisait l'innocente il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

- Laissez-moi deviné, le devança-t-elle. Vous allez me faire la morale pour avoir détourné votre cher élève du droit chemin. Pour l'avoir outrageusement perverti comme la sale petite intrigante que je suis.

Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- J'ai croisé cette chère Bellatrix dans un couloir en revenant de ma petite ballade nocturne. Elle n'a pas mâché ces mots, comme à son habitude.

- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Jo le dévisagea une fraction de seconde, interloquée. Puis éclata de rire.

Rogue eu soudain la désagréable impression qu'elle se payait sa tête et dut enfoncer profondément ses ongles dans le cuir rouge de son fauteuil pour contenir sa fureur.

- Enfin, Professeur ! Trouvez-vous qu'il y a là matière à tant de simagrées. Je sais que vous, les sorciers mortels, n'êtes pas aussi libérés que nous le sommes. Mais là, franchement je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'avoir passé la nuit avec Drago me destine droit à la potence.

- Drago est en pleine formation, tenta-t-il d'expliquer le plus calmement possible. Il ne doit pas être distrait par quoi que se soit ou par qui que ce soit. Je suis sur que vous savez à quel point ce genre de relation peut tourner la tête d'un garçon si jeune.

- J'ai connu bien plus jeune, fit Jo pensivement.

- Vous m'écœurez, Miss, siffla Rogue, les dents découvertes par une moue de dégoût.

Jo se redressa sur son siège et toisa Rogue avec défis comme elle le faisait chaque fois que son orgueil était malmené.

- Je suis un vampire, Professeur ! Une fière représentante de ma race. Cette race qui met tout en œuvre pour rendre son éternité la plus agréable possible. Nous aimons les plaisirs. Nous sommes des libertins. Et nous n'avons que faire de toutes ces règles de morale stupides dont les mortelles se sont embarrassé durant tous ces siècles. Nous ne demandons jamais la permission de faire quoi que se soit. Et quand nous désirons quelque chose, nous le prenons. Sachez donc que je n'ai que faire de vos minables petits jugements à l'emporte pièce.

- Etre notre invitée ici ne vous donne pas tous les droit, rétorqua Rogue, perdant peu à peu son calme. Vous saviez parfaitement ce qui se passerait si vous faisiez ça. Vous saviez que ça mettrais Bellatrix dans une rage folle et vous saviez que les autres Mangemorts serait jaloux de Drago. C'est un passe tant pour vous de semer la zizanie partout où vous passez ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous avons été surpris, fit elle d'un air innocent.

- Foutaises, vociféra-t-il en tapant du poing sur le livre toujours posé sur ses genoux. Vous saviez parfaitement que Queudver vous observait de la même façon que vous saviez que moi, je vous espionnais en haut de la tour le lendemain de votre arrivée. Et pourtant vous êtes restés de longues minutes sur le pas de votre porte. Et ce afin que Queudver profite bien du spectacle.

Jo ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais se reprit et se contenta finalement d'un sourire charmeur.

- Très bien, admit-elle en levant ses deux mains en l'air, comme-ci elle se rendait. Vous m'avez découverte. Je me suis en effet arrangée pour que Queudver nous surprenne et puisse ensuite avoir matière à de juteux commérages, comme il les affectionne tant.

- Pourquoi ? lança Rogue sans desserrer les dents.

- Pour qu'il puisse enfin redevenir celui qu'il était. Drago est au fond du gouffre, vous le voyez bien. Et sa chère tante si aimante et si attentionnée ne l'aide pas le moins du monde en lui maintenant si fermement la tête sous l'eau. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le regarder sombrer les bras croisés.

- En somme, résuma Rogue d'un air sceptique, c'est pour lui remonter le moral que vous lui accordez vos faveurs ?

- Pour qu'il retrouve confiance en lui, corrigea Jo. Drago est considéré comme un petit prince depuis le jour de sa naissance. Mais depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, on le traite plus bas que terre. Comment voulez-vous qu'il survive ?

- Vous vous êtes donc sacrifiez pour son bien être, railla-t-il sur le même ton emprunt de doute.

- Disons que j'ai joint l'utile à l'agréable, sourit-elle en lui tirant la langue, comme une gamine effrontée.

Rogue ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Il tentait plus que jamais de recouvrer son calme.

- Le sort de Drago vous importe-t-il tant ? parvint-il à articuler. Je croyais que les vampires ne se préoccupaient que du confort de leur petite personne.

- J'ai promis à quelqu'un de veiller sur lui, fit-elle mystérieusement. Et quoi que vous pensiez de mon peuple, vous devez croire que nous honorons toujours une promesse faite à un de nos frères. Je vois bien que vous aussi, vous tentez à votre manière de le protéger. Si nous cessions de nous disputer pour joindre nos efforts. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Rogue ignora délibérément sa proposition et poursuivit sans ciller son petit interrogatoire.

- Vous êtes en train d'essayer de me faire croire que votre intérêt pour Drago est totalement désintéressé ?

- Pas totalement, admit-elle. La compagnie de Drago me sauve un peu de cette insupportable solitude que je dois endurer depuis mon arrivée ici. Mais je suis sure que vous allez me dire ce que vous avez derrière la tête depuis le début de cette charmante conversation. On gagnerait du temps, vous ne croyez pas ?

Rogue décolla le dos de son confortable dossier et se redressa pour mieux poser son regard perçant sur la jeune femme. Il joint ses mains devant lui et tenta d'afficher un sourire courtois.

- Eh bien… commença-t-il, cherchent ses mots. Drago est un Mangemort, et à ce titre, il assiste à la plupart des conseils donnés à la forteresse. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Il détient donc des informations auxquelles vous n'avez pas accès.

- En somme, j'aurais séduit Drago pour obtenir de lui des confidences sur l'oreiller.

Rogue hocha doucement la tête.

- Mmmh…réfléchit-elle. C'est une théorie intéressante. Mais il y a un grain de sable dans votre belle mécanique de raisonnement.

A son tour, elle s'avança sur son siège et plongea son regard brûlant dans celui de Rogue.

- Si, comme vous le dites, poursuivit-elle d'une voix suave, je cherchais à obtenir des informations qui me sont inaccessibles, ce n'est pas sur Drago que j'aurais du jeter mon dévolu. Mais sur un homme beaucoup mieux placé. Bien plus puissant. Bien plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui connaît une bonne partie de ses secrets.

Le sourire courtois de Rogue se changea en une grimace mauvaise.

- Vous présumez de vos attraits, Miss Wollowicz. Je crains de pas être aussi facile à séduire que Drago.

Il regretta immédiatement cette malheureuse parole. Elle ressemblait fortement à un défit et Rogue savait que Jo allait se faire un plaisir de le relever.

- Vous voulez parier ? susurra-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil et en franchissant doucement, de sa démarche féline, le petit espace qui les séparait.

Instinctivement, Rogue se recula à mesure qu'elle avançait. Son dos fut finalement bloqué par le fond de son fauteuil dans lequel il s'enfonça le plus possible.

Le velours noir ourlé de motifs celtiques en fils d'argent dont elle était vêtue contrastait magnifiquement avec sa peau d'albâtre. Rogue sentit son cœur s'emballer inexplicablement et ferma les yeux pour le calmer. Il savait qu'elle entendrait ses battements et risquait de s'imaginer des choses… Complètement fausses et stupides, d'ailleurs.

Il parvint rapidement à ses fins, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle avait posé une main sur son dossier, tout près de son oreille, et l'autre sur son accoudoir, et se penchait déjà lentement vers lui. De plus en plus près. Son regard surnaturel aux multiples éclats de cuivre sapant peu à peu toute volonté de réaction.

Pour tenter de s'y soustraire, il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Mais le fait d'être privé de sa vue exacerba tous ses autres sens. Il entendait les froissements du tissu de sa robe. Il sentait son souffle tiède contre sa joue.

Et plus que tout, il humait ce délicat parfum qu'il avait si souvent sentit émaner d'elle. Un parfum indéfinissable, mais qui lui évoquait la quiétude et la sécurité, une époque perdue où tout était plus simple. Un parfum tout droit sortit se son enfance, il en était persuadé.

Quelle pitié ! Sa vie avait-elle donc si pauvre en souvenirs agréables qu'il fut incapable de se rappeler ce que cette fragrance lui évoquait ?

Même les yeux fermés, il sentait qu'elle continuait à se pencher sur lui. Leurs lèvres ne devaient être qu'à quelques centimètres, maintenant.

« Mais réagit, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la repousser ? », rugit sa raison. Malheureusement, cette voix était étouffée par l'épais coton d'émotions déroutantes et contradictoires qui flottaient en lui. Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être déjà sentit si bien et si mal au même instant.

Lorsqu'il finit par rouvrir les yeux, elle s'était éloignée et marchait vers le petit bureau du fond de la pièce. Elle se retourna et lui lança un petit sourire victorieux.

Le trouble qu'avait ressentit Rogue fut alors rapidement chassé par une puissante envie de l'étrangler.

- « Vampires : De la théorie à la pratique. », lut-elle sur un livre se trouvant au sommet d'une haute pile d'ouvrages posés sur le bureau. Il me semblait vous avoir déjà mis en garde contre les livres parlant de nous.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il fut profondément soulagé qu'elle change ainsi de conversation.

- Ces livres ont été écrits par d'éminents sorciers. Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont, eux aussi, remplis d'inepties.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont soit incomplet, soit dépassés. Quand ce n'est pas les deux, répondit-elle en attrapant le livre du dessus de la pile.

Elle revint s'installer dans son fauteuil et ouvrit l'ouvrage au hasard.

- Pffff… soupira-t-elle après quelques minutes de lecture silencieuse. Comment quelqu'un de sensé peut-il croire qu'il suffit d'un ridicule collier de gousses d'ail pour se protéger de nous ? Franchement, Professeur. Vous avez vu une partie des pouvoirs que je possède. Vous ne pouvez croire une telle chose ?

- Bien-sur que non ! mentit-il, se gardant bien de lui révéler qu'il avait enseigné ce moyen de protection l'année précédente, durant ses cours.

- Pourquoi pas un bouquet garni en guise de chapeau, tant qu'il y sont ? pouffa-t-elle. Heureusement que je ne retrouve pas dans ce livre les habituelles croyances moldues à propos d'eau bénite et de crucifix, sinon il irait directement au feu.

- Et le pieu dans le cœur ? s'enquit Rogue, de plus en plus intéressé par cette conversation. Est-ce efficace ?

Elle le considéra un instant et referma d'un claquement sec son livre qui émit un petit nuage poussiéreux. Elle le posa à terre et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Le pieu dans le cœur est le seul moyen qu'ont les Moldus pour nous faire disparaître. C'est le seul endroit que nous ne pouvons régénérer s'il est touché. Encore faut-il qu'ils réussissent à l'atteindre, ce qui n'est pas arrivé souvent.

Rogue ne perdait pas une miette de ces révélations, s'étonnant qu'elle lui dévoile si facilement l'art et la manière de la neutraliser.

- Pour les sorciers, c'est bien plus simple, poursuivit-elle. Nous régénérons facilement les parties de notre corps qui sont touchés par des blessures classiques. Pour les blessures magiques, c'est une autre histoire. C'est possible, mais c'est beaucoup plus long. Et si ces blessures ont occasionné une trop importante perte de sang, ne devenons trop faible pour que le processus de mette en route. Et nous mourrons.

Rogue pensa immédiatement au Sectum Sempra. Voilà sans doute un sortilège qui devait faire son petit effet sur un vampire. Encore fallait il réussir à les atteindre, ce qui vu leur rapidité ne devait pas être chose facile.

- Vous voyez, lui sourit-elle. Avec moi, vous en apprendrez bien plus qu'avec tous les livres de cette bibliothèque.

Elle se leva et alla reposer son livre où elle l'avait pris. Puis, elle observa les autres pensivement.

Sans un mot, elle disparut une des sombres allées et, quelques secondes plus tard, revint vers Rogue avec un autre gros volume plein de poussière qu'elle déposa sur ses genoux.

- Vous aviez oublié celui-ci, dit-elle en retournant s'asseoir. A choisir, c'est encore celui qui dit le moins de bêtises. Même si, au final, il ne dit pas grand chose.

Rogue observa le livre posé sur lui d'un air gêné.

- Il est en runes anciennes, constata-t-il simplement.

- Vous ne savez pas lire les runes ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Bien sur que si, rétorqua-t-il, atteint dans sa fierté. Je les déchiffre. Mais pas couramment. Ca me prendrait un temps fou pour le traduire en entier. Et j'ai autre chose à faire, figurez-vous.

- Mais un bon quart des livres dans cette pièce sont en runes. Vous êtes en train de me dire que personne ne les exploitent ? Qu'ils restent là, juste pour faire jolie ?

- C'est peut-être triste, mais c'est comme ça, répondit-il sèchement.

Jo garda un instant le silence, comme prise par ses pensées. Puis, elle se tourna vers lui, le visage rayonnant.

- Je pourrais les traduire, s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste. Ce serait amusant ! Nous pourrions commencer par les livres de potions. J'en ai vu une bonne dizaine qui étaient en runes.

- Vous feriez cela ? fit-il, gagné par son élan.

- Bien sur ! Nous pourrions nous retrouver chaque soir ici. Je vous ferais la lecture des ingrédients et des différentes étapes pendant que vous les réaliseriez.

L'intérêt de Rogue retomba comme un soufflé et il se renfrogna.

- Ne pourriez-vous pas plutôt me les traduire par écrit ? Je n'aime pas que l'on m'observe lorsque je travaille.

- Je pourrais, lui répondit-elle d'un air taquin. Mais ce serait profondément ennuyeux pour moi. Alors que vous regarder travailler doit être passionnant.

Rogue l'observa un instant. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se payer sa tête, pour une fois.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, conclut-elle.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il, soudain assaillit par une profonde lassitude. Vous avez gagné.

Jo leva gaiement les bras au ciel en signe de victoire. Comment une seule et même personne pouvait-elle aussi provocante et aussi puérile dans les minutes suivantes ?

- Mais je vous préviens, lui lança-t-il sans dissimuler son agacement. Aucun livre ne sortira de cette pièce. Et votre traduction devra être suffisamment rapide pour ne pas me gêner lors de la conception des potions. Sinon, vous vous en tiendrez à l'écrit. C'est d'accord ?

- A votre entière disposition ! sourit-elle en s'inclinant bien bas.

Puis elle lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain soir et quitta enfin la pièce.

Rogue porta les doigts à ses tempes et les massa doucement. Il se sentait si fatigué. Et si frustré.

C'était agaçant de ne jamais avoir le dessus sur elle. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle laisse Drago tranquille. Mais il l'avait une fois de plus laissé retourner la conversation à son avantage. Habituellement c'était lui le plus fort à ce petit jeu.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à devoir exercer une des seules activités à Daven Rock qu'il appréciait vraiment en l'horripilante présence de Jo.

Pourquoi avait-elle tant l'air de tenir à passer du temps avec lui ? En temps normal, ses congénères avaient plus tendance à le fuir qu'autre chose. Il y avait quelque chose de louche la-dessous.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il devrait plus que jamais rester sur ses gardes.


	9. Trouver la faille

CHAPITRE IX – TROUVER LA FAILLE

La créature ailée poussa un profond soupir de contentement. Elle était enfin en vue de son objectif.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle volait et, malgré son endurance naturelle, commençait à trouver le temps long. Il faut dire qu'elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voler par des conditions aussi exécrables.

Une pluie battante, de violentes rafales de vent, quelques éclairs… et cette obscurité. Seuls les rares rayons de lune filtrant de temps à autre à travers les nuages lui permettaient de s'orienter. Mais très difficilement.

Elle ralentit l'allure et fit plusieurs fois le tour du bâtiment.

C'était une grande tour carrée plantée sur un îlot de pierres acérées, au beau milieu des flots déchaînés. Il n'y avait pas d'entrée. Seules d'étroites fenêtres obstruées par d'épais barreaux trouaient les façades en pierres sombres.

En prenant de l'altitude, elle repéra une terrasse au sommet de la tour qui ne semblait pas gardée. Elle entreprit donc de s'y poser mais fut violemment repoussée par une force inconnue dés qu'elle s'approcha d'un peu trop près.

Elle aurait du s'en douter. La forteresse était protégée par un sort empêchant quiconque de l'assaillir par les airs. Qu'a cela ne tienne !

Elle fit une nouvelle fois le tour de l'édifice, vira sur son aile pour effectuer un large looping et plongea dans les eaux noires et glacées entourant l'îlot.

Ce ne fut pas cette même créature ailée qui refit surface, mais une jeune femme aux longs cheveux acajou. Elle recracha la goulée d'eau salée qu'elle avait involontairement avalée lorsqu'elle avait été saisie par le froid et nagea vers la terre ferme.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle pris pied sur l'îlot. Les pierres dont il était constitué étaient tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs. Elle accrocha ses mains à une grosse pierre la surplombant, s'extirpa de la froideur des flots et entreprit l'ascension du monticule.

La douleur était cuisante, chaque mètre parcouru ouvrant de nombreuses plaies sur ses mains, ses pieds, ses jambes. Une pierre plantée perpendiculairement à la paroi la gratifia même d'une belle estafilade à la joue. Mais ces blessures étaient superficielles et se refermaient automatiquement quelques secondes après, lui permettant de poursuivre sa route en ne perdant que très peu de sang. N'importe quel mortel, à sa place, serait mort d'épuisement au beau milieu de ce parcours.

Elle parvint enfin au mur sud de la forteresse et en fit de nouveau le tour, à pied cette fois. Toujours aucune ouverture.

Elle s'attendait à ce genre de difficultés. Lorsque les Détraqueurs avaient rejoins les rangs de Voldemort et déserté la Forteresse d'Azkaban, le ministère avait du rapidement trouvé des solutions pour tenter de rendre l'endroit aussi sûr qu'il ne l'était avant.

Mais même si les sorciers et les Aurors travaillant à l'intérieur y entraient par un réseau de cheminée très surveillé ou par des portoloins, il devait obligatoirement y avoir une ouverture de secours quelque part… Au cas où…

La jeune femme fit glisser ses mains le long de la paroi abrupte tout en réfléchissant à la manière de procéder. Elle remarqua alors que les interstices entre les pierres étaient suffisamment larges pour qu'elle puisse y glisser ses doigts. Elle tordit son coup pour observer le sommet de la tour.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était rare que son intuition la trompe.

Un observateur extérieur aurait été saisi par la vitesse et l'agilité avec laquelle elle grimpa le long de la paroi, jusqu'au sommet de la forteresse. Un vrai jeu d'enfant pour un vampire.

Une fois sur la terrasse, elle se mit de nouveau à la recherche d'un passage. Elle se pencha pour poser une main sur le sol, mais suspendit son geste, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il y avait quelqu'un juste en dessous. Il était là, tous près, elle entendait son cœur battre. Et il était seul.

Doucement, très prudemment, elle pris le chemin de son esprit. Tentant de s'insinuer dans sa conscience le plus discrètement possible. Elle avait de la chance, ce sorcier n'avait pas un esprit très résistant.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin totalement en lui, elle fit progressivement croître sa volonté au détriment de la sienne. Encore quelques secondes, et il serait totalement à sa merci.

« Ouvre-moi », lui intima-t-elle calmement. « Ouvre le passage. Je sais qu'il en existe un. »

A sa grande satisfaction, les pierres qui composaient une partie de la terrasse commencèrent à s'escamoter, dévoilant un escalier descendant à l'étage inférieur.

Le sorcier qu'elle venait d'envoûter était assez jeune, ce qui expliquait la faible combativité de son esprit. Les cheveux blonds, la mine pouponne, son regard avait pris une sinistre teinte laiteuse.

C'était là le seul inconvénient de ces puissants envoûtement dont étaient coutumiers les vampires. Ils étaient bien plus puissants qu'un simple Imperium et leurs victimes n'en gardaient pas le moindre souvenir. Mais ils rendaient les yeux de leurs victimes opaques. On ne pouvait donc pas envoûter quelqu'un à l'insu de son entourage.

« Dans combien de temps te relève-t-on ? », demanda-t-elle mentalement.

- Vingt minutes, se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

- Très bien, c'est bien plus qu'il ne me faut, sourit-elle en le laissant planter là.

Elle entreprit de parcourir furtivement tous les étages et leurs étroits couloirs éclairés de flambeaux fixés aux murs, se cachant dés qu'elle sentait l'approche d'un sorcier, mais n'eut pas bien loin à aller. Une fois de plus la chance fut avec elle.

A environ deux étages de l'entrée, elle du se dissimuler dans un renfoncement pour laisser passer un Auror. Ou plutôt, une Auror.

C'était une jolie jeune femme au regard plein de malice, mais sa particularité était la couleur de ses cheveux. Un surprenant rose chewing-gum.

Apparemment, elle venait relever son collègue de garde dans ce couloir. Elle le salua chaleureusement et pris sa place au milieu de l'allée. L'espionne laissa passé l'autre Auror et s'apprêta à quitter sa cachette lorsqu'une voix doucereuse provenant de la cellule voisine l'arrêta.

- Tiens, tiens… Mais c'est ma garde chiourme préférée. On ne vient pas dire bonjour ?

La jeune femme quitta son poste et s'approcha de la cellule l'air plutôt mécontent, forçant l'espionne à se plaquer au fond de sa cachette.

- Eh bien, tu vois ; quand tu veux… Ton Sang de Bourbe de père aurait tout de même pu t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Tu la fermes, Malefoy ! cracha-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le visage pointu qui dépassait de la petite ouverture trouant la porte. Sinon ça sera le même tarif que la dernière fois.

Au fond de sa cachette, l'espionne ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait atteint son but.

- Je cherchais juste à entamer la conversation, fit-il innocemment. On s'ennui un peu ici, par moment.

- Tu n'es pas là pour discuter, lui rétorqua-t-elle, mais pour réfléchir à ce que tu as fait.

- Qu'ai-je fais, sinon me battre pour une cause à laquelle je crois sincèrement, clama Malefoy sur un ton de plaidoyer.

- Arrête ton petit numéro. Seuls l'appât du gain et la soif de pouvoir ont motivé tes actes.

- Ah ! Je vois qu'il est inutile de finasser avec toi. Malgré ton ascendance douteuse, il n'y a pas à se tromper. Tu es bien une Black.

- Je ne suis plus une Black, comme tu dis, depuis le jour où Maman à été reniée. Et je n'en suis pas mécontente. J'aurais été forcée de fréquenter des gens de ton espèce.

L'espionne profita de ce que l'Auror semblait occupée pour risquer un œil hors de sa cachette. Parfait. Elle lui tournait le dos.

- Les gens de mon espèce règneront bientôt sans partages sur le monde des sorciers. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se fendra d'aucune pitié pour les faibles comme toi et tes amis. Tu crois que nous, les prisonniers de haute sécurité, n'avons pas eu vent de ce qui se passe. Toutes ces disparitions inexpliquées. C'est là l'œuvre des nôtres. Le signe avant coureur de notre très prochaine victoire…

- J'ai dit : « La ferme ! », le coupa-t-elle.

- Bientôt, la hors-la-loi ce sera toi. Tu verras, tu seras bien ici. Les cellules sont inconfortables à souhait, la nourriture passablement infecte, et la solitude très difficile à supportée. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Tu auras la visite très régulière de ton Oncle Lucius. Je ne voudrai rater ça pour rien au m…

L'espionne perçut un bref éclair de lumière suivit d'un « Mmmmh… Mmmh » étouffé. Un sortilège de mutisme, à n'en pas douté. Cette petite lui plaisait. Elle ne manquait pas de panache.

Elle profita de ce que l'Auror lui tournait toujours le dos pour sortir furtivement du renfoncement. Sa baguette émit une discrète détonation lorsqu'elle la posa sur le dos de sa victime et la jeune femme s'effondra.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy et leva le sortilège qu'il avait subit.

- Enfin ! jubila-t-il dés que ses lèvres furent descellées. Je savais que mon Maître ne m'abandonnerait pas. Dépêchez-vous ! Faites sauter cette maudite porte. Il me tarde de quitter cet endroit.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous libérer, mais pour une simple mission de reconnaissance, l'informa-t-elle froidement.

- Une simple… ? Com… comment-ça ? bafouilla-t-il, apparemment pris de panique. Je dois impérativement sortir d'ici, vous m'entendez ? Immédiatement !

- Si vous voulez un jour sortir de ce trou, commencez par baisser d'un ton et par m'écouter attentivement, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton des plus convaincant, son regard pénétrant braqué sur lui. Votre Maître n'a pas encore décidé de votre sort. Je ne suis là que pour repérer les lieux et pour obtenir quelques informations sur les rondes et la localisation des prisonniers. Plus vos réponses seront précises et plus vous aurez de chance de quitter cet endroit. Est-ce clair ?

Malefoy la considéra, résigné, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Très bien. Commençons par les gardes et les rondes. Combien de temps y a-t-il entre deux relèves en moyenne ?

- Je dirai deux heures, répondit-il après une seconde de réflexion. Mais il y a souvent d'autres Aurors qui effectuent régulièrement des rondes dans les couloirs, de manière assez aléatoire.

- Et des précautions spécifiques ont-elles été prises pour les Mangemorts emprisonnés ici ?

- Je ne sors pas très souvent de ma cage, mais pour autant que je sache, on nous laisse croupir dans ce qu'ils appellent les étages de haute sécurité, les plus humides, bien entendu. Les relèves et les rondes y sont plus rapprochées et il n'y a qu'un seul détenu par couloir.

- Haute sécurité ? ricana la jeune femme. Je n'ai croisé pour ainsi dire personne en venant jusqu'ici.

- Ils ont quelques problèmes d'effectifs, à ce qu'on dit, sourit Malefoy avec malveillance.

- Et les autres, où sont-ils ?

- Quelque part dans ces étages, je suppose. Avec, comme moi, un Auror veillant nuit et jour à leur bonne garde et aucune promenade pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes ou respirer un peu d'air frais. Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, croyez-moi. Mais notre cause vaut bien ce sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'écoutait à peine, tâtonnant la porte bardée de fer à la recherche d'un quelconque sort qu'ont y aurait jeté pour la protéger. Devant son absence de réaction Malefoy poursuivit :

- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas rallié nos rangs avant mon emprisonnement, se lamenta-t-il. J'aurais été honoré de faire la connaissance d'une si délicieuse personne…

- Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? le coupa-t-elle sans le moindre tact.

- Non, grogna-t-il. Je ne sais que le peu que l'on m'a laissé voir. C'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

- Quelque chose que vous désireriez savoir ? demanda-t-elle en le scrutant de nouveau.

Une étrange expression d'excitation se peignit alors sur ses traits tirés.

- Où en sont nos forces ? cria-t-il presque. Il y a des rumeurs d'enlèvements inexpliqués… Chaque jours je vois les Aurors dont le visage trahit un peu plus d'angoisse… Le moment est proche n'est-ce ? Oh oui, je sens qu'il l'est ! Dites au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je reste son fidèle serviteur, qu'il ne le regrettera pas s'il décide de me faire évader. Dites-le-lui bien !

La jeune femme le dévisagea un cours instant, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle secoua doucement la tête et lâcha :

- Je pensais que vous souhaiteriez savoir comment va votre famille.

Pris au dépourvu, Malefoy ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche comme un poisson que l'on aurait brusquement extrait de son élément aquatique. Il allait enfin parvenir à répondre lorsque la jeune Auror, toujours étendu au sol, se mit à gémir faiblement.

- Elle n'est pas morte ? fit-il, visiblement déçu.

- Simplement évanouie, l'informa-t-elle en se penchant sur sa victime. Mon intrusion en ces lieux doit impérativement passer inaperçue, sous peine de voir d'autres mesures de sécurité s'ajoutées à celles déjà existante.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur les cheveux rose criard de la jeune femme.

- Elle va reprendre connaissance dans quelques minutes. Elle pensera qu'elle à fait un léger malaise. C'est très fréquent dans son état.

- Comment ça, « dans son état » ?

- Cette jeune femme attend un enfant, j'entends distinctement deux battements de cœur.

Il la considéra pensivement alors qu'elle se redressait pour lui faire face.

- Vous n'êtes pas une Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Qui êtes vous exactement ?

- Je me nomme Jo, répondit-elle en s'inclinant avec toute la grasse que lui permettaient des cheveux ruisselants et une robe en lambeaux. Je suis une précieuse alliée de votre cause. Mais je vous conseil d'oublier cette rencontre et de ne jamais en dire un mot, sous peine de ne jamais plus revoir la couleur du ciel.

Puis, Jozefa pointa sa baguette vers lui et scella de nouveau les lèvres du prisonnier sans que celui-ci ne puisse réagir.

- Je suis navrée, rit-elle effrontément devant ses « Mmmh…Mmh… » de protestation, mais c'est ainsi que l'Auror doit vous retrouver.

Puis elle tourna les talons et rejoignit rapidement la terrasse. Une fois dehors, le passage refermé, elle libéra le jeune sorcier qu'elle avait maintenu sous son emprise pendant toute sa visite et monta sur le parapet de pierres. Un impressionnant saut dans le vide la fit se métamorphoser en une créature aillée qui fendit la nuit froide et opaque en direction d'une toute autre forteresse.

-------------------------------

Nouveau soupir de contentement.

Jo s'étira comme un chat pour détendre ses muscles ankylosés par ces interminables heures de vol. Plongée dans un bon bain chaud, elle savourait avec délice cette douce sensation de bien être qui enveloppait délicatement son corps, laissant le subtil parfum de la mousse qui recouvrait la surface de l'eau s'insinuer lentement en elle, la pénétrer totalement et délasser peu à peu son esprit.

Sa mission de la nuit s'était déroulée sans encombres, et même si elle savait qu'elle devrait en rendre compte au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans peu de temps, celle-ci était à ce moment précis bien éloignée de ses pensées.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle et Rogue se retrouvaient chaque soir dans la bibliothèque pour y réaliser divers philtres et potions dont les formules avaient été tirées des fameux livres en runes anciennes que Jo se faisait un plaisir de traduire pour le Maître des Potions. Après force grognements et autres soupirs exaspérés, Rogue avait fini par s'habituer à la présence de Jo et à l'intérêt non dissimulé qu'elle portait à son travail.

Lorsqu'une potion était terminée ou qu'elle réclamait un temps d'attente avant d'y ajouter d'autres ingrédients, ils s'installaient chacun dans un confortable fauteuil, près du feu, et discutaient. Au début, Rogue avait bombardé Jo de nombreuses questions à propos des potions histoire de vérifier que son intérêt pour ce domaine n'était pas feint. Mais il avait été forcé de reconnaître l'étendue de son savoir qui dépassait même quelque peu le sien. Quant à Jo, elle était impressionnée par les connaissances de Rogue en matière de Magie Noire. C'était un domaine qu'elle avait peu étudié et pour lequel elle s'était découvert une réelle curiosité.

Il leur arrivait de rester ainsi, jusqu'à des heures très tardives, simplement à partager leurs connaissances.

Son regard sur elle semblait avoir changé. Jo était parvenue à lui démonter qu'elle n'était pas l'être totalement superficiel qu'il pensait voir en elle et, même si Rogue conservait une certaine méfiance à son égard, il avait enfin cessé de la considérer comme le Diable en personne. Quant aux piques acérées qu'il prenait toujours grand plaisir à lui lancer, elles étaient devenues plus un petit jeu entre eux qu'une réelle marque d'antipathie.

C'est leur séance de ce soir qui occupaient les pensées divagantes de Jo. Quelle potion prépareraient-ils ? Quel nouvel aspect passionnant de la Magie Noire Rogue allait-il lui dévoiler ?… Quelle robe allait-elle mettre ?

Elle sourit largement à cette pensée.

Dés son arrivée à Daven Rock, elle s'était attelée à sa principale mission : gagner sa confiance. A mesure qu'elle avait découvert le personnage, elle avait compris que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Mais elle était loin de se douter alors que cela pût être aussi agréable.

Car elle appréciait ces soirées. Et même si elle savait que Rogue aurait préféré être torturé de la propre main de son maître plutôt que de le reconnaître, elle sentait plus ou moins qu'il les appréciait également.

Trois coups secs frappés à la porte de sa chambre la tirèrent de sa rêverie.

- C'est ouvert, cria-t-elle à l'adresse du visiteur.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sourit lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière :

- Miss Wollowicz ? Je viens vous chercher pour vous conduire auprès du Maître. Il souhaite votre rapport sur la reconnaissance de cette nuit.

- Je suis dans la salle de bains, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle vit Rogue passer l'embrasure de la porte et blêmir en la découvrant étendue dans son bain. Puis il plaqua une de ses mains sur ses yeux et sortit à tâtons de la salle de bains, poussant un juron en se cognant au passage le genou sur le bord de la baignoire. Jo était hilare. Le faire sortir de ses gonds était vraiment un de ses passe-temps favoris.

- Bon sang ! pesta-t-il. Je sais que le sens des convenances n'est pas votre fort, mais sachez qu'il est préférable de porter des vêtements lorsqu'on invite quelqu'un à pénétrer dans une pièce où l'on se trouve.

- Oh, Professeur ! Ne soyez pas si puritain, soupira-t-elle. La mousse recouvre toute la surface de l'eau. Vous n'avez rien vu d'inconvenant, je vous rassure.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, s'impatienta-t-il. Vous êtes attendue, je viens de vous le dire.

- Vous seriez gentil d'aller me chercher une robe dans mon armoire. N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire.

- Je ne suis pas votre domestique, grogna-t-il.

- Vous préférez que je sorte de la salle de bain dans le plus simple appareil ?

Elle entendit Rogue émettre un son indistinct, puis l'entendit fouiller dans son armoire. Au bout d'une bonne minute, une robe couleur terre de sienne aux motifs entrelacés de fils bruns passa lentement la porte en flottant pour atterrir dans la main de Jo.

- Excellent choix, apprécia-t-elle. Je ne doutais pas que vous fussiez un homme de goût.

Après s'être habillée et coiffée, elle rejoignit Rogue qui contemplait le feu dans l'âtre de la grande cheminée.

- Pressons-nous, dit-il en la devançant, sans lui accorder un regard. Nous devrions déjà y être.

-----------------------------------

Le choc du sortilège venant s'écrasé contre le mur opposé produit un bruit sourd qui se répercuta en écho dans la salle d'entraînement. Jo n'avais pas retenu son coup, cette fois ci. Et son élève l'avait esquivé de justesse.

Elle se replaça au centre, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'essuyer son front dégoulinant de sueur. Il est vrai qu'une telle surcharge pondérale était un handicap dans un duel de ce niveau.

A peine se replaça-t-il en position de défense qu'elle lui décocha un autre sort, moins rapide, qu'il parvint à renvoyer, mais dans la mauvaise direction.

- Vous perdez votre temps, ma chère, ricana Rabastan qui observait la séance d'entraînement d'un bout de la salle, en compagnie de son frère. Vous n'en tirerez rien, si vous voulez mon avis.

Jo les ignora et se dirigea vers son élève. Très essoufflé, la tête baissée, Queudver avait l'air complètement abattu.

- C'est moi qui suis chargée de ton entraînement, n'est-ce pas ?

Queudver hocha la tête sans oser la regarder.

- Alors ne les écoute pas et fait plutôt attention à ce que moi je dis. Si je ne pensais pas que tu avais progressé depuis qu'on à commencer, crois-tu que je continuerais à perdre mon temps avec toi ?

Queudver leva vers elle un regard humide plein de reconnaissance.

- Bien ! Continuons.

Jo se replaça à bonne distance de Queudver et tous deux prirent la position qui convient quand Rogue fit bruyamment irruption dans la salle d'entraînement. Sa longue cape noire virevoltant autour de lui, il traversa la salle à grands pas et vint se planter devant Jo, posant sur elle un regard assassin.

- Dehors, vous tous ! ordonna-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Dés qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, Jo posa ses poings sur ses hanches et rendit à Rogue son regard peu amène.

- Je peux savoir qui vous à permis de venir perturber ma séance d'entraînement ?

- Queudver est un sorcier de bas étage, rétorqua cruellement Rogue. Vous pourriez passer les mille prochaines années à l'entraîner que ça ne changerait rien à cet état de fait. Tout le monde ici se demande pourquoi vous vous donner la peine de vous occuper d'une telle nullité.

- Ca m'occupe, fit simplement Jo en haussant les épaules.

- Peu importe, trancha-t-il en agitant la main devant elle comme pour chasser un insecte particulièrement agaçant. Là n'est pas l'objet de ma présence. Flint, qui était chargé aujourd'hui de la garde d'un de nos prisonniers, m'a rapporté que vous aviez tenté de le soudoyer afin de pouvoir rencontrer ce prisonnier. Est-ce exact ?

- Et votre subordonné s'est montré parfaitement incorruptible. J'ai été très impressionnée.

- Donc vous ne niez pas ?

Jo poussa un soupir de profonde lassitude.

- C'est une petite communauté, ici, vous savez ? Et les gens parlent. Je sais parfaitement et depuis longtemps qui est ce fameux prisonnier dont vous tentez désespéramment de me cacher l'identité.

Rogue garda le visage impassible. Seuls ses poings serrés laissaient deviner son état de colère.

- Ollivander est un des plus grands fabriquant de baguettes que le monde des sorciers ait jamais connu, poursuivit-elle nonchalamment. Son talent est reconnut dans le monde entier. J'étais simplement curieuse de faire la rencontre d'un tel artiste.

- Vous êtes infernale, maugréa-t-il. Comment puis-je vous accorder ma confiance si vous ne cessez de fureter partout, à longueur de temps ?

- Tout d'abord, je ne furète pas, siffla-t-elle le menton levé.

Puis elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et parât sa voix d'un voile plus chaleureux.

- Il ne faut pas voir dans mes vagabondages le signe d'une quelconque traîtrise, mais plutôt la preuve de ma curiosité qui, je vous l'accorde, est l'un de mes plus gros défauts.

Rogue la considéra en silence, sans doute surpris qu'elle reconnaisse aussi rapidement ses torts. Jusqu'ici, chaque fois qu'il avait eu quelque chose à lui reprocher s'en était suivit d'interminables joutes verbales parfaitement épuisantes.

- Moi et mon peuple avons déjà beaucoup fait pour votre cause, poursuivit-elle. N'allez pas tout remettre en question à cause de mon manque de discernement.

Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des excuses. Devant cet évènement inédit, Rogue ne put que s'adoucir.

- Il est vrai que nous vous devons beaucoup, reconnut-il. Cuffe, Robards, Shacklebolt… Ces sorciers étaient des piliers du pouvoir du Ministère. Et grâce aux votre, ils sont maintenant hors-jeu. Leur disparition a du porter un sacré coup au camp adverse. Le Maître ne tarit pas d'éloge sur l'apport des vampires à notre entreprise.

- Oui, lui sourit Jo. La Communauté de Londres s'est beaucoup investit dans ces missions. Akshan Kher et ses suiveurs ne sont pas réputés pour leur subtilité, mais peuvent se révéler d'une redoutable efficacité quand ils s'en donnent la peine.

- Il va de soit que je ne remets pas en cause votre loyauté. Mais vous devez comprendre que nous souhaitons conserver certains secret, comme j'en suis persuadé, vous conservez les votre.

- Nous avons, en effet, beaucoup de secrets, confirma-t-elle mystérieusement. Je vous promets de veiller à réfréner ma curiosité à l'avenir.

Rogue hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Sa colère semblait s'être évanouie. Jo en profita pour changer de sujet.

- Nous voyons-nous ce soir ?

Rogue recula d'un pas afin de conserver un espace plus acceptable entre eux et répondit, le front plissé :

- Je crains que mon stock d'ingrédients se soit quelque peu éclaircit depuis le début de nos petites séances. Il va falloir attendre que je reconstitue mes réserves.

Jo crut déceler, avec le plus grand délice, une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

- Pour ma part, je passerai tout de même la soirée à la bibliothèque, l'informa-t-elle. Il y a encore quantité de livres que je brûle de feuilleter.

- A votre guise, répondit-il, faisant mine de n'avoir pas saisi l'invitation. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser. J'ai à faire.

Jo le regarda quitter la pièce en souriant.

Bien que se doutant fortement de l'identité du fameux prisonnier tenu reclus au troisième étage, elle n'avait jamais eu réellement la confirmation de ses soupçons. C'était désormais chose faite. Quant à la raison de sa captivité… Que diable pouvait-on demander à un fabriquant de baguettes, si ce n'est fabriquer des baguettes ?

Ou peut-être plutôt… UNE baguette ?

--------------------------------

Ce chapitre était tout bonnement passionnant !

Confortablement assise près du feu, dans un des confortables fauteuils de la bibliothèque, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des lignes finement imprimées et des nombreuses gravures associées au texte. Elle avait choisit, pour cette soirée de lecture, un antique grimoire relié de cuir noir ayant comme vaste sujet les créatures de la nuit.

Bien sur, elle s'était contentée de survoler le chapitre concernant les vampires, encore plus affligeant que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais c'est le chapitre sur les Loups-Garous qui avait retenu son attention.

Contrairement aux vampires, les Loups-Garous ne s'étaient jamais embarrassés de conserver un quelconque secret autour d'eux. La plupart du temps, ils étaient tellement terrorisés par ce qui leur arrivaient qu'ils se laissaient étudiés par quiconque leur promettait un remède à leur mal. Quant à ceux qui acceptaient leur destin sans pleurnicher, ils étaient parfois capturés et finissaient, contre leur gré, en cobaye de laboratoire.

C'était la méthode que semblait avoir choisit l'auteur du livre qui passionnait Jozefa. Il avait mené sur un sujet toute une série d'expérience, certes moralement contestables, mais tout à fait passionnante d'un strict point de vue scientifique. Un livre, ben entendu, antérieur à toutes ces stupides lois sur le statut des créatures hybrides et autres sensibleries typiquement mortelles.

Un agaçant bruit de pages que l'on tourne rapidement la sortie de sa passionnante lecture. Elle leva les yeux sur son vis à vis. Le professeur Rogue était installé dans l'autre fauteuil, juste en face d'elle, et feuilletait un grand livre écarlate, le front plissé, sans doute à la recherche d'une page particulière.

Il était finalement venu. Il s'était contenté de la saluer silencieusement, avait posé une pile de livres sur un des accoudoirs, et s'était assis pour commencer à les consulter. Voilà plusieurs heures que pas un mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres.

Elle l'observa pensivement. C'était un homme froid et énigmatique, difficile à atteindre, même pour une femme de son talent. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait s'être enfin rapprochée de lui, il remettait impérieusement une distance entre eux. Sans qu'elle n'y prit garde, une image s'imposa dans son esprit. Celle de la forteresse d'Azkaban. Elle aussi semblait inaccessible et impénétrable au premier abord. Mais elle se souvenait à quel point il lui avait été facile de trouver une faille dans ses défenses.

Mais avec Rogue, difficile de savoir où était la faille.

Une envie la démangeait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à ce voir, presque chaque soir, dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la bibliothèque. Mais la prudence tempérait à chaque fois sa curiosité dévorante. Pourtant, ce soir là, cette dernière fut la plus forte.

Elle se concentra une fraction de seconde et projeta sa conscience aux frontières de l'esprit de Rogue, là où il ne pouvait pas sentir son intrusion. Elle savait que son mental était fort bien protégé et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais imposer sa volonté à Rogue comme elle l'avait si aisément fait avec le jeune sorcier de la forteresse d'Azkaban, lors de sa mission. Elle était simplement curieuse de savoir jusqu'où il avait poussé cet art.

Elle constata tout d'abord que Rogue n'avait pas seulement retranché sa conscience derrière une efficace barrière mentale, mais aussi son inconscient. Elle n'en fut pas surprise, car s'était le seul moyen d'y retranché toutes ces émotions que Jo ne parvenait pas à sentir. Mais elle en fut très impressionnée car peut de sorcier étaient capable d'une telle prouesse.

Elle s'intéressa ensuite de plus près à la nature de cette barrière. Elle ne constituait pas un mur massif et compact, comme l'était la protection des vampires. On aurait plutôt dit une sorte de haie si touffues et épineuse qu'elle semblait presque impénétrable. Très intriguée, elle fit fi de toute prudence et laissa de nouveau sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

Elle concentra sa conscience sur un point de la barrière mentale de Rogue et l'effleura délicatement. Apparemment pas assez tout du moins, puisque celle si sembla réagir en se resserrant et en se hérissant violemment.

Il l'avait sentie.

Elle se retira précipitamment derrière ses propres barrières et replongea le nez dans le livre qu'elle lisait, attendant résignée une de ces crises de colères dont Rogue était coutumier. Mais comme, après de longues secondes, rien ne vint, elle leva de nouveau le regard sur lui.

Il lui souriait. Un sourire emprunt de défi.

Tout d'abord stupéfaite, elle se ressaisit et lui sourit à son tour. Il la défiait ouvertement. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

Elle referma le livre qui était posé sur ses genoux, le déposa sur son accoudoir et se redressa, prête à mobiliser ses forces. Rogue, lui, se contenta de joindre ses mains, attendant patiemment la suite, l'air sur de lui.

Elle affûta sa concentration et mobilisa à nouveau sa conscience au seuil de l'esprit de son adversaire, observant avec circonspection cette étrange muraille qui lui en barrait l'accès. Avec un peu plus de force, cette fois, car débarrassée de la peur d'être repérée, elle exerça une pression sur un point de la protection de Rogue. Elle le vit frémir entre ses paupières mi-closes.

Sa barrière mentale était extrêmement complexe, constituée d'un entrelacs d'émotions acérées dont le contact était difficilement soutenable, même pour un vampire. C'était comme si Rogue avait mobilisé aux frontières de son esprit toutes ses sensations et ses émotions les plus négatives. Sa colère, son cynisme, sa misanthropie… Le tout étroitement enchevêtré et hérissé par la force mentale de son propriétaire. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi ces sentiments étaient les seuls qu'elle parvenait parfois à sentir. Cela ne fit qu'exciter un peu plus sa curiosité. Quelles autres émotions pouvaient bien se cacher derrière cette barrière dressée avec tant de soin ?

Progressivement, elle accrut la pression sur ce point précis. Mais, plus elle intensifiait son attaque et plus la résistance de Rogue était forte. Elle changea donc de stratégie et lança l'assaut sur plusieurs fronts, portant ses attaques sur quelques points, puis les multipliant lentement, cherchant la faille pour enfin pouvoir l'atteindre.

Les yeux fermés, les mâchoires crispées, rogue luttait vaillamment. Il était agité de tremblements et transpirait abondamment, mais ne cédait pas une once de terrain à son adversaire.

Après une ultime attaque, Jo se retira et mit fin à cette joute silencieuse. Sans montrer un quelconque signe de soulagement, rogue sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et entreprit de s'éponger le front tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Jo se leva alors et s'approcha de lui. Sans doute échaudé par ce souvenir, pas si lointain, où elle l'avait coincé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, Rogue se leva à son tour. Mais Jo se contenta de lui tendre la main.

- Je tiens à saluer votre combativité, Professeur. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise un sorcier capable de résisté à l'intrusion mentale d'un vampire. Sans me vanter, ces envoûtements sont l'une de mes spécialités.

- Vous êtes trop modeste, fit Rogue en acceptant sa poignée de main, Toujours un peu essoufflé. Vous n'avez pas jeté toutes vos forces dans cette bataille. J'aurais perdu sinon.

- Peut-être, concéda-t-elle. Mais au prix de votre santé mentale. Il m'aurait été très pénible d'endommager un esprit aussi brillant.

Elle n'avait pas relâché sa main et Rogue ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Le front plissé, il avait l'air de cherché ses mots.

- Je voulais... hésita-t-il. Je voulais vous remercier, Miss Wollowicz. J'ai noté que vous voyiez moins souvent Drago ses derniers temps, et avec beaucoup plus de discrétion. Cela à permis à certaines tensions de s'atténuer quelque peu, ce qui facilite son apprentissage et mon rôle de second.

Jo haussa les épaules.

- N'était-ce pas ce que vous m'aviez demandé ?

- Mais rien ne vous forçait à m'obéir.

- C'est la solitude qui me poussait vers Drago, murmura-t-elle sur un ton de confidence. Une solitude que je ressens beaucoup moins cruellement depuis que nous nous voyons régulièrement.

- Oui... enfin, nos compagnies ne sont pas comparables, fit-il en détournant son regard d'elle, apparemment gêné par ce que sous-entendait cette simple phrase.

Jo fit un pas de coté pour capturé le regard de Rogue entres les filets d'or de ses iris et murmura :

- Mais que sont les plaisirs de la chair en comparaison de ceux de l'esprit ?

- Je ne pensais pas vous entendre un jour affirmer une telle chose, fit-il machinalement, happé par son regard.

- Vous avez encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur moi, Professeur.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un très léger baiser sur une de ses joues. Ce tendre contact agit tel un électrochoc. Rogue lâcha brusquement sa main, se détourna pour saisir un livre posé sur l'accoudoir et se mit à le feuilleter frénétiquement. Jo eut tout juste le temps d'entrapercevoir la légère teinte rosée qu'avait prise ses joues.

Une fois de plus, elle était allée trop loin. Mais une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Résignée à passer le reste de la soirée ignorée, dans le plus complet silence, elle se tourna vers son fauteuil pour reprendre sa lecture.

- J'aurais une autre faveur à vous demander.

Interloquée, Jo se retourna vers Rogue et le vit lui tendre l'épais grimoire qu'il s'était mis à feuilleter pour reprendre contenance. Elle s'en saisit et sourit en découvrant la potion qui était abondamment détaillée sur la double page.

- Je me demandais si vous oseriez me le demander un jour.

- Vous seriez d'accord ? demanda-t-il avidement, toute trace de gène ayant disparut de son visage.

- Je ne mettrai qu'une seule condition. Cela devra être notre petit secret;

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Cela n'est pas négociable, fit-elle catégorique.

Rogue parut tout d'abord perplexe mais un étrange sourire remplaça progressivement cette expression. Le sourire d'un gamin à qui on venait de promettre le jouet de ses rêves.

- C'est d'accord ! fit-il tout excité, lui reprenant le livre des mains. Je vais dresser la liste de ce qu'il nous faut. Il faudra sans doute quelques jours pour tout réunir; Je vous ferai prévenir quand tout sera prêt.

Puis il sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque sans plus de cérémonies;

Et voilà. Rogue n'était pas différent des autres hommes. Pour l'atteindre, il suffisait de trouver ce qui le faisait vibrer. Dans la plupart des cas, ses charmes faisaient largement l'affaire. Mais dans le cas de Rogue, il s'agissait d'une potion. Pas n'importe laquelle, bien sur.

L'élixir de non-vie avait comme propriété très particulière de conféré à celui qui le buvait, pendant une durée limitée, une partie des pouvoirs des vampires.

L'enthousiasme de Rogue s'expliquait par le fait qu'extrêmement peu de sorcier avait eu l'occasion de préparé une telle potion. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle contenait un ingrédient indispensable et très particulier. Mais d'une rareté inégalable.

Le sang frais d'un vampire.


	10. Le chaud et le froid

CHAPITRE X – LE CHAUD ET LE FROID

Il était à nouveau au pied de ce maudit escalier, noyé dans un silence de plomb et guidé vers son sommet par cette lueur verdâtre et diffuse. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de résister à la force qui le poussait à avancer mais ne parvint pas à contrôler son corps. Il était telle une misérable marionnette jetée dans cette sinistre pantomime, ses pas le guidant inexorablement vers un lieu où il était déjà bien trop souvent allé à son goût.

Les protagonistes étaient bien-sur tous au sommet, chacun à la place qu'il se devait d'occuper. Les gestes, les mots… Tout était écrit à l'avance.

- Nous avons un problème, Rogue. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de…

Soudain le silence retomba. Après de courtes secondes, Rogue se rendit compte que quelque chose ne collait pas. La supplique de Dumbledore n'était pas venue. Le dialogue avait été interrompu.

C'était comme-ci le temps venait d'être suspendu.

Stupéfait par la tournure inattendue que venait de prendre son rêve, Rogue se déplaça parmi les silhouettes immobiles des Mangemorts changés en statues de cire. Le sourire carnassier de Greyback semblait s'être figé sur ses traits pour l'éternité. Rogue agita la main devant ses yeux mais n'obtint pas la moindre réaction.

Puis, le vent se leva. Tout d'abord en légère petite brise, pour s'intensifier peu à peu, se muant en une succession de violentes bourrasques… Sous le regard éberlué de Rogue, les statues commencèrent alors à s'effriter et à se désagréger comme si elles avaient été faites de sable, la force du vent emportant avec lui chacun de leurs grains, ne laissant bientôt plus une trace de leur passage en ces lieux.

La Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait encore au-dessus de lui quelques minutes auparavant s'était, elle aussi, effilochée tel un cirrus d'émeraude pour finalement disparaître totalement.

Le vent retomba brusquement, laissant place au silence.

C'est alors qu'une angoisse atroce vint lui tenailler les entrailles. Une incompréhensible sensation d'abandon. Il se sentait perdu et seul comme jamais. Un torrent d'émotions incontrôlables et contradictoires bouillonnait dans son esprit, le torturant aussi sûrement qu'une lame chauffée à blanc. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il tomba à genoux, les deux mains plaquées sur ses tempes, et sanglota silencieusement.

Le contact d'une main posée délicatement sur son épaule le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il se redressa et fut à peine surpris par l'identité de la propriétaire de cette main. Jozefa se tenait devant lui, le dévisageant sans la moindre retenue.

Une Jo très différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Elle paraissait moins… humaine. Ses longs cheveux retombant en cascade sur ses délicates épaules étaient plus flamboyants que jamais et sa peau d'une pâleur fantomatique semblait presque translucide. Elle avait le regard orange vif et incandescent comme si un véritable brasier avait été allumé au fond de ses prunelles. Elle souriait chaleureusement à Rogue, découvrant deux canines d'une longueur inhabituelle.

Il la trouva étrangement belle. Une beauté exotique qui l'attirait comme jamais.

Sa simple présence avait suffi à le tirer du gouffre au fond duquel il croupissait quelques secondes auparavant et chaque seconde supplémentaire auprès d'elle lui procurait le plus délicieux des apaisements. Il sentait son doux parfum le pénétrer et détendre son corps tout entier, ses muscles, ses entrailles, son esprit… Le sourire qu'elle lui lançait réchauffait son cœur et son âme si solitaire. Il eut soudain la sensation de ne plus jamais pouvoir éprouver la moindre souffrance ni la moindre tristesse.

Jo se pencha pour prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne et murmura sans le quitter un instant du regard :

- Tu ne sera plus jamais seul.

Le cœur débordant d'une infinie gratitude, Rogue l'attira contre lui et serra ses bras autour d'elle aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'en aille. Il voulait demeurer auprès d'elle pour toujours car elle était son salut. Son unique chance d'échapper à un destin si cruellement tracé.

Poussé par une impérieuse envie jusqu'alors soigneusement réprimée, Rogue saisit délicatement le menton de Jo et se pencha vers ses lèvres purpurines, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant à mesure que l'espace les séparant s'amenuisait.

Mais au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Rogue se sentit comme violemment expulsé de son propre corps. Il observait désormais son enveloppe charnelle enlacer très étroitement l'émissaire vampire, flottant autour d'eux tel une sorte de fantôme. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de réintégrer son corps mais fut repoussé à chaque tentative. Il finit donc par se résigner à observer le couple qui s'embrassait fougueusement, d'autant plus frustré que l'étreinte semblait particulièrement agréable.

Ils finirent enfin par desceller leurs lèvres et Jo se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du corps de Rogue. Il vit alors son corps acquiescer silencieusement et se pencher en avant pour que Jo poser ses lèvres sur sa propre nuque offerte sans la moindre résistance…

- NON !!!

La main plaquée contre sa nuque, Rogue bondit de son lit et tomba à genoux sur le sol glacé de sa chambre.

Tremblant et transpirant, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à se mettre sur ses jambes. Il alla se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et revint s'asseoir sur son lit.

Quel cauchemar atroce !… Mais également agréable… Il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Non ! Ce cauchemar était atroce, un point c'est tout.

D'une main encore légèrement tremblante, il saisit la petite montre à gousset posée sur son chevet et bondit sur ses pieds en découvrant l'heure tardive.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas se réveiller ! C'était précisément aujourd'hui que Marcus Flint devait aller chercher les ingrédients pour préparer une des plus délicates potions qu'il ait jamais tentée de réaliser. Il devait absolument lui donner quelques précieuses recommandations avant son départ. Ce bon à rien était parfaitement capable de lui ramener des œufs de salamandre au lieu d'œufs de serpencendre ; ou pire, de se faire refiler de vulgaires œufs de crapaud.

Sans traîner d'avantage, il enfila ses vêtements de la veille et sortit en trombe de sa chambre.

-----------------------------------------

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, Severus, mais lorsque notre charmante invitée est venue me faire son rapport sur sa reconnaissance de la forteresse d'Azkaban, elle a laissé entendre qu'il serait un jeu d'enfant pour des vampires de s'y introduire et de faire libérer qui bon leurs semblait.

Debout devant son Maître, Rogue acquiesça silencieusement. Il s'en souvenait en effet parfaitement bien et avait même trouvé cet accès de forfanterie tout à fait déplacé.

- Après les divers petits services que nous ont rendus les vampires, poursuivit le Mage Noir, peut-être serait-il intéressant de les mettre à l'épreuve sur une action d'éclat de ce genre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Confortablement installé dans son trône, les doigts joints devant lui, il scrutait son second avec intensité.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas quel intérêt nous aurions à faire libérer les Mangemorts emprisonnés là-bas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes déjà très nombreux et rallions chaque jour de nouveaux partisans. Que pourraient nous apporter quatre sorciers dont les qualités sont à mon sens très contestables ?

- Je te reconnais bien là, ricana Voldemort. Toujours aussi intransigeant. Je te trouve pour ma part un peu dur. Nott, par exemple, pourrait encore beaucoup nous apporter. Quant à Lucius… Il se trouve que j'ai des projets pour lui.

Il s'interrompit un instant, se saisit d'un des gros rats noirs qui patientaient dans une petite cage dorée posée à coté de son trône et le lança à Nagini, roulé en boule un peu plus loin. Celui-ci se redressa vivement et saisit le rongeur au vol, refermant ses mâchoires sur lui en un sinistre craquement.

Rogue réprima un frémissement. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette répugnante bestiole et était loin d'être le seul dans la forteresse. Souvent, Nagini serpentait sournoisement dans les couloirs de Daven Rock, comme à l'affût du moindre écart de conduite. Rogue le soupçonnait de renseigner son Maître sur les faits et gestes de ses disciples.

- Mais tu as raison, reprit Voldemort, jetant un regard affectueux au reptile. Je ne lancerai pas cette mission d'évasion pour le seul plaisir de voir revenir au bercail quatre de mes Mangemorts. Maintenant que nos précieux alliés nous ont débarrassés de Barnabas Cuffe qui était le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, il se trouve que ce journal est devenu beaucoup moins conciliant à l'égard du Ministère. Imagine l'effet que produirait en une la nouvelle d'une évasion massive à Azkaban.

- En somme, c'est le moral de l'opinion que vous souhaitez atteindre, résuma Rogue.

- Je veux faire une nouvelle démonstration de notre supériorité absolue. Plus les gens seront persuadés de cette supériorité et moins ils opposeront de résistance. La prise du pouvoir n'en sera que plus aisée. La véritable question est : « Peut-on faire confiance aux Vampires pour une opération de cette envergure ? »

- Ils ont déjà largement fait la preuve de leur efficacité, affirma Rogue. Quant à leur loyauté… Vous l'avez dit vous-même, on ne sait jamais si on peut réellement faire confiance à un Vampire. Mais Miss Wollowicz ne dispose pas réellement d'informations cruciales nous concernant. La localisation de Daven Rock est protégée par le Fidelitas et tous les Mangemorts y résidant sont déjà connus comme tels par les autorités. Excepté peut-être Marcus Flint, mas cet imbécile ne serait pas une grosse perte s'il était découvert.

- Tu sais parfaitement, Severus, que j'ai autant besoin d'imbéciles que de sorciers compétents pour me servir, sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec malveillance. Les imbéciles sont certes moins efficaces mais ont un sens du sacrifice bien plus développé.

Il se leva, sa longue silhouette filiforme parée d'une robe de sorcier pourpre sombre, et se dirigea vers son gigantesque serpent de compagnie.

- Comme d'habitude, sourit-il en se penchant pour caresser la tête de Nagini, nous sommes arrivés aux mêmes conclusions. Tu peux disposer, Severus. Je rentrerai dans les détails de cette mission à notre prochaine entrevue avec notre délicieuse alliée.

Rogue s'inclina, tourna les talons et sortit de la Salle Centrale.

« Délicieuse… » se répéta-t-il pensivement, encore imprégné du rêve du matin même. Mais tout aussi dangereuse…

Voilà peut-être ce qu'avait voulu lui souffler son inconscient à travers ses songes. Que sa prudence s'était quelque peu relâchée ces derniers temps. Et que même parée des atours les plus attrayants, une fleur carnivore restait avant tout une prédatrice.

-------------------------------------------

Une pincée de poudre d'ailles de Fées. Un tour de baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Quatre gouttes de salive de Chimère. Deux tours de baguettes dans le sens inverse.

Une poignée d'écailles d'Etres de l'eau. Attendre que la préparation ait pris une nette teinte anthracite.

Au besoin, ajouter la quintessence de pierre de lune pour stabiliser l'ébullition.

Merlin ! Cette potion était d'une infernale complexité. Même pour le Maître des Potions en personne.

Avec une impressionnante dextérité, Rogue oeuvrait depuis près de trois heures au-dessus d'un large chaudron d'argent. Il s'était installé sur le bureau de la bibliothèque, tous ses ingrédients méticuleusement disposés sur son plan de travail, autour du chaudron. Il avait aussi déposé le livre de potions ouvert à la bonne page sur un tabouret près de lui, mais n'y avait pas jet un œil depuis le début de ses manipulations. En effet, il avait si souvent répété ces gestes en pensées qu'ils étaient devenus automatiques, ses mains se déplaçant machinalement et avec grâce au-dessus du chaudron d'où s'échappaient de fines volutes de fumée opaque.

Il rêvait depuis si longtemps de préparer cette potion. Et depuis que Jo avait fait son entrée à Daven Rock, cette idée ne le quittait plus. Car le Nectar de Non-Vie était une potion à tout point de vue exceptionnelle.

Tout d'abord parce que sa conception était perçue par les autorités comme un acte de magie noire au premier degré puni par un allé simple à perpétuité pour les geôles d'Azkaban.

De plus, de nombreux ingrédients la constituant devaient êtres achetés illégalement car provenant de plantes ou d'animaux magiques hautement protégés car en voix d'extinction.

Enfin, parce qu'étant donné la rareté de l'ingrédient principal – du sang de vampire – les sorciers ayant eu l'opportunité de la réaliser se comptaient aisément sur les doigts d'une seule main. A la connaissance de Rogue, le dernier d'entre eux avait depuis longtemps quitté ce monde.

Rogue se sentait donc tel un pionnier redécouvrant un continent vierge, abandonné par la civilisation des siècles durant. Il était à la fois nerveux et gagné par une excitation croissante.

Après avoir ajouté un dernier ingrédient, il reposa sa baguette sur le bureau et épongea son front couvert de transpiration à l'aide d'un mouchoir à carreaux. Puis il se saisit d'un petit bloc-note posé au bout du bureau et y griffonna hâtivement quelques mots.

Non loin de là, assise comme à son habitude dans un des fauteuils situés près du feu, Jo l'observait d'un œil attentif. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait commencé à manipuler et Rogue lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Elle semblait avoir compris à quel point cette préparation lui tenait à cœur.

- C'est étrange, fit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle, les yeux rivés sur ses notes. A aucun moment il n'est précisé la quantité exacte de sang à ajouter au concentrat final.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au chaudron où mijotait le mélange et reporta son attention sur Jozefa.

- Il est simplement dit qu'il faut en ajouter jusqu'à ce que la préparation vire au rouge brique.

- La quantité doit dépendre de la puissance du sang utilisé, supposa Jo.

- La puissance du sang ? Qu'est-ce encore que cela ?

- Tous les sangs des vampires ne se valent pas, Professeur. Chaque fluide vital renferme une puissance magique qui lui est propre. C'est d'elle que nous tirons nos pouvoirs si particuliers. Elle dépend non seulement de l'âge du vampire mais aussi de la puissance du sang de son créateur.

-Et je suppose que votre sang est puissant.

- Compte tenu de mon âge avancé et du fait que mon Créateur soit le plus ancien vampire encore présent en ce monde, mon sang est en effet l'un des plus puissants que l'on puisse trouver, fit-elle sans chercher à dissimuler sa fierté.

- Votre Créateur… fit-il pensivement. Il s'agit de votre Guide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, sourit-elle. Vladislas de Constantine est le Vampire qui a fait de moi celle que je suis. Il a été mon Créateur, puis mon Meneur, et enfin mon Guide. Sa puissance et sa sagesse sont sans égal.

Sa voix s'était tintée de respect, d'admiration et d'une profonde tendresse. Comme si elle avait parlé d'un grand frère ou d'un père particulièrement bienveillant. Rogue se demanda quels étaient ses réels rapports avec cet homme pour le moins énigmatique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?! » se reprocha-t-il vertement, s'efforçant de ramener son attention sur ses notes.

- Je me demandais si les votre n'avaient jamais tenté de réaliser cette potion. Après tout, vous disposez à volonté de l'ingrédient principal.

- Et à quoi nous servirait une potion donnant des pouvoirs que nous possédons déjà ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas… Ne serait-ce que par simple curiosité. Je suis étonné que vous-même, avec la soif de connaissances qui vous anime, vous ne l'ayez jamais expérimentée.

Jo sembla prise de court par la question. Elle reporta son regard sur le feu et garda le silence. Rogue fut étonné par ce comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle qui avait toujours l'exaspérante manie d'avoir réponse à tout.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss ?

- Vous allez certainement trouver cela incompréhensible, murmura-t-elle le regard perdu dans les flammes. Mais en ce qui concerne les potions, je me borne à la simple théorie.

Rogue mis du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de lui avouer.

- Vous voulez dire que… vous de manipulez pas ?

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Mais c'est un effroyable gâchis ! s'exclama-t-il. Avec les connaissances encyclopédiques qui sont les votre. Ne pas mettre en pratique, c'est presque… presque criminel.

- Je viens de vous dire que vous ne comprendriez pas ! s'agaça-t-elle. Alors laissez tomber !

- Non ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! répliqua-t-il en pointant sur elle un doigt accusateur. Quand je pense que depuis tout ce temps je fais un complexe d'infériorité dans un domaine où jamais jusqu'à présent je n'avais douté de mes compétences… Et là, vous m'avouez comme-ci de rien n'était que vous êtes incapable de fabriquer ne serait-ce qu'un simple Philtre de Paix ! Ah, je peux vous dire que vous êtes une sacrée hypocrite, Miss Wollowicz !

Frémissante de rage, Jo se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Rogue se précipita à sa poursuite et réussit à la retenir par le bras au moment où elle atteignait la porte.

- Je vous ordonne de me lâcher, cracha-t-elle à la face de Rogue, ce dernier sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait la force requise pour se dégager toute seule.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, Miss, que cette potion est très instable et peut même devenir dangereusement explosive si on n'y ajoute pas à temps le précieux ingrédient qui coule dans vos veines. Alors, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez voir votre si chère bibliothèque transformée en monceau de confettis, je vous déconseille fortement de quitter cette pièce.

Jo le considéra une fraction de seconde et se dégagea sèchement de son étreinte. Puis elle regagna son fauteuil d'un pas raide et s'y assit, s'abîmant dans la contemplation des flammes crépitant dans l'âtre.

Rogue poussa un profond soupir afin de recouvrer tout son calme. Après tout, il avait autrement mieux à faire que de s'occuper des états d'âme de cette petite peste capricieuse. C'est qu'il avait une potion sur le feu, lui. Une potion délicate qui ne souffrait pas le moindre manque de concentration.

Il reprit donc sa place derrière le bureau et entreprit de hacher le plus finement possible la poignée de racines d'if centenaire qu'il devait ajouter pour clore la préparation. Ce travail méticuleux et répétitif calma quelque peu sa colère. Totalement absorbé par sa tâche, il finit par ne plus prêter attention aux bouderies de Jozefa.

Alors qu'il avait presque fini de hacher ses racines, deux claquements secs retentirent dans la bibliothèque. Rogue étouffa un juron en manquant de justesse de s'entailler profondément l'index de la main gauche. Jo venait tout simplement de claquer des mains.

- Vous avez appelé, Miss ? couina un Elfe crasseux qui venait de faire son apparition sur le plancher de la bibliothèque.

- Apporte-moi le Château Latour 1985 que j'ai fait mettre à la cave la semaine dernière. Et prend bien garde à ne pas trop le secouer, cette fois.

L'Elfe s'inclina bien bas et disparut dans un claquement sonore. Jo leva le regard sur Rogue, mais celui-ci se détourna pour reprendre sa tache minutieuse. Au bout d'une minute à peine, le serviteur réapparut avec un petit plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient posées deux verres et une bouteille. Lorsque l'Elfe le lâcha, le plateau vint flotter près de l'accoudoir de Jo. Puis l'Elfe disparut à nouveau.

Rogue s'employait à hacher ses dernières racines lorsqu'il reconnut le bruit d'une bouteille que l'on débouche. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-elle penser à boire dans un moment pareil ?

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rangea soigneusement les racines hachées dans une coupe d'étain et baissa le feu sous le chaudron. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de retourner s'asseoir en face de Jo mais la potion réclamait de mijoter un certain temps et il n'était pas contre un siège confortable après toutes ces heures passées debout.

Il regagna donc son fauteuil et fut stupéfait de constater qu'un grand sourire malicieux s'étalait sur les traits de Jo. Là, il avait du rater un épisode.

- Alors, comme ça, vous faîtes un complexe d'infériorité, le taquina-t-elle.

- Vous en savez tellement plus que moi, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai voué ma vie aux potions et pourtant je me sens parfois dépassé par l'étendue de vos connaissances.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite à cela. J'ai simplement une bonne mémoire et ai eu des siècles de temps libre pour étudier ce que bon me semblait.

- Merci de tenter de ménager mon amour propre, lui sourit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- J'ai quelque peux exagéré ma réaction de tout à l'heure mais… Il m'est parfois très pénible d'évoquer certains épisodes de mon passé.

Rogue hocha lentement la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il savait ce que c'était d'enfouir profondément en soit les souvenirs qu'on préférait oublier.

- Malheureusement, soupira-t-il, le passé est comme un vieux serpent de mer vicieux. Il refait toujours surface au moment le moins opportun.

- Un serpent de mer ! rit Jo, amusée par la comparaison. Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

Derrière eux, le chaudron émit un léger « blop » et Rogue se leva pour s'assurer que l'ébullition était toujours constante. Lorsqu'il reprit place, le sourire de Jo s'était effacé. Elle fixait à nouveau le feu d'un air mélancolique.

- C'est pourtant si loin… murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur Rogue.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, je n'ai pas reçu d'éducation à proprement parlé. Mais j'avais un grand-père qui excellait dans l'Art des potions. Il avait voué sa vie entière à l'étude de cette discipline et se désolait souvent de ne pas avoir eu de fils ou de petit-fils à qui il aurait pu transmettre ses précieuses découvertes. Faute de mieux, il m'autorisait parfois à l'observer lors de ses recherches. Je passais donc des heures entières suspendue au moindre des ses gestes, fascinée par leur infaillible précision… Voilà d'où je tiens cette passion pour les potions.

Rogue remarqua que ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

- Bien sûr, ma présence auprès de mon grand-père n'était que tolérée. Je crois que ça l'amusait de me voir ouvrir de grands yeux ronds à chaque nouvel ingrédient qu'il jetait dans son grand chaudron. Mais en mon fort intérieur, je brûlais d'aller plus loin.

Elle s'agita dans son fauteuil pour trouver une position plus confortable.

- Un soir qu'il était sortit, n'y tenant plus, je me suis glissée en douce dans son laboratoire. J'avais choisi de réaliser une potion de croissance pour que les rosiers de Maman soit les plus beaux de toute la région.

A l'évocation de sa mère, la bouche de Jo se tordit d'une étrange manière. Il se doutait un peu de ce qui allait suivre. Du moins, chez lui, c'est comme ça que ça se serait passé.

- J'avais avancé un petit tabouret pour me hisser à la bonne hauteur et réunis tous les ingrédients autour de moi comme vous l'avez fait pour la préparation de ce soir… C'est mon père qui ma trouvée… Il m'a battue si fort que j'en ai perdu connaissance.

Elle s'interrompit pour jeter un coup d'œil au chaudron qui glougloutait depuis le bureau.

- Depuis ce jour, j'éprouve un tel malaise lorsque je manipule que je préfère me borner à la simple théorie... Tout ça est pourtant si loin… Vous devez trouver que c'est stupide.

Il ne répondit pas. En vérité, il ne trouvait absolument pas cela stupide. Lui-même avait le plus grand mal à supporter les espaces trop exigus depuis que son cher père avait pris la charmante habitude de l'enfermer à double tour dans un minuscule placard chaque fois que cette fantaisie lui prenait. Il savait mieux que quiconque que les blessures de l'enfance étaient celles qui étaient les plus longues à cicatriser.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant mais il savait que ce n'était pas son fort. Après plusieurs hésitations, il fit tout de même une tentative.

- Miss, je…

Il fut interrompu par un sifflement strident provenant du chaudron.

- C'est là que j'entre en scène lui sourit Jo en se levant.

Chacun prit place de chaque coté du chaudron. La préparation de racines d'if fut déversée dans la potion ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire taire le sifflement.

- Tenez, lui dit-elle en sortant le petit poignard en bronze qu'elle portait toujours à sa ceinture. Cette arme est magique. C'est la seule arme capable de nous créer une blessure qui ne se referme pas aussitôt, en dehors d'une baguette, bien entendu. Mais ce poignard est plus précis. La pointe permet d'inciser et le plat de la lame de cicatriser.

Après avoir pris l'arme, Rogue saisit délicatement le poigné de Jo et l'amena au-dessus de la potion frémissante. Son état de tension semblait monter d'un cran à chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'écoulait.

- Prête ? murmura-t-il.

- Presque, lui sourit-elle.

Il la vit alors fermer les yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son aspect physique changea en une fraction de seconde. Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait vue dans son rêve, le matin même. Flamboyante, mystérieuse, troublante…

Il sentit soudain son pouls s'emballer inexplicablement et dut faire un effort surhumain pour se calmer rapidement. Il devait à tout prix rester concentré.

Il assura une prise plus ferme sur le poignet de Jo et posa la pointe du poignard sur ses veines bien visibles sous la peau translucide. Une simple pression suffit à la lame pour s'enfoncer dans la chair de la Vampire. Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, mais son visage ne laissa paraître aucune souffrance. Avec une grande délicatesse, il fit lentement glisser la lame dans le sens de la longueur et dessina une large entaille écarlate. Puis il fit pivoter son poignet pour que le sang s'écoule dans le chaudron.

Goutte après goutte, le fluide vital de Jo vint se mêler au philtre bouillonnant.

L'instant était crucial. Rogue sentait chacun de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême et son sang battre douloureusement à ses tempes. Les vapeurs acides s'échappant du chaudron lui brûlaient les yeux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait détourner son regard, guettant l'instant précis où la potion abandonnerait sa teinte noirâtre pour virer au rouge brique.

Jo posa soudain sa main libre sur la main de Rogue qui maintenait son poignet. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle avait sentit son état de tension. Il ne ressentit pas ce geste comme une agression, mais comme un simple signe de soutient. Ce contact amical réussit à le détendre légèrement.

A la septième goutte, la potion vira brusquement. Rogue passa alors le plat de la lame sur la blessure qui se referma sans laisser la moindre cicatrice ni la moindre trace de sang sur sa peau. La lame elle-même était exempte de toute trace du sang de Jo.

Lâchant enfin son poignet, il saisit sa baguette et éteignit le feu sous le chaudron. Il vérifia consciencieusement que le bouillonnement avait bien cessé et que la couleur de la potion était bien celle décrite dans le livre. Ce dernier émit un claquement sec lorsqu'il le referma d'un air satisfait.

C'était terminé. Ils avaient réussi.

Un enivrant cocktail de soulagement, de fierté et d'excitation vint alors détendre ses muscles ankylosés et vider son esprit de toute pensée rationnelle. Il avait envi de sautiller sur place comme un écolier. Il avait envi de pousser un hurlement de victoire. Il avait envi de contourner le bureau qui le séparait de Jo et de la faire valser à travers la bibliothèque. Mais il était Severus Rogue. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genres d'effusions ridicules. Il se contenta donc de laisser un sourire réjoui s'installer sur son visage d'ordinaire si taciturne. Pour lui, c'était déjà beaucoup.

- Voilà qui mérite un verre.

Jo avait retrouvé son aspect habituel et s'approchait de lui avec un verre dans chaque main.

Il accepta volontiers celui qu'elle lui tendait. Finalement, un verre de vin pour célébrer cet instant lui paraissait une délicieuse idée. Ils firent donc tinter le cristal et burent quelques gorgées en silence. Le nectar à la fois suave et puissant acheva de le détendre totalement.

Ils passèrent ensuite un long moment, confortablement assis dans leurs fauteuils, à discuter des possibles améliorations qu'ils pourraient apporter à cette potion, se disputant amicalement à plusieurs reprises à propos du meilleur ingrédient à ajouter à la place de tel autre ou du laps de temps idéal à appliquer à chaque phase du processus de préparation. Jo lui laissa même entendre qu'elle pourrait accepter de réitérer cette expérience ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à sa bonne humeur déjà exceptionnelle.

Il devait admettre qu'il passait un moment très agréable et que Jo pouvait être d'excellente compagnie lorsqu'elle ne gâchait pas tout avec son ego démesuré et ses manières provocantes. Bien sûr, une petite voix à son oreille continuait à lui souffler qu'il fallait rester méfiant, mais elle fut peu à peu étouffée. Sans doute noyée dans son troisième verre de vin.

Totalement absorbé par leur conversation, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait conservé dans une de ses poches le poignard que Jo lui avait confié.

- Avez-vous compris à quoi cette arme nous sert-elle, lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il la sortit de sa poche.

Rogue contempla pensivement les éclats multicolores que lui renvoyaient les multiples pierres précieuses dont le manche était incrusté. C'était vraiment un superbe objet, forgé et décoré avec goût.

- Ce poignard sert apparemment à faire don du sang qui coule dans vos veines. Et le seul moment où un Vampire est amené à faire don de son sang est celui où il s'apprête à mettre au monde une nouvelle créature de la nuit.

- Une fois de plus, vous avez admirablement bien déduit, le flatta-t-elle ne se levant pour récupérer son bien.

- Décidément, j'ai l'impression que je ne finirai jamais d'en apprendre sur les Vampires. Ce que j'ai découvert depuis votre arrivée remplirait un livre sans peine.

- Comme vous êtes sans doute le mortel qui en sache le plus sur nous, vous seriez assurément le mieux placé pour l'écrire.

- Et vous me laisseriez faire ? plaisanta-t-il, dubitatif.

- Ca dépend, minauda-t-elle en battant des cils. En serais-je l'héroïne ?

- Ma foi… Pourquoi pas, sourit-il, entrant dans son jeu. Mais pour une biographie, il faudrait m'en dire plus sur vous. Sur ce qu'a été votre très longue vie, y compris du temps où vous étiez encore mortelle.

- Je pense que l'agent de renseignement que vous avez envoyé sur ma trace en Pologne a du suffisamment vous renseigner sur cette partie de ma vie.

Pris de cours, Rogue se contenta de la fixer sans un mot. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir, ce coup là.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, sourit-elle devant son embarras. Je serais seulement curieuse de savoir jusqu'où va cette connaissance de mon passé. Puis-je espérer conserver une part de mystère à vos yeux ?

- Mais vous serez toujours une grande énigme pour moi, Miss.

- Allez ! le pressa-t-elle. Dites-moi ce que vous savez.

Rogue la jaugea d'un regard amusé et se cala confortablement au fond de son fauteuil, se délectant de son ton suppliant.

- Votre véritable nom est Jozefina Stadnicky. Vous naissez au sein d'une très riche et puissante famille de la noblesse polonaise de l'union d'Aleksander Stadnicky et de sa jeune femme Juliana le 18 décembre 1797. Vous atteindrez donc dans quelques semaines le très respectable âge de deux cent ans.

- Bravo ! Vos calculs sont parfaitement exacts, se moqua-t-elle.

- Vous recevez une éducation conforme à votre rang et vous sentez très vite à l'étroit dans la cage dorée que l'on a bâtie autour de vous. Vous finissez par vous enfuir à l'âge de dix-neuf ans.

- Ca c'est facile, c'est moi qui vous l'ai raconté.

- Votre famille mène des recherches et organise de gigantesques battues durant plus de deux mois. Sans succès. Un morceau d'étoffe taché de sang et provenant de votre robe laissera présager le pire aux autorités. Votre corps, quant à lui, ne sera jamais retrouvé.

- Ca ne risquait pas. J'étais à Vienne à peine trois heures après ma fugue.

- Vous êtes déclarée décédée au bout d'une année. Une stèle portant votre nom est érigée dans le cimetière du manoir familial. Elle s'y trouve toujours.

- Je vous crois sur parole. Voilà des lustres que je n'y ai pas remis les pieds.

- Vous choisissez Wollowicz comme nouveau nom. Il s'agissait du nom de jeune fille de votre grand-mère maternelle. Quant à votre prénom… Votre grand-père maternel se prénommant Jozef, vous choisissez d'y coller au plus près. Le tout dans une volonté manifeste de rendre hommage à votre mère et à sa famille tout en reniant la branche paternelle.

- Pfff ! Cette bande d'arrogants aussi cupides qu'ignares ne méritent même pas qu'on s'attarde sur leur cas.

A ces mots, l'image de la famille de son propre père surgit sans crier gare dans l'esprit de Rogue. Arrogants et ignares… C'était tout à fait ça. Mais aussi pauvres à en pleurer et sans la moindre ambition. Des Moldus dans toute leur splendeur. Vraiment pathétiques.

- Et c'est tout ? s'impatienta-t-elle, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Non, ce n'était pas tout. D'autres évènements dramatiques avaient suivi la disparition de la petite Jozefina. Mais curieusement, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui rappeler de tels épisodes. Habituellement, il se serait fait un plaisir de mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal. Mais il trouvait cette soirée si délicieuse qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de la gâcher par ces tristes souvenirs.

- J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, poursuivit-il d'un ton mystérieux. Lorsque j'ai lu ce fameux rapport vous concernant, je me suis très vite demandé pourquoi vous n'aviez tout simplement pas choisi de prendre le nom de jeune fille de votre mère. J'ai compris lorsque, en bas de la quatrième page, ce denier m'était dévoilé. Zabrzeski… Un nom bien trop célèbre pour vous permettre de dissimuler vos origines.

- Du moins l'était-il il y a encore un siècle. Je crains qu'il ne commence à tomber dans l'oubli.

- Certainement pas pour quelqu'un comme moi, s'indigna-t-il. Comment pourrait-on oublier Jozef Zabrzeski ? Votre grand-père était un géni. Il a posé les bases de l'alchimie moderne et fait d'innombrables découvertes dans le domaine des potions. Assurément l'un des plus grands sorciers de son époque !

Jo ne tenta pas un instant de dissimuler sa fierté à l'écoute d'un tel éloge de son illustre aïeul.

- Malheureusement, ajouta-t-elle, sa très grande curiosité lui a valu de s'aventurer dans des recoins de la magie qualifiés de peu respectables par certains. Il a donc peu à peu été poussé hors des livres d'Histoire par la bien-pensance du 20ème siècle.

- Comment était-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton avide.

- Massif, fier, l'esprit acéré… Il attendait toujours beaucoup des gens qui l'entouraient. Cette exigence l'amenait souvent à de cruelles déceptions. La retenue et la rigueur étaient des qualités qu'il prisait particulièrement. Je crois que vous lui auriez beaucoup plu.

- Je… Je n'ai pas la prétention…

- C'est pour ça que j'aime tant être présente lorsque vous travaillez. La précision des gestes, l'intense concentration… Et surtout l'inspiration. Tout y est. Lorsque je vous regarde œuvrer, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau cette petite fille qu'un rien émerveillait.

Il sentit ses joues s'embraser bien malgré lui. Le comparer à un homme de la stature de son grand-père… C'était sans doute l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on lui eût jamais fait. Sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de Jo et elle lui sourit en retour.

Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas souri comme ça. Il commençait même à avoir des crampes aux machoires.

- Hum, hum… toussota-t-il, tentant le mieux qu'il put de dissimuler son trouble. Ce qu'il y a d'amusant, c'est que depuis la fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que votre visage m'était familier. Ca m'a intrigué pendant longtemps. Dire que la réponse se trouvait sur ma table de chevet.

Jo fronça les sourcils montrant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Rogue parlait.

- Je reviens tout de suite, lui dit-il en bondissant de son fauteuil comme un diable hors de sa boite.

Il ne mit pas cinq minutes pour faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à sa chambre. Il repassa la porte de la bibliothèque un peu essoufflé, tenant un épais grimoire serré contre sa poitrine. D'un geste un rien solennel, il le tendit à Jo.

Elle le saisit, le posa sur ses genoux et fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur les élégantes lettres d'or profondément gravées dans la reluire de vieux cuir noir. Ses traits passèrent de l'incompréhension à la l'incrédulité.

- Mais… C'est impossible… Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été brûlés. Enfin, je veux dire… Après la chute de Grindelwald… Et la grande purge.

- Vous tenez entre vos mains l'un des deux derniers exemplaires. Le second se trouve dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Quant à celui-ci… Il me vient de ma mère.

Rogue se doutait à quel point ce livre devait être précieux pour elle. Jozef Zabrzeski n'avait jamais écrit aucun ouvrage de son vivant. Il était le genre d'homme à se moquer des lauriers pouvant être tirés de son talent et préférait transmettre son savoir par voix orale. Mais à sa mort, son dernier apprenti avait décidé de compiler toutes ses découvertes dans un livre qui resterait à jamais la seule trace écrite du géni de son Maître.

Malheureusement, les descendants de ce jeune apprenti choisirent le mauvais camp au mauvais moment et la frénésie de vengeance qui suivit la chute du Mage Noir Grindelwald conduisit au bûcher tous les livres d'Ivan Karinov, bien que très peu ne traitassent réellement de magie noire.

- « Jozef Zabrzeski : Père de l'Alchimie Moderne, lut-elle à mi-voix. Par Ivan Karinov, son dernier apprenti. » Pfff ! Comment pourrais-je oublier cet arriviste sans le moindre talent ? J'aurais fait cent fois mieux que lui à sa place. Quand je pense qu'il a eu assez de culot pour demander ma main à mon père ! Il était bien trop pauvre pour que sa candidature ait un quelconque intérêt.

Elle continuait à promener ses doigts sur la couverture tout en ressassant ses souvenirs.

- Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? s'enquit Rogue.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et souleva la couverture avec la plus grande délicatesse puis commença à feuilleter très lentement les pages jaunies par le temps.

Rogue voulu s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. La tête lui tournait légèrement. Il n'aurait jamais du boire autant de ce satané vin ! Mais au moment où il tenta d'y poser son postérieur le fauteuil s'élargit brusquement et il se retrouva assit près de Jo. Trop près même. Il était tout simplement coincé entre l'accoudoir et la hanche gauche de sa voisine. Il dut même, pour ne pas la gêner, glissé son bras droit derrière son dos qu'elle avait décollé de l'assise du fauteuil pour se penché sur l'ouvrage. A son grand soulagement, elle était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne sembla pas prêter la moindre attention à leur grande proximité physique.

Au bout de seulement quelques pages, son geste se figea. Elle s'était arrêtée sur une reproduction de tableau qui s'étalait sur une page entière. Elle représentait un homme grand et massif se tenant debout, les cheveux courts et grisonnants, la barbe impeccablement taillée. Près de lui était assise une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux acajous relevés en un strict chignon, la couleur d'ébène de sa robe boutonnée jusqu'au coup tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau délicate. L'homme, le regard plein de fierté, posait de temps à autre la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se contentait de lancer de fugaces sourires mélancoliques à ses vis-à-vis.

- Voilà où j'ai vu votre visage un nombre incalculable de fois.

- C'est ma mère, précisa-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

Jo ne répondit pas. Elle fit une étrange grimace et secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis elle reprit la consultation de l'ouvrage en feuilletant les pages plus rapidement cette fois.

Rogue n'avait pas besoin de regarder le livre pour savoir ce qu'il contenait car il le connaissait pour ainsi dire par cœur. Il se laissa donc bercer par le bruit des feuilles tournées à la hâte et par le crépitement du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Il se sentait bien. Sans doute était-ce le vin… Ou peut-être le suave parfum de Jozefa dont il emplissait ses poumons avec délice depuis maintenant plusieurs longues minutes. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais tenu si près d'elle pendant aussi longtemps. Il était conscient du danger. Mais sa prudence fut muselée par l'irrépressible envie d'enfin découvrir à quel souvenir agréable il pouvait rattacher ce capiteux parfum. Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était un sentiment très ancien. Quelque chose remontant à sa petite enfance lorsque celle-ci avait encore sa part d'insouciance.

C'est sans doute le bruissement des pages ainsi que l'odeur si familière du vieux grimoire qui mirent ses souvenirs en branle. Ca revenait… Doucement... Sa mère avait pris l'habitude de toujours lui lire quelque chose avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Pas un conte comme le faisaient les autres mères mais plutôt de recettes de potions ou des descriptions de sorts pas toujours très recommandables pour un enfant de cet âge. Et pourtant, il avait toujours trouvé ça passionnant. Ensuite, une fois sa lecture terminée, elle le serrait dans ses bras en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Puis elle lui tendait… Merlin, mais c'était ça ! Il savait enfin que lui rappelait cette odeur.

Sa mère lui préparait toujours une potion pour que son sommeil soit paisible. Une potion qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur de lait et d'épices. Il faisait toujours claquer sa langue avec satisfaction lorsqu'il avait goulûment vidé son verre ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire sa mère - elle qui riait si rarement - puis s'endormait du sommeil du juste.

A son huitième anniversaire, son père décréta que cette trop grande affection que lui accordait sa mère risquait de ramollir le petit Severus et d'en faire une « lavette. » A partir de ce jour, le peu de chaleur humaine qui lui était jusqu'alors dispensée fut tout bonnement réduite à une bise sur le front que lui faisait sa mère pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un peu ébranlé par cette plongée dans son enfance douloureuse, il vit que Jo était revenue au portrait de sa mère et son grand-père. Elle caressait tendrement le papier à l'endroit où se trouvait la joue de la jeune femme. Ses yeux brillaient.

- Pardonne-moi, l'entendit-il murmurer.

Il vit alors une larme perler au creux de sa paupière. Une seule et unique larme belle et pure comme le cristal.

- J'aurais tant aimé t'emmener…

La gorge de Rogue se serra. Il ne savait si c'était pour lui ou pour elle. C'était simplement qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Une curieuse sensation s'installa alors au creux de ses entrailles nouées. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis si longtemps. Une douce chaleur. L'impression diffuse que l'étouffante solitude que l'entourait de toute part jusqu'alors venait de faire un pas en arrière, le laissant respirer plus à son aise.

Ils étaient tellement semblables tous les deux. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là parce que Jozefa cachait sa sensibilité derrière une attitude prétentieuse et un goût prononcé pour la provocation. Comme lui cachait la sienne derrière sa froideur et sa misanthropie. Deux masques différents cachant les mêmes blessures. Un père violent et autoritaire. Une mère aimante mais trop effacée pour pouvoir s'interposer. Une enfance volée…

Pourtant ce soir, chacun avait décidé de laisser tomber le masque, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Et c'était bon.

La larme au coin de son œil finit par se libérer de la prison de ses longs cils et glissa lentement le long de sa joue blême. Rogue tendit la main pour arrêter sa course. Un geste instinctif qu'il suspendit pourtant à quelques centimètres de la joue de Jo. Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas…

Le tendre contact des doigts de Jo électrisa son bras tout entier. Sa main avait rejoint celle de Rogue et elle avait mêlé ses doigts aux siens. Il sentait avec délice le pouce de Jo caresser sa paume, accélérant son rythme cardiaque de manière alarmante.

Il n'était pas trop tard. S'il ne la regardait pas et s'il réagissait vite.

- Miss, nous ne…tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Mais la seconde main de Jo fut plus rapide. Elle posa impérieusement deux doigts sur ses lèvres puis les fit très lentement glisser le long de sa joue provoquant une série d'agréables frissons le long de sa nuque. Quant à la chaleur qu'il avait sentit dans son ventre, elle commençait à irradier son corps tout entier.

C'est en accrochant son regard qu'il sut que la lutte était veine. Elle n'avait pas ces yeux de prédatrice qu'elle affichait chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le séduire. Une déconcertante fragilité filtrait à travers son regard ambré qui semblait lui adresser une prière muette. Elle était elle. Simplement elle.

Il ne sut réellement qui franchit l'espace qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se touchèrent, s'explorant avec une infinie tendresse, chacun goûtant avec délice le souffle de l'autre. Rogue sentit les doigts de Jo s'agripper plus fermement aux siens et son autre main descendre sur son torse. Il glissa ses doigts derrière sa nuque et approfondit leur baiser. Il la sentit gémir entre ses lèvres et pria pour que sa santé mentale résiste à un tel déferlement de volupté. Il la fit lentement glisser sous lui, se rendant à peine compte que fauteuil continuait de s'élargir à mesure qu'ils s'y étendaient.

L'instant lui semblait irréel, comme une parenthèse dans le temps, dans l'espace… Dans sa propre histoire. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait lâché prise ni ne s'était abandonné. A qui que se soit. Il avait bien eu quelques conquêtes. Des femmes souvent distantes qui étaient passées dans son existence sans y laisser de réelle trace. Il faut dire que la méfiance qu'il vouait à ses congénères en générale n'était rien à coté de celle qu'il nourrissait pour la gente féminine en particulier. Il avait vu trop de ses condisciples à Poudlard transformés en gentils toutous obéissants par de belles garces manipulatrices pour avoir la moindre envie de finir de pareille manière. Il avait donc privilégié les histoires sans lendemain et, avec l'âge, avait fini par simplifier les choses en se passant tout bonnement de galante compagnie. Inutile de préciser qu'aucunes des femmes qu'il avait fréquentées n'arrivaient à la cheville de celle qu'il tenait entre ses bras à cet instant.

L'étreinte se fit plus passionnée, presque brutale. Les doigts de Rogue plongèrent au cœur de sa douce chevelure sans la moindre considération pour sa coiffure sophistiquée. Elle plaque sa main contre sa nuque, y enfonçant profondément ses ongles. La douleur subtile provoqua en lui une nouvelle vague d'incontrôlables frissons. Elle enroula une jambe autour de ses hanches, le pressant tout contre elle avec une force peu commune pour une jeune femme.

Il se sentait à sa merci tel un papillon de nuit resté trop longtemps dans l'obscurité et irrésistiblement attiré par la chaleur d'une flamme chatoyante. Chaque seconde qui passait rendait la lumière plus aveuglante, la brûlure plus cuisante. Il sentait palpiter dans ses veines le désir de se consumer tout entier en elle.

Pourtant, la sacro-sainte méfiance de Severus Rogue n'avait pas totalement disparue. Elle observait, tapie dans un coin de sa conscience tel un animal à l'affût. Et quand Jo fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur le devant de sa robe tout en en déboutonnant habilement les premières attaches, elle décida de reprendre la place qu'elle occupait habituellement et envahit brutalement chaque recoin de l'esprit de Rogue. Il sentit soudain l'onde glacée de la peur courir sous sa peau et l'angoisse lui tordre les entrailles sans la moindre pitié. Le bien être qu'il ressentait se mua en profond malaise et le désir de la posséder en un violent sentiment de répulsion.

Il se dégagea comme il put de l'étreinte puissante de la vampire et bondit sur ses pieds, chancelant, haletant, le teint cramoisi.

Les cheveux en bataille et la respiration tout aussi saccadée, Jo se redressa et lui lança un regard à la fois inquiet et interrogateur.

- Severus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Non, ça n'allait pas ! Rien ne pouvait aller plus mal ! Il ne savait plus où il était. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Il dut faire un prodigieux effort sur lui-même pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens et de la situation.

- Je… Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il en reboutonnant sa robe à la hâte. Je n'aurais pas du… Enfin, il ne faut pas…

Il maudit tous ces mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à les faire sortir dans le bon ordre. Elle s'était levée et s'approchait prudemment de lui. Une mèche de ses cheveux s'était échappée de sa coiffure et retombait devant son visage inquiet. Rogue sentit sa main le démanger. L'envie de la tendre pour dégager cette mèche de son si beau visage grandissant en lui de manière alarmante. Il sut alors qu'il serait perdu s'il ne réagissait pas de façon drastique et fit la seule chose qui pouvait encore le sauver : il redevint Severus Rogue.

- J'ai autre chose à faire, figurez-vous, commença-t-il en mettant le plus de froideur qu'il put dans le timbre de sa voix. Je suis quelqu'un de très occupé et désolé de vous décevoir mais batifoler avec vous ne fais pas parti de mes priorités.

Le visage crispé, elle recula d'un pas comme sous l'effet d'une gifle. Mais elle n'était pas dupe et se doutait sûrement que cette bassesse n'était qu'une tentative désespérée pour l'éloigner de lui. Au grand damne de Rogue, elle continua à s'approcher et posa sa main délicate sur son torse. Il la saisit brutalement par le poignet et le serra aussi fort qu'il put. Il décida alors d'enfoncer le clou.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Miss. Si vous vous sentez en manque d'affection, inutile que je vous indique où se trouve la chambre de Drago.

Il sut qu'il était parvenu à ses fins en voyant l'expression de son visage changer de manière radicale. De sa main encore libre, elle sortit sa baguette et effleura avec sa pointe la petite salamandre dorée qui reposait sur ses cheveux, les arrangeant en une coiffure complexe. Puis elle remit sa baguette dans son fourreau et posa la main sur l'épaule de Rogue, parant son visage d'un sourire aguicheur. Il avait remis son masque, elle avait remis le sien.

- Mais vous embrassez tellement mieux que Drago, Professeur, roucoula-t-elle en se pressant langoureusement contre lui. La suite promet d'être des plus délectables…

- La suite ?! cracha-t-il en se saisissant de son autre poignet, maintenant ses mains à bonne distance de lui. Vous pouvez faire une croix sur une quelconque suite. Je ne serai jamais votre jouet, Wollowicz ! Vous m'entendez ? Jamais ! Plutôt crever que de finir un jour épinglé à votre pléthorique tableau de chasse.

Il sentait le fiel s'écouler de sa bouche avec une telle aisance, chassant peu à peu le trouble de son esprit, n'y laissant subsister que la colère.

Le visage déformé par la haine, Jo se dégagea de l'emprise de Rogue, ses yeux aux éclats incandescents le transperçant férocement.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? siffla-t-elle, menaçante. Vous croyez avoir le droit de m'allonger sur ce canapé et ensuite de me laisser choir au dernier moment sous prétexte que ça devient un peu trop concret à votre goût ?

- Vous comptez peut-être me contraindre ? la défia-t-il.

Avec une rapidité et une force hors du commun, elle saisit soudain Rogue à la gorge et commença à lentement serrer ses doigts.

- Comment osez-vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un mufle doublé d'un couard. Comment ai-je pu laisser quelqu'un d'aussi minable que vous poser ses pattes sur moi ?

- Nnnrggl…

Ce n'était certes pas une réplique très glorieuse, mais c'était le seul son qu'il réussit à émettre étant donnée sa position.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas oublier qui je suis, ni ce que je suis. On ne souffle pas le chaud et le froid avec un Vampire sous peine de le payer très chèrement. La mort vous paraîtrait douce à coté de ce que je peux vous faire subir.

Elle relâcha sa poigne et Rogue, qui commençait à voir des petits points noirs se balader sur ses rétines, sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol de la bibliothèque.

- Je vous laisse à votre solitude, lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sans doute la seule compagnie que vous estimiez digne de vous.

Elle claqua la porte avec une telle force que cette dernière trembla dangereusement sur ses gonds. Toussant comme un tuberculeux, Rogue se remit sur ses pieds comme il put et rejoint le fauteuil le plus proche. Son coup était atrocement douloureux et il se sentait profondément humilié par ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir. Mais tout ça n'était rien en comparaison de la colère qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il était furieux contre lui-même de l'avoir laissée aller aussi loin. Et encore plus furieux contre Jo pour ce qu'elle lui avait laissé entrevoir. Une possibilité… Une échappatoire… Mais ça n'était qu'un leurre. Rien de tout ça n'était réel !

Il saisit par le col la bouteille qui flottait toujours sur son plateau à coté de l'accoudoir du fauteuil et la projeta violemment contre le mur opposé. Le fracas du verre qui se brisait contre la pierre ne le calma pas pour autant.

Pourtant, il était impératif qu'il se calma. La potion qui avait tant d'importance pour lui et qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit à préparer réclamait une dernière étape. Elle devait reposer pendant deux lunes avant d'être finalement filtrée. Et Rogue avait prévu de la laisser reposé dans une carafe de cristal. Il devait donc encore transvaser la potion dans cette carafe.

Il tendit les mains devant lui et ne fut pas surpris de les voir trembler. Il pensa immédiatement au Philtre de Paix se trouvant dans son bureau. Une bonne rasade devrait parvenir sinon à le calmer, tout du moins à lui faire récupérer la maîtrise de ses gestes.

Rogue quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre son bureau tout en se promettant de tout faire à l'avenir pour ne plus jamais se retrouver seul avec celle qui était presque parvenue à lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Et il était bien décidé à ne jamais le lui pardonner.


	11. Wolfgang

CHAPITRE XI – WOLFGANG

Jo soupira intérieurement. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une éternité que l'homme avait débuté son discours. Debout à une extrémité de la longue table en chêne ouvragé de la salle à manger, il agrémentait ses phrases de gestes théâtrales et de sourires étincelants jetés à son auditoire. Jo trouva qu'il avait plutôt l'air en forme pour quelqu'un que l'on venait de tirer d'une cellule sordide où il croupissait depuis plus de deux ans. L'allure assurée, ses longs cheveux platines tombant le long de son élégante robe noire et argent, Lucius Malefoy ne manquait pas d'une certaine classe. Jo aurait pu le trouver séduisant si la suffisance, l'hypocrisie et la lâcheté ne suaient pas par tous les pores de sa peau.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux autres convives, attablés autour d'une multitude de mets ayant l'air plus succulents les uns que les autres, lui suggéra qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se demander quand cet interminable laïus se finirait enfin. Assis juste à coté d'elle, Drago baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et elle vit Bellatrix, un peu plus loin, tapoter la table du bout de ses ongles, l'air impatient. Quant à Queudver, il fixait avec avidité chacun des plats disposés sous son nez sans parvenir à faire taire les grognements sourds provenant de son estomac.

- C'est pourquoi je lève mon verre, conclut-il en ignorant les mines soulagées des ses auditeurs, à la très grande mansuétude de notre Maître qui, dans son inégalable sagesse, à décider de nous accorder une chance de lui prouver notre totale dévotion.

Puis il se tourna vers Jo, son verre toujours à bout de bras.

- Ainsi qu'à vous, ma chère, et à votre peuple pour avoir mener à bien la plus impressionnante mission d'infiltration et de sauvetage qui m'eut été donner de voir.

Un sourire poli accroché à ses lèvres, Jo leva sa coupe vers Lucius, bientôt imitée par les autres convives. Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas vraiment goûté la seconde partie du toast, ne put réprimer un regard acerbe jeté dans sa direction. Mais Jo n'était pas dupe. Elle savait pertinemment que Bellatrix était loin d'être la seul à désapprouver cet hommage appuyé à la Vampire. Presque tous les convives avaient levé leur verre de mauvaise grâce et Jo sentait leur antipathie glisser désagréablement sur elle comme une pluie acide fine et pénétrante.

Il faut dire que depuis quelques semaines, l'atmosphère au sein de Daven Rock s'était sensiblement modifiée. A la peur et la suspicion toujours présentes dans les couloirs de la forteresse s'étaient insidieusement ajoutés la jalousie et l'amertume. En effet, devant l'organisation et la redoutable efficacité des Vampires, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était empressé de leur confier de plus en plus de missions et ne tarissait plus d'éloge sur ses nouveaux alliés. Jo avait appris par Drago qu'il avait même, à plusieurs reprises au cours de leurs réunions, traités ses Mangemorts de sombres crétins inutiles en leur conseillant de prendre exemple sur les Vampires. Inutile de préciser qu'ils n'appréciaient que modérément la nouvelle aura que l'émissaire vampire avait acquit auprès de leur Maître bien-aimé.

Non seulement Harry Potter continuait à leur filer entre les doigts avec une insolence déconcertante, ils avaient toutes les peines du monde à infiltrer le Ministère tellement l'Ordre du Phénix l'avait verrouillé avec soin, et maintenant ils devait lutter en interne contre une concurrence qu'ils estimait déloyale. Bellatrix s'était bien-sûr empressée de jeter de l'huile sur le feu et avait œuvré sans relâche pour que la popularité de Jo ne se relève pas de cette sombre période. Elle avait été si efficace que ce soir, au cours du repas organisé pour fêter le retour des Mangemorts que les Vampires avaient fait évader d'Azkaban, l'atmosphère pouvait aisément être qualifiée de glaciale.

Drago posait de temps à autre une main sur son genou pour manifester sa présence réconfortante au milieu de cet océan d'animosité. Elle avait été la seule à le soutenir durant son éprouvante formation et ça, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Queudver, quant à lui, vénérait jusqu'au sol que Jozefa foulait. Elle l'entraînait, lui prodiguait de précieux conseils et était la seule à Daven Rock a ne pas le traiter comme un nuisible. Une autre source de courroux pour les résidents de la forteresse qui voyaient le misérable Queudver progresser à grand pas et en passe de rattraper certains d'entre eux.

Mais la froideur des Mangemorts n'était rien en comparaison du comportement de Rogue à son égard. Il était redevenu le mur impénétrable qu'elle avait rencontré à son arrivée. Depuis ce fameux soir à la bibliothèque, il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne plus se trouver seul avec elle et, lorsqu'il se trouvait forcé de lui parler, s'exprimait en économisant soigneusement ses mots. Assis en face d'elle, un peu sur sa gauche, il avait agrafé sur son visage son habituel masque impassible et évitait soigneusement tout contact visuel avec Jo. Elle se doutait que le seul fait de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle devait lui donner des aigreurs d'estomac.

Au fond d'elle, elle était toujours très en colère de s'être faite ainsi rejeter, et aussi un peu honteuse même si elle refusait de se l'avouer. Mais au bout de quelques jours, elle avait tout de même tenter de renouer avec lui, se disant que sa mission passait avant sa fierté. Sans succès. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas allée trop loin ce soir là en manquant de peu de l'étrangler.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant interrompu de temps à autre par Lucius qui s'efforçait comme il pouvait de maintenir la conversation. Il finit d'ailleurs par complètement la monopoliser. Voilà quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'aimer s'écouter parler.

A peine son assiette terminée, Jo sentit la chaleur familière de son médaillon qui vibrait contre sa poitrine. Elle aurait préféré que son intermédiaire se manifeste un autre soir mais ce dernier avait toujours le chic pour choisir son moment. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'excusa donc poliment et quitta la salle à manger, sentant dans son dos plusieurs regards assassins. Elle attendit de s'être suffisamment éloignée et s'arrêta pour observer la tranche du disque argenté.

- Point de rendez-vous numéro 7, lut-elle à mi-voix. Ben voyons !

Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il choisirait cet endroit pour la retrouver. Dehors il neigeait depuis plusieurs jours, un vent glacé soufflait sans discontinuer et Piotr ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui donner rendez-vous sur le toit de l'hôpital d'Aberdeen. Le seul de leur point de rencontre qui se situait à l'extérieur, mais aussi le seul qui n'était une chambre miteuse dans un hôtel à quatre sous. Le snobisme de Piotr le poussait souvent à préférer l'extérieur plutôt que ces chambres payées à l'heure.

Elle fit un crochet par sa chambre pour passer prendre sa cape de voyage et étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle en ressortit précipitamment, tombant presque littéralement sur Lucius Malefoy.

- Eh bien ! Où courez-vous en si grande hâte ?

- J'ai à faire, dit-elle simplement en rabattant sa capuche.

Elle voulut le contourner pour prendre sans tarder le chemin de la Tour nord mais il lui barra la route en tendant son bras vers le mur.

- Vous n'allez pas sortir par un temps pareil, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Il fait un froid à fendre les pierres.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec lui mais elle fit un effort pour conserver son calme. Un esclandre de plus n'était pas des plus utiles en ce moment. Elle se tourna donc vers lui et choisit son sourire le plus amical, affrontant son regard gris et froid empli de concupiscence.

- Je dois sortir chasser, précisa-t-elle. Ce repas était délicieux mais n'était pas assez nourrissant pour une personne de ma condition.

- Dans ce cas, dit-il en s'approchant imperceptiblement d'elle, laissez-moi vous inviter à passer me voir après votre petite ballade. Vous aurez besoin d'un remontant après avoir affronté les éléments et il se trouve que j'ai une bouteille de Champagne qui n'attend que vous dans ma chambre. On m'a dit que vous étiez amatrice de vins.

- Vous venez à peine de sortir d'Azkaban, fit-elle incrédule. Comment avez-vous pu dénicher ça aussi vite ?

- C'est que je suis un homme plein de ressource, murmura-t-il en tendant son autre main vers le mur, emprisonnant Jo entre ses bras.

Il fit un pas en avant, la plaquant contre le mur et approcha son visage tout près du sien.

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement, siffla-t-elle avec froideur.

- Allons, ma chère. Vous êtes d'une beauté saisissante et êtes aussi très puissante d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Nous formerions un couple très assorti. Avec mon sens de l'intrigue et votre nouvelle influence auprès de notre Maître, nous pourrions ensemble nous tailler la part du lion au sein du nouvel empire qu'il est en train de bâtir. Réfléchissez bien. Il semble que vous n'ayez plus beaucoup d'alliés au sein de cette forteresse.

Durant toute cette tirade, Jo passa rapidement en revue les moyens qu'elle avait de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Un coup de genoux bien placé lui sembla être le meilleur moyen de refroidir ses ardeurs. Elle s'apprêtait donc à mettre la sentence à exécution lorsque la voix de Drago l'arrêta.

- Elle t'a dit de la lâcher, il me semble ?

Le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, les poings serrés, il se tenait derrière eux et fusillait son père du regard.

- Tiens ! Mais c'est mon fiston, grinça-t-il sans la moindre trace d'affection dans sa voix.

Il s'était un peu écarté du mur et Jo en profita pour se dégager sèchement de son étreinte et venir se placer juste derrière l'épaule de Drago.

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, cracha-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Lucius grimaça sous l'insulte mais recouvrit rapidement ses traits d'une mimique moqueuse.

- Pas de leçons de morale avec moi, s'il te plait. Tu crois peut-être être le seul ici à avoir le droit de t'amuser un peu.

- Je ne parle pas d'elle, répondit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Jo. Elle est parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule et tu l'aurais appris à tes dépens si je n'étais pas intervenu. Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as une femme, il me semble. Narcissa, je crois qu'elle s'appelle.

Un petit sourire cruel monta aux lèvres de Lucius.

- Tu es un adulte maintenant, commença-t-il d'un ton conciliant. Tu es en âge de comprendre qu'un homme a certains besoins qui…

- Tu n'as donc pas la moindre reconnaissante ? l'interrompit Drago, la voix tremblante. Elle a tout fait pour te sortir de là. Elle à tout donner. Toutes ses richesses et même ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux… son propre fils. Elle a fait en sorte de calmer la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. TOUT CA PAR AMOUR POUR TOI, hurla-t-il, perdant totalement son calme. Je ne suis plus un enfant. C'est fini le temps où tu achetais mon silence avec le dernier gadget magique à la mode et une boite géante de chocogrenouilles. Et dire que je t'admirais tellement à cette époque. Je rêvais de marcher sur tes pas. Mais j'étais trop jeune pour prendre conscience de qui tu étais vraiment. Finalement tu n'es qu'un porc.

D'un geste d'une étonnante rapidité, Lucius sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago qui, dans sa colère, n'eut pas le réflexe de l'imiter. Ce fut inutile car Jo, en un battement de cils, était devant Lucius, la pointe de sa baguette plantée dans sa carotide.

- Même pas en rêve, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour jauger la situation. Finalement, il se résolut à la prudence et rangea lentement sa baguette.

- Tu es pourtant mieux placer que quiconque pour savoir qu'il est plutôt mal avisé de se mettre à dos quelqu'un comme moi, lança-t-il à Drago de son habituelle voix traînante. Alors je te conseille de bien réfléchir à où se trouvent tes intérêts sans te laisser influencer par des personnes qui n'ont manifestement pas les mêmes buts que nous dans cette guerre.

Puis, après avoir jeté un dernier regard mauvais à Jo, il s'éloigna rapidement et disparut dans un escalier.

- Je crois que je me suis encore fait un ami, ce soir, sourit-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

- J'espérais que la prison le changerait un peu…

- Oublie-le, lui conseilla-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Tu n'es pas comme lui et tu ne lui dois rien. Si je passais te voir, tout à l'heure. Nous n'avons pas encore fêté ta première mission en tant que Mangemorts à par entière.

- C'était une simple mission de reconnaissance, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être, admit-elle. Mais ça compte. Bientôt, tu en auras de nombreuses autres.

- Alors je t'attendrai. Veux-tu que je fasse monter quelque chose des cuisines ?

- Non, fit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je m'occupe de tout.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, l'air abattu. Elle s'était toujours doutée que des tensions existaient entre les deux hommes, mais pas que ces dernières puissent être aussi exacerbées. Encore un paramètre à prendre en compte lorsqu'elle avancerait ses pions sur l'échiquier.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la terrasse nord, pensant avec délice au grand bol d'air frais qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre. L'atmosphère de la forteresse était si étouffante qu'elle aurait même affronté un blizzard pour pouvoir emplir ses poumons à satiété d'un peu de liberté. Elle pris son envol sous la neige qui ne tombait qu'à petits flocons et fila vers le Nord.

Tout au long de son vol, elle pensa à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Piotr. Le fait est que la situation n'avait pas beaucoup avancé depuis leur dernière entrevue. Rogue lui battait toujours froid et elle passait quasiment tout son temps libre avec Drago ou à entraîner Queudver. Elle avait passé quelque soirée à la bibliothèque, autant parce qu'elle aimait lire que dans l'espoir d'y rencontrer Rogue. Mais chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans cette pièce, un curieux sentiment l'assaillait. Comme un poids désagréable sur la poitrine, la sensation d'un vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle dut finir par accepter de s'avouer à contrecœur que ces soirées passées en sa compagnie lui manquaient.

Elle atterrit sur le toit recouvert de neige d'un grand bâtiment gris et cylindrique dont quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées par endroit. Il l'attendait près d'une bouche d'aération, vêtu d'une épaisse cape noire, et l'accueillit avec un regard glacé et son habituel :

- Tu es en retard.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre et se dirigea directement vers une petite glacière située aux pieds de Piotr. Elle en sortit deux verres en cristal et une poche en plastique emplit d'un liquide rouge sombre.

- Tu en as eu facilement ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est un hôpital, ici. Bien-sur que ça a été facile. Les internes qui sont de nuit sont tellement fatigués que c'est un jeu d'enfant de les manipuler.

Elle répartit le liquide dans les deux verres et en tendit un à Piotr.

- J'espère que nous pouvons trinquer à l'avancée spectaculaire de ta mission, grinça-t-il, ayant déjà deviné à sa mine sombre que les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle le souhaitait.

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas et vida son verre d'une traite.

- Franchement, si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais l'impression que tu as baissé les bras.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'agaça-t-elle. Bien-sur que je n'ai pas baissé les bras. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment m'y prendre, voilà tout.

Cet aveu d'impuissance face à Piotr lui coûtait beaucoup mais, à sa grande surprise, il eu le tact de ne pas le relevé.

- C'est peut être que tu n'as pas pris le problème de la bonne manière. Tu as tenté de le charmer et ça n'a pas marché. Peut-être n'aime-t-il pas les femmes.

- Si, il les aime, murmura-t-elle en portant une main à ses lèvres, encore imprégnée du baiser brûlant qu'il lui avait donné cette nuit là. Pas la peine de prendre ton cas pour une généralité, mon cher.

Piotr sourit devant l'assaut et contre attaqua.

- Alors tu as du lui faire peur, supposa-t-il. Je t'ai vue à l'œuvre. Tu es plutôt du genre effrayante quand tu séduis.

Jo sourit à cette réplique tout en se disant qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. C'est vrai. Elle lui avait fait peur. Elle avait réussit à l'atteindre. A le toucher. Mais dans cette affaire, elle avait comme la désagréable impression de s'être fait prendre à son propre petit jeu. Car pour l'atteindre, elle avait du elle aussi se découvrir. Et elle était persuadée que ce manque qui grandissait en elle et qui l'emplissait de doutes découlait de cet instant précis où Rogue l'avait atteinte à son tour.

Tout ça l'inquiétait sérieusement. Quelle pitié que le seul Vampire à qui elle put se confier fut précisément celui qui serait le plus enclin à se moquer de ses états d'âmes ! Elle se sentait gagnée par le découragement.

Devant son silence, Piotr poursuivit, imperturbable :

- Je sais que je me répète, mais la Réunion du Solstice approche à grands pas. Wolfgang a mené à bien sa mission depuis longtemps.

- Wolfgang n'a pas à prétendre être ce qu'il n'est pas, fit-elle d'un ton las.

- Et c'est précisément pour cela que Vlad t'a choisie pour cette mission, tu te rappelle ?

- Peut-être que Vlad a eu tort.

Piotr poussa une exclamation offusquée.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Je ne remets pas en cause sa sagesse, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. Je… Peut-être m'a-t-il surestimée.

- Peut-être aurait-il du me confier cette mission à ta place, fit-il, l'air mauvais.

- Oui, peut-être, admit-elle dans un souffle.

La gifle qu'il lui décocha fut si violente qu'elle l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de lui.

- Alors ça, tu va me le payer, cracha-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Ah ! Enfin ? exulta-t-il. Je commençais à me demander où tu étais passée. Figure-toi qu'une misérable loque pleurnicharde avait pris ta place.

Comprenant ce qu'il avait voulu faire, Jo rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de lui tout en se massant la joue.

- Tu es un grand malade. Tu sais, ça ?

- A ton service, ma chère, rit-il en s'inclinant. Maintenant, veux-tu que j'aille parler de tes doutes à Vlad, où es tu prête à reprendre ton poste ?

- Je crois que ça ira, lui sourit-elle. La méthode était peut conventionnelle mais efficace.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde et rassembla tout son courage pour ne murmurer qu'un simple mot :

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je reste persuadé que j'aurais été cent fois plus efficace que toi sur cette mission. Mais c'est finalement toi qui l'as obtenue. Désormais, une partie de ma mission consiste à tout faire pour que tu mène la tienne à bien. Et si pour ça, je dois jouer les oreilles compatissantes, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Jo le considéra un instant. Il l'invitait à se confiée à lui. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Devant son évidente réticence, il prit les devant.

- Tu m'as dit qu'une certaine antipathie à ton égard s'était développée chez les Mangemorts. Ce ne doit pas être une situation très facile à gérée pour toi étant donnée que tu as l'habitude d'être appréciée de tous.

- La communauté me manque, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. L'atmosphère est de plus en plus irrespirable, là bas. Mais ça n'est pas ce qui est le plus dur à supporter.

Piotr garda le silence, attendant avec une patience qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas qu'elle poursuive.

- C'est à propos de Rogue, commença-t-elle l'estomac noué. Pour gagné sa confiance et m'en faire un allié, j'ai du passé pas mal de temps avec lui. Et je crois… Enfin… hésita-t-elle avant de se jeter à l'eau. J'ai fini par entrevoir Rogue comme autre chose qu'une simple mission.

-Alors là, tu m'épates, ricana Piotr. Habituellement, tu les choisis plus jeunes.

- Laisses tomber, s'emporta-t-elle en tournant les talons. Je n'aurais jamais du te parler de ça.

Il la retins avec force par le bras et la força à lui faire face à nouveaux.

- Toutes mes excuses, ma chère, lui sourit-il, l'air amusé. C'est une vieille habitude que j'ai de toujours railler mes semblables. Je vais tenter de me contenir quelques minutes. Ce que tu essaie de me dire, fit-il en reprenant tout son sérieux, c'est que la distance et la froideur de Rogue t'affectent au point de te faire perdre ta légendaire confiance en toi ?

Jo hocha gravement la tête.

- Dans ce cas, rien de plus simple. Il te suffit de regagner ta place auprès de lui et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Jozefa. Je te connais depuis si longtemps. Et je te sais capable de toutes les prouesses quand il s'agit de charmer ton monde. Tu es de loin la plus douée dans ce domaine. J'espère que tu va vite te ressaisir parce que je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être forcé de te faire des compliments pour te remonter le moral.

Elle lui sourit, montrant qu'elle appréciait l'effort. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Une dernière question lui brûlait les lèvres. Une question qui résumait à elle seule toute la part d'incertitude qui s'était sournoisement insinuée en elle.

- N'as-tu jamais eu… des doutes. A propos du chemin que nous avions pris.

- Tu veux dire, à propos de… de l'Eveil ?

Elle hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment ce que Piotr allait lui répondre.

- Bien-sur que non ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est le chemin qu'a tracé notre Guide et j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui. En tant que Conseil, ça devrait aussi être ton cas.

- J'ai confiance, rétorqua-t-elle. Je t'interdis d'en douter. C'est juste que je me demandais si… si tu n'avais jamais crains que l'Eveil ne nous affaiblisse ?

- Aucune chance ! Voilà plus d'un demi-siècle que Vlad a suivit cette voie et ses pouvoirs continuent toujours à se renforcer.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle savait bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

- Comme j'aimerais que Vlad soit là, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Piotr la dévisagea un instant, les sourcils froncés, l'air soucieux.

- C'est impossible et tu le sais bien. Je sais qu'on s'entend un peu comme chien et chat, tous les deux. Je ne suis donc pas le meilleur confident qui soit. Mais, crois-moi, je fais de mon mieux. De ton côté, essaie de te reprendre. Je sais que Vlad te conserve toute sa confiance.

- Dis-lui qu'il peut compter sur moi. Je ne le décevrai pas.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, ses grandes ailles sombres faisant virevolter les flocons sur son passage. C'est vrai qu'il avait tenté de la rassurée. Il n'était tout simplement pas la bonne personne, voilà tout. Elle doutait que, même lorsqu'il était encore mortel, Piotr ait un jour comme elle ressentit au creux de son ventre le tumulte d'émotions aussi complexes et déroutantes. Qu'il se soit, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois au cours de sa très logue vie, demandé avec angoisse ce qui pouvait bien être en train de lui arriver.

-----------------------------------------------------

- Dis, Jo ?

- Mmh ?

Allongée en travers du lit de Drago, la tête posée sur son ventre, Jo savourait pensivement une délicieuse grappe de raisin blanc gorgée de sucre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Rogue ?

Elle arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche le grain de raisin qu'elle s'apprêtait à engloutir et le reposa dans la coupe de fruit posée sur son ventre.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Oh, s'il te plait ! Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Il y a encore quelques semaines, tu passais quasiment toutes tes soirées avec lui. Mais maintenant, je te vois presque tous les soirs. Note que je ne m'en plains pas, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte. C'est à peine s'il t'adresse encore la parole.

Jo ne répondit pas, reprenant sa dégustation.

- Laisse-moi deviner, fit-il goguenard. Il a voulut te mettre dans son lit et tu lui as dit d'aller se faire voir ?

- Ca serait plutôt l'inverse, murmura-t-elle avant d'avoir pu retenir ces mots.

- Quoi ?!

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

- Là, tu n'es pas correct, se plaint-il. Moi, je t'ai toujours tout raconté à propos de moi et de Vassilia.

- Ce n'étaient pas des confidences mais de la vantardise, rit-elle.

- Alors, c'est lui qui t'a repoussée ? insista-t-il.

Il compris sans doute par son silence obstiné que sa fierté en avait pris un coup et s'empressa donc d'ajouter :

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui, tu sais ? Rogue est quelqu'un de très spécial. Je crois qu'il n'aime rien, ni personne.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler de lui comme ça. Il tient beaucoup à toi.

- Je sais, admit-il. Il a parfois de curieuses manières de le montrer, mais j'ai compris ça avec le temps.

Puis, avec un sourire malicieux, il l'a saisie par le bras et l'attira tout contre lui.

- Mais on ne va pas parler de lui toute la nuit. N'est-ce pas ?

- Drago ! Mes fruits ! se désola-t-elle en jetant un œil à la coupe qui avait roulé à terre.

- On s'en fiche, souffla -t-il dans sa nuque.

En tirant sur une de ses manches, il avait dégagé une épaule de Jo et la couvrait de baiser lorsqu'un craquement retentit dans toute la chambre.

Ils bondirent tous deux du lit, Drago comprenant avant Jo ce qui se passait.

Une misérable créature à la peau grisâtre se tortillait sur le sol de la chambre. Les deux mains autour de son coup, elle avait l'air d'essayer de s'étrangler.

- C'est un Elfe de Maison, constata Jo. Mais il n'est pas d'ici…

- Batty ! dit Drago en se précipitant sur elle. Batty, arrête ça immédiatement !

Sans doute sous le coup de l'ordre auquel elle ne pouvait désobéir, la créature desserra ses doigts et se redressa sur le plancher, tremblant de tous ces membres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Drago d'une voix blanche. Il est arrivé quelque chose au manoir ? C'est ça ?

Les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche, Batty secoua la tête, battant l'air avec ses grandes oreilles. Puis elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers un des murs de la chambre. Mais Jo fut plus rapide qu'elle et la retint par le torchon crasseux qui lui servait de vêtement un quart de seconde avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne contre la pierre sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

- Elle ne peut pas me dire ce qui se passe, fit Drago, la mâchoire serrée. Si elle le faisait, elle trahirait la confiance d'un de ses maîtres. Rentre à la maison et cache toi, dit-il à l'Elfe. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je m'occupe du reste.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'elle disparut comme elle était venue.

- Je dois sortir, dit Drago en passant une cape sur son dos.

- Quoi ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit. Il te faut toujours une autorisation pour quitter Daven Rock.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je retrouve Batty en train de tenter de s'étrangler sur le sol de ma chambre. Je sais parfaitement ce que ça signifie.

L'air déterminé, il la contourna et sortit à grand pas de sa chambre. Jo fut réduite à lui courir après.

- Rogue ! lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle parvint près de lui.

- Quoi « Rogue ! », fit-il sans masquer son impatience.

- Allons le voir. Il sera quoi faire.

Drago ne pris qu'une seconde pour se décider. Il tourna les talons et partit rapidement en direction du bureau de Rogue, suivit par Jozefa.

Lorsqu'il parvinrent à la porte, Drago tendit le bras pour y frapper mais Jo retint son geste à temps.

- Attend, souffla-t-elle. Il n'est pas seul.

La porte était entrouverte et on pouvait distinctement entendre la voix courroucée de Bellatrix vibrer dans la pièce voisine.

- Aucun morts ! vociférait-elle sans la moindre retenue. Mais regarde ce qui est dit dans la Gazette. L'évasion n'a fait aucune victime.

- Je n'ai nul besoin de lire ce torchon pour le savoir, dit Rogue d'une voix calme. Miss Wollowicz nous a fait un rapport très complet de l'attaque dés son retour dans nos murs.

- Ah ! Parlons en de celle-là ! Cette sale petite…

- Je te rappelle qu'elle est ici en tant qu'invité du Maître. Tu ferais mieux de modéré tes propos.

- Tout ce que je dis, dit-elle en tenant de contenir sa colère, c'est que les Vampires qui sont pourtant si parfaits n'ont pas jugé bon de faire un peu plus de dégâts dans les rangs des Aurors qui gardaient Azkaban. Ca aurait pourtant facilité notre tâche par la suite. Au lieu de cela, ils se sont contentés de gentiment les endormir. C'est à peine s'ils se souviennent de ce qui s'est passé.

- Les Vampires ne sont pas là pour vous faciliter la tache, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Et crois-tu que nous n'ayons pas minutieusement préparé cette mission auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'a approuvée de A à Z. Il pense à juste raison qu'il est bien plus efficace de laisser le mystère qui entoure cette évasion créer la peur et la psychose dans l'opinion publique plutôt que de foncer bêtement dans le tas comme toi et certains autres avez pris la fâcheuse habitude de faire. Remettrais-tu en doute son jugement ?

- Non, bien-sur ! C'est juste…

- Je commence à être fatigué de discuter avec toi de notre stratégie de conquête. Si notre Maître n'a pas jugé bon de te faire part de ces petits détails, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Jo ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Il n'y avait que Rogue pour rabaisser son prochain avec une telle maestria. Elle voyait d'ici Bellatrix se tasser sur elle-même.

- Alors, tu es toujours de son côté ? l'entendit-elle murmurer. Elle est en train de nous voler l'affection du Maître ! Tu sais ça ?

- Oh, je t'en pris ! Ce n'est pas un concours de popularité. Tu devrais ravaler ta jalousie et cesser de monter toute la forteresse contre elle. Je ne suis pas dupe de tes petites manœuvres. Mais si tu crois que ça la touche, tu te trompes. Elle est bien au-dessus de toutes vos pathétiques mesquineries. Et bien trop intelligente pour se rabaisser à votre niveau.

Jo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rogue prenait sa défense. Une soudaine bouffée de joie vint balayer toutes ses sombres pensées, lui faisant oublier un cours instant l'objet de leur présence derrière cette porte. Le visage grave et impatient de Drago la ramena cependant rapidement à la réalité.

- Mais…

- Je ne plaisante pas ! gronda Rogue. Mon travail en tant que Second est de maintenir l'ordre et la cohésion au sein de nos troupes. Je n'hésiterais donc pas une seule seconde à mettre sur la touche toute personne menaçant de ruiner mes efforts. Suis-je clair ?

- Parfaitement clair, Severus, fit-elle d'un ton neutre. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé pour de telles broutilles.

Jo attrapa Drago par le col et le força à reculer jusqu'au renfoncement de l'escalier. Bellatrix sortit du bureau et passa devant eux sans pouvoir les voir. Jo sentit une fureur glacée émaner de la Mangemort.

- Entrez, fit Rogue lorsque Drago frappa enfin à la porte.

Le mécontentement se lut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Jo pénétrer dans la pièce. Mais face à l'air alarmé de Drago, il détourna son attention d'elle et ce concentra sur le jeune homme. Elle décida de se faire discrète et resta près de la porte.

- C'est mon père, commença Drago, tenta de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix. Il est au manoir. Et… il va lui faire du mal, je le sais. Je ne peux pas sortir et si quelqu'un d'autre apprend qu'il est là-bas… si le Maître l'apprend, il sera sévèrement puni. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux simplement la protéger.

Rogue le considéra un instant, puis jeta un œil à Jo.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il est là bas ?

- C'est Batty, notre Elfe de Maison. Elle est venue me prévenir. Elle vient toujours me prévenir quand il fait ça.

- Très bien, fit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Retournez dans votre chambre. Je m'occupe de cette affaire.

- Merci, souffla Drago.

- Vous, suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il à Jo en passant devant elle.

Jo le suivit pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Il finit par s'arrêter et se tourna vers elle.

- Sommes-nous seuls ?

Elle se concentra un instant sur leur environnement et hocha finalement la tête.

- Je compte sur vous pour garder un silence complet sur ce petit incident. Les Malefoy ont interdiction formelle de s'approcher de leur ancienne résidence. Ca grouille littéralement d'Aurors par là-bas.

- Cela va de soit, répondit-elle naturellement.

- Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous serviez de ce prétexte pour mettre hors jeu Lucius Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

- Maintenant que Lucius est revenu, vous pourriez perdre votre ascendant sur Drago. Isolée comme vous l'êtes, cela n'arrangerait pas vos affaires.

- Pourquoi me prêtez-vous d'aussi sombres intentions ? murmura-t-elle, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

- Je tenais simplement à vous prévenir, fit-il un sourire poli aux lèvres bien que son regard soit plus froid que jamais. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai à faire.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, encore sonnée par cette nouvelle attaque. Mais que lui arrivait-il. Où était la Jo qui aurait répliqué du tac au tac et qui lui aurait fait amèrement regretter, rien qu'avec des mots, de s'en être pris à elle. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, ni comment réagir face à son agressivité.

La vérité, c'est qu'il l'avait percée à jour. Depuis son arrivée à Daven Rock, elle intriguait, elle manipulait, elle échafaudait et mettait tout en œuvre pour parvenir à ses fins. Quoi de plus normal, après tout. Elle était un Vampire. Alors pourquoi ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait autant blessée ?

-----------------------------------------------------

Elle n'avait pas rejoins Drago dans sa chambre, ce soir là. Elle était montée à la tour nord et avait passé le reste de la nuit assise entre deux créneaux, à ressasser de sombres pensées et à s'imaginée de retour en Ardeal. Wolfgang l'accueillant d'une étreinte chaleureuse et de son habituel et bienveillant « Tu m'as manqué, sœurette ! » qui ne manquait jamais de réchauffer son cœur. Mais plus elle pensait aux siens, plus le froid qui l'entourait se faisait mordant.

Elle finit par rejoindre sa chambre et dormit d'une traite jusqu'au crépuscule suivant. C'est son médaillon qui la réveilla. Il se mit à vibrer et a chauffer, réclamant impérieusement son attention.

- Oh non ! Pas encore ! grogna-t-elle en rabattant son oreiller sur sa tête.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, pas envie de sortir de sa chambre et pas envie de devoir à nouveau affronter Piotr alors qu'elle l'avait vu la veille.

Deux coups secs frappés à sa porte la forcèrent pourtant à s'extirper de son lit. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et ouvrit, pensant que Drago venait sans doute lui raconter comment toute cette histoire s'était terminée.

Mais en lieu et place de Drago, ce fut Rogue qu'elle trouva derrière la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, fit-elle sèchement, la nuit n'ayant pas effacé l'amertume de la veille.

- Puis-je entrer ?

- Ca dépend. Si c'est pour me balancer des amabilités comme vous l'avez fait hier, vous pouvez très bien rester où vous êtes.

Il soupira, apparemment las.

- Je suis venu… m'excuser, murmura-t-il, ce dernier mot passant ses lèvres avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Elle le considéra un instant puis ouvrit la porte et s'écarta du passage.

- Dans ce cas… Entrez.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et s'arrêta près de son lit.

- Je vous écoute, fit-elle froidement. Bien décider à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Drago m'a dit que c'était sur votre conseil, qu'il était venu me trouver. Sans vous, il se serait précipité tête baissée là-bas et qui sait comment ça aurait fini. Au lieu de ça, j'ai pu intervenir et limiter les dégâts.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle

Il hésita un instant mais sembla décider de lui faire confiance. Au moins sur ce point.

- La mère de Drago a un problème avec la boisson. Ce n'est pas un secret, ici. Bellatrix s'est fait un plaisir de faire circuler l'information pour mieux rabaisser son neveu. Je crois que Lucius à eu honte de voir comment on parlait de sa famille et ça a du le mettre en colère. Il a parfois du mal à maîtriser ses nerfs.

- Oui, bien-sûr, fit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. C'est la faute de Narcissa. Si elle ne voulait pas que son mari lui tape dessus, elle n'avait qu'à éviter de devenir alcoolique.

- Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! se défendit-il, les mâchoires serrées.

- Et quelle était son excuse pour toutes les autres fois ?

Encore une fois, Rogue poussa un profond soupire. Il avait vraiment l'air exténué. Les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux suggéraient que la nuit avait du être courte.

- Ecoutez, fit-il d'un ton conciliant. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Le reste n'est pas de mon ressort. Je ne suis pas assistante sociale, figurez-vous. De votre côté, essayez de garder un œil sur Drago. Je lui ai dit de se tenir tranquille mais on ne sera pas trop de deux à le surveiller.

- Comptez sur moi, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa coiffeuse.

Elle s'assit et commença à brosser ses longs cheveux roux foncés tout observant le reflet de Rogue dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il s'était muré dans le silence et fixait sa longue chevelure chatoyante avec un air étrange. Il finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation et, pour la première fois de puis si longtemps, son regard sombre accrocha celui de Jo. Elle sentit ses entrailles s'agiter curieusement dans son ventre.

- Je vous dois des excuses, souffla-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. J'ai été injuste avec vous et je le regrette. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, vous semblez vous soucier du sort de Drago autant que moi. Je tacherai de garder ça à l'esprit, à l'avenir.

Jo posa sa brosse et se tourna vers lui. Voilà le moment qu'elle attendait. Le moment idéal pour redevenir enfin elle-même et effacer à jamais les deux dernières semaines écoulées.

Elle se leva, rejeta son opulente chevelure en arrière tout en restant à bonne distance de son interlocuteur.

- J'ai passé plusieurs soirée à la bibliothèque, ces derniers temps, commença-t-elle sur le ton d'une innocente conversation. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vous y croiser.

- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Prendre du temps pour moi est un luxe que je ne peux plus me permettre.

- Quel dommage ! J'ai noté dans un livre en runes une ou deux potions qui pourraient vous intéresser. Pourquoi ne pas m'y rejoindre, demain soir. Ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure. Nous pourrions voir cela ensemble.

- Je suis désolé, Miss. Mais je pense, pour notre bien à tous les deux, que nous devrions nous borner à des relations strictement…

Il s'interrompit, cherchant le mot le plus juste.

- … protocolaires, acheva-t-il.

- Protocolaires ! rit-elle. Merlin ! Quel vilain mot ! Et de quels pays sommes-nous censés être les ambassadeurs ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Je suis sérieux, trancha-t-il. Et vous savez parfaitement à quoi je fais allusion.

- Alors, vous m'en voulez encore pour l'autre soir. Si ce sont des excuses que vous attendez…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, s'agaça-t-il. Il faut être deux pour ce genre de chose. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais aussi fautif que vous dans cette histoire.

Jo eut beau chercher, elle ne saisit pas vraiment en quoi prendre un peu de bon temps avec une personne dont on appréciait la compagnie constituait un tel péché mais ce garda bien de faire part de ses interrogations à Rogue.

- Je suis le Second du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est une place convoitée, certes, mais aussi un poste réellement dangereux. Je me dois de garder en permanence le contrôle de mes pensées et de mes actes. J'ai perdu le contrôle, ce soir là. Et ça ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. Vous comprenez ?

- Alors… se risqua-t-elle dans un élan de sincérité qu'elle ne parvint pas à réfréner. Elles ne vous manquent pas ? Toutes ces soirées…

- Là n'est pas la question, la coupa-t-il, plus glacial que jamais, détournant son regard d'elle. Ce que je désire ou non n'a pas à entrer en ligne de compte. Je fais simplement ce qui doit être fait.

- Quel comportement héroïque ! grinça-t-elle, sentant la rancœur lui serrer la poitrine.

- Je regrette que vous le preniez comme-ça, murmura-t-il.

Il se détourna et elle crut déceler un fugace reflet de tristesse passer dans son regard noir.

- Severus… Attendez.

Trop tard. Il refermait déjà la porte, la laissant seule et plus perdue que jamais.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien vouloir Piotr ? A quoi s'attendait-il ? Elle avait dit qu'elle se reprendrait, certes. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de tout arranger en l'espace d'une journée.

Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose. Gagnée par l'impatience, Jo traversa la chambre, passant devant le lit recouvert d'un édredon rose bonbon et la table en formica pour rejoindre la fenêtre voilée par des rideaux mités. C'était dans cette chambre qu'elle avait rencontré Piotr le soir de son arrivée à Daven Rock. C'était la première fois qu'elle y remettait les pieds depuis, vu que Piotr la trouvait bien trop minable pour son auguste personne. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à lui donner rendez-vous dans cet endroit honni.

Elle écarta les voilages et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Pas âme qui vive. En plus, il se faisait attendre.

Elle entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir et se refermée derrière elle.

- Tu es en retard, lâcha-t-elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- En voilà, un accueil chaleureux ! fit une voix goguenarde qu'elle reconnut sans peine. Piotr a finit par déteindre sur toi, on dirait.

- Wolfgang ! s'écria-t-elle en traversant la pièce.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il les referma sur elle et la fit virevolter à travers la chambre.

- Tu m'as manqué, sœurette, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Mais qu'est-ce … ? Comment tu… ? Enfin, pourquoi… ?

- Respire un grand coup, ma chérie. Ca va aller.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On n'est pas censés se voir. Je ne suis même pas sure que tu ais le droit de m'adresser la parole.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Piotr, lui sourit-il, mais il avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi. Et comme Piotr n'a pas l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour autre chose que sa petite personne, je me suis dit que ça devait être grave. Il a intercédé auprès de Vlad pour que j'intervienne très occasionnellement, en tant que soutient moral. Et me voilà ! conclut-il en écartant les bras.

Elle se pelotonna à nouveau contre lui, se repaissant de cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué. En effet, elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleur soutient moral. Wolfgang était son confident de toujours, celui dont le seul sourire suffisait à chasser n'importe quel soucis passager, et dont la perpétuelle bonne humeur ne manquait jamais de charmer Jo.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir l'observer. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Un sourire enjoué s'étalant sur son visage avenant, il repoussait négligemment de temps à autres derrière une oreille une mèche de ses cheveux dorés et ondulés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux aux iris bleu nuit piquetées d'une myriade de petits points dorées. Ce regard si chaleureux qui ne manquait jamais de provoquer en elle ces petits chatouillis à l'intérieur de son estomac qu'elle trouvait si agréables.

- Alors, dit-il en enlevant sa longue cape, découvrant un élégant costume coloré orné de foulards et de rubans qui lui donnait l'air d'un dandy du 19ème siècle. Si tu racontais tous tes malheurs à Tonton Wolfgang.

- Ca n'a rien de drôle, lui répondit-elle, ne pouvant pourtant s'empêcher de sourire.

Wolfgang s'assit sur le lit et tapota doucement à coté de lui, l'invitant malicieusement à le rejoindre. Elle s'assit, pris une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

Elle parla longtemps, sans la moindre pause. Tous les mots passaient sa bouche avec une telle facilité. Elle arrivait sans peine à décrire chaque émotion, chaque pensé, comme-ci rien que le fait de lui parler l'aidait à mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'inextricable fouillis de ses sentiments. Elle n'omit aucun détail car elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin finit, Wolfgang passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien d'étonnant à ce que tu te sentes un peu perdue, commença-t-il, un pli perplexe barrant son front. Tu n'as jamais eu l'habitude d'être entourée par autant d'antipathie. Quand on pense à la petite cour en Ardeal qui ne vit que pour tes beaux yeux !

- L'opinion que tous ces mortels insignifiants ont de moi m'importe peu, dit-elle d'un ton hautain. Je n'ai fait que mettre en lumière leur incompétence et ils tremblent tous à la simple idée que nous puissions un jour les remplacer. Comme-ci nous allions nous abaisser à devenir les serviteurs de qui que ce soit. Mais tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir. Leur Maître ne pourra bientôt plus se passer de nous. Et j'ai encore quelques appuis au sein de leur petite troupe.

- Mais Rogue ne fais plus partie de ses appuis, d'après ce que tu m'as dit.

- Non, c'est différent en ce qui le concerne. Il n'a pas de jalousie contre moi et continu à tenir son rôle de Second avec courtoisie. Il a simplement décidé de remettre de la distance entre nous, simplement parce qu'il est bien trop coincé pour ce laisser un peu aller.

- Et tu te sens affectée par cette distance ?

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et lui lança un regard méfiant. Il avait tourné cette phrase comme une question mais elle sonnait à son oreille plus comme une constatation.

- Bien-sur que je le suis. Tu ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants de cette mission, mais tu dois quand même te douter qu'il est fâcheux que Rogue me batte froid.

- Je ne parlais pas de ta mission, fit Wolfgang d'une voix douce. Je voulais dire, sur un plan plus personnel.

- Les soirées passées en sa compagnie me manquent un peu, fit-elle d'un air détaché.

- Moi, je pense que tu te voiles la face. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et pense que c'est tout simplement sa présence qui te manque.

Elle se leva brusquement du lit et rejoins la fenêtre, soulevant à nouveau les voilages jaunâtres pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! s'agaça-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un mortel comme les autres. Non ! Pire que les autres. Il est autoritaire, glacial et introverti…

- C'est aussi quelqu'un de posé, d'intelligent et de très cultivé. Qualités que tu apprécies grandement. C'est également un homme de pouvoir ce qui ne peut laisser indifférente une femme telle que toi. Il partage même ton assommante passion pour tous ce qui est philtres et autres potions complexes. Et pour couronner le tout, il reste à ce jour le seul être humain ayant réussit à te résister. Je conçois en effet qu'il ait de quoi être troublée.

Jo garda le silence. Elle le sentit venir se coller à elle et entourer sa taille de ses bras protecteurs.

- Allez, sœurette. Avoue que tu as un faible pour lui. A moi, tu peux bien le dire. Je te promets de ne pas être trop jaloux.

Par simple réflexe, elle faillit nier avec véhémence. Mais comme c'était Wolfgang qui posait cette question, elle prit la peine d'y réfléchir un instant. Avait-elle un faible pour Rogue ? Au premier abord, cette question était ridicule. C'était un mortel et, en tant que tel, elle n'aurait du le voir comme rien de plus qu'un pathétique pantin entre ses mains manipulatrices. Car pour les vampires, les mortels n'étaient que de simples jouets. S'ils montraient parfois de la sympathie envers ses pauvres créatures, c'était toujours pour parvenir à leurs fins. Et si Jo s'était montrée si empressée envers Rogue, c'était uniquement dans le but de mener sa mission à bien. Admettre qu'elle puisse avoir pour lui le même genre de tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour Wolgang revenait à considérer Rogue comme l'égal d'un vampire C'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Pourtant, le sentiment de manque qui la taraudait depuis qu'il avait jugé bon de la priver de leurs soirées en tête-à-tête n'était pas sans lui rappeler ce qu'elle ressentait en l'absence de Wolgang et de ses autres camarades de la communauté. Giorgie, Vassilia… Le fait était qu'à force de le fréquenter, de partager leurs connaissances, d'apprécier sa compagnie, elle avait finit, petit à petit, par le considérer comme son égal. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment cela s'était produit. C'était arrivé, c'est tout.

- Peut-être… finit-elle par concéder à contre-cœur. Mais ça n'explique pas le reste. Ca n'explique pas pourquoi je ne suis plus moi-même ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi je ne parviens plus à lui tenir tête et pourquoi je le laisse me traiter comme une moins que rien sans la moindre réaction ?

Sa voix tremblait de colère. Une colère dirigée contre elle, sourde et douloureuse.

Wolfgang poussa un profond soupir. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Te souviens-tu de cette nuit, pas si lointaine, où je t'ai proposé de devenir ma Compagne d'Eternité ?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier un moment aussi mémorable, sourit-elle à ce souvenir.

Wolfgang avait tapissé toute la chambre de Jo ainsi que son lit de pétales de roses rouges. Elle l'avait découvert étendu sur son édredon, dans le plus simple appareil, une rose entre les dents. Une fois de plus, il s'était laissé emporter par son sens aigu de la mise en scène.

- Et te souviens-tu de ta réponse ?

- J'ai dit non.

- Tu m'as répondu que tu ne te sentais pas prête à un tel engagement. Que tu te sentais dans un état de transition. Comme si quelque chose allait t'arriver. C'était peut-être ça…

- « Ca » quoi ?

- l'Amour…

Elle s'arracha brutalement de son étreinte.

- Tu as perdu la raison, ma parole ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre miteuse. Dieu merci, toutes ces bêtises ne nous concernent pas. Enfin, Wolfgang ! Nous sommes des vampires. Jamais nous ne ressentirons…

- Je ne serais pas si catégorique, si j'étais toi, la coupa-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Je connais une de nos amies qui n'est plus tout à fait elle-même depuis qu'un certain jeune sorcier a du s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta net et lui fit face, stupéfaite.

- Vassilia ?

Wolfgang hocha gravement la tête.

- Je suis formel. Les symptômes sont classiques. Perte de sommeil et d'appétit, moral au plus bas… Je ne pensais pas que cela fut possible mais Piotr m'a dit qu'elle était même devenue encore plus caractérielle. Je suis content de ne pas résider à la Communauté, en ce moment.

Jo tira un chaise de sous la table et s'assit, le souffle coupé par cette hypothèse. Etait-ce vraiment ça ? La raison de toute cette agitation en elle. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être comme Vassilia. Elle n'avait perdu ni l'appétit, ni le sommeil et continuait à se comporter avec dignité et prestance, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle se sentait parfois perdue, c'était tout. Comme si elle devait gérer des sentiments encore inconnus jusqu'alors.

- Tout ça, c'est à cause de l'Eveil ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Bien-sûr, sourit-il. Je trouve ça merveilleux. Plutôt inattendu, mais vraiment très excitant.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment le but que nous recherchions.

- Parle pour toi ! Je serais heureux de pouvoir aimer à nouveau. De chanter la sérénade sous un balcon, d'écrire des lettres poétiques et enflammées…

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la main et la força à se lever, posant son autre main sur sa taille.

- Ou de valser toute la nuit avec ma belle sous une lune blonde et pleine, rit-il en entraînant Jozefa dans un pas à trois temps autour de la table de formica.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en tentant à grande peine de suivre le rythme effréné que lui imposait Wolfgang. La tête lui tournait et elle sentait le courage lui revenir peu à peu. C'était aussi simple que ça avec Wolfgang. Il suffisait d'une valse, d'un rire, d'un baiser… et la vie pouvait continuer.

------------------------------------------------

- Queudver ?

- Je suis ici, lui répondit-il, sa voix couinant passant avec peine les murs qui les séparaient.

Comme convenu, elle était venue le retrouver dans la Salle d'Entraînement dés son retour. Elle fut très étonnée de trouver celle-ci aménagée en dédale de couloirs étroits car Queudver n'aimait pas du tout cette configuration de terrain. Mais elle mit ça sur le compte de son empressement à progresser.

Elle le trouva au fond d'un cul-de-sac, la baguette déjà en main, prêt à combattre. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il se tenait plus droit, avait le regard déterminé. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'esprit encore occupé par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Wolfgang, elle se serait rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Prêt ? demanda-t-elle, pressée d'avoir une occupation qui lui change un peu les idées.

- Prêt, lui sourit-il en se mettant en garde.

Elle l'imita mais rabaissa presque immédiatement sa baguette. Quelqu'un d'autre venait de pénétrer dans la Salle d'Entraînement. Elle entendait distinctement un battement de cœur se rapprocher d'eux. Puis, se furent la cruauté et la bestialité qui l'atteignirent de plein fouet. Aucun doute à avoir sur l'identité du visiteur.

- Tiens, tiens, sourit-elle en voyant Greyback apparaître au détour du couloir. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois mettre les pieds dans cette salle d'Entraînement. Pourtant, étant donné ton piètre niveau de duelliste, tu en aurais grandement besoin.

Greyback lui rendit son sourire avec malveillance, découvrant ses écœurantes dents jaunâtres et pointues, mais ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta d'adresser un imperceptible signe de tête à Queudver et elle se sentit immédiatement paralysée. Elle était désormais incapable de faire le moindre geste ni d'exprimer le moindre son. Queudver venait de lui jeter le sortilège du Petrificus Totalus alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

Comprenant qu'elle était en danger, elle tenta de toutes ses forces de se libérer de l'emprise du sortilège, mais en vain. Elle sentit la peur déferler un elle et se muer en panique. Elle n'était pas habituée à se trouver dans une telle position de faiblesse.

Le visage ridé par un mimique haineuse, Greyback s'approcha d'elle et la poussa doucement avec le bout de sa baguette. Le corps rigide comme de la pierre, elle tomba de toute sa hauteur et sentit la douleur se rependre dans son corps.

Le Loup-Garou prit son élan et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le côtes. Jo les sentit se briser sous le choc, puis se ressouder en quelques secondes.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait un de ces quatre, susurra-t-il avec une délectation malsaine dans sa voix rocailleuse. Je t'avais promis une petite leçon pour t'apprendre à ravaler ton mépris. Tu te souviens, princesse ?

Jo ne voyait pas Queudver d'où elle était tombée. Mais elle l'entendait rire. Lui aussi semblait se délecter du spectacle.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'apprécier la chair d'un vampire, continua Greyback en se léchant les babines. Il paraît que c'est tout à fait divin. Mais avant ça, je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi. Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien contre.

A l'aide de son pieds qu'il posa contre sa hanche, il la retourna brutalement sur le ventre. Il prenait son temps, appréciant sans doute chaque seconde de l'humiliation qu'il était en train de lui faire subir.

Elle entendit sa baguette fendre l'air et une insoutenable douleur lui lacéra le dos. Elle voulut crier mais n'y parvint pas. La souffrance resta toute entière en elle se mêlant à la peur panique d'y rester. Car c'était assurément un sortilège qui venait de la frapper et son corps était incapable de régénération face à une telle attaque. Elle sentait son sang s'écouler de la blessure, son impuissance l'emplissant de rage.

La baguette de Greyback fendit à nouveau l'air. Une nouvelle vague de douleur explosa en elle et elle tenta à nouveau de crier.

- NON !!!!!!!!!

Etait-ce elle qui avait crié. Non, ce n'était pas sa voix. Une quatrième personne était arrivée sur les lieux et à en juger par les éclairs rouges qui entrevoyait, elle était venue à son secours.

Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard. Elle sentait qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle sentait les ténèbres qui menaçaient à tout instant de se refermer sur elle. Son sauveur s'accroupit près d'elle et referma les deux profondes entailles que Greyback venait de lui infliger.

Elle lutta tant qu'elle put avant de perdre connaissance, voulant à tout pris connaître l'identité de celui qui se trouvait auprès d'elle. Mais quand celui-ci tenta de la retourner sur le dos, un voile noir s'étendit devant ses yeux et elle sombra dans la nuit.


	12. Un si doux nectar

CHAPITRE XII – Un si doux nectar

Rogue dévala quatre à quatre la volée de marches qui le séparait de l'étage inférieur, Queudver trottinant sagement sur ses talons. Les torches fixées aux murs renvoyaient leurs ombres dansantes sur les pierres sombres de Daven Rock qui semblait déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il se sentait si las, exténué même. Et la perspective de pouvoir enfin prendre un peu de repos semblait s'éloigner à grands pas. Il sentait la contrariété contracter chacun de ses muscles.

Merlin ! Il avait pourtant pris grand soin de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour pouvoir enfin goûter à cette tranquillité qu'il pensait avoir plus qu'amplement mérité. Mais c'était sans compter avec une certaine créature infernale qui, malgré la distance de sécurité qu'il s'était efforcé d'établir entre eux, continuait à lui pourrir la vie avec une constance désarmante.

Queudver venait en effet de faire une entrée fracassante dans son bureau, vociférant que la chère petite était en grand danger, qu'il arrivait de la salle d'entraînement dont Rabastan et Rodolphus l'avaient vertement chassé et qu'il craignait qu'ils ne préparent quelque chose. Après lui avoir sèchement répondu que l'Emissaire Vampire était parfaitement capable de se défendre par ses propres moyens, Rogue l'avait fichu dehors manu militari. Mais à peine avait-il rejoint son bureau qu'une sourde inquiétude l'avait assailli et il avait dû se résoudre à l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

Ils traversèrent à vive allure le couloir du deuxième étage et ce fut Rogue qui poussa la lourde porte de la salle d'entraînement. Ils s'immobilisèrent dès l'entrée franchie. La salle était aménagée en dédale de couloirs étroits et sombres et pas un murmure ne filtrait à travers les épaisses cloisons de pierre. Rogue sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Ce silence oppressant n'avait rien de naturel. Il sortit sa baguette et s'enfonça à pas feutrés dans les allées labyrinthiques. Queudver hésita une seconde puis l'imita.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer cet étrange pressentiment qu'il avait eu en pénétrant dans la pièce mais tous ses sens étaient désormais en alerte. La baguette à bout de bras, la démarche prudente, il déboucha sur un couloir un peu plus large où se tenaient Fenrir Greyback et, un peu plus loin, un autre Queudver rigoureusement identique à celui qui débouchait à son tour sur les lieux. Et là, gisant aux pieds du Loup Garou dans une sinistre flaque écarlate, Jozefa dont le dos était atrocement lacéré d'une très large entaille.

Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde. D'un mouvement sec, Greyback abaissa sa baguette et ouvrit une nouvelle plaie parallèle à la première dans la chair de la vampire. Un cri rageur sortit malgré lui de la gorge de Rogue juste avant qu'il ne le stupéfixe. Queudver neutralisa son double presque simultanément. Les deux corps s'effondrèrent silencieusement et Rogue, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se précipita aux cotés de Jo, s'agenouillant dans la mare de sang pour refermer au plus vite les profondes blessures causées par le maléfice de Greyback. Pratiqué ainsi, presque à bout portant, le sectum sempra avait causé des dégâts que Rogue n'était pas certain de pouvoir circonscrire.

Il sentait la panique galoper dans ses veines. Mais curieusement, cette peur irrationnelle éclaircit son esprit et il parvint rapidement à refermer les plaies, poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Un autre petit coup de baguette et il annula le sort qui la tenait paralysée.

- Occupe-toi d'eux, ordonna-t-il à Queudver qui se tenait près d'eux, l'air franchement désemparé. Prend leurs baguettes et enferme-les quelque part.

- Elle va… bien ? balbutia-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Elle a perdu connaissance. Il lui faut…

Rogue s'interrompit. En réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire à cet instant. Il savait que si Jozefa avait perdu une trop grande quantité de sang, elle risquait de mourir. Elle le lui avait elle-même dit. Mais elle n'avait pas jugé bon de lui révéler s'il existait un quelconque remède dans ce cas de figure.

- Je m'en occupe.

Il se pencha sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'arracha au sol. Elle lui parut étrangement légère et il eut la désagréable sensation de serrer contre lui une poupée de chiffon. Il ignora la boule qui lui serrait le ventre et quitta en toute hâte la salle d'entraînement, laissant Queudver tenir les deux agresseurs en respect. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à son bureau. Il l'allongea sur la table de bois et se précipita vers ses étagères dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque idée, un flacon, une formule… Quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

- Severus…

C'était un murmure, à peine un souffle. Il la rejoignit en deux enjambées, la redressa avec poigne et tenta de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Les cheveux collés par le sang, les paupières à peine entrouvertes, elle semblait sur le point de sombrer à nouveau.

- Miss Wollowicz, fit-il en la secouant sans ménagement. Miss, vous devez m'aider. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de…

Mais Jo referma les yeux.

Sans pouvoir se contenir, Rogue la serra contre lui. Cette totale impuissance lui était parfaitement insupportable. Il ne pouvait accepter que tout se termine ainsi.

- Jo… murmura-t-il à son oreille. N'abandonnez pas…

- S… Sang, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, à l'extrême limite de ses forces.

Il n'eut pas la moindre hésitation. Tendant son bras pour atteindre le tiroir, il en sortit un petit scalpel puis se plaça derrière Jozefa, maintenant son dos contre lui et sa tête contre son épaule. Il releva sa manche et, à l'aide du scalpel, se taillada profondément le poignet à plusieurs reprises. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il présenta son poignet ensanglanté devant ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais l'odeur du sang sembla redonner le peu de force nécessaire à Jo pour qu'elle puisse boire l'offrande de Rogue. Très doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus goulûment, elle s'abreuva au poignet du Mangemort. Rogue sentit le corps de Jo tout contre lui se raidir et reprendre ses forces, petit à petit. Bientôt, ses mains agrippèrent le bras de Rogue, le maintenant de force contre ses lèvres avides.

Tout à son soulagement, il ne vit pas vraiment venir le danger. Mais quand Jo assura une prise plus ferme sur son bras, il comprit trop tard ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Ses canines acérées lui transpercèrent les chairs et c'est lui qui dut se retenir à Jozefa pour empêcher ses jambes de se dérober sous lui. Ses forces le quittèrent soudain à une vitesse alarmante. Il tenta d'articuler une mise en garde, il tenta d'arracher son bras à l'emprise de Jo… Sans succès. Il s'effondra de toute sa hauteur, sa tête heurtant durement le sol, et sombra dans une profonde inconscience.

oooOOOooo

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se trouvait dans sa chambre, étendu dans son lit avec une migraine épouvantable. Non loin de lui crépitait un feu dans l'âtre d'une cheminée flambant neuve. Une curieuse odeur flottait dans la pièce.

- Évitez de trop remuer, lui sourit Jo quand il tenta de se redresser. Vous êtes encore très faible.

Elle s'assit près de lui et lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide laiteux qu'il but d'une traite sans protester. Il reconnut le fortifiant qu'on donnait aux personnes affaiblies par une longue maladie.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Vous avez essayé de me tuer ? grogna-t-il en lui rendant le verre.

- Bien sur que non, rit-elle. Si ça avait été le cas, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est.

Il leva le bras pour observer son poignet. Il avait été soigneusement bandé.

- J'ai appliqué un onguent réparateur de notre conception. Les cicatrices laissées par le scalpel devraient disparaître rapidement. Par contre, pour ce qui est des stigmates que je vous ai laissés… Je crains que vous ne deviez vous en accommoder.

- Je vais garder ces marques ?

- Une morsure de vampire n'est pas une blessure comme les autres. Bien que vous y ayez survécu, aux yeux des autres vampires, vous êtes désormais marqué comme ma proie. Un peu comme si vous m'apparteniez.

- Merveilleux, soupira-t-il en frottant son crâne douloureux.

Elle lui sourit puis se leva pour aller reposer le verre et Rogue en la suivant des yeux comprit d'où provenait le curieux parfum qu'il avait senti en se réveillant. Un énorme bouquet de roses trônait sur son bureau, lui paraissant aussi incongru en ces lieux qu'un troll arpentant les allées feutrées d'une bibliothèque.

- Elles vous plaisent ? C'est Queudver qui les a apportées tout à l'heure.

« Ridicule » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit mais il préféra économiser ses forces en s'abstenant de tout commentaire.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient ?

- Presque une journée. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

- Il faut que je voie le Seigneur des Ténèbres immédiatement, fit-il en tentant de se lever.

Mais Jo, d'une main ferme et autoritaire, le força à se rallonger. De toute façon, la tête lui tournait tellement qu'il doutait sincèrement de sa capacité à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- Queudver a déjà fait un rapport complet à votre Maître, l'informa-t-elle. Il a pris les mesures nécessaires.

- Comment ça ?

- Un groupuscule de Mangemorts a comploté contre l'invité d'honneur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tenté de l'assassiner au sein de son propre quartier général. Comment pensez-vous qu'il a réagi ?

- Il les a tous tués, murmura-t-il.

- Pas tous. Greyback et Bellatrix ont été bouclés aux cachots. Rodolphus et Rabastan n'ont pas eu cette chance.

- Queudver… se souvint-il soudain. Ils ont utilisé le Polynectar.

- C'est Rodolphus que se cachait sous les traits de Queudver. C'est à cause de ça que je ne me suis pas méfiée. Quand Greyback est arrivé, je lui ai tourné le dos et il m'a jeté un maléfice. C'est Bellatrix qui tirait les ficelles. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle et Greyback ont été épargnés mais je compte bien demander des éclaircissements une fois que j'aurai pu voir votre Maître.

- Il ne vous a pas encore convoquée ?

- J'ai fait dire par Queudver que je ne quitterai pas votre chevet tant que vous n'auriez pas repris connaissance.

- Trop aimable de vous soucier de ma misérable personne, grinça-t-il.

Il n'apprécia pas franchement le petit sourire attendri qu'elle lui lança à cet instant. Elle s'assit à nouveau sur son lit, un peu plus près cette fois. Il avait presque oublié à quel point son regard ambré pouvait être pénétrant.

- Je vous dois la vie, Severus. Ça, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier.

- Si je n'avais pas tout tenté pour vous sauver, c'est moi que le Maître se serait fait un plaisir d'occire. N'y voyez donc vraiment rien de personnel.

- Cela va de soi.

Son ton emprunt de scepticisme ne laissait aucune place au doute. Elle savait qu'il avait sincèrement craint pour sa vie. Inutile désormais de feindre l'indifférence. Il avait perdu toute crédibilité à l'instant même où il s'était précipité à son secours. Il avait même risqué sa vie pour elle, et ce sans la plus petite hésitation. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre comment il avait pu être aussi stupide.

- Peu importe que vous ne l'ayez pas fait pour moi, fit-elle en se levant, effleurant négligemment sa main au passage. Je vous suis désormais redevable. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier.

Elle s'approcha du grand miroir près de son lit et admira un instant son reflet. Puis elle entreprit de tester différentes coiffures en effleurant de la pointe de sa baguette la petite salamandre dorée posée sur sa chevelure.

- Dois-je comprendre que cette tentative de meurtre ne remet pas en cause l'engagement des vôtres à nos cotés ?

- Bien sur que non, fit-elle, toute à ses essayages. Tous les coupables ont été châtiés ou le seront très bientôt.

Elle finit par opter pour une simple et interminable tresse auburn serpentant entre ses fines omoplates et se retourna vers lui, un sourire un peu effrayant au visage.

- J'espère pouvoir m'occuper personnellement de Fenrir Greyback. Je lui ferai payer au centuple l'humiliation qu'il s'est permis de me faire subir. Il finira par se traîner à mes pieds pour me supplier de l'achever. Voilà une perspective des plus délectable.

La petite pointe de sadisme dans sa voix le fit sourire. En tant qu'ambassadrice au sein de la forteresse, Jozefa s'était toujours efforcée de conserver un visage lisse et amène. Mais elle restait un vampire avant tout et Rogue ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle puisse être capable de la plus froide et la plus impitoyable cruauté.

Il ne risquait pas d'oublier de sitôt cette poigne de fer qui avait manqué de peu de lui broyer la nuque, un soir qu'il s'était aventuré à la contrarier.

oooOOOooo

L'humidité ambiante le pénétra désagréablement dès qu'ils franchirent la lourde porte bardée de fer. Cette partie des cachots était bien moins accueillante que la partie dans laquelle lui et Jozefa résidaient. Le long couloir bordé d'une série de cellules n'était quasiment pas éclairé et une épaisse mousse verdâtre tapissait une grande partie des murs. Rogue fronça le nez, n'appréciant que très modérément la forte odeur de moisissure qui régnait en ces lieux.

Jo marchait devant lui, son allure tranquille masquant son impatience. Ses longs cheveux roux qu'elle laissait de plus en plus souvent libres de toute attache balayaient ses hanches au rythme de sa gracieuse démarche. Rogue se laissa une fois de plus happer par leur contemplation.

- Miss Wollowicz ? appela-t-il alors qu'elle parvenait presque au milieu du couloir.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter.

Il soupira. Il avait pensé que ce petit jeu finirait par la fatiguer mais apparemment, il s'était trompé.

- Jozefa, lâcha-il, la mâchoire serrée.

- Oui ? répondit-elle en se retournant, un petit sourire agaçant aux lèvres.

- Je sais que vous attendez ce moment avec impatience et loin de moi l'idée de gâcher votre plaisir, mais sachez tout de même que j'ai d'autres obligations et que plus vite nous en finirons, mieux cela vaudra.

- Rien ne vous forçait à m'accompagner. J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir un chaperon.

- Vous savez très bien que j'en ai reçu l'ordre. Les ordres ne se discutent pas.

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Elle passa encore deux portes et s'arrêta devant la suivante. Inutile que Rogue lui indique qu'il s'agissait de cette cellule. Elle le savait parfaitement.

D'un léger coup de baguette, Rogue déverrouilla la porte qui pivota sur ses gonds dans un grincement sinistre et fit un pas de coté pour permettre à Jo de rentrer la première. La petite cellule était plongée dans les ténèbres et il dut allumer sa baguette pour éclairer les lieux.

Elle était là, attachée par de lourdes chaînes au mur opposé à la porte. Les cheveux sales, la robe en haillons, on avait peine à reconnaître celle qui avait été la redoutable Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était recroquevillée contre le mur et semblait dormir, un vieux quignon de pain traînant à ses pieds. Jo s'accroupit près d'elle sans chercher à masquer l'intense satisfaction que lui procurait ce spectacle.

- Comme tout ceci est fâcheux, se désola-t-elle, réveillant la captive en sursaut.

Bellatrix se redressa tant bien que mal, son regard égaré faisant plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre Jo et Rogue. Il vit un bref éclair de panique passer sur ses traits, mais sa fierté reprit rapidement le dessus et elle fit face à Jo avec tout l'aplomb que lui permettait sa misérable situation.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas tuée, fit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Il s'est dit que j'apprécierais sûrement un petit tête-à-tête avec vous, sourit Jo en sortant négligemment sa baguette de son fourreau.

Elle l'approcha du visage de Bellatrix et fit lentement glisser la pointe le long de sa joue blême.

- Votre Maître est un homme très attentionné. M'offrir votre vie. Voilà un présent qui me va droit au cœur.

Bellatrix parvenait encore à garder son calme, mais sa belle assurance s'effritait lentement face au sourire gourmand de la Vampire.

- Faites de moi ce que bon vous semble. J'ai perdu la confiance de mon Maître, je n'aspire plus qu'à la mort.

- La mort ? Mais voyons, ma chère, rien ne presse. Nous savons toutes deux que plus l'on prend son temps et meilleur c'est.

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin et Rogue sentit monter en lui un étrange frisson. Cette voix à la fois suave et glacée, ce regard emplit de délectation… Jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi. Il se sentait complètement fasciné par l'aura maléfique qu'elle dégageait à cet instant. Il était si absorbé par la scène qu'il ne prêta tout d'abord pas attention à la légère palpitation qu'il sentait courir dans son poignet gauche.

- J'aurais tant aimé que Drago soit là pour assister à ça, poursuivit-elle en soufflant doucement sur le bout de sa baguette.

Celle-ci se mit alors à briller d'une lueur incandescente, comme-ci elle avait été chauffée à blanc.

- Quelle ironie ! Il s'agit là de votre sortilège de torture favori si je ne m'abuse. Voilà un juste retour des choses.

Elle abaissa sa baguette sur son épaule, arrachant un hurlement étranglé à la Mangemort. Une longue cicatrice violacée s'ouvrit alors sur sa peau de craie, courant sur toute la longueur de son bras. Avec une application confinant au sadisme, Jo réitéra l'opération à plusieurs autres endroits de son corps. Les cris de Bellatrix emplirent bientôt cette partie reculée des cachots.

Ces très longues minutes, Rogue les vécut dans un état second. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être séparé en deux. Une partie de lui observait d'un œil froid la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres tandis qu'une autre part de lui-même ressentait chaque mouvement de baguette, chaque tressaillement de la suppliciée, comme si c'était lui et non Jo qui torturait Bellatrix. Mais le plus déstabilisant était ce plaisir malsain qu'il sentait courir en lui sans réellement parvenir à le comprendre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté Bellatrix dans son cœur, c'était un fait. Mais de là à se délecter de ses souffrances…

De grosses gouttes de sueur perlèrent bientôt sur son front et il ne put plus ignorer les pulsations qu'il sentait battre à son poignet. Profondes, lancinantes… presque douloureuses.

- Severus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Jozefa s'était redressée et lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

- Finissons-en, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir masquer son profond malaise.

À sa grande surprise, elle ne protesta pas, se parant d'un masque insondable. Elle rengaina sa baguette, puis se pencha sur Bellatrix, la saisit à la gorge et la souleva de terre comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'un sac de plumes. Ainsi privée d'oxygène, Bellatrix ne tarda pas à suffoquer.

- Une dernière volonté ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Allez au diable ! cracha la Mangemort.

Un battement de cils et Jo changea d'apparence, révélant la fascinante créature surnaturelle qu'elle était en réalité. Un sourire franchement amusé découvrit ses deux longues canines acérées et elle se pencha sur sa proie.

- À vous l'honneur, l'entendit-il murmurer à l'oreille de la captive.

Elle approcha lentement ses lèvres de sa gorge et les laissa suspendues à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Rogue pouvait voir les larmes de Bellatrix sillonner son visage crasseux. L'insoutenable attente se prolongea quelques secondes durant lesquelles il se surprit encore à frissonner sans savoir si la cause réelle en était la peur ou l'excitation. Assister au repas d'un vampire. Quel sorcier pouvait se vanter d'une telle expérience ?

Pourtant, Jo ne frappa pas. Elle se recula et relâcha sa prise, la laissant s'effondrer à ses pieds tel un vulgaire tas de chiffons tremblant et sanglotant.

- Vous n'êtes plus rien, ricana-t-elle avec mépris. Non mais regardez-vous ! Croyiez-vous réellement que j'allais vous faire cet honneur ?

Elle rejeta négligemment son opulente chevelure en arrière et repris en un clin d'œil son apparence habituelle.

- Vous savoir là, enchaînée à ce mur moite et croupissant dans cette cellule sordide sera pour moi une pensée très plaisante. Je vous laisserai donc à votre pathétique existence. Et qui sait ? Peut-être nous reverrons-nous. Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé cette entrevue très divertissante.

Elle rejoignit Rogue près de la porte et lui lança un petit sourire triomphant.

- J'oubliais, fit-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Je serais tout de même d'une inconvenante ingratitude si je ne vous adressais pas mes plus chaleureux remerciements. Votre Maître bien-aimé vient en effet de m'inviter dans ses appartements privés pour passer un instant en sa compagnie. C'est là un honneur qu'il n'a encore accordé à aucun de ses Mangemorts, même aux plus fidèles.

Elle glissa un regard malicieux vers Rogue et reprit :

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est à votre pathétique tentative d'assassinat que je dois cette invitation si spéciale. J'aurai donc une pensée pour vous lorsque nous trinquerons à nos victoires futures.

Bellatrix étouffa un long sanglot de rage et Jo quitta la cellule l'air particulièrement satisfaite d'elle.

Le temps que Rogue verrouille la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, elle s'était déjà enfoncée plus loin dans les cachots et il dut se hâter de la rejoindre à l'autre extrémité du couloir.

- Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais vous contrarier, à l'avenir, fit-il lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur.

- Vous n'avez strictement rien à craindre de moi.

- Ah oui ? J'ai pourtant souvenir d'avoir déjà goûté à votre poigne.

- C'est exact. Mais vous l'aviez mérité.

- Vraiment ?

- Soumettre un Vampire à la tentation pour ensuite se refuser à lui, cela n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un comportement suicidaire, vous savez ?

- J'en ai conscience, oui.

- Dans ce cas, plutôt que de me fuir comme la peste, comme vous vous êtes efforcé de le faire durant ces dernières semaines, ne devrions-nous pas tout simplement veiller à ce que ce cas de figure ne se représente plus ?

- Mais toute la question est là. Vous en sentez-vous capable ?

- Alors ça, c'est trop fort ! C'est tout de même vous qui avez commencé !

- Je ne serais pas si catégorique.

- Vous vous croyez irrésistible, peut-être ?

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'il pensait à lui, de nombreux épithètes lui venaient à l'esprit : intransigeant, consciencieux ou même franchement brillant. Mais irrésistible… Ça, c'était vraiment trop drôle. Cet élan inattendu d'allégresse le détendit agréablement.

- Votre visage s'illumine lorsque vous riez, fit-elle en l'observant avec intérêt. Vous devriez vous y risquer plus souvent.

- J'y penserai, promit-il sans parvenir à effacer son sourire. En attendant, j'aimerais que nous quittions cet endroit si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Cette humidité est franchement désagréable.

- Nous pouvons partir, il n'a pas l'air d'être ici. Si vous me conduisiez à lui, cela m'épargnerait la peine de le rechercher moi-même.

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Bellatrix ne m'intéresse pas, vous le savez parfaitement. C'est Fenrir Greyback que je veux.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, il me semble.

- C'est possible, mais je n'ai pas été convaincue par vos explications.

- Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de faire part de vos doléances au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Vous qui êtes désormais si proche de lui.

- Vous avez raison. J'oubliais que je m'adressais à un simple exécutant.

Elle lui décocha un clin d'œil insolant et tourna les talons pour rejoindre les escaliers de la tour la plus proche.

- Quelle garce ! murmura Rogue, souriant de plus belle.

Un petit rire cristallin lui parvint. Bien que déjà loin, Jo avait parfaitement entendu le petit compliment de Rogue.

oooOOOooo

La pièce était agréable et son siège des plus confortables. Quant au vin, il avait cette saveur à la fois discrète et fruitée que Jo appréciait tant. Elle fit tourner le liquide dans son verre pour en observer la chaude couleur mordorée et reporta son attention sur l'homme assis en face d'elle dans un profond fauteuil.

Elle mesurait à quel point l'instant était crucial. En l'invitant à partager cet instant en sa compagnie, Lord Voldemort élevait l'émissaire au-dessus des Mangemorts qui composaient sa cour. Il reconnaissait implicitement qu'il avait plus besoin des vampires que de ses propres troupes. Dans un premier temps, du moins.

C'est cette position de force qu'elle avait tenté d'obtenir durant ces longs mois passés au sein de la forteresse, et même si les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment déroulées comme elle l'avait prévu, elle sentait que ses efforts allaient en partie se trouver récompensés.

- Comment va cette chère Bellatrix ? demanda le Mage Noir, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. J'ai appris que vous l'aviez épargnée. Voilà qui est charitable de votre part.

- Vu sa misérable condition, je pense au contraire qu'il aurait été plus charitable de l'achever. Mais je vous fais confiance. Vous trouverez bien une quelconque mission suicide dans laquelle elle fera merveille.

Voldemort ricana et reposa son verre vide sur le plateau en verre de la table basse située entre eux.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, reprit Jo. Même si elle était parvenue à me tuer, elle devait se douter que vous ne lui pardonneriez pas une telle félonie. Son sort était scellé d'avance.

- Bellatrix m'a plusieurs fois mis en garde à propos de la trop grande confiance que je vous accordais. Elle ne supportait pas que les vampires se voient confier des missions d'ordinaire attribuées aux Mangemorts les plus fidèles. Je pense que sa jalousie a fini par lui faire perdre le sens commun.

- Ces mortels sont si faibles, soupira Jo.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

- Je trouve très habile de votre part de m'avoir offert la vie de Bellatrix pour tenter de détourner mon attention de la personne dont je brûle le plus de me venger.

Il joignit ses doigts devant lui et la détailla de son regard perçant sans cacher son amusement.

- Si c'est de Fenrir Greyback que vous parlez, il se trouve que sa vie m'est encore utile pour le moment. Mais je puis vous assurer que ses conditions de détention n'ont rien à envier à celles de Bellatrix. Lorsque je n'aurai plus besoin de lui, vous pourrez en disposer à votre guise, vous avez ma parole.

Elle inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance, soutenant de ses iris fauves le regard grenat du Mage Noir. Elle entendait le glissement discret sur le sol de Nagini qui faisait des allers-retours dans son dos.

- Votre garde du corps va finir par user le parquet, sourit-elle.

- Nagini se montre toujours très nerveux en votre présence. Comme s'il sentait votre puissance.

Il émit quelques syllabes sifflantes et le reptile vint sagement se rouler en boule aux pieds de son maître comme l'aurait fait un quelconque animal domestique.

- Sa méfiance est inutile. Nous restons vos fidèles alliés.

- Après ce qui s'est passé, les vôtres auraient pu revoir leur position.

- Les miens ne sont pas encore au courant des évènements. Je dois bientôt rencontrer mon intermédiaire.

- Dans ce cas, je souhaiterais que Severus vous accompagne. Vous en avez manifesté plusieurs fois le désir. Il pourra se porter garant de notre bonne foi dans cette affaire.

- Il pourra aussi s'assurer que je rapporte à mon intermédiaire l'exacte réalité des faits, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous me prêtez là de bien tortueuses intentions.

- Je vous en prie, my Lord. Évitez d'insulter mon intelligence.

Les traits reptiliens du Mage Noir s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Il la considéra un instant.

- J'avais oublié à quel point il était rafraîchissant de discuter avec vous, ma chère. Vous soutenez mon regard sans ciller et n'hésitez jamais à me faire part du fond de votre pensée. Mes subordonnés me craignent bien trop pour se permettre de telles familiarités.

Il agita négligemment sa baguette et leurs deux verres se remplirent instantanément.

- Cette liberté de ton m'amuse. Mais je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Même si nul n'est irremplaçable, les quatre Mangemorts mis désormais hors-jeu faisaient partie des plus fidèles de mes troupes. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas sous mes ordres et que je ne peux donc vous contraindre à quoi que ce soit. Cependant, j'apprécierais une plus grande discrétion de votre part.

Elle saisit son verre et but quelques gorgées. Les mises en gardes répétées de Rogue résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

- L'exemple que vous avez fait devrait me mettre à l'abri d'autres tentatives d'agressions. Mais je veillerai tout de même à agir plus prudemment. Notre alliance ne doit en aucun cas pâtir de ces rivalités.

- Cela va sans dire.

- Dans ce cas, Severus m'accompagnera lors de ma prochaine sortie. Il exposera lui-même les faits à mon intermédiaire. Ensuite, je pense que nous pourrons enfin oublier ce fâcheux incident.

Voldemort sourit à nouveau, hocha la tête et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

Voilà exactement ce que le Mage Noir avait envie d'entendre, elle le savait. Tout allait bien, rien n'avait changé... Les vampires restaient d'utiles alliés et continueraient d'apporter leur contribution à l'avancée de ses projets. C'était bien là son unique préoccupation. Sa soif exacerbée de pouvoir l'avait empêché de voir ce qui était pourtant évident. Certaines choses avaient changé. Des liens s'étaient tissés. Et la si austère forteresse de Daven Rock bruissait désormais de soupirs et de sourires à peine contenus.


	13. Le lien

CHAPITRE XIII - LE LIEN

- Que faites-vous encore ici ? s'impatienta Rogue alors qu'il parvenait au sommet de la tour nord. Nous devrions déjà être partis.

Assise entre deux créneaux, protégée du vent glacial par une épaisse cape de voyage, Jo leva insolemment les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes encore d'une humeur massacrante, aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle. J'espère que vous ferez meilleure figure devant mon intermédiaire. C'est une rencontre protocolaire, ne l'oubliez pas.

- C'est précisément pour cette raison que nous ne devons pas arriver en retard, articula-t-il calmement.

- Nous avons tout notre temps.

Elle resserra le col de sa cape noire et reporta son attention sur le balancement calme des eaux. Rogue qui n'avait d'autre choix que de l'attendre vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et pris son mal en patience.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse.

- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- La perspective de cette rencontre vous rend-elle si nerveux ? se moqua-t-elle.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre, resserrant à son tour le col de sa cape et frissonnant copieusement. Le vent avait nettoyé le ciel, le laissant piqueté d'une nuée d'étoile et la température était tombée bien au-dessous de zéro.

En vérité, son état n'avait rien à voir avec la nervosité. Il se sentait exténué mais n'avait pourtant pas réussit à trouver le sommeil, il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours et avait l'impression que ses tempes étaient enserrées en permanence entre les mâchoires d'un puissant étau. Ses maigres connaissances en médecine ne lui permettaient pas de connaître la réelle origine de ces maux et il préférait penser qu'ils s'atténueraient d'eux même.

Jo finit enfin par se lever et se hissa avec grâce sur le parapet, respirant l'air marin à pleins poumons. Elle ferma les yeux un instant comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle voulait vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés et se tourna vers Rogue, toujours assis sur la pierre glacée.

- C'est une belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Idéale pour un premier vol.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? fit-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- De notre petit secret, murmura-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

La main de Rogue se porta sur le devant de sa robe avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de retenir son geste. Il était là, juste sous le vêtement, dans une petite fiole accrochée à son coup. Le Nectar de Non-Vie... Comment savait-elle qu'il se trouvait là ? Encore un mystère qu'il n'eut pas la force d'éclaircir.

- J'espère que vous plaisantez, lâcha-t-il sans trop y croire.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à la rejoindre sur son perchoir.

Il hésita. Il en avait très envie. A dire vrai, il brûlait d'essayer cette potion depuis qu'il l'avait glissée dans cette fiole pour la conserver précieusement tout contre lui. Mais ça n'était pas le moment. Il devait faire office d'intermédiaire entre son Maître et le peuple de Jo. La rencontre était de première importance. Hors de question de se laisser aller à je ne sais quelle expérience hasardeuse.

- Severus, murmura-t-elle en glissant son regard ambré dans le sien. Faites-moi confiance.

Son visage serein, le timbre chaud de sa voix... et cette étrange sensation d'apaisement que sa seule présence semblait provoquer en lui. Tout en elle l'appelait à céder. Il soupira profondément et pris la main qu'elle lui tendait, se hissant prés d'elle à un pas du néant.

Dire qu'il s'était cent fois juré de ne jamais se fier à une telle créature.

Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le vide et il tenta du mieux qu'il put d'ignorer les vagues qui se brisaient sur l'éperon rocheux une bonne centaine de mètres plus bas. Il n'était pas particulièrement sujet au vertige mais ce vide semblait vouloir le happer sournoisement.

- Miss, je ne pense pas que le moment soit réellement bien choisi pour...

- Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas.

Après une ultime seconde d'hésitation, il extirpa le flacon de sous sa robe et le déboucha avec précaution. Il sentit sur lui toute l'intensité du regard de Jo lorsqu'il porta la fiole à ses lèvres. Une seule gorgée... Un goût amer et métallique se répandit dans sa bouche et une douce chaleur pris naissance au creux de son estomac. Le temps qu'il rebouche la fiole et qu'il la remette à sa place, la chaleur s'était muée en une cuisante brûlure qui lui coupa le souffle et lui arracha un gémissement étouffé.

D'une main ferme, Jo le soutint par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer et la douleur s'atténua lentement pour enfin disparaître. Il se redressa pantelant et respira profondément pour chasser son malaise. Mis à part cette désagréable manifestation, il n'avait pas l'impression de se sentir différent.

- Et maintenant ? fit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et porta son regard au large.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, grinça-t-il.

Elle allait l'entraîner dans le vide. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si docile alors que son corps risquait de finir fracassé sur les rochers en contrebas ? Sa vie était précieuse, il avait encore beaucoup de tâches à accomplir. Il ne pouvait pas jouer ainsi à la roulette russe pour les yeux d'une beauté en qui il n'avait pas la moindre confiance.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'avança, il se laissa emporter et bascula avec elle, agrippant fermement sa main dans la sienne. Il avait confiance en lui, en ses talents de sorcier, en la potion qu'il avait préparée... Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle aurait les effets escomptés. Sa curiosité avait balayé sa méfiance et ils chutaient maintenant à une allure vertigineuse. Il sentit la main de Jo s'échapper de la sienne et fut soudain pris d'une furieuse envie de... déployer ses ailes. Il prit alors appui sur un courant ascendant qui remontait la falaise, reprenant rapidement de l'altitude.

Il s'était toujours souvenu de son premier vol en balai avec une certaine amertume et fut donc soulagé de constater qu'il était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans cet exercice. Il savait instinctivement comment se jouer des vents et des courants, et passa une longue et délicieuse minute à effectuer diverses acrobaties pour se familiariser avec ce nouveau mode de déplacement.

Il finit par se résoudre à rejoindre Jo qui l'attendait patiemment en décrivant de larges cercles au-dessus des falaises. De sa véritable apparence, elle n'avait conservé que son buste et sa tête, le reste de son corps évoquant un oiseau de proie parfaitement taillé pour le vol. A quoi ressemblait-il lui-même ? Il n'en avait pas la plus petite idée. Il sentait qu'il avait des ailes, mais pour le reste...

Dés qu'il parvint à sa hauteur, Jo pivota sur son aile pour prendre la direction des terres et Rogue la suivit sans difficulté. Au début tout du moins, car elle sembla prendre un malin plaisir à accélérer l'allure pour voir de quoi il était capable. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser distancé, il releva le défi avec plaisir, parvenant même à plusieurs reprises à la dépasser durant quelques secondes. La forteresse de Daven Rock s'éloignait rapidement et il se sentait libre comme jamais.

Complètement grisé par cette expérience, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps dura réellement leur périple. Ils survolèrent plusieurs villes, tapis de lumières diaphanes flottant sur le néant, et finirent par amorcer leur descente au milieu de l'une d'elle. Ils ralentirent et plongèrent dans une étroite ruelle complètement déserte. Rogue observa Jo frôler la surface du sol pour reprendre sa forme habituelle et tenta de l'imiter du mieux qu'il put.

Il se sentait fiévreux, presque ivre d'un puissant sentiment de liberté. Cela devait se voir car Jo lui lança un petit sourire semblant signifier : « Je vous l'avais bien dit. »

Il prit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits tout en détaillant les misérables battisses qui bordaient la rue. Le quartier n'était pas des plus chics, plusieurs carcasses de voitures jalonnant la rue dont une venant manifestement d'être la proie des flammes. On entendait au loin une sirène d'ambulance ainsi qu'un étrange martèlement au rythme envoûtant.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Glasgow, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Nous sommes attendus près d'ici.

Rogue n'en revint pas d'avoir parcouru une telle distance. Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de l'amener ici ? Ils auraient très bien pu rencontrer son intermédiaire plus près de la forteresse.

Jo l'entraîna dans le dédale de ruelles qui sillonnaient le quartier et le martèlement de basses qu'il avait entendu à leur arrivée se fit peu à peu plus présent. Ils débouchèrent sur une énième rue formant un cul-de-sac et Rogue comprit d'où provenait le curieux vacarme.

Au fond de l'impasse se dressait une antique battisse de plusieurs étages beaucoup plus présentable que le reste des immeubles l'entourant. Une foule bigarrée de jeunes gens faisaient la queue sous une enseigne en néons mentionnant "NEO TRANS" en lettres écarlates. Des Moldus à n'en pas douter. Ils patientaient, l'air surexcité, attendant que l'homme à l'entrée ne leur donne l'autorisation de pénétrer dans l'établissement.

Le temps que Rogue s'interroge sur le plaisir qu'on pouvait ressentir à s'enfermer dans un endroit sombre et surpeuplé pour se farcir les oreilles de ce qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de musique, lui et Jo étaient arrivés devant l'homme qui s'occupait des entrées. Enfin, « homme » était un bien grand mot car en arrivant près de lui, Rogue se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un adolescent. Les cheveux noirs et hirsutes, les oreilles percées par de nombreux anneaux, sont visage anguleux était troué par un regard sombre et vif. Il portait un jean plus qu'abîmé et était torse nu sous son perfecto. Sa mine franchement patibulaire s'effaça au profit d'un sourire réjoui lorsqu'il aperçut Jozefa. Il tira une ultime bouffée sur sa cigarette et écrasa son mégot sous une de ses énormes rangers.

Il prit les mains de la vampire et déposa un baiser sur chacune. Un geste bien étrange de la part d'un petit voyou dans son espèce.

- Liam... susurra Jo. C'est un plaisir de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Comme tu vois, marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules. Piotr vient d'arriver. Il t'attend là haut.

Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil et s'écarta de leur chemin.

Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Rogue lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui mais il acquit la certitude qu'il était lui aussi un moldu et qu'il devait être moins âgé que Drago.

Ils passèrent une porte battante et furent immédiatement assaillis par un insoutenable flot de décibels. Pourtant, ils ne se trouvaient que dans un vestibule bordé d'un vestiaire. Jo se débarrassa de sa cape révélant une robe du soir noire et fluide dotée d'un dos nu vertigineux. Rogue ôta lui aussi sa cape tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'attarder sur la sublime chute de reins de l'Émissaire. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait arborer une tenue aussi équivoque. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en pensant au séisme qu'elle aurait provoqué à la forteresse en y portant de telles toilettes.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte et il la retint par le bras au moment où elle tirait sur la poignée.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire où nous sommes ?

- Entrons, fit-elle en passant la porte qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier.

Il la suivit jusqu'au milieu de l'étage et remercia le ciel qu'elle se retourne enfin. Il trouvait son parfum plus entêtant que jamais.

- Nous sommes ici au sein de la Communauté de Glasgow, annonça-t-elle sans le moindre préambule. L'une des trois communautés que compte la Grande-Bretagne.

- Dans... Dans cette boîte de nuit ?

- Vous apprendrez que nos communautés prennent des formes bien différentes, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son chemin. La Communauté de Glasgow fait partie des communautés les plus ouvertes sur l'extérieur.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici, ce soir ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le palier. Elle avait l'air amusé par la question.

- Par pur égoïsme, avoua-elle. Ma mission d'émissaire m'a tenue éloignée des miens pendant de longs mois. Vous vous apprêtez à rencontrer le seul vampire que j'étais autorisée à côtoyer pendant tout ce temps et, croyez-moi, je m'en serais parfois bien passée. J'ai donc pris cette rencontre officielle comme prétexte pour enfin retrouver mon véritable élément.

- D'où cette robe tout à fait en accord avec votre véritable personnalité, se moqua-t-il.

- Je savais qu'elle vous plairait, fit-elle avec une moue taquine.

Ils finirent enfin par parvenir à leur but. Après avoir traversé un interminable couloir bordé de grands chandeliers dorés et lambrissé de riches boiseries, ils entrèrent dans un grand salon cossu parsemé de canapés et de confortables fauteuils arrangés de manière à former de petits espaces intimes. Un homme les attendait devant une gigantesque cheminée se dressant majestueusement au fond de la pièce. Sa silhouette extraordinairement massive se découpait dans les flammes qui y dansaient.

Jo ne lui avait dit que peu de choses sur le dénommé Piotr, simplement qu'il ne possédait pas les qualités requises pour mener à bien la mission diplomatique qu'elle s'était vue confier. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour les accueillir, Rogue comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Comme Jo, ses yeux abritaient ces extraordinaires éclats métalliques qui ne manquaient jamais de transpercer leur cible. Mais contrairement à elle dont le regard diffusait une douce chaleur cuivrée, le regard de Piotr avait l'implacable froideur de l'acier.

Il lui adressa un fade sourire et lui tendit la main lorsque Jo fit les présentations. Rogue accepta la ferme poignée de main sans se laisser impressionner par sa carrure hors norme et tenta lui aussi un sourire affable. Sourire qu'il perdit instantanément en se rendant compte que Piotr n'était manifestement pas disposé à lui rendre sa main. Sans la moindre explication, il fit pivoter son poignet et tira brusquement sur sa manche, révélant les deux petits points rouges qu'avaient laissés les crocs de Jo, récentes marques indélébiles d'un périlleux sauvetage.

- Oserais-je te demander ce que cela signifie ? fit-il d'une voix calme dans laquelle on sentait vibrer une puissante colère.

D'un geste sec, Rogue arracha sa main à l'emprise du vampire et lui lança un regard noir.

- Vous voyez, Severus ? soupira-t-elle en ignorant magistralement la question. C'est exactement ce que je vous disais. Pas la moindre notion de diplomatie.

Rogue vit Piotr fermer les yeux, signe qu'il tentait de conserver son calme. Puis il se tourna vers Rogue et para ses traits d'une mimique plus amène.

- Bienvenue au sein de la Communauté de Glasgow, amorça-t-il cérémonieusement. Nous resterons en petit comité pour cette entrevue. J'aurais souhaité que le Meneur de cette communauté vous accueille comme il se doit, mais apparemment, elle et moi n'avons pas le même sens des priorités, fit-il avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Laisse donc Lizzie à son public, soupira Jo. Tu sais bien que la politique n'est pas son domaine de prédilection.

Piotr haussa les épaules et poursuivit :

-Pardon pour cette entrée en matière quelque peu cavalière, j'en conviens. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Mais je suppose qu'il y a une explication à tout ceci, sourit-il en glissant un regard acide vers Jo.

Il roulait les « r » de la même manière que l'Émissaire, son expression marquée par cet accent slave si particulier et semblait peser chaque mot qu'il prononçait avec minutie.

Il les conduisit vers trois larges fauteuils disposés non loin de la cheminée et agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître trois verres de vin qui vinrent flotter près d'eux. Les rythmes endiablés provenant du rez-de-chaussée leurs parvenaient ici agréablement étouffés.

- De fâcheux événements ont marqué ces derniers jours, commença Jo en se saisissant de son verre. Événements susceptibles de remettre en cause l'alliance que nos deux parties ont récemment contractée.

- C'est précisément la raison de ma venue ici, l'interrompit Rogue, bien décidé à donner lui-même l'exacte version des faits comme son maître le lui avait expressément ordonné.

Il fit donc un récit détaillé de l'attaque qu'avait subie Jo et des conséquences de celle-ci. Piotr ne cilla pas lorsque Rogue en vint au sauvetage de l'Émissaire et à la cuisante morsure qu'il avait reçue.

- Je puis vous assurer que les coupables ont été sévèrement punis, conclut-il en appuyant soigneusement ses mots.

Il fut alors stupéfait de voir que Piotr souriait avec une malveillance non dissimulée.

- Je ne peux pas réellement leur en vouloir. Je sais à quel point notre Jo peut être horripilante lorsqu'elle s'y met. J'ai moi-même eu très souvent des pulsions meurtrières à son encontre.

« Et moi donc ! », pensa Rogue.

- C'est certain, rit-elle. Si tu m'avais trouvée dans cette marre de sang, tu m'aurais laissée agoniser en te repaissant du spectacle.

- Bien sûr que non ! fit-il faussement outré. Je t'aurais achevée par pure charité en souvenir de toutes ces années passées à tes cotés.

- Tu es trop bon, mon cher. L'âge t'attendrit.

Rogue fut soulagé de voir que Piotr semblait prendre les choses avec autant de légèreté que Jo les avaient prises, bien qu'il ne s'expliquât pas réellement cette si grande indulgence. Mais peu importait. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné toute espoir de comprendre cette engeance.

- Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier, au nom de notre Guide, pour avoir sauvé l'une des nôtre, un de ses Conseils de surcroît, n'hésitant pas une seconde à mettre en danger votre propre existence. Un comportement aussi chevaleresque ne peut qu'être salué.

Son sourire malveillant flottait toujours sur ses traits et Rogue sentit une force prudente se mobiliser aux frontières de son esprit. Il soutint donc son regard acéré et hérissa du mieux qu'il put ses défenses au cas où il déciderait d'aller plus loin. Mais Piotr se retira bien vite et se contenta d'un sourire appréciateur.

- Il va sans dire que notre alliance ne saurait être remise en cause par une broutille de ce genre, poursuivit-il comme-ci de rien n'était. Nous continuerons d'accepter les missions que nous nous verrons confier. Mais gardez bien à l'esprit que nous attendons beaucoup de votre maître une fois cette guerre terminée.

- Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients, répondit simplement Rogue.

Piotr but alors quelques gorgées de son verre, posant son regard froid sur Jozefa. D'un mouvement presque imperceptible, celle-ci hocha la tête et Rogue eut la certitude qu'une conversation muette venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il était manifeste que ces deux là ne s'appréciaient guère. Mais ils se connaissaient suffisamment bien pour être capable de se comprendre d'un seul coup d'œil.

Piotr plongea sa main gantée de noir dans une des poches intérieures de sa cape et en sortit un petit parchemin fermé d'un sceau écarlate qu'il tendit à Rogue.

- Ceci est une invitation, expliqua-t-il tandis que Rogue se saisissait du rouleau de papier. Notre grande réunion du solstice d'Hiver se tiendra dans peu de temps et nous serions honorés de présence de votre maître au sein de notre communauté pour cet événement particulier.

Rogue saisit son verre et but une longue gorgée du liquide sirupeux, tentant de masquer son embarras et réfléchissant à la conduite à adopter.

Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que son maître n'accepterait jamais de se rendre à nouveaux en Transylvanie. Les vampires y étaient bien trop nombreux et les chances de ne jamais en revenir vivant bien réelles. En outre, Rogue n'était pas sur son terrain et s'était déplacé pour s'assurer que le soutien des vampires leur restait acquis. Il était donc loin de se trouver en position de force. Il considéra le moment mal choisi pour décliner l'offre sans risquer de froisser leur susceptibilité. Lui et son Maître trouveraient bien un stratagème pour contourner cette invitation quelque peu gênante le moment venu.

- Mon Maître m'a beaucoup vanté les fastes de votre communauté, sourit-il donc aimablement. Je pense que l'idée de revenir en ces lieux lui plaira beaucoup.

- Fort bien ! Je vous laisse donc régler les menus détails avec notre Émissaire.

Il se leva de son siège et s'inclina pour les saluer.

- Maintenant, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur mais je m'en vais de ce pas quitter ce lieu de perdition.

- Tu pars déjà ? fit mine de se lamenter Jo. J'en connais un qui va être déçu.

- Ewan sait parfaitement que je déteste cet endroit et il n'est pas du genre à imposer ses goûts et ses envies aux autres.

- C'est un faible, résuma-t-elle sans tact. Mais j'oubliais que c'est ainsi que tu les aimes.

Sans se départir de son sourire mauvais, Piotr jeta un étrange coup d'œil à Rogue avant de revenir à Jo.

- Que veux-tu, ma chère. Il est des attirances qui ne s'expliquent pas.

Jo resta silencieuse, l'air franchement amusé et Piotr referma la porte derrière lui.

- Vos rapports sont-ils toujours aussi cordiaux, ironisa Rogue.

- Nous adorons nous détester, répondit-elle simplement.

- Un peu comme un vieux couple ?

- Plutôt comme un frère et une sœur aux caractères diamétralement opposés et ne cessant de se jalouser l'un l'autre.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Non. Il n'est pas réellement mon frère. En réalité, nous sommes les deux seuls vampires que Vladislas ait engendrés. Cela nous donne une position privilégiée, à plus forte raison depuis que notre créateur a été nommé Guide. Piotr aurait sans doute préféré être le seul à occuper cette place.

- Je vois.

- Il faut aussi ajouter qu'il fut un temps le Meneur de mon ancienne communauté et qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup que les récents évènements nous aient placés sur un pied d'égalité.

- Et c'est tout, s'amusa Rogue.

- Je pourrais encore vous donner une bonne centaine de raisons de notre profonde inimitié. Mais je dirais pour résumer que Piotr n'est qu'un rabat-joie aigri et misogyne.

Elle se leva, lissa les plis de sa robe et lui lança un sourire radieux.

- Assez parlé de ce vieux grincheux. Si nous descendions nous amuser?

- Je préfère vous attendre ici, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Voyons Severus. Nous sommes loin de Daven Rock, ici. Vous devriez en profiter pour vous détendre un peu.

- Je vous fais confiance. Vous vous détendrez suffisamment pour nous deux.

- À votre guise, soupira-t-elle en rejoignant la sortie. Ne vous plaignez pas si l'attente vous paraît longue.

Comme il ne semblait pas disposé à lui répondre, elle haussa les épaules et referma sèchement la porte. Poussant un soupir d'aise, Rogue s'installa confortablement au fond de son siège, se félicitant d'en avoir terminé avec cette entrevue et appréciant le calme relatif qui l'entourait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au bout d'une heure à peine, il dut pourtant reconnaître que le temps lui paraissait long. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait, mais les symptômes qui lui avaient gâché la vie avant leur départ de la forteresse semblèrent réapparaître inexplicablement. Sa migraine avait sournoisement resurgit et martelait ses tempes de plus belle, le plongeant à nouveau dans cette bulle douloureuse où ses pensées peinaient à rester cohérentes. Il eut même l'impression que son malaise avait encore empiré et se trouva bientôt incapable de rester en place.

Lorsque son état d'agitation lui sembla insupportable, il se résolut à partir à la recherche de Jo et c'est en titubant à moitié qu'il descendit les escaliers, traversa le vestiaire et s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre et immense d'où semblait provenir le plus effroyable vacarme qu'il lui eut été donné d'entendre.

A peine arrivé sur le seuil, il avisa un large bar bordé de hauts tabourets juste à sa droite et s'écroula sur le siège le plus proche sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards curieux que lui lancèrent plusieurs des jeunes attablés au bar. Ses jambes semblaient refuser de le porter plus loin.

Alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de retrouver ses esprits, le barman déposa un grand verre emplit d'un liquide ambré devant lui. Le jeune homme aux traits anguleux et aux cheveux blonds platine coupés courts lui adressa un salut silencieux. Son regard perçant d'un gris translucide piqueté d'argent ne laissait pas le moindre doute. C'était un vampire. Rogue se saisit du verre et s'inclina légèrement en guise de remerciement. Après tout, peut-être que quelques gorgées de whisky lui éclairciraient les idées. Il sirota donc lentement la boisson en observant le lieu très curieux dans lequel il avait atterri malgré lui.

Ils étaient un nombre incalculable à s'agiter au beau milieu de cette débauche de lumières et de décibels, très jeunes pour la plupart, formant une masse à la fois compacte et mouvante. Certains portaient des morceaux de métal sur leur visage, d'autres avaient les cheveux dressés sur la tête, tous étaient vêtus de façon excentrique ou outrageusement légère. Rogue se félicita que la jeunesse sorcière soit plus sage que cette jeunesse moldue qui se donnait ainsi en spectacle sous ses yeux. Lamentable spectacle, il fallait bien l'avouer…

- C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? roucoula soudain près de lui une voix cristalline.

Elle était jeune. Très jeune même. Perchée sur le siège juste à coté du sien, elle le fixait d'un regard embrumé et affichait un sourire aguicheur tout à fait désapproprié pour une jeune fille de son âge. Il se retint de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, se doutant qu'il n'aurait pas la chance qu'elle s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre et tenta de lui faire silencieusement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être importuné de la sorte.

Sans le quitter une seconde des yeux, elle vida son verre d'une traite et se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher un peu. Son visage pâle en forme de cœur était encadré par de longues anglaises blondes. Une curieuse robe en tulle et dentelles paraît sa silhouette menue lui donnant l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine.

- Bien sûr que c'est la première fois. Je n'oublie jamais un visage.

- Kittie ! Soit mignonne et fous-lui la paix, tu veux ?

Le barman avait une impressionnante voix de stentor qui couvrait sans peine l'épaisse bouillie sonore qui les entourait.

- Oh ! Sois sympa, Spike ! C'est pas souvent qu'on voit de nouvelles têtes, ici.

- M'oblige pas à me répéter ! gronda-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Elle se tassa un instant sur elle-même et tourna rapidement les talons sans demander son reste. Rogue l'observa pensivement tandis qu'elle se laissait happer par la foule. Ce regard craintif qu'elle venait de lui jeter... Savait-elle ce qu'il était réellement ? Savaient-ils tous, nonchalamment accoudés à ce bar, dansant sur ces rythmes infernaux ou tranquillement affalés sur les nombreuses banquettes qui bordaient toute la salle ? Étaient-ils réellement conscients de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ?

À bien y réfléchir, le barman qui avait repris son poste et qui était maintenant absorbé par la préparation d'un cocktail complexe était difficile à différencier de tous les moldus qui l'entouraient. Il l'aurait aisément pris pour l'un d'eux si son regard à la fois envoûtant et pénétrant ne l'avait pas tout de suite renseigné sur sa condition. Un souffle glacé glissa sur sa nuque lorsqu'il comprit que les frères de Jozefa pouvaient l'entourer de toutes parts sans qu'il en soit vraiment conscient. D'un geste machinal, il porta la main à la poche où se trouvait sa baguette, se reprochant immédiatement ce geste. C'était tout à fait ridicule. Il promena pourtant pendant un long moment son regard dans la foule, tentant d'identifier quelque autre membre de la Communauté.

- Bonsoir Professeur, fit une voix suave, tout près de lui.

Le vampire qui venait de le saluer était tranquillement assis sur le tabouret le plus proche et lui souriait amicalement. Ses traits encadrés par de longues mèches brunes étaient d'une telle finesse que Rogue eu un très court instant l'impression que ce dernier était une femme. Il fut cependant vite détrompé à la vue de sa chemise sombre entrouverte sur un torse, certes imberbe, mais indubitablement masculin. La Marque des Non-Morts gravée entre ses clavicules signalait son appartenance au peuple de la nuit.

- Vous avez finalement décidé de vous joindre à nous ? poursuivit-il. Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Il replaça négligemment une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé devant son visage gracieux et lui tendit une main amicale.

- Je me nomme Ewan. Ewan Kirk. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au sein de notre modeste communauté.

Rogue accepta la poignée de main tout en jugeant une présentation inutile. L'inconnu l'avait appelé « Professeur » et semblait donc parfaitement savoir à qui il avait affaire.

- J'étais à la recherche de Miss Wollowicz, se contenta-t-il donc de dire. Mais il va être difficile de la trouver dans cette… foule.

La pointe de réprobation dans la voix de Rogue n'échappa pas au vampire.

- Je peux concevoir l'étrangeté de cette scène pour un sorcier tel que vous.

- Pour être franc, c'est très éloigné de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais Miss Wollowicz m'a expliqué que vos communautés étaient loin d'être toutes identiques.

- C'est tout à fait exact. Et nous ne sommes pas la seule communauté aussi ouverte sur le monde extérieur. Que ce soit à Paris dans un théâtre d'avant-garde, à Berlin dans un squat d'artistes ou encore à Shanghai qui fut longtemps une célèbre fumerie d'opium avant de devenir un club privé, nombreux sont ceux d'entre nous qui aiment à côtoyer les mortels.

Tout en écoutant attentivement le nouveau venu, Rogue se félicita d'être finalement parti à la recherche de Jozefa. Le whisky semblait avoir eu les effets escomptés. Il avait retrouvé ses esprits et la conversation prenait une tournure des plus intéressantes.

- A contrario, poursuivit Ewan, il existe des communautés plus centrées sur elles-mêmes à l'image de la Communauté de New-York située dans un immense manoir ou de notre Communauté Originelle nichée au cœur des monts des Carpates.

- Ces communautés existent donc sur chaque continent ?

Ewan hocha la tête.

- Il est passionnant de voyager de par le monde afin de visiter chacune d'entre elles tant leurs formes sont variées, chaque communauté étant profondément marquée par la personnalité de son Meneur.

- Son Meneur... se souvint Rogue. Celui qui dirige la communauté.

- Celui ou celle, sourit Ewan en pointant son index vers le fond de la salle.

Rogue porta son regard vers l'endroit indiqué et découvrit, surplombant la foule, une sorte de promontoire qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué car il se trouvait dans une zone encore plus sombre. À peine visible dans la pénombre, une sublime jeune femme aux longs cheveux clairs semblait penchée sur une sorte de tablette, l'air profondément absorbé par sa tâche. Elle était vêtue aussi légèrement que les autres moldues qui se déhanchaient sur la piste et portait d'étranges cache-oreilles dont Rogue ne put déterminer l'utilité.

- Je vous présente Elizabeth Montgomery, la Meneuse de notre communauté. Elle m'a chargé de l'excuser pour son absence et de la représenter auprès de vous cette nuit.

Rogue se souvint alors que lors de son entrevue avec Piotr, il avait été question d'une certaine Lizzie.

« Laisse-la donc à son public », avait soupiré Jo.

- C'est elle qui produit cette musique, comprit-il alors.

- Ils sont tous là pour elle, toujours plus nombreux chaque nuit, fit Ewan avec fierté. Son talent est reconnu à travers tout le pays.

Il parlait d'elle avec la même tendresse qu'avait Jo quand elle évoquait son Guide.

- Je ne suis pas très au fait de ce genre de rythmes, dit simplement Rogue.

En réalité, il trouvait cela parfaitement imbuvable mais il ne souhaitait pas froisser son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier l'observa quelques secondes.

- Que diriez-vous d'un endroit plus calme pour bavarder ?

Rogue réfléchit un court instant. Ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, c'était de quitter cet endroit et regagner la quiétude de Daven Rock. Mais il savait que Jo ne se montrerait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas décidé. Il hocha donc la tête. Tout plutôt que de continuer à malmener ses pauvres tympans.

Ewan fit gracieusement glisser sa longue silhouette androgyne du haut tabouret sur lequel il se trouvait et Rogue le suivit jusqu'au vestibule, s'attendant à remonter dans les étages. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Ewan sortit sa baguette et introduisit la pointe dans la serrure. Un léger déclic se fit entendre et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'escalier qu'elle abritait descendait au lieu de monter.

- Le rez-de-chaussée et les étages ne sont que de simples interfaces avec le monde extérieur, expliqua Ewan devant l'air étonné de Rogue. Nos appartements se trouvent dans les sous-sols.

La méfiance naturelle de Rogue se réveilla aussitôt. Il n'était plus sous la protection de Jo et s'apprêtait à suivre un parfait inconnu dans un véritable nid de vampires. Il savait que le sacrifice de sa vie ne pèserait pas lourd face au magistral avantage que ces puissants alliés apportaient à la cause de son Maître. Il savait que personne ne le pleurerait, à Daven Rock comme ailleurs. Mais ses hôtes le savaient-ils aussi ?

D'un autre côté, Jo l'aurait-elle laissé seul s'il avait couru le moindre danger ? Il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Était-elle désinvolte au point de ne pas se soucier de sa sécurité ?

Ewan s'écarta pour qu'il franchisse la porte et Rogue tenta d'ignorer la chair de poule qui lui couvrit soudain tout le corps. De toute façon, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'atmosphère des sous-sols était assez semblable à celle des étages. Lustres de cristal, riches tapisseries, boiseries anciennes... Mais en comparaison de l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, le silence y était oppressant.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs grandes pièces en enfilade et, comme Rogue l'avait craint, croisèrent de nombreux vampires. Ces sublimes créatures étaient souvent en grande conversation les unes avec les autres. Certaines étaient habillées à la mode moldue, d'autres portaient des habits de sorciers. Tous étaient d'une élégance absolue. À leur passage, certains adressèrent un salut silencieux à Rogue. À son grand soulagement, Ewan lui épargna d'interminables présentations, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir leur cacher son extrême nervosité.

Ewan le conduisit dans un petit salon confortable et lui proposa un siège. Installé dans un canapé moelleux, Rogue essaya de se détendre. Malheureusement, son état de tension remonta d'un cran lorsque Ewan vint s'asseoir près de lui. Beaucoup trop près à son goût.

- Voilà qui est mieux, sourit-il.

Son regard s'accrocha à celui de Rogue. Ses yeux d'un bleu très pale avaient la clarté du cristal. Une nouvelle fois, il replaça derrière son oreille une mèche qui avait glissé devant son visage.

Rogue se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué dans l'agitation du rez-de-chaussée mais, que ce soit par ses gestes gracieux, sa voix suave ou son regard envoûtant, il émanait de cet être une sensualité dérangeante. Le souvenir d'une conversation où Jo avait évoqué un certain degré d'intimité avec Piotr n'arrangea pas la situation.

Pour mieux dissimuler son trouble, il relança la conversation sur le premier sujet que lui vint à l'esprit. Une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis son arriver dans cet endroit.

- Tous ces moldus, là-haut... Ils ne savent pas réellement où ils se trouvent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. À une exception près, ils ignorent totalement ce que nous sommes. La plupart nous prennent pour une sorte de secte, fit-il avec dédain. Ce qui ne fait que renforcer leur fascination à notre égard.

- À une exception près ?

- Le videur, sourit-il. Liam vit parmi nous. Nous l'avons en quelque sorte adopté. Une longue histoire à laquelle Jo n'est d'ailleurs pas étrangère.

Rogue se demanda s'il y avait bien une affaire à laquelle l'Émissaire vampire était étrangère.

- Et vous ne craignez pas qu'il parle ?

- À qui donc ? s'amusa Ewan. À la police moldue ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Un fugueur, ancien délinquant récidiviste et accessoirement toxicomane ? Peu de chance qu'ils le croient. Même si Liam décidait de nous trahir un jour, ce qui est peu probable, nous nous serions occupés de son cas bien avant qu'il trouve une oreille attentive à ses propos.

Rogue repensa à l'adolescent hirsute qui les avait accueillis un peu plus tôt. Quelle vie avait-il pu avoir pour préférer cette existence dissolue au sein d'un peuple certes fascinant mais aussi inquiétant et dangereux ? Il se souvint que Drago semblait lui aussi regretter son séjour dans la Communauté Originelle. Chaque fois qu'il l'évoquait, sa voix se teintait de nostalgie. Était-ce une chose si agréable que de vivre parmi ces créatures ?

Le fil de ses pensées fut brutalement interrompu par le contact de la main d'Ewan sur la sienne. Il tenta de se dérober, mais ce dernier la retint avec douceur mais fermeté.

- Vous permettez ? sourit-il en découvrant délicatement les marques sur le poignet de Rogue.

Décidément, c'était une manie ! Il faillit protester avec véhémence mais se souvint de la réaction outrée de Piotr lorsqu'il avait découvert ses marques. Peut-être était-ce sa chance de tirer tout cela au clair. Il avait la désagréable impression que Jo ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Il réprima donc son envie de fuir à toutes jambes et supporta stoïquement le contact des doigts du vampire sur ses cicatrices.

- L'avez-vous senti tout de suite ? interrogea Rogue.

- À quelques mètres seulement. C'est assez exceptionnel. La plupart des marqués se sentent à une bonne centaine de mètres. Mais ça ne fait aucun doute. Vous êtres totalement imprégné d'elle.

Rogue frissonna. A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre la suite.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit à ce propos ? s'enquit le vampire.

- Simplement qu'aux yeux des autres vampires, j'étais désormais marqué comme sa proie.

L'air profondément contrarié d'Ewan ne le rassura pas sur ce qui allait suivre.

- C'est tout Jo, ça. Ne jamais se préoccuper des conséquences de ses actes. Piotr avait bien deviné et il a bien fait de me demander de vous parler.

- Elle m'aurait menti ?

- Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de la vérité.

Rogue déglutit avec peine. Une boule de peur lui obstruait la gorge.

- Dites-moi, souffla-t-il. Je veux savoir.

Ewan soupira, l'air compatissant.

- Comment vous sentez-vous depuis que vous avez reçu ces marques ?

- Bien, mentit Rogue. Mis à part quelques mots de têtes que j'ai mis sur le compte d'une mauvaise chute.

- Vous avez perdu le sommeil et aussi l'appétit ? Vous êtes pris de curieux malaises dont vous n'arrivez pas à déterminer l'origine ?

- C'est possible.

- Et ces symptômes disparaissent-ils mystérieusement dès que notre petite Jo est dans les parages ?

Il ne répondit pas. C'était effectivement bien pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- Vous allez développer une sorte de dépendance son égard. Diffuse au commencement, elle n'ira qu'en empirant. Vous ne pourrez bientôt plus vous passer de sa présence.

- C'est impossible ! fit Rogue. Elle n'est pas avec nous et pourtant, je me sens plutôt bien.

- Parce que je suis un vampire. Vous ressentez mon influence et vous l'assimilez à sa présence. Mais seule Jo peut réellement vous soulager.

Rogue bondit de son siège et se mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Il s'était précipité pour sauver sa vie et voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Elle savait pourtant que sa plus grande crainte était de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Comment allait-il tenir correctement son rôle de Second dans ces conditions ?

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas tout, soupira Ewan.

Rogue s'arrêta et le contempla. Le vampire avait l'air de sincèrement souffrir pour lui.

- Un lien vous unit désormais à elle. Et du fait de ce lien, vous allez ressentir un certain nombre des émotions qu'elle ressentira. Peur, colère, désir... Vous les recevrez de plein fouet sans pouvoir rien y changer.

Rogue se souvint immédiatement de ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots, quelques jours plus tôt. Ce plaisir malsain qu'il avait pris à voir Bellatrix souffrir sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Il comprenait maintenant. Ce qu'il avait ressenti, c'était son plaisir à elle.

Il rejoint le canapé et s'effondra près d'Ewan.

- Je connais parfaitement ces symptômes, ajouta-t-il. J'ai moi-même été un temps marqué et dépendant d'un être tel que moi.

- Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ? demanda Rogue, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- Elizabeth m'a sauvé. Elle m'a fait le don de l'éternité et m'a libéré de cette existence de souffrance.

- C'est donc ma seule alternative ?

- Je ne sais pas. La plupart des marqués étaient des moldus. Et rares sont les vampires qui osent reconnaître l'avoir été. C'est une sorte de honte pour nous. Étant donné votre force mentale, il n'est pas exclu que vous puissiez atténuer son influence.

- Je dois lui parler, décida aussitôt Rogue. Conduisez-moi à elle.

- Je ne peux pas. Jo est un Conseil du Guide. Elle m'est supérieure à bien des égards. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'importuner pour si peu.

- Pour si peu ? siffla Rogue.

Il s'apprêtait à dire à ce pleutre sa manière de penser lorsqu'il eut soudain le souffle coupé. Une cuisante brûlure se diffusa le long de ses veines, galopant aux quatre coins de son corps. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et son cœur s'emballa au-delà du raisonnable. Ewan le soutint par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre.

- Que... Que m'arrive-t-il ? haleta Rogue.

Son cœur allait exploser, il en était certain.

- Ce sera bientôt terminé. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour arrêter cela.

Soudain gagné par une rage incontrôlable, Rogue saisit Ewan par le col.

- OÙ EST-ELLE ? Hurla-t-il.

- Vous me faites mal ! s'étrangla Ewan.

La surprise fit lâcher prise à Rogue. Comment lui, un simple mortel, pouvait-il lui avoir fait mal ?

Ewan se redressa et l'observa d'un oeil méfiant.

- D'où vous vient cette force ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit simplement Rogue, contemplant avec étonnement la main qui avait malmené le vampire.

Peu importait, le malaise était toujours bien présent et il devait parler à tout prix à Jo.

- Où est-elle ? articula-t-il de nouveau.

- Partez à gauche en sortant de la pièce, longez le couloir et traverser le grand salon. Au fond de celui-ci, vous trouverez un autre couloir. Dernière porte à droite. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai communiqué ces informations.

Sans prendre la peine de le remercier, Rogue se précipita hors de la pièce et suivit les indications d'Ewan. Lorsqu'il parvint devant la porte, son malaise s'était quelque peu atténué. Mais une froide colère bouillonnait en lui, menaçant à tout instant de se libérer.

- Jo ! cria-t-il en tambourinant à la porte, la faisant dangereusement trembler sur ses gonds. Je sais que vous êtes là. Je dois vous parler.

La porte s'entrebâilla sur le visage renfrogné de Liam. Elle était là, il le sentait. Seule. Avec lui.

- Quoi ?

Rogue respira à fond, tentant d'ignorer la pulsion meurtrière qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

- Il faut que je la voie, c'est urgent.

- Pas là... grogna-t-il.

Il tenta de refermer la porte au visage de Rogue mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. N'y tenant plus, il laissa toute sa colère se libérer et saisit le jeune arrogant à la gorge. Le soulevant de terre, il entra dans la chambre, pivota d'un quart de tour et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Ses doigts se resserraient lentement autour de leur prise. Il se sentait capable de lui briser la nuque à la force d'une seule main.

- Severus ! Arrêtez ! Vous allez le tuer !

Jo s'agrippait à son épaule, tentant sans succès de lui faire lâcher prise. Il la repoussa de son autre bras, se débarrassant d'elle avec la même facilité que si elle avait été un frêle insecte venu l'importuner. Complètement enivré par cette mystérieuse puissance et contempla d'un air réjoui le pitoyable moldu qui suffoquait entre ses doigts.

Jo gémit derrière lui et Rogue en se retournant la découvrit affalée au pied du mur opposé. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être responsable de ça.

Une douleur aiguë lui déchira soudain les entrailles et il lâcha Liam qui s'effondra à ses pieds. Portant sa main à son estomac, il sentit un liquide poisseux sous ses doigts. Il contempla un instant, hébété, sa main rougie par son propre sang. Le voyou s'était relevé tant bien que mal et tenait un cran d'arrêt dans sa main gauche. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, près à bondir sur lui.

- Liam, susurra Jo d'une voix calme. Laisse-nous, s'il te plaît.

Le regard de l'adolescent fin plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre Jo et Rogue. Puis, il sembla se détendre. Il s'inclina légèrement, saluant respectueusement la vampire et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir gratifié Rogue d'un regard assassin.

Jo fut près de Rogue en un battement de cils.

- Il faut soigner ça.

Elle déboutonna la robe du Mangemort pour juger de l'ampleur des dégâts. Mais sur la peau devenue écarlate, pas la moindre trace de blessure.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Elle ne put achever sa phrase. Rogue l'avait empoignée et plaquait avidement sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle eut beau se débattre comme une diablesse, il ne la laissa pas s'échapper. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sembla abandonner. Mais dés que Rogue desserra son étreinte, elle le repoussa si violemment qu'il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa contre le mur opposé. Sous la violence du choc, il sentit ses os se briser puis se ressouder instantanément.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il ne savait même plus qui il était. Au bord du précipice, il lutta pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

- N'était-ce pas ce qui vous vouliez ? haleta-t-il.

- Pas comme ça... souffla-t-elle.

Elle sembla tout d'abord hésiter puis prudemment, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Merlin ! Qu'avez-vous fait de moi ?

Sa rage, son désir... Tout sentiment violent l'avait déserté. Ne subsistaient en lui que la peur et le désespoir.

- Tout ira bien, chuchota-t-elle en le cajolant comme un enfant.

- Tout ira bien ? gronda Rogue, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Etes-vous complètement irresponsable ? J'ai parlé avec Ewan. Il m'a dit ce qui m'arrivait et quel triste sort m'attendait. Et je sais que non, tout n'ira pas bien. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi désinvolte alors que je me débat...

- Je suis désolée, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas voulu ça. C'était un reflex de survie... Jamais je ne vous aurais volontairement mis dans cette situation. Je vous demande de me croire.

Elle avait l'air sincère. Un pli d'inquiétude barrait son front d'ordinaire si lisse.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Je pensais que votre grande résistance aux intrusions mentales et autres envoûtements vous protègerait de mon influence.

- Vous vous êtes trompée.

- Je ne le crois pas. Je pense que vous avez juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour apprendre à contrôler ce lien.

- Et si malgré tout je n'y parvenais pas.

Un sourire malicieux lui vint aux lèvres.

- Alors, je serai forcée de vous achever, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ou de faire de moi l'un des votre...

Elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite.

- C'est tout à fait hors de question, trancha-t-elle.

- Vous avez raison, je n'en suis sans doute pas digne, dit-il sans pouvoir cacher son amertume.

- Là n'est pas la question. Votre transformation signifierait votre mort. Pas seulement l'arrêt définitif de votre cœur mais aussi un total abandon. Vous devrez laisser derrière vous tous ce qui a fait votre passé pour entrer dans cette nouvelle existence. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que vous souhaitiez.

Rogue garda le silence. Elle avait raison. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette vie. Il avait encore tant de choses à accomplir.

Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et l'étreinte de Jo se resserra autour de lui. Son angoisse était en train de le quitter. Il lutta contre la sensation de bien-être qu'il sentit poindre en lui mais abandonna vite la partie. Cette nuit l'avait épuisé.

- Et cette force ? Cette capacité de régénération ? Est-ce aussi un effet de votre morsure ?

Ewan ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Il se souvenait même de son air étonné lorsqu'il l'avait empoigné.

Jo laissa échappé un rire cristallin.

- Je sais que cette nuit a été riche en émotion pour vous. Sûrement au point d'avoir oublier notre petite expérience.

Rogue porta la main au flacon pendu à son cou et niché sous sa robe.

- Le Nectar... souffla-t-il.

- Ces effets sont extraordinaires, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout bonnement passionnant.

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à se réjouir, à cet instant. Même d'une aussi brillante réussite.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et entrelacés. Il était sur le point de basculer dans le sommeil lorsque Jo rompit le silence.

- Rentrons, dit-elle simplement.

Elle prit Rogue par le bras et il se laissa docilement entraîner à sa suite. Rentrer ? Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Qu'allait-il advenir de lui une fois de retour à Daven Rock ? Pourrait-il continuer à tenir son rôle et à œuvrer pour atteindre son but ? Lui qui avait si durement œuvré pour conserver en toute circonstance son indépendance et un strict contrôle de lui-même... Quel gâchis ! Il était dorénavant plus vulnérable que jamais.


End file.
